The Sentinel: Episode 1 The Phantom Shadow
by TheBlackHand724
Summary: They had no use for his skills as a shadow assassin, but maybe the next word would. He was a weapon, a blade to be used against the dark, nothing more and nothing less. Super powered, and skilled Harry Potter in the Star Wars universe. T for language and violence. beta'ed by Mad about the Boro
1. Chapter 1

Not Mine!. That should cover it.

AN: Beta'ed by, Mad about the Boro

Chapter 1:

Two Aurors in Official red dress robes walked off the lift and down the hall to a row of cells. They stopped in front of the third cell.

"The Convicted will face the wall and back up slowly to the door." One of the Aurors said and the man in the cell followed the instructions without making a sound.

The Auror reached through the bars and slipped a pair of magical shackles around the convicts wrists. The door unlocked and the convict stepped out into the torch light. He was tall and well muscled.

He was dressed in black dragon hide boots, black jeans, and a black tank top. His hair hung down in long black curtains blocking his face from the light. His arms and chest were covered in blood red runic tattoos and white scars.

The two aurors marched the convict down the hall and through a tall set of double doors and into the Death Veil room.

Seated around the room were the last remaining members of the Wizengamot, the Head of the Department of Magical Law enforcement Amelia Bones, her husband Sirius Black, and the Minister of Magic with his advisors.

The two Aurors led the convict up to the platform and turned him to face the crowd. The Minister stood and pulled out a long scroll.

"Harold James Potter, you stand before us having been convicted of the following crimes:

106 counts of murder in the first degree

26 counts of possession and use of an illegal substance, veritaserum

36 counts of kidnapping

10 counts of torture…

Harry tuned out the Minister as he took pleasure in spinning all of the details regarding his crimes. He toted the words: Innocent, upstanding pillars of the community. Heads of Ancient and Most Noble Houses. It was all lies of course, but the wizarding world was never one to admit when they were wrong.

But Harry knew.

He knew that each and every one of them were guilty of the most heinous and vile crimes against humanity. Harry knew and so did a lot of people in the room, but they needed a villain.

A scapegoat.

A sacrificial lamb for the second part of the plan to work.

Instead of listening to the bullshit being spewed forth by the head windbag, Harry did what he figured a lot of people did before they were put to death.

He looked back on his life to see how he got here.

He figured it all started about 14 years ago with the death of his parents. From that simple beginning Harry's whole life had led up to this moment.

You see Harry was raised from the age of one and a half to become the ultimate weapon. A Shadow assassin, and he used those skills to hunt Death Eaters. And he was very good at hunting Death Eaters. So good in fact that he became the thing that all grey heroes end up becoming: Feared.

Feared by the dark and the light all the same. The thing that made even the nocturnal scum afraid of the dark.

He was made this way by his surrogate father and mentor, Albus Dumbledore.

With the help of the members of the Order of the Phoenix, Harry was forged into a instrument of death.

He didn't really begrudge them for his making, in fact he was proud of what he was. Not the part about being a killer. No he was proud to be a warrior of light that fought against the ultimate evil. It was through this prism of a warrior that he approached his life, and ultimately his death.

Harry looked out over the crowd and locked eyes with Sirius. They shared a sad smile, and Harry projected calming and loving thoughts in to his head. It was indicative of their relationship. Sirius might have been his legal guardian but he acted more like his older brother. Whereas everyone else taught him important skills he would need for his prophesized destiny, Sirius taught him about the parents he never knew and how to have a life. Two things Harry really never appreciated until later in life. But for the rest of his skills he looked to his other teachers.

From the age of four Harry was taught wandless magic and how to enchant things using runes and rituals by Albus. With the help of a Time Turner, Harry was spending three days turned for every calendar day. By the time he reached the age of eight he could have sat for his NEWT's in Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, and Runes.

Next he was taught martial arts, from a six foot tall Japanese werewolf pack leader named Hong, at the age of nine. His intense training regiment transformed his four foot tall 100lb frame, into a hulking six foot tall 300lb killer.

On his up days Alistair Moody schooled him in the procedures and practices of the DMLE. He also taught him stealth, tracking, and how to blend in with the shadows at age ten.

He learned how to use firearms from an American hit man that went by the name Smith, and only Smith, at the age of 11.

Till this day Harry wasn't sure whether Smith was his first name, or his last, but he was sure of one thing; under his tutelage he had become very good. But it was his blade combat lessons, under the English vampire Elder William, that scared Albus.

Harry was an artist with edged weapons. Even blindfolded he could take on any four Order Members in a sword fight. Even Albus and Severus, two world champion dualists fell to his fast and vicious attacks. Albus said he just knew where and when to strike. Seven years up time and twenty-one under Time Turner had turned a thin boy into a hulking six foot tall man carved out of steel and stone.

But that's not the only thing he learned. Each one of his teachers and friends had a hand in shaping the man he was becoming.

Albus gave him his strict sense of right and wrong, and his love of languages and magical artefacts.

Hong showed him how to meditate and centre himself to find his inner peace.

Severus showed him how to cheat at cards using the mind arts.

Moody showed him how to drink and how to distil and age his own booze.

Smith taught him how to enchant weapons, and how to buy guns on the black market.

Elder William showed him how to make a magic forge and the art of blacksmithing. From that day forward Harry could be found standing over the anvil hammering away whenever he was feeling angry.

Andromeda Tonks taught him manors, culture, and the art of politics.

Her daughter Nymphadora showed him how to have fun.

It seemed like it was all for naught though.

The peace of the years after the first war seamed to last, and even gave them a sense of hope that maybe Harry's skills were not needed. That is until June of 1992 when Albus' fears were validated. The Dark Lord, who was living in the back of the defence teachers head for the whole school year, tried to steal the sorcerer's stone. First from it's vault in Gringotts and then again in Hogwarts. Albus confronted and killed him with Harry's help but with the conformation that he was still around Harry redoubled his efforts, and Albus used the elixir from the stone in a ritual to give Harry more power.

The ritual required a lot of time and pain but in the end Harry had his magical core expanded by double. Plus he thought the red tattoos looked really cool too.

Little did he know how the side effects of the ritual would affect him in the future.

On October 31,1992 Harry was called to Hogwarts in the middle of the night to find the chamber of secrets.

A week after that Halloween night Harry still had no clue where the chamber was nor who opened it. He was stalking the halls of Hogwarts from the shadows in the dead of night when a first year girl walked out of her common room in a trance. He ghosted after her and found the chamber.

After the girl left Harry conjured up a rooster and locked himself in the chamber.

The next morning Albus found Harry in his office sitting on one of the chairs by the fireplace. Harry handed Albus the diary pierced by a huge fang and pointed to a trunk sitting in the corner.

"Basilisk." he said before taking a sip of his scotch.

"Really?" Albus said looking in the trunk "My God! That was in the school?!" He asked pointing at the huge head of the beast.

"Under the girls bathroom on the second floor." Harry said ironically. "The diary is also a Horcrux too. Look at the name inside." Harry said pointing to the book.

"T.M. Riddle." Albus said looking at the small print through a magnifying glass. "So it's as I suspected. He's made more than one." Albus said sadly. "I'll need to call a meeting at once. Can you stay for it or do you need to rest my boy?" Albus asked looking the man in black over.

"I can stay if you pore me another drink." Harry said floating the crystal tumbler over to Albus.

Four floo calls and a double Scotch later and they were joined by Minerva, Amelia, Sirius, and Severus.

When they were all seated Albus filled them in on what Harry found. "Now that you know everything I'd like to hear your opinions on where we go from here?" Albus asked.

"I think I should get some of the younger members and the students together and start looking into where the rest of those horrible things are." Minerva said pointing to the diary.

"And I'll redouble our off the books surveillance coverage on the inner circle D.E.'s, hopefully we can find some clues that way, but it's doubtful. They play their cards very close to the vest." Amelia said.

"I think this last attack proves that Harry should start attending Hogwarts. Our combined knowledge and wards couldn't detect that thing but Harry found it in one week. I think the school would be much safer with him on the grounds." Sirius said. "If not as a student then as Severus' assistant potions professor." He added when Harry gave him an angry stare.

"For once I agree with the mutt." Severus said. "He needs to be here in case something like last year happens again. It took him ten minutes to get here and help Albus kill the Dark Lord's shade. That was after months of us all not seeing Quirrell for the host that he was. Something Harry could have spotted from the opening feast. I'm sorry Harry but you're needed here." Severus said with a cocky smirk.

"We've been over this before. I will not attend this school full of snot nosed kids. I'm not a child despite how I look. I do not need to learn silly wand waving as you like to put it Sev. Wand magic is for the weak willed and slow minded. And as far as being Severus' assistant, I'd rather not. No telling what I'd do to one of the little brats. The first time your little God son gives me lip, I might kill the little Satan spawn!" Harry said with distain.

"Besides that I think it's time I started to take out the trash. That means night time missions. I'm not going to let these Death Eater scumbags walk around free anymore. For too long Malfoy and his band of marry little bottom feeders have been allowed to live. I think it's time to start the next phase of our plan. Starting with Malfoy and working my way down I'm going to take them all out. I plan on hitting Malfoy Manor in two days. I'll get you transcripts of their interrogations Amelia. You can have your Auror crews start running down leads from that." Harry said coldly as he finished his drink.

He stood up and kissed Minerva and Amelia on the cheek, before cuffing Sirius on the back of his head and bowing to Severus. He handed his tumbler to Albus saying a quite good night before taking the floo back to the London flat he was staying at with the Tonks family.

The people he left behind all shared a look between themselves.

Amelia and Minerva both looked sad for two different reasons. Amelia because this was the start of the bloodshed that was to come. For Minerva it was a sadness over the death of what little childhood Harry still had left.

Albus looked resolute in the fact that Harry was going to have to take that last step and start putting his training to use.

Sirius saw his own look of disappointment reflected in his childhood enemy/ new friend.

They had been talking about slowing Harry's training down so that he would have a chance to be a young man before he had to go off to war. Something they both wish they had growing up during the last rise of the Dark Lord.

It was Severus that spoke first. "While I can't fault his logic nor could I stop him from performing his task I must restate my previous point, Harry needs to understand what it means to live before he goes too far down a dark path. His life cannot consist of training and missions. A man that has nothing to live for loses the understanding of what living means. And that man loses the value of a life." Severus said deep in thought.

He had long forgotten his hatred for James Potter, and now he wanted to do all that he could to help Lilly's boy make it through the war.

"I agree. My niece has it bad for him. I think we go through with our plan to have Harry tutor some of the kids. Albus you have to order him to do it." Sirius said.

"I can't order him to do anything Sirius, but I will try to get him to agree." Albus said deep in thought.

Harry started his nightly hunts with the inner circle Death Eaters. Using the things Moody taught him about Auror investigation tactics he could make his kills look like accidents and bad luck.

The escaped Death Eaters had a bad run of "Accidents". A mugging here, a murder/suicide there, slipping in the shower, floo powder explosions… you name it, it happened.

He also captured and interrogated a lot of them when he could, collecting names for the next hunt.

After six months he had a spy network up and running with the help of three others: Amelia, Andromeda, and Neville.

Amelia was his inside man in the Aurors, she fed him information on suspected Death Eaters and made sure all of the evidence pointed to accidents and random murder with Moody's help.

Andromeda handled the money, and the political power. Using shell corporations and the Potter gold she gained control over a large portion of the wizarding economy making it harder for the pure bloods to make money. On the Wizengamot side she sat proxy for Sirius and voted to limit power held by the dark families.

Neville was Harry's go between for his great uncle Algernon Croaker, head of the Department of Mysteries, and more importantly Harry's supplier of tools to get the job done. Be it an experimental new truth potion that worked faster, or armour that absorbed spells and light.

Neville was also Harry's source of gossip in Hogwarts. If a Death Eater told their kid something and they blabbed about it Harry knew minutes after it happened.

Harry also started to tutor a group of students. Three times a week. At first he hated it but soon he adjusted to them and they made huge leaps in magic.

Harry also started spending more time with Tonks. She was in her seventh year with an acceptance to the academy already signed by Amelia.

Then on September first 1994 Sirius' worst fears were realized. Ronald Wesley was kidnapped from platform 9 ¾. His body was left at the front gates of Hogwarts with a note announcing the return of the Dark Lord that same night.

Harry blamed himself for not being there to stop it from happening and he promised Arthur and Molly he would never let something like this happen again. He didn't waste any time either. He redoubled his efforts.

Two weeks later Tom Riddle broke into Azkaban and freed his people.

A week after that, he attacked Diagon Alley, killing six people and robbing the apothecary blind. Harry arrived just in time to save a group of children hiding in the ice cream shop from three masked men. He got in a shot at Tom too, but he got away.

On Halloween he attacked Hogsmeade during a Hogsmeade weekend with 200 Death Eaters.

Albus and Harry pushed them back and saved the students but Albus took a bone breaker curse to the chest and died in Harry's arms.

His last words were "No matter what it takes, I want you to kill them, kill them all before they hurt anymore innocents."

Harry contacted Smith for a meeting that night.

Harry was waiting for Smith in an old abandoned warehouse.

"Harry, I heard about what happened. I'm sorry for your loss." Smith said in a rare show of emotions.

"I knew the day would come when he would no longer be around, I mean he was very old after all, but I thought I would have more time…" Harry trailed off. "Anyway I called you because I need some supplies. You still have that guy that can get military grade weapons and explosives right?" Harry asked handing over a list.

"Yeah, let's see what you need… Wow, Harry that's a lot of explosives. Are you planning to use it all in one place?" Smith asked looking at the words: 20lbs of C4 scribbled on the paper along with a few other hard to get items.

"Yes." Harry said without blinking.

"Okay. I can get it to you in two days, that good with you?"

"Yeah, it will give me time to set up the other part of my plan." Harry said as he stepped back and disappeared into the shadows.

"That kid scares the hell out of me." Smith said unaware that Harry was still there. A look of hurt flashed across his face before becoming blank once again.

Two days later Harry kidnapped a low level Death Eater and strapped a vest with 20 lbs of C4 wrapped in 2,000 steel ball barring the size of grape shot to his chest. He added a military GPS to his waist. And waited for Tom to call a meeting.

When the mark glowed red Harry possessed the Death Eater and made him apparate to the location of the meeting.

Harry watched the GPS tracker on a screen and when it stopped moving Harry called the bomb.

When he apparated to the GPS coordinates he saw an the old manor house. Ghosting up to the house he kicked in the front door. With a shield charm on his left hand and a gun in the right he canvassed the house killing everyone that didn't die from the bomb, until he made it to the throne room in the basement. Harry found all of the Death Eaters dead and Voldy missing a large chuck of his lower body.

Harry pulled his head back ripped his mind open. He found out why he was still not dead yet. Though the diary was the biggest piece of his soul that he split off. There were five more out there including the one in his own head.

If Harry was mad before he was steaming now. Harry got the locations and passwords from Tom's head violently before conjuring a roll of gaff tape and magic suppressing chains. He tied the still bleeding dark lord up and stashed him in a safe house in London.

Harry then went back to the riddle property and bombarda'ed the old gaunt shack. He summoned the ring and turned it into a portkey. He set it on the ground and tapped it with his glowing finger sending the ring to the middle of an active volcano.

He then apparated to Hogwarts and ghosted up to the room of requirements he put the crown inside a pocket of his coat and once he was outside of the wards he portkeyed the crown to the same place.

Next, he popped over to the platform in the middle of the lake of inferi. He said the password and took the locket only to find it was a fake.

Harry was so mad that he collapsed the cave with an out of control burst of raw magic; incinerating the inferi in a cloud of fire and rage.

The next day Harry and Andromeda walked into Gringotts and asked for a meeting with the head goblin.

As soon as they said the cup was a Horcrux, Ragnook started yelling about the befoulment of one of his vaults.

The director had a goblin open the vault and Harry took the cup outside of the wards and banished it to the volcano. As soon as he did he could feel the fragment inside his head leave. He checked Tom and found him dead.

Harry called Croaker and had him make sure he was dead.

Harry called a meeting of the Order that night.

"It's all done now. The only thing left to do is to take the body to the Ministry and see what happens." Harry said taking a sip of his tea.

"Harry are you sure it's a good idea. I mean what if they arrest you? You know how the ministry works. They won't let you get away with killing all of those pure blood Heads of House. They'll want blood for that Harry!" Tonks said with tears in her eyes.

"I know. That's why I'm going to go along with their ruling. Let's face it, if they try to break me they will, eventually everyone talks. Then they'll start looking into this group. I'm going to take all of the blame for all of the crimes. They won't come for you guys because I gave you up under torture. Besides you all know this was going to happen, it's been the plan from the beginning. Now I'm going to go take a nap, when I leave the house I want you to get the four contingency plans in place. Depending on their ruling I'm going to need you guys to have those plans in place. I'm counting on you guy, so don't let me down." Harry said getting up from the table.

The Ministry of Magic lobby was bustling with workers rushing in and out of the building. Aurors were running to and from fireplaces responding to reports of missing pureblood Heads of House. This had been going on for two days now but it all stopped when a man dressed in all black walked through one of the fireplaces. It wasn't really the man so much as the body he had slung over his shoulder that had people stopping in their tracks to stare. It was the badly burnt body of Voldemort. The three aurors standing in the hall drew their wands and surrounded the man in black.

"Is that He-Who-Must-not-be-Named?" One of the aurors asked.

"Why, yes it is." Came the reply from under the hood.

"Who are you?" The same Auror asked.

The man lowered his hood to reveal the face of a teenager with long black hair pulled tight into a ponytail, and glowing green eyes. "I wish to speak to Amelia Bones." He said in a low voice that carried through the whole hall.

And so here he was about to be put through the veil of death. He looked up into the audience and spotted Croaker. Locking eyes with him Harry asked if everything was in place. Getting a nod in reply Harry smiled and looked at the Minister.

"… For the crimes mentioned you are to be put through the veil of death. The convicted may make a final request, and statement." Fudge said.

Harry looked up at the audience and spotted the rest of his friends. Harry made eye contact with each of them and smiled before looking up at Fudge.

"I request that the shackles be removed." Harry said and Fudge nodded.

One of the aurors pulled out a key and Harry flexed his arms to get the feeling back in his hands.

"Thank you. I would like to say that from the very beginning I was made to be what you see before you. I am but a tool for the down fall of the darkness. I know that a large portion of you voted for my death because I killed what you people call upstanding citizens, but I also know a number of you voted for my death because you fear me. Someone once said you either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become a villain. I know there is no place for me in your so called civilized world, but I can only hope that the next world will have use of me, and my skills. I was forged to be a weapon, and it is all I know and all that I am."

As Harry finished his last word he was thinking of a conversation he had some time ago with Albus…They were sitting in his office after Harry gave a report to the Order. Harry was sipping tea and looking out the window.

"Something's bothering you. What is it my son." Albus asked from his desk.

"They fear me. I can see it in their eyes." Harry said not turning around.

"Who fears you Harry?" Albus asked.

"The Order. When I gave my report on my activities I could see the fear in their eyes. Some of them hide it better than others but I can still see it." Harry said setting his cup down. "Do I scare You, father?" He asked in a soft voice.

"No my son! Of course not!" Albus said standing up and hugging Harry.

"Will there be a day when I won't scare others?" Harry asked.

"I don't know son, but if things ever get too bad and you feel like there is nowhere for you to go then I might have a place for you to go to start fresh. I've been doing research on the veil of death hoping to use it as a way for us to get rid of some of the harder to explain dead people and I cracked the rune inscription. Harry I don't think it's a one way ticket to the afterlife. I think it's a portal to another world. Maybe another universe. All you need to open up the portal is this crystal." He said holding up a long green crystal spike.

Harry turned around and looked at the base of the veil of death.

There, imbedded in a key hole on the side of the vale was the glowing green crystal Harry smirked flipped off the minister, bombarda'ed the section where he was seated killing him and the rest of the scum in the ministry and jumped through the vale.

The pain was intense.

Every fibre of his being was on fire.

He was spinning in a black void being sucked towards a destination he could not see and when he thought he could take no more he was flung out of the darkness through a vale much like the one he jumped through.

He landed in a pitch dark room.

Casting a low powered lumos he saw the room was made of what looked like obsidian.

Harry sat up as he scanned the room for threats. He saw he was alone in the cave like room with only one door. He walked to the door and opened it to find a wall of concrete behind it. Harry tried to cast a cutting charm but nothing happened.

Frowning Harry dropped the lumos spell and accessed his core. He found his magic levels almost depleted to the exhaustion point.

Concentrating on what he had left Harry put both hands on the wall and cast a blasting charm.

The last thing he saw before passing out was a little green face.

(37BBY)

Harry woke without opening his eyes. Years of training helped him to remain perfectly still and he used his other senses to figure out where he was.

From the smells, sounds, and feel of the very uncomfortable bed he was laying on he figured he was in a hospital somewhere.

Feeling out with his Magic, Harry felt his levels were back up to full, so if he was being held somewhere he could break out and escape.

Cracking open an eye he saw he was right. He was in a white room dressed in a hospital gown.

The door slid open and an attractive blond woman in white robes walked in holding some kind of device that looked like a notebook.

With a wave of his hand he put the doctor to sleep and levitated her to sit in a chair. He used legilimency on her to find out what was going on and where he was. After a few minutes in her head he figured out that he was on a planate called Coruscant in a place called the Jedi temple.

He figured out that the wizards of this place called themselves Jedi and could only do limited wandless magic. Instead they relied on swords made of light.

He also figured out that they were the peacekeepers of the galaxy.

At this point the door to the room opened and a little green house elf walked in using a cane. He saw Harry sitting up in bed and the Healer slumped over in a chair.

"Hurt is she?" The elf asked gripping his cane tighter.

"No." Harry said looking through the doctors memories he put a name to the face and then he realized he was talking to the head of the Order he quickly added "Master." Before bowing his head in respect.

"Done something you have? Hum." The little green elf asked

"Yes I put her to sleep and looked through her thoughts to figure out where I am. I'm sorry about all of this, but I woke up in a strange place, and my training kicked in." Harry said looking ashamed; as he enervated the doctor with a wave of his hand.

She shot up out of the chair and looked around.

"I'm sorry for putting you to sleep and looking at your thoughts. I woke up in a strange place and my training kicked in." Harry said bowing to the doctor.

She sat back down and nodded. "No harm done. I understand. You were out for two days and I would expect you to be disoriented." she said.

"Good, dressed you should get. A meeting we have to attend." Yoda waved his hand and a door opened to a closet where Harry's pants and shirt were hung.

"Actually I think I will retrieve my things if you don't mind." Harry said before running his glowing finger across his left shoulder cutting into his skin.

Sticking his fingers into the hole caused the doctor to look at him in horror. He retrieved a very small black cube from under his skin and resealed the hole which caused the doctor to look at him in awe.

He set the small cube down and tapped it with his finger and it expanded to become a black trunk. He popped it open and slid down the ladder and into the big room.

He walked over to a wardrobe and pulled the doors open to reveal a huge walk-in closet. Walking to the back wall he pulled a black long sleeve dress shirt, black dragon hide vest, and black dragon hide pants off the rack.

On the way out he grabbed underclothes and a pair of black boots. He took the first black dragon hide duster off a rack full of them.

Harry then looked at the big door of his weapons safe and shook his head deciding not to take out any of his weapons. He didn't want to alarm anyone by carrying guns or swords.

Harry quickly ascended the ladder and shut the trunk. When he saw the shocked looks the other two were giving him he smiled.

"My travelling trunk. Hugely expanded, and holding everything I own. I will be ready in a few minutes Master." Harry said to Yoda as he walked into the bathroom, 'no Fresher' he corrected himself as he continued to assimilate the doctor's memories with his own.

Harry walked slowly next to the small Jedi master. As they made the long walk to the council chambers they exchanged their life stories. With Harry telling Yoda about his upbringing and his mission to bring down the Death Eaters and the dark lord; while Yoda told him about the Jedi Order.

When they got to the council chambers Harry walked to the middle of the room and calling on the new knowledge he dropped to a knee and bowed his head. Yoda took a seat and hummed.

"Rise you will young one. Much to tell the others you do. Harry Potter this is, from a world of Force users he comes. Raised to be a light warrior he was. Very strong in the force he is. Done much he has in his young life. Tell you all he told me, he will."

Yoda made a wave with his hand and Harry started to talk. As he walked them through his life story he judged their reactions to parts of his tale.

On the whole they seemed to go along with what he was saying and they where toughly disgusted with the Ministry of his home world.

When he got to the part about his ghost assassinations a few of the council members were staring at him in shock. This made Harry sad because it looked like these people were going to treat him like the people from back home.

When he finished his story Mace summed it up the best by asking incredulously: "HE SPLIT HIS SOUL?!"

"Yes, and until I destroyed most of the pieces, he could keep coming back to life." Harry said.

After an hour of answering questions ranging from "How did you get here?" to "Was it absolutely necessary to kill all of those, what did you call them? Death Eaters?" Yoda held up his hand to bring the Council to silence.

"What to do with him, the question is." Yoda said limping up to Harry.

Harry dropped to his knee to be on the same level as the small aging master.

"If I may be so bold?" Harry asked. And at Yoda's nod Harry looked at the other masters "In my world I was a weapon to be used against the dark side. Taught to put the needs of the many over those of my own. Discipline, Duty, and Honour. It is all that I know, and it is all that I am. With that in mind I would like to be a Jedi." he said with confidence.

"Out of the question!" Ki Adi Mundi said "The boy is too old for Jedi training."

"But training he already has." Yoda said giving Ki Adi Mundi a dirty look. "Needs help in adapting his training to that of the Jedi way, he does."

"But master he has much darkness in him. I can feel it from here" Ki Adi Mundi said out loud what many of the other members were thinking.

"True but, succumbed to it he has not. Free of the taint of the dark side he is." Yoda defended.

"My only question is who will train him?" Mace asked. He knew Yoda long enough to know when the aging master made up his mind about something.

"Train him I will." Yoda said with a big smile. Harry bowed his head in respect. As did the other members of the council. "Come my young apprentice. Not long will your training take. Foresee great things from you I do." Yoda said as Harry stood from the floor and bowed to the other council members before following his new master out of the room. "Tell me my young Padawan, knew of most of our customs how did you, Hmmm?" Yoda asked.

"When I used legilimency on the healer, Tenzan, I read most of her thoughts. I saw her knowledge of the Jedi, of the temple, and of temple life. I also read her knowledge about the galaxy. She is a very knowledgeable lady, Master."

"Good." Yoda said as they walked into a training room with Jedi masters and Padawans training. "Then know what this is you will." Yoda said tossing Harry a training lightsaber hilt from off the wall.

Harry yanked it out of the air and thumbed the activation switch on. With a snap-hiss the blue blade came to life. Harry gave it a few swings to get used to the weight of the blade, or lack of one. Before he fell into a Kata from his countless hours of training under Elder William.

After running through his Kata Harry looked the saber over and made a face.

"The blade is off by a little bit. But it is enough to throw off my form Master." Harry said spinning the saber around a few times at high speed.

"A practice saber it is. A custom weapon you will make, when ready I think you are. But use it you can?" Yoda asked.

"Yes master." Harry said with a bow. He then looked around at the other Jedi in the room most of them where looking at him. Using passive legilimency Harry picked up a few thoughts. Most of them where along the lines of "Who is the Sith?" and "He's too old to be a youngling, but he doesn't have a Padawan braid."

"Good, Master Fisto, your Padawan may I barrow?" Yoda asked.

Smiling big the Master called his Padawan over and bowed to the small master. "Yes Master Yoda. Is this a new Padawan?" The master asked.

"Yes, my Padawan he will be. Harry Potter meet Master Kit Fisto and his Padawan Bant Eerin. Spar with Padawan Eerin, I would like you." Yoda said.

Harry shrugged out of his black duster and let it fall to the floor revealing his Black dragon hide vest with black ceramic armour plates completing the Sith look, or so a few of the Jedi thought.

Harry rolled his neck and with a satisfied smirk heard his neck make three popping sounds as he tied his long black hair back.

Harry dropped into a slight crouch and watched the other Padawan with cold, calculating green eyes.

Bant looked to her master before unclipping her training saber and bowing to the Padawan in all black.

Yoda banged his cane on the floor and called begin.

In a flourish of movement Bant attacked with everything she had trying to show off for the Master of the Jedi Council, but every strike was met with the blue blade of her opponent.

After a minute of quick attacks Bant backed off and circled her opponent. Looking him over.

Whereas Bant was sweating and out of breath. The only way she could tell Harry was alive was the subtle rise and fall of his chest.

After making two trips around Harry she force ran at Harry's back. But she was met again by her opponent's blue blade. Three more blows later they were stuck in an over head blade lock.

Bant was pushing with all her might but Harry did not move.

Then Harry did something the Padawan was not expecting. He deactivated his saber while taking a sidestep.

With the abrupt loss of the pressure on her green lightsaber blade Bant fell face first to the floor.

When she rolled over on the floor Harry was standing over her with the blade of his blue saber centimetres away from her throat.

"Do you yield?" Was Harry's first and only words spoken during the short five minute dual.

"Yes." She said and Harry helped her up. Clutching his arm felt like grabbing solid granite.

Harry returned to his Master's side. Yoda looked around the room at all of the other Jedi that had stopped what they were doing to watch the fight. His eyes locked with Qui-Gon's and two sets of eyebrows were raised.

Qui-Gon turned to his Padawan and nodded his head in the direction of Harry.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened and then he bowed.

As Obi-Wan approached Harry the crowd parted to let the Soresu adept through. Obi-Wan stopped ten feet in front of Harry and bowed to him.

Harry looked down at Yoda, and at the little Masters nod Harry stepped forward and bowed his head. Again Yoda slammed his cane, and called begin.

This time the two combatants stood ten feet away from each other holding their sabers and stared at each other for a solid three minutes.

Final Yoda said "Attack you could, you know my Padawan?" With a hint of humour.

Harry took the words to heart. Dropping his blade down to waist height and pointed slightly back, he dropped into a low crouch and launched himself at Obi-Wan as hard and fast as he could.

Harry rained twenty strikes down in the first three seconds. Obi-Wan blocked the first ten lightning fast strikes but Harry ended up giving Obi-Wan six burns in his opening servo. Harry then jumped into the air and flipped around Obi-Wan coming up behind Obi-Wan and grabbing him in a head lock with his blue blade held next to the shorter Padawan's neck.

"Do you yield?" Harry growled into Obi-Wan's ear and Obi-Wan felt true fear for the first time in his life.

In less than five seconds he had multiple burns all over his body and he was held in an iron tight grip.

"I yield." Obi-Wan wheezed out.

Harry let go of him and Obi-Wan collapsed to the floor of the training room. Harry just walked over to his Master and stood strictly.

Over the next two hours. Harry took on three more Padawan's, six Knights, and four Masters including Qui-Gon.

In all of the fights Harry used only defence, but when his opponents backed off Harry would attack with lightning fast strikes and force attacks.

In the end only Qui-Gon gave him much of a fight and even then when he saw he was well matched Harry just lock blades with him and stunned him with his left hand.

Again after the fight Harry calmly stood next to Yoda as the small Jedi Master just nodded.

Walking away from the training room Yoda turned to his new Padawan and shook his head.

"Know much you do, but much to teach you I have. First, braid your hair we must huhuhuhmmmm." The little master said with a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Beta'ed by, Mad about the Boro

Chapter 2

(36BBY)

Yoda hobbled into his Padawan's room at the crack of dawn only to find Harry already up and sitting cross-legged floating three feet off the floor in a deep meditation.

Though he now wore the standard Jedi tunic, the material was pitch black still.

It had been a year since the Boy-in-Black showed up at the temple. And the other Jedi still called him Sith behind his back.

In that time Yoda had taught the young man everything he could think of. He only needed to pass his trials and he would be knighted. Yoda was of two minds about this. He felt Harry was more than ready for the trials, but Yoda had grown very attached to the young man and he didn't want him to leave so soon.

"You knew I would have to leave at some point master. You thought it yourself, I'm ready for the trials." Harry said without showing any reaction.

"My thoughts, mine alone they are, my Padawan." Yoda said with an indignant look on his face.

"I told you Master, if you want to keep your thoughts to yourself, then you need to stop projecting them. And I don't care if they call me Sith, Master. You, my friends, and the rest of the council know I'm not, and that is all that matters." Harry said as he slowly sank to a pillow that he conjured with a thought.

"Decided on your future have you my Padawan?" Yoda asked as he sat down and landed on a pillow Harry conjured as his Master sat.

"I have Master. I choose to be a Jedi Sentinel." Harry said opening his eyes to judge his Masters reaction.

"Sentinel, you say? Guardian, I would have thought?" Yoda asked confused.

"I want to be a Shadow, Master, a Sith hunter." Harry said.

"A Shadow? Know it is a dead skill, in a dying order, you do?" Yoda asked intrigued.

"I know Master, but finding and destroying the dark is what I was born to do. It's what I'm good at, Master. I know there is little to no need for a Shadow in the Order, so I figure I can spend most of my time working as a Guardian/Investigator, and then when the council of the First Knowledge senses something I can go track it down. Master, you know of all the Jedi in the Order right now, I am the one least effected by taking a life. It's not that I like killing, but I understand that sometimes we must take a life to save countless others. I understand this, and I can resist the pull of the Dark Side." He stated with conviction.

"That is another thing I wanted to ask you Master. Has the council made a decision on my request to swear by the old code, yet?" Harry asked.

"They have. Allow it they will, if you can explain your reasoning to them." Yoda said.

This was something he himself had brought up. Harry was a master Occlumens, but the boy still used his emotions to do magic. So Yoda told him about the old code. And ever since then Harry was studying it. The young man knew it well, and Yoda had every confidence that his young Padawan would be swearing on the old code.

"Good then there is only the trials left, and then I will be knighted. Hopefully I can get my first assignment soon." Harry said with a small smile.

"True. Finished your lightsaber, have you?" Yoda asked.

Faster than the little Master could blink, Harry had it out and ignited.

The hilt was very simple in design, just a ten inch long black tube with a red button. In fact if the yellow blade wasn't sticking out of the flat emitter it would look like a flashlight.

Yoda took the saber in his hand and waved it around a few times before nodding. "This saber, like everything you do, perfect it is." The old master said.

"Thank you Master." Harry said bowing.

"Soon gone you will be. Out in the Galaxy doing the will of the Force. Remember trust in your instincts, and may the Force be with you." Yoda said patting Harry on the arm.

Two months later two smugglers stood next to a small black ship in an old ship yard on Coruscant.

The human turned to his Mon Cala partner. "Where is he? He was supposed to meet us here ten minutes ago. If he's not here in another ten I say we get the hell out of here."

"I agree. This is starting to feel like a setup." The Mon Cala replied.

What they didn't know was the person they were supposed to be meeting with was standing ten feet behind them cloaked in the shadows of their ship.

Harry ghosted up behind them and touched them both on the shoulder sending a stunner into them without giving off a light show. He then disillusioned them both and floated them onto their own ship.

When they came to they were shackled to metal chairs in a dark stone room with one exposed light bulb being the only illumination. "Where the hell are we?!" The human asked.

"I don't know, but if they know what's good for them they will let us go, OR I'm going to…"

"What? What are you going to do?" Asked a deep gravelly voice behind them.

"AHHH! Show yourself!" The human screamed.

"Very well" the voice replied and a dark shadowy figure stepped out of the darkness into the light.

It did very little though because the figure was wearing a black hooded leather duster. Even when the man stepped fully into the light his face was still shrouded in total darkness. All they could see was his glowing green eyes.

"I want names. Who do you work for?" The man asked in a dangerous growl.

"Um, no one, we don't work for anyone at all." The human said.

"Yeah, what he said. We don't work for no one." His partner agreed.

"I see. So that shipment of spice that I found on your ship was just yours? You didn't get it from someone else?" The man asked.

"Yeah." The human said with a smirk.

"Well that's very disappointing. I'm in kind of a dilemma now." The man in black said, sounding wistful.

"What kind of dilemma?" The Mon Cala asked.

"Well you see if I just kill you two, there will be two new scumbags to replace you by next week. But, if you tell me the name of your boss I can just let you two go and I can kill the man I really want to kill." The man said.

"Kill? You're going to k..kill us?" The human asked.

"Oh, most definitely." The man in black said.

"But, you can't do that! Can you?" The Mon Cala asked.

"Why not? You're just scumbag spice runners? Who's going to miss two scumbags like you?" the man asked as he advanced on them with a scary rusty jagged knife.

"NOOOO! WAIT! I'LL TELL YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT TO KNOW! PLEASE DON"T KILL ME!" The human said. Which was better than his friend, who just passed out.

"What can you possibly tell me? You just said that you don't know anything. No it's better to just kill you now and get it over with." The man said stepping closer to the human.

"JO-BEG! WE RUN SPICE FOR JO-BEG! PLEASE DON"T KILL ME!" The human screamed before he too passed out .

Harry pulled his hood off and vanished the conjured prop knife.

"Well that went faster than I thought." He said to himself as he waved his hand cancelling the illusion of the stone room to reveal the smugglers own ship.

Harry stepped over to the cockpit and set a course for the other side of Coruscant and took the ship up and out of the atmo.

Four hours later Harry landed the smugglers ship on the Jedi temple's landing pad and marched a line of twenty-three prisoners through the temple to the council chambers.

When they got there, Jo-Beg turned to Harry and asked why a Jedi was sent after him and not the local police.

"When you supply the spice that kills a senator, they tend to send the best." Harry said with a shrug.

(35BBY)

One year later.

A man in a black leather duster walked into a bar in the space port of a small back water moon.

The bar was a notorious meeting place for smugglers and bounty hunters and that was Harry's cover for this mission. Supposedly someone was shopping for a bounty hunter for a high level hit.

Harry walked up to the bar tender and showed him a black business card. The bar tender nodded to a side door.

Through the door was a private lounge filled with notable bounty hunters. Harry poured himself a drink at the wet bar and took a seat in the corner.

Harry spent the next ten minutes nursing his drink until a fat Twi'lek walked in.

Harry recognized him as one of Orn Free Taa's aids.

"Gather around." The Twi'lek boomed.

And all of the bounty hunters formed a semicircle around him.

"I called you here because you are the best of the best. I want Orn Free Taa dead! The reward is two hundred thousand republic credits. But it has to look like an accident!" The Twi'lek said eyeing all of the bounty hunters.

"Well you see there's just one thing wrong with this situation." Harry said from the back of the crowd as he cast a glamour over his face to look like his friend Obi-wan.

"And what's that?" a Twi'lek asked, with a sneer.

"Well you let a Jedi in to your secret meeting." Harry said lighting his Yellow lightsaber.

Seconds later the bounty hunters pulled out various different blasters and started shooting at Harry. Harry deflected every blaster bolt back to the shooters hands.

The only one that didn't fight was a bounty hunter in mandalorian armour. As soon as Harry pulled his saber he ran for the door.

Two minutes later Harry was standing over a pile of wounded bounty hunters and holding the Twi'lek at saber point.

"I think you and me are going to have a long chat when I get you back to the Temple." Harry said with a big smile.

"Screw you Jedi!" the Twi'lek spat before Harry stunned him.

Harry spent the next hour interrogating the other bounty hunters.

All in all he made nine arrests that day and he found out the name of his runner. Jango Fett.

Harry was going to have to have a long talk with him if the information he got from the other bounty hunters was to be believed.

Ten months later, Senator Bail Organa paced the length of his living room muttering about assassins.

His wife Breha just shook her head and continued to read her book.

A minute later there was a knock at the door and the head of security opened the door, only to have it pushed open and catch a red beam of light to the face.

The next thing Bail knew, he was held in a vice like grip with the cold metal of a blaster pressed to his head.

"Boom, your dead and you three security guards, that still don't have your blasters drawn, are dead as well. After I'm done with you lot, I think I'm going to kidnap the senator's beautiful wife here and ransom her off to Alderaan. But not before I have a little fun with her first. What do you think about that?" Harry asked.

Bail, in a fit of rage, elbowed Harry in the gut and took the blaster from his hand and aimed it at Harry's forehead.

"I'm mad as hell that's what I think. How dare you come into my home and threaten me and my wife!" Bail yelled.

Harry smiled and clapped his hands.

"Good, the senator gets some points, but the rest of you fail miserably. Senator Organa, I am Jedi Knight Harry Potter, and I'm here to stop what just happened, from really happening." Harry said holding out his hand.

Bail looked at Harry like he was crazy.

"I'm not going to shake your hand, and I'm definitely not going to let you stay in my home! You're lucky I don't shoot you where you stand!" Bail raged

Harry let his hand drop.

"Look Senator, I have been assigned to four protection details like this. The first one I did, the Principle, that's the person that needs the protecting, didn't take the situation seriously, and he ended up losing three of his guards and getting shot in the arm. What I have learned from that mission is to show the Principle just how fast it all happens. To show them the real danger they are in and then they take the situation more seriously. And you can't shoot me with that blaster it's unloaded, but with this ammo clip you have your new concealed carry piece." Harry said tossing Bail a small glowing power cell.

"And you three still haven't drawn your weapons yet!" Harry yelled at the three guards.

"Where did you get them from?" Harry said pointing at the inept guards.

"They came with the job." Bail said finally getting himself under control.

"Well they're absolute crap." Harry said, shaking Bail's hand.

"What are you going to do to improve my security?" Bail asked, taking a seat next to his wife.

"Well the first thing I'm going to make you do is wear these." Harry said expanding a black trunk and pulling out two black leather vests.

"Bail if you will take off your top and put this on?" Harry said handing the thin black vest to him.

It was a testament to how much the early demonstration had on him that he took off his robe and dress shirt right in front of everyone.

After he slipped the big vest over his head. Harry pulled out a small knife.

"I need a drop of your blood senator." Harry said holding out his hand one small prick later and Harry had Bail touch his bleeding finger to the front of the vest.

A second later and the vest shrunk to fit like a second skin. Harry healed Bail's finger with a wave of his hand.

"To take it off all you do is touch that same finger to the front of the vest and it will expand to it's normal size. That vest is made from a magical beast called a dragon. It will stop anything up to a lightsaber. Bail your still looking a little rough around the edges, why don't you take your wife into your bedroom and help her with her vest." Harry said, giving Bail the second vest and a wink.

When Bail left the room Harry rounded on the guards with a growl.

"I am four for four on protection details like this one. I have never lost a principle. If you four do anything to ruin my record, I will kill you all myself. You see this light saber," Harry said activating the yellow blade "It means I'm a Sentinel Shadow, I can do as I wish as long as I get the job done. If that means I have to kill you all and bring in new people then so be it. My job is the protection of the senator, not you lot. So get your act together or I will find someone who can. Nod if you understand?"

Harry was laughing on the inside at the four human bobble heads in front of him. He couldn't do any of the things he threatened them with but it did put the fear of God in them and that was the point. Harry just hoped that they all made it out of this alive.

One week later and there was still no attempts made on the senator's life.

It looked like all of Harry's hard work to get the guard staff whipped into shape was for not. But right before dinner that night Harry felt like something was off.

The air was thick with danger and death.

Harry patrolled the estate with a calculating eye but no matter how hard he looked he could find nothing out of place.

The gardens where perfectly trimmed and pruned. The maid staff had the house itself immaculate, hell even the guard staff looked like they knew what they were doing for a change… then it hit him, the guard staff.

They were good now, but not this good.

Something was up. Harry dropped down into a cross-legged sitting position and let the force flow through him. He then felt out each of the six guards on the estate. And one by one looked into their minds.

All was fine until he came across a second Ray-tan.

Harry looked into the mind of the doppelganger and found a shape shifter named Zam Wessel.

He also found a bomb planted under the dining room table where the Organa's were about to entertain guests from around the galaxy.

Harry apparated under the table and found the bomb. A pair of conjured up wire cutters and a minute of intense concentration later and Harry cut the pink wire. Harry pulled the bomb off the table and secured it in a fortified metal box in his trunk and popped up behind Zam as she neared the kitchen.

"You were unsure about your bomb, which was miss wired by the way, so you were also going to poison the food. I must say you are very thorough." Harry said.

Zam spun around with a blaster out only to be met with a yellow lightsaber blade inches away from her throat.

"Now if you will drop the blaster and come quietly then I won't have to hurt you." Harry said in what he was now calling his 'I'm very scary, so don't mess with me' voice.

Zam looked around her with panicked eyes before she sighed and handed over the blaster.

"Very good." Harry said as he shackled her hands behind her back.

Harry secured her in the holding cell in the guard station on the first floor of the manor before he sent off a message to Bail that he caught the assassin, but to stay on high alert.

Harry pulled up a chair in front of the cell.

"You have two options, and only two options. Option A, you tell me who hired you and everything you know about the assignment, and your client. Or option B, I go into your mind and rip the information out. Either way I get what I want, but with option B you might not make it." Harry said with a small shrug.

"You can't do that! You're a Jedi! They have rules and laws they have to follow." Zam said with a small smirk.

Harry let the light fall from his eyes and his face fall into a flat stare.

"Do you see this lightsaber." Harry quick drew his yellow saber. "It marks me as a Jedi Sentinel Shadow. It means I'm a Sith hunter. The only reason I was assigned this protection duty was because I tortured a suspected Sith to death. How was I to know he was so week. I only ripped half of his flesh from his body before he died. But then again he was old. You look stronger than he did, maybe I can get all of your flesh off." Harry asked with a crazy smile.

"I'LL Talk! Just don't hurt me!" She said backing away from Harry in true fear.

"Good," Harry said retaking his seat and clipping his saber back on his belt. "Who hired you?"

"He said his name was Jango Fett. He was looking for a different bounty hunter but he got caught in the purge six months ago. Some crazy Jedi walked into a meeting and took them all out. The target was the Organa's and the delegation from Naboo. I was to make sure they were all dead." she said.

"And where can I find this Jango Fett?" Harry asked rubbing his bearded chin.

"I don't know. He said he would contact me. He never said when, or where. I know he likes to hang out in the space ports of Tatooine. That's all I know. I swear!" She said emphatically, with a healthy dose of fear.

"You have been much help to me. Thank you for the information." Harry said as he stood up and left the room deep in thought.

After the last guests left the house that night Harry stepped out of the shadows next to Bail.

"The assassin is in lock up downstairs. She was hired by a bounty hunter I've been looking for by the name of Jango Fett. She gave me a lead on him and I will be leaving shortly to follow it. Your security team will handle your protection from now on and they know what they're doing. I want you and your wife to keep the vests and the blaster. The next time I see you I expect to see them both on your person. Until we meet again, may the Force be with you." Harry said before shaking his hand and fading into the shadows again.

"That was the strangest man I have ever met in my life." Bail said to himself.

He thought he heard a small laugh but he just waved it off and went to find his wife.

Little did he know Harry was still in the hallway when he made his declaration.

Two weeks later Harry sat in the pilot seat of his heavily modified black Draymak Exotique Space Transport.

Harry loved the Draymak EST. He had since the day he first saw it.

Small, fast, but strong enough to take on most bigger ships. The EST had separate power sources for flight, weapons, and shields so if you lost one you still had the other two. But all that tech came with a very high price tag.

So Harry won his in a high stakes card game off a smuggler on Dantooine during his third mission.

Since then he had made a lot of changes. He expanded the inside of the ship to three times it's capacity. The cargo hold was so big it could fit ten more EST's inside it and still have room left over. He added three shield generators, and a turbo cannon from a star destroyer. He daisy chained four hyperdrives from two republic corvette class interceptors to the already powerful Hyperdrive system. He added four sets of dual leaser canons to replace the four blaster canons, and two torpedo racks under each wing housing twelve torpedoes on top of the twenty missiles loaded in vertical tubes in the top of the wings.

It was only through the power of magic that the ship actually flew and didn't blow up during start-up.

Harry couldn't love the ship any more.

He was pretty sure that if he swore by the new Jedi code his love for the ship would break all of the rules about attachments.

Harry called Yoda to check in.

"I'm on Tatooine, Master. I have a few contacts on the planet, and hopefully I will have the bounty hunter in custody soon." Harry said.

"Good, then back to the temple you will come, and time off you will take." Yoda said.

"But Master I don't need time off. After I drop off Jango Fett, I need to track down a lead on a possible smuggling ring. Time off will only let this lead dry up, Master." Harry said.

"Almost two years since your knighting it has been, and home you have yet to come. Time off you need to take. Not the only Jedi in the galaxy you are, my former Padawan." Yoda said in a disapproving tone of voice.

"Has it been that long Master?" Harry asked in shock.

"It has. Come home you must. Time you need to take. Like a bounty hunter you look, like a bounty hunter you act. Take time to be a Jedi you need to." Yoda said with a sad look on his face.

And Harry looked down at himself . He was dressed in the same clothes he came over with. Harry liked the feel of them, he was in full armour. Around his waist he had two utility belts with blaster holsters on each hip. He carried his old katana next to his left hand blaster and a long black knife next to his right blaster. His belt was lined with pouches filled with different bitts and bobs. He carried three light sabers in the inside folds of his duster. His standard yellow saber. A short off hand yellow saber and a backup blue Guardian saber. On a chain around his neck he had his shrunken trunk with everything he owned in it, even his custom black nighthawk speeder bike, and his black and green Jedi fighter.

He looked at his reflection in the window and saw his black beard was looking scruffy and his long greasy black hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. His face looked gaunt from his poor diet.

Looking back to Yoda on the holoscreen Harry hung his head in shame.

"I will return to the temple as soon as I am finished, and Master I'm sorry I let myself get this far gone." Harry said softly.

"Shame you should not feel, happens this does to all of the best knights. Forget that you are but one of many. Don't have to do everything yourself you do. Home you will come, and recuperate your strength you will. Soon I will see you, my Padawan." Yoda said just as softly and he smiled when he saw Harry's head held high.

For centuries he had been a Jedi Master, he had taken on so many Padawans, but none had made him so proud as Harry had.

The young man was the youngest human to take the trials and pass without any effort. He was the first to swear on the old code in a long time. But the thing Yoda was most proud of was his record as a knight. In the first year alone Harry brought down three spice rings, two smuggling rings, a slave trafficker of young girls, and two dark leaning Jedi in hiding. He was four for four with protection details, and the nine bounty hunters he brought in six months ago had to be a record.

The young knight was so good the other knights had less work to do. If Yoda had three more like him the rest of the order could take a break.

Maybe he would have Harry work with Padawan Kenobi? To have Harry's fighting skills and Kenobi's negotiation skills would be a major asset to the Order.

Harry locked up the ship by placing his palm on the panel by the door and it beeped three times. Anyone trying to get into his ship would experience the effects of being hit by lightning.

No one touched his baby.

He then made the trek to a local smugglers bar. He walked in and took a seat by the bar. After ordering a drink and over paying by tenfold Harry asked the bartender where he could find Jango Fett.

"He usually is hanging around here but about a week ago he said a job went south and he was going into hiding." the bartender said counting his credits.

"Do you know where he could be? Did he give you a destination? Or did he do something before he left?" Harry asked

"Nope. Just said he was going." the bartender said.

"Well that's unfortunate. You see I owe him a thousand credits and I was supposed to bring them to him here." Harry said

"Well before he left he said something about picking up an order for a new gun. He frequents a place in the junk district call Hoota's. The old guy does custom jobs. You should try there." the bartender said.

"Thank you so much for your help." Harry said as he tossed another twenty credits on the table, and left.

Harry ambled down the street until he came to an old rundown shop that reminded him a lot of Ollivanders.

Harry opened the door to the small shop and saw a very old man sitting behind the counter. The shelves behind him and the cases under the counter were full of different custom made blasters and rifles. Harry approached the old man.

"What can I do for you?" the old guy asked.

"I'm a friend of Jango Fett and I'm looking for him, but someone told me he was on the run. The last place he went was here before he ran. Can you tell me what he bought?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he had me build him a custom rifle. I have the spec somewhere around here. It was a nice piece. Powerful too. Some of my finest work." the old man said nostalgically.

"And when did he come to pick it up?" Harry asked.

"About a week ago. You said he's on the run?" the old guy asked

"Yeah."

"That's a shame. He told me to set aside anything nice for him, but if he's not coming back here for awhile I'm going to have to sell them to someone else." The old man said.

"What is it? Maybe I can buy it from you and give it to him when I see him again?" Harry said with a smile.

"Well about three days ago a drifter walked in here needing credits so I bought his blasters. Nice ones too, Westars 34's and well taken care of. I expanded the output and fitted them with bigger power cells. I even touched up the chrome." The old man said as he brought out a wooden box sitting in the green silk lining were two chrome blasters.

They where the coolest blasters Harry had ever seen. He knew right then and there that he would have them.

"How much." Harry asked breathy.

"Well I can go as low as a thousand." the old man said with a smile.

"A piece?" Harry asked pulling out a small sack from his pocket.

"No! for the set!" the old man said.

"I'll take them," Harry said dropping ten 100 credit gold pieces. He then smiled and tossed in two more. "If you ever get more stuff like this I am willing to pay whatever you want." Harry said running his fingers over the chrome blasters.

"Of course, Sir!" the old man said counting his credits.

Harry closed the lid on the case and slipped it into one of the expanded pockets inside of his coat.

As he walked out of the shop Harry took the time to look around.

How many low life space ports had he walked through just like this in the last two years?

How many times had he bargained with merchants for information?

How many men had he killed?

The last year had become a blur to him and the scary thing about it was he knew that if Yoda hadn't stopped him he would have kept on going.

Harry took a deep breath and rolled his neck, sighing when he heard the satisfying pop.

Walking past a junk part's dealer, Harry saw a young boy being yelled at by a Toydarian.

Harry would have kept on walking, except he felt something he hadn't felt since he left the temple, he felt a disturbance in the force.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the boy. He must have been about five years old. Harry took a seat at a small table outside a food stand and ordered whatever the old woman was selling without paying attention.

Harry's focus was on the boy. Closing his eyes Harry brought his mage sight up and looked at the boy. It was like looking at the sun. He was strong in the force.

Harry spent the next hour spying on the boy. Reading his surface thoughts and emotions. Harry was sure the boy was force sensitive. But Harry was also sure that the boy was attached to his mother. This needed to be looked into.

Harry got up and tossed his untouched food in the bin and spent the next two hours talking to the locals about the boy and his mother. He found out that they were both owned by Watto, and they both worked in the shop.

Harry walked into a dark alley and popped back to his ship.

"Master Yoda? This is Knight Potter."

"Yes, Knight Potter?"

"Master I found a force sensitive child. He is very strong, maybe as strong as me. But he's five years old and very attached to his mother. The way I see it, we have two options: A. we keep the two of them together, and he learns the old code, or B. I walk away from the situation and forget about it. It's the only way I can see this working out." Harry said.

"Bring the boy and his mother you should. Then to home you will come." Yoda said.

"Yes master." Harry said before signing off. Harry popped back to the dark alley and walked over to Watto's shop.

He saw the mother working the counter and the son fixing a droid. Watto was nowhere to be seen. Harry walked up to the woman. "Shmi Skywalker?"

"Yes?" she replied confused.

"I'm a Jedi here on Tatooine for a mission when I sensed the boy was Force sensitive. I called my Master back on Coruscant and he said to bring the two of you. Would you like to come with me back to the Jedi temple?" Harry asked with a big smile.

Shmi looked Harry over with doubt written all over her face. "You're a Jedi?" She asked.

Harry showed her his saber hilt. "Yes ma'am."

"And Anakin is going to be a Jedi?"

"Yes ma'am."

"This some kind of joke?" she asked

"No ma'am. I'm going to bargain for your freedom. Be ready to leave." Harry said before walking into an office behind the counter. Watto looked up when he walked in.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Harry, and the two slaves you have are family to me. How much do you want for them?" Harry said.

"You want to buy my slaves you say?"

"Yes." Harry said flatly.

"I just got them, they weren't cheap."

"Just give me a price before I start to get angry." Harry said laying a hand on one of his blasters.

"Hay I'm just saying the price is going to be high. Ten thousand a piece."

"Credits?" Harry asked pulling out his sack.

Watto eyed Harry's blasters. "Yes"

"Then we have a deal." Harry said as he counted out 200 gold 100 credit pieces. Harry took the remotes for the slave implants and left the office without a word.

"Come on, we are going to your house to pack your things. I want to be off this dust ball as fast as I can." Harry said following them out of the junk shop.

Harry conjured up crates for them to put there things in as they worked Harry was reminded of the reason why he would never take on a Padawan: the constant stream of questions, like:

"Wow, can all Jedi make boxes appear out of the air?"

"No"

"Then how come you can?"

"Because I was taught magic on my home world."

"When I get my Jedi training will I be able to do magic?"

"No"

"Can you teach me how to do magic?"

"NO!"

"But why not?"

"Because I am not going to be your teacher."

"You're not going to be my teacher?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't take on Padawans."

"What's a Padawan?"

"It's what you call a Jedi apprentice."

"Why don't you take on Padawans?"

"Because…" And that's when Harry reached the end of his rope.

"Look you see this lightsaber? See the yellow blade? That marks me as a Jedi Sentinel Shadow. I hunt and kill Sith, and dark Jedi. I don't have time to sit around the temple playing twenty questions with a snot nosed little kid!" Harry finished with a yell.

Shmi rushed out of her bedroom to see what was going on.

She saw Anakin looking up at the enraged Jedi with his saber drawn and put the pieces together. Only her son could drive a Jedi to that level of murderous rage.

"Ani, why don't you box up that droid you're working on?" She asked and Anakin rushed off to do it. "Not used to little kids Knight Potter?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"No ma'am, I am not. I will just step outside for a few minutes." Harry said putting his saber away and walking through the door.

Shmi just laughed.

An hour later Harry shrunk the crates down to the size of shoe boxes and expanded his speeder bike they made the drive to his ship in blissful silence.

Once on board Harry expanded the crates and showed them to their rooms, far away from his.

Harry set a course for Coruscant and set the hyper drive to run at max power. The trip would take two days and Harry planned to spend most of them either in the cockpit, or in his cabin.

Both rooms with locks on the doors.

Two days later, Harry walked the Skywalkers up to the council chambers and met Yoda at the door.

"The boy and his mother, as requested. Now if you don't mind I need a shower and rest." Harry said with a bow before turning on his heels and walking away from the group with a swish of his black duster.

"I don't think he likes me very much." Anakin said to Yoda.

"Not personal you should take it, likes all younglings very little he does." Yoda said with a laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Beta'ed by, Mad about the Boro

Chapter 3

Harry sat cross-legged, floating three feet off the ground, in deep meditation.

He was dressed in his black Jedi tunic, and for the first time in almost 2 years he was at peace, and one with the Force in perfect harmony.

Taking a deep breath Harry sighed contentedly at the smell of the incense burning next to him. With a slow wave of his hand he called his tea cup to him and took a drink of the floral blend of green tea Master Yoda gave him.

Harry took another deep breath and let it out slowly.

Harry could spend the rest of his day like this. About the only thing that would be better than this was if he was working at his forge. Working with metal always seemed to calm him down and centre him, the shaping and hammering, the heat of the fire.

Then it happened.

Harry heard a beeping coming from the intercom on the wall. Harry tried to ignore it. He tried to block out the sound, and just keep breathing but the thing kept beeping. After thirty seconds of nonstop beeping Harry dropped to the ground and stomped over to the intercom.

Jabbing the button a lot harder then he needed to Harry growled out a "Yes".

"Your presence in the council room, we would like." Yoda said with a distinct tone of humour in his voice.

"You do know I'm on vacation, right? A vacation that you yourself made me take." Harry said while grinding his teeth.

"This I know Padawan, and stop grinding your teeth, you will." Yoda said in a disapproving tone.

"Yes Master." Harry said automatically before closing his eyes in defeat. "I am coming now Master." Harry sighed as he called his two lightsabers to him and his black robe.

Two minutes later Harry came gliding to a stop outside the council chambers, his black robes billowing with each step. The doors opened and he stepped inside to see Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Anakin standing in the centre of the room. Harry took his place next to Obi, and bowed his head to the masters of the council.

"You called?" He asked Yoda.

"Yes. Agreed we have, that a Padawan you should take." Yoda said with a grin at the tone of disrespect from his former student.

Harry looked at Anakin's smiling face, then back to Yoda's before putting it together.

"Oh Hell No! There's no way I will take the boy. No!" Harry said before remembering who he was talking to. "Masters." He added meekly.

Yoda looked shocked for a few seconds before falling off his chair laughing. "Owe me credits you do!" He said between laughs. Harry was very confused until Mace pulled a small pouch out and tossed it at the small green Jedi master on the floor.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Harry asked indigently.

Obi turned to him and said, "Master Windu bet Master Yoda that you would accept any Padawan Master Yoda assigned you, and Master Yoda said you would see Anakin and freak out."

"Well if it's not the boy, then who?" Harry asked with a little trepidation.

"Agreed to train young Skywalker we have, but agreed we have that you were not suited for an apprentice so small. Assigned Master Qui-Gon to the boy, and Padawan Kenobi to you we have." Yoda said sitting back in his seat counting credits.

"First of all why do I need a Padawan? And second Obi-Wan already has a master, why am I taking Master Jinn's place? And lastly Obi-Wan is like five years older than me, how am I going to be his master?" Harry asked.

"Padawan Skywalker will be trained under the old code, a test case if you will. We decided that he needs a Master that has experience with young Padawans to counter balance the raw emotion. Also we were hoping you could finish Padawan Kenobi's training. He has the makings of a very good Jedi, but Master Yoda wanted to see if we could reproduce the same results as he did with you, Knight Potter." Mace said.

"So you want me to make Obi-Wan a Shadow?" Harry asked looking Obi over with a calculating eye.

"No, a Guardian he will still be, but teach him the old code we want you to, and some of the skills of a Shadow. Want the opposite of you we do. A Guardian that can also help you on Shadow missions, we want." Yoda said.

"Oh, is that all?" Harry asked, looking at Yoda like he was crazy.

"No, teach him magic too, if you can!" Yoda said with a small laugh.

Harry looked Obi over with a critical eye. He stepped in front of him and in the blink of an eye Harry drew his light saber and brought it down on Obi's head only to be stopped by a blue blade.

"Good your reflexes are improving." Harry said patting Obi on the shoulder with his free hand.

Turning back to the council Harry bowed.

"I accept Padawan Kenobi as my apprentice." Harry said with a big fake smile before turning around and sweeping out of the room, robes billowing, but not before saying "Thus fulfilling the rule of two!" with a sinister laugh.

Obi, seeing his new master half way down the hall, called a quick goodbye to the council before running after Harry.

Mace looked to Yoda with concern written across his face. "Are you sure it was a good idea to give him a Padawan?" Mace asked with trepidation and fear in his voice.

"I did, but fear for the galaxy now that there are two of them, I do." Yoda said, with a thoughtful hum.

Back at Harry's rooms Obi walked in to find the place devoid of any signs of life. The only thing added to the standard bed, couch, and kitchen table was a weapons rack with different types of swords, a long table with blasters on it and a big green pillow in the middle of the floor.

"A bit Spartan I would say." Obi said as Harry took a seat on the pillow.

"I was given these rooms the day after I passed the trials and I left on my first mission the day after that. I haven't been back since. Now I'll be moving into a two bedroom apartment thanks to you. Have a seat." Harry said waving his hand to conjure a matching pillow on the floor in front of him. "So you want to learn what it means to be a Shadow?" Harry asked.

"No, Master Yoda wants me to learn how to be a Shadow. I just want to finish my training." Obi said with an easy smile.

"Well, first things first. Let us talk about the differences between using ones emotions to boost performance, and being a full on Sith…" And so it went. Harry spent the next two months teaching Obi everything he knew about the old code and the basics of magical theory.

(34BBY)

Two months later Harry and Obi sat cross-legged next to each other in the living room of their two bedroom apartment in the Jedi temple staring at a feather.

"Now remember, transfiguration is all about concentrating on the end result. Now take a deep breath and turn the feather into a pen." Harry said softly.

Obi looked at the feather, and with a wave of his hand he felt the magic flow out of him and into the feather.

The problem was that in his excitement that it worked he lost concentration half way through and ended up with a fountain pen covered in small feathers. Harry looked at the pen and fell over laughing.

"It's not funny Harry!" Obi said with a pout.

"Yes it is, but that was a very good first try. I've seen students, in magic school, with wands, that couldn't even get that. Now go again, and this time without the feathers." Harry said conjuring up another feather.

One month later found Obi standing in a dark room.

He tilted his head to the left slowly before having to drop to the ground to avoid Harry's high kick. He did not however dodge the next six kicks that resulted in two broken ribs and a bloody nose.

"Time!" Obi said and the lights came back on.

Obi rolled over on to his side and spit up blood.

"Damn it Harry, I think you punctured my lung with one of my ribs on that last kick." he gasped out.

"Well if you could make a stronger connection to the Force you would be able to block my kicks and you won't have trouble breathing. Now heal yourself and lets go again." Harry said

"Fine, but one night, when you're sleeping, I'm going to put bugs in your bed." Obi said waving his hand over his chest and cringing as the bones mended back together.

He took a deep breath as the hole in his lung sealed back up. He didn't have much time to recover however because the lights dropped off again and he was rolling out of the way of a flying knee. Obi rolling up to his feet and spat one last time.

"Bugs Harry! Bugs, Huge, Nasty Bugs!" Obi yelled before having to dodge a rapid secession of blows ending in another spinning kick to the ribs sending Obi to the ground. "I swear by all that is Holy that I will get my revenge. It will be swift and painful." Obi yelled as he fixed his ribs again.

"And if you put as much effort into your connection to the Force as you do your revenge threats then I wouldn't be able to do this." Harry said before lashing out again.

This time he finished with a uppercut to the jaw sending Obi sliding across the floor.

Two months later found Harry and Obi in one of the empty training rooms.

"Now remember we can only use stunners and shields. This is a friendly dual to judge where you're at in your training, not a chance to try and kill me. Are we clear?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry." Obi said rolling his eyes until he had to dive out of the way from an incoming stunner.

An hour later and Obi was completely drained, and collapsed from magical exhaustion. Harry stepped over to his fallen student and floated him back to their rooms.

"You did good. You lasted way longer then I thought you would." Harry said as he tucked his friend into bed. "Now that I know you can handle it I will show you everything I know." Harry said more to himself then Obi.

A month later Obi was standing in the cargo bay of the Black Hawk.

He took a deep breath and flexed his hands. Then right as he was about the draw his blaster he flinched when Harry brought his hammer down striking his anvil.

"Damn it Harry! Do you have to play blacksmith while I'm trying to concentrate?"

Harry looked up from the half forged katana.

"If you can't shoot with me hammering then how are you going to shoot when someone is shooting at you? Now again. This time try to block out everything but your steady breathing." Harry said bringing his hammer down again.

Little did Obi know, but Harry was forging this particular sword for him. Made from the melted down metal of an old hyperdrive the sword had an un-natural blue hue to it. Harry already had the scabbard for it back in his meditation room.

It was a deep blue with a gold Chinese dragon inlay wrapped around it made of electrum. Harry was in the shaping phase of the process, after that he would etch the runes on it for strength and sharpness. When he was done the blade would be able to stop a lightsaber and slice through the hull of a destroyer's armour.

Three weeks later Harry and Obi were sitting across from each other. Obi looked Harry dead in the eye, "17" Obi said.

"Right. Now I'm thinking of a colour what is it?" Harry asked.

Again Obi looked at Harry, "Red"

"Okay I'm thinking of a person. Who is it? And stop looking me in the eyes. You don't have to and it looks like you're trying to pick me up for sex." Harry said

"Master Windu" Obi said looking down.

"Good, Last one, I'm thinking of a location. Where is it?"

"Some small bar, no wait… a back room, there's a card game going on."

"Good enough. Tonight we are going to a back room club and you are going to get your first taste of being a Shadow. While you were meditating I laid out clothing on your bed I want you to go get changed. We have about three hours of stuff to do and about an hour to do it in so tonight try to limit your questions." Harry said as Obi stood up to get changed.

"Oh and Obi, leave your lightsaber and your Guardian attitude here. Tonight if things don't go as planned we might get shot." Harry said before waving his friend off.

Obi stepped out of his room wearing a red dress shirt, tan riding pants with suspenders, stuffed into knee high brown leather boots, and over the top of it all, he wore a floor length reddish brown duster.

"Harry do I have to wear this? I feel kinda stupid." Obi said looking at himself in the full length mirror.

"Yes you have to wear that. The whole point of being a Shadow is the ability to blend in. Now put this on." Harry said tossing him a brown leather twin blaster shoulder holster rig.

"Is this really necessary? I mean, a blaster is so inelegant." Obi said taking his coat off to put on the rig.

"Obi, what did I just say?" Harry asked as he handed Obi two snub nose black blasters.

"Do as you say, or we might get shot." Obi said.

"Good. Now slip this knife into your boot." Harry said tossing a razor sharp nine inch knife at him.

"Harry!" Obi said snatching the knife out of the air.

"What? If you can't catch a knife. How are you going to catch a lit lightsaber? That reminds me, remember to have me teach you to prefect the saber toss. It's very useful if you run out of ammo and it's a real crowd pleaser." Harry said clipping on his gun belts.

He added two big blasters in his hip holsters, and two small sliver blasters in a black shoulder rig like Obi's.

"What's with all the firepower?" Obi asked as they left their apartment.

"At the door I will have to check the blasters from my belt, but my shoulder rig, like yours, is invisible to anyone but us. The place we are going tonight is full of smugglers, bounty hunters, thieves, and assassins. There is no way in hell I'm walking into a place like that without a piece. I also have my short saber strapped to the small of my back and six knives concealed on my person. Welcome to the life of a Shadow." Harry said hailing an air taxi.

"Where to?" The cabby asked.

"The Red Door in old town." Harry said. They spent the next ten minutes in silence.

When the cabby stopped on a dark street full of beggars and drunks Obi knew they had arrived. Harry overpaid the cabby and walked briskly to a bar with a red door.

Harry walked up to the bar and flashed the bartender a black coin. The bartender nodded and waved them towards a door.

Obi followed Harry through it to see a old rundown toilet. Obi was going to ask Harry what was going on when the wall next to the sink slid open to reveal an upscale casino.

Harry walked past the casino floor and up to the second bar. He took a seat and motioned for Obi to sit next to him.

"A group of very rich crime bosses, smugglers, and bounty hunters, meets here every month. They play high stakes Sabacc in the high rollers lounge. There are two tables. A low and a high table. The buy in for the low table is twenty thousand. The buy in for the high table is one hundred. As the night progresses and the players find themselves low on funds they start playing with property, like ships, and shipments. I have already dropped off the buy-ins for one seat at each table. You will be sitting at the high table. The trick is to win every other hand. When the cards are dealt I want you to read what the other players have and make your decision to play the hand or fold. Play is quick and ruthless. Of the ten players sitting at the table at the start of play, three will be out in the first half hour. Four hours from then it will be down to the last three players. Then you have to go for it. An hour from there I want you to walk away from the table with everything. You have one hundred thousand credits to start with. At the end of the night the last player standing should leave with one million credits and at least five ships, the deed to a property and four high end shipments of something. This is how I got the Black Hawk. She used to belong to a smuggler. You will need this," Harry said handing Obi a bundle of papers. Obi opened them to find the title to the Black Hawk.

"No Harry! Are you crazy I can't play with your ship! What if I lose?" Obi asked in panic.

"Then we have one hour to collect two times the value of the ship we lost and present it to the winner of the game. It takes one hour after the game for the house to present the winner with the one million credits. It's tradition for the winner to hear any offers from the previous owner of any ship they win." Harry said with a shrug.

"Well what are you going to be doing while I play in the high stakes game?" Obi said.

"I'll be playing the low table. It's basically the same as the high table but the winners take is two hundred and fifty thousand, and about eight speeders and bikes. I got my custom night falcon speeder bike at that table." Harry said with a big smile.

"You're crazy, this whole idea is crazy. Is this what a Shadow does? Cheat at Sabacc in back rooms of seedy bars ?" Obi asked sarcastically.

"No, I also hunt Sith, and catch criminals." Harry said ordering a drink. "Come on lets go see what's in the pot for tonight's game." Harry said as he led them to a door off of the main floor.

The door was guarded by a man in finely cut robes and a huge Wookie. Harry walked up to the man and shook his hand.

"Potter! It's good to see you. You haven't been around in a while. Someone said you got killed running spice." the man said with an easy smile.

"No Moe, I've just been very busy. Did I miss anything good?" Harry asked.

"Dunan came through a few months back with a flight of three N-1 fighters he took from a Nubian military base. Lost them to that fat human they call Tubs. But I hear they're both here tonight with something good. Who's your friend?" Moe asked.

"This is Obi. He's just getting into the hunting business and is in need of a good ship so I staked him on the high table. Obi I want you to meet Moe, he runs this place." Harry said

"Wait did you say you staked him for the high table? The other guys are not going to like that Harry. Dunan signed up just to play you. I think he's still mad about you taking his ship you know."

"Hey it's not my fault he can't play cards." Harry said.

"Well you know the drill, hand over your blasters. The same goes for your friend." Moe said as the Wookie looked on and growled.

"Easy there Harry. You know I'm not going to do anything," Harry said handing over his two blasters.

"I don't think it's a good idea to poke fun at the Wookie." Obi said eyeing the Wookie.

"Poke fun at him? Why would I do that? Me and him go way back. Don't we Harry? I saved his life almost a year ago. Right Harry" The Wookie growled and barked "He even took my name, something about Wookie life debts?" Harry said patting Harry the Wookie on the arm.

Harry the Wookie pulled Harry the Jedi into a big Hairy hug, and that was when Obi finally understood the Wookie was called Harry too.

Moe ushered them through the door and Obi saw about ten people milling around two big Sabacc tables in different corners of the room.

Harry walked towards a teller window, but before they got there a tall man in an all black suit stepped in front of Harry.

"I heard you were coming tonight Potter. I haven't seen you in a while. I thought maybe someone finally put you down like the dog you are." The guy spat out.

"No just too busy to take your money and stuff. But I'm here now, and I'm going to enjoy taking whatever you brought with you tonight." Harry said with a big shit eating grin.

"Why you little shit! I should gut you like a fish!" the man in black said lunging at Harry.

Harry sidestepped the guy and tripped him with his foot sending the guy to the floor.

"Now, now. You know the rules. No fighting in the high roller's lounge. I wouldn't want you to get kicked out. How will I be able to take your things if you can't get in the place?" Harry asked. As two big guys in suits came over to see what was going on.

"Is there a problem here?" One of the big guys asked.

"No problem at all. My friend here just tripped, didn't you Dunan?" Harry said extending a hand to help him up.

Dunan looked at Harry's hand as if it were covered in crap, but he took it and let Harry pull him up.

"See, no problem." Harry said with a reassuring smile.

When the two men left Harry used Dunan's hand to pulled the man closer.

"I almost forgot to tell you I dropped by Dantooine to bang your mother last week. I put it to her so good, she screamed for more." Harry said before pushing the other man away.

"You're dead Potter! You hear me? I swear by all that's sacred, I'll kill you!" Dunan yelled.

A tall red headed woman in a floor length green dress grabbed Dunan and pushed him away from Harry.

"Go sit down, before you get banned!" She said. She then turned to Harry. "Why do you have to antagonize him like that every time Harry?" She asked with a wry smile.

"Because he plays like crap when I do. How have you been Taila?" Harry asked pulling her into a friendly hug.

"The same. Though it's good to see you again Harry. Who's your cute friend?" She asked in a seductive tone.

"This is Obi. Obi meet Taila, the sexiest grifter in the galaxy." Harry said.

"Hello ma'am." Obi said shyly.

"Well hello to you too sweetie." She said running one hand down Obi's cheek, and the other up his chest. "Aren't you going to offer a lady a drink?" She half whispered into his ear sending shivers down Obi's back.

"Yes ma'am." Obi said.

"Not so fast, lover boy. I need to have a word with you first. Taila can meet you at the bar in a minute." Harry said nodding Taila off.

"Why did you do that for, Master? She was in to me." Obi said with a pout.

"Look Obi, I told you once and I'll say it again. I am your mentor, not your master. I go by the old code, and so will you. Which means I don't care if you like her, or you take her upstairs and bang her brains out. But I do care about tonight. Look Obi, there has been a change in the plan. Dunan not only stole those three N-1 fighters but he also took the royal yacht too. That's a big time crime. He also outfitted it with weapons, again a big time crime. We have to win it back tonight so we can return it to Naboo. But that does not mean you are totally off the hook for tonight. You see those two guys over there? The tall skinny ones? They are wealthy smugglers. They are putting up two airspeeders tonight. The one on the left has a Gaba- 18 airspeeder, and the one on the right has an M31 airspeeder. We need them both. I'm tired of taking cabs everywhere when I'm on this world. And you see that big guy in the leather jacket? He brought a custom Star Hawk speederbike you're going to need. Now there is about twenty minutes before the introductions and the first hand. Why don't you go buy Taila a drink and flirt some more, just make sure she doesn't drug you. Watch your drink very closely." Harry said.

Twenty minutes later Harry and Obi were seated at their separate tables with the nine other players.

Harry rolled a red five thousand credit chip between his fingers as Moe walked into the room with two women in short red dresses carrying a silver metal briefcase he stood at the dealer spot and opened the case.

"Tonight, the high rollers have made this evenings game very interesting. I will now announce what everyone brought to the table." Moe said.

"Let us start with the lovely Miss Taila. Tonight she brought the title to Bliss1. Her custom built yacht. Valued at 90,000 credits." Moe said handing one of the models a holo projection of the ship and the other model the title the two women circled around the table until the model with the title handed the papers over to the grifter.

"Next, Tubs brought the three stolen N-1 fighters he won in last month's game with him tonight. The three fighters have a combined black market value of 120,000 credits" Again the models did the walk around.

"Next up, Fortar brought in his shipment of fifty barrels of tillium, valued at 2,00 credit's a barrel 100,000 credits for the whole shipment. And Ooto brought the title to his new Draymak EST. This ship is bran spanking new, Valued at 100,000 credits." Harry eyed the gleaming silver and red ship as it passed by.

Obi would have that ship.

"Sitting to his left, Dunan brought with him the captured Royal Yacht of Naboo. That's right people, This J-Type 327 has a black market value of 200,000 just for the raw materials alone. Next, Ban-Toa brought the title to the Red Dawn, his heavily modified YT-1300 valued at 110,000 credits. And to his left, Ripp brought the title to Hunter17, his heavily armed YT-1210, Valued at 112,000 credits. Next to him is Max, and he brought in the title to Blitz 556, his brand new YV-100 valued at 150,000, second to last we have Yanto. Yanto brought the title to The Big Lady, his Wayfarer-class Medium freighter. Valued at 140,000 credits. Last up, we have Harry making his first appearance in six months. As always he brought the tile to the highly coveted Black Hawk. The Black Hawk is an extremely modified Draymak EST, and she is valued at 220,000 credits."

"And I just put a fresh coat of paint on her." Harry said with a big smile.

"Now the game is 20,000 credit a hand five card Sabacc. Everyone place your bets." Moe said as he shuffled the cards.

Four hours later and there was just three people left: Harry, Dunan, and Tubs.

Two hands later and Tubs was out. Now it was just down to Harry and Dunan.

"You know Dunan, no matter how many times you try to win back the Black Hawk, it will never happen. I'll just keep taking more things from you" Harry said swirling his drink in one hand and playing with a 50,000 credit chip with the other.

"Shut up Potter." Dunan growled out.

"But I'm just stating the facts buddy. I mean since I won the Black Hawk two years ago you've tried to win it back four times and from those games I took the deed to a loft in 500 Republica place. A modified YT-1300. a Shipment of stolen military blasters. And that ugly heavy freighter. After I take this Royal yacht off your hands will you have anything left to play with?" Harry asked in a friendly tone.

As he talked, he could see Dunan getting more and more angry.

Dunan pushed all of his chips, the Royal Yacht, and the two ships he won from other players that night into the pot.

"Let's see you put your credits, where you mouth is. I know what I've got. Let's see if your man enough to call me!" Dunan said with all the confidence in the world.

It's too bad Harry was playing him. Harry knew Dunan had a good hand, but Harry had a better one.

That's why he started egging him on.

He knew if he started talking he could push Dunan to do something stupid. He just didn't think he could make him go all in.

Harry smiled and pushed enough chips forward to cover Dunan's bet. Dunan flipped his cards over and Harry just laughed as he tossed his cards next to the pot. Dunan looked at Harry's cards and then back to his own cards before he let out a primal scream of rage and lunged across the table to strangle Harry.

Harry like earlier just stepped aside and let Dunan fall on his face making the other man even more furious, but he stopped when he felt a blaster pressed to the back of his head.

"Everyone just stop, right now!" Moe said digging the barrel of his chrome blaster into Dunan's head. "Dunan, you know the rules. I will not have fighting in my place!"

"There is no way in hell I'm giving my ship to that lying! Cheating! No good! Bounty hunter!" Dunan said disregarding the blaster pressed to his head.

"Dunan you know that if you put it in the pot, and you lose, you have to hand it over. This game works because I give my word that the winner will get his take at the end of the night. Boys would you please escort Dunan to his ship and help him bring it to the ship yard?" Moe said waving the two big burly guys over.

As the two guys frog walked Dunan out Moe called to him, "Oh, and it goes without saying that your banned for life, right?"

As the guys neared the door Dunan called over his shoulder "You've not seen the last of me Potter! Your dead, you hear me?! DEAD!"

"Well I think he's finally cracked?" Harry said to Moe.

"No thanks to you, Harry. But I can, as always, guarantee you will get your property by the end of the night." Moe said before walking out of the room.

Harry took a seat at the small bar in the room next to Obi.

Taila walked up to him

"So, same arrangement as always?" Taila asked

"Yeah, you can have your ship back but you owe me one and I know how you can repay me this time." Harry said handing her the title to Bliss1.

"Is it to sex up your cute friend here? Because I'd do that for free." She said dragging a red painted fingernail down Obi's cheek.

"No, I need any information you can find on a bounty hunter named Jango Fett." Harry said.

"I can do that. Can I reach you at the same number?" she asked sobering up.

"Yes. Look Taila, I need this information, but this is a really bad guy. He's very smart and that makes him very dangerous. No information is worth me having to find your body. You understand me. Ask around but don't dig too deep. And if he catches up to you, you tell him I'm forcing you to do this." Harry said looking her in the eye.

"Is this guy worse than that spice runner a while back?" she asked.

"Way worse. He's not above killing women. I've been tracking this guy for three months now and I've found a lot of bodies." Harry said.

"Okay Harry. I'll start with the working girls and work my way up to the spice dealers." She said giving Harry a hug.

"Be safe." He told her before letting go.

"I always am." She said before turning to Obi. "See you later, Tiger." she said planting a fiery wet kiss on Obi's stunned lips before sashaying out of the room.

"That's some woman." Obi said in shock.

"That she is. So what's our take?" Harry asked.

Obi shook his head before pulling a stack of papers out of his coat and holding them up.

"Well we got those two airspeeders you wanted. Plus two speeder bikes, one is a 2b Star Hawk, the other one is a chrome custom chopper thing. We also got this ugly air limo. An old star fighter from a smelly bounty hunter, a custom collection of blasters, a case of really old booze, and this really strange uncut blue gem stone." Obi said holding up pictures.

"Well the tradition of the low table is the winner takes what he really wants and sells the rest back to the person it came from for the same price. So keep the two air speeders and one of the bikes and sell the rest. Let me see the pictures of those blasters." Harry said.

Obi shuffled the papers around and handed Harry a pictures of the blasters.

"Oooh those are pretty, I will has them yes I wills..." Harry said, looking insane with lust.

"What would you want more blasters for? Don't you have enough?" Obi asked laughing.

"A Sentinel can never have too many blasters. Remember, Obi, I spend most of my time pretending to be a bounty hunter. In fact, unless I'm protecting someone, I try to never show my lightsaber. As a Guardian, your Jedi tunic and robes do half of your job for you. If you get sent to mediate a trade dispute you show up on the planet in your Jedi fighter, dressed like a Jedi, carrying a lightsaber in plain sight on your belt. As a Sentinel, I'm sent in to a place like this," Harry said waving his hand around.

"With little to no information about the person I'm tracking. I talk to street vendors, bribe bartenders, and sit in on illegal back room Sabacc games. I compile background information, meet his spice dealer, try his favourite drink in a scumbag bar, I even talk to the guy before I go on the hunt. Then I stalk him from the shadows until he's alone, then I make my move. I do it quietly, and try not to draw attention to myself. Sometimes I'm sent to kill the person, sometimes I capture them and bring them back to the temple. Sometimes I just have to turn them in to the local authorities. I've been active for a little over two years, and I've been on over sixty missions. So to answer your question, no I can never have enough blasters." Harry said sipping his drink.

"Wow that was the coolest speech ever. You been practicing it long?" Obi asked with a smirk.

"Was it a little over the top? Because it sounded a little over the top." Harry asked.

"No it was good. Very scary."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about replacing my "you see this lightsaber colour" speech with a shorter variation of that. What do you think?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, the "Yellow blade marks me as a Sentinel", speech goes a long way towards making the Jedi Order look cooler as a whole. It's says not all Jedi are push over's." Obi said.

"Yeah, I love that speech. Oh, look the low table people are back with the money to buy back their stuff. Do you want me to handle it, or do you want to do it?" Harry asked.

"Be my guest, I have no idea what to do." Obi said handing over the papers.

Harry turned around in his seat to face the crowd. "Alright. Settle down now, my friend here is going to keep the Gaba-18 airspeeder, the M31 airspeeder, the 2B sky hawk speeder bike, and the collection of blasters. To the former owners of this property. I am sorry, but your stuff was too good to pass up. If you would please deliver it to Moe's ship yard, thank you and good luck next time." Said Harry and got a bunch of boo's and grumbling.

"To the rest of you, would you please line up and I can start to sell back your stuff?" Harry said.

At the end of the hour Moe had Harry the Wookie carry in a big metal box full of 100 credit pieces.

"Your winnings as per usual Harry." Moe said shaking Harry's hand.

"Thank you Moe, you're a gentlemen as always. Do you think Harry could carry it out the back door to my transport?" Harry asked patting the big Wookie on the arm.

"Of course, Harry. We will see you again soon I hope?" Moe asked.

"If I can make it sure, you know I could always use the credits…" Harry trailed off as a waitress ran up to Moe and whispered something to him.

"Harry, Genall just told me that the bouncers out front saw Dunan and a few of his guys are outside waiting for you. She says they're heavily armed. You know I can't call the police…" Harry waved Moe off.

"It's okay Moe, I was expecting this. I'm going to have Harry help me get the loot to the speeder then I'm going to walk out there and take care of it. You don't have to worry about anything." Harry said flippantly as he led Harry the Wookie out a back door into an alley.

Obi followed them out and watched Harry the Wookie set the crate down and Harry shrunk it down to the size of a matchbox.

"Thank you again Harry, my friend. Classy as always." Harry said giving the Wookie a hug. Harry then walked back into the back room, collected his blasters, walked through the casino, and finally out to the Red Door bar.

Harry stood by the front door and looked out the front window.

"I don't see them. So either they got tired of waiting and they left, or they're hiding so well I can't see them." Harry said with a shrug before stepping outside the bar.

Harry turned to have a word with the bouncer when Obi felt the shot coming.

Spinning around Obi tried to intercept the shot with his lightsaber when he ran into two problems: A. he didn't have his lightsaber, and B. he was being thrown to the ground. He looked up to see Harry's head snapping back and forth.

"Did you get hit?" Harry asked .

"No"

"Good, what the hell where you thinking? You know what never mind, I know what you're were thinking. Take this and try not to use it." Harry said handing Obi his small lightsaber.

"Aren't you going to need it?" Obi asked looking at the small hand sized hilt.

"Sentinel, remember?" Harry said before standing up and pulling his coat off. He pulled the two blasters from his hip and stepped into the street.

The next part happened so fast Obi almost missed it.

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Tick

A red blaster bolt coming from the left side of the street whizzed past Harry's face.

Tick

Harry lifted his two blasters and fired at two random points down the left side of the street while ducking to avoid two shots aimed at his head.

Tick

Spinning around Harry fired two more times before standing straight up Harry cocked his head to the side.

Three seconds after it started, Harry yelled: "You can come out now Dunan. I know your still out there. Come out here and face me like a man! Come on, I'll even put my blasters away.", whilst putting his blasters back in their holsters.

Dunan walked out of a side alley with a blaster in his hand.

"You know Dunan, when I saw you earlier tonight, I knew just what to say to make you do exactly what I wanted. You see taking that ship back to Naboo might net me a reward, but bring in the guy that took the ship. Well you see that'll get me a very big reward." Harry said side stepping a blaster bolt.

"Yeah, it's great to have an enemy that's so predictable." Harry spun away from three more shot.

"Are you even aiming that thing?" sidestepping more shots.

"Have you tried holding it more eye level?" Harry said as he jumped on Dunan and punched him so hard that he knocked him out.

Harry the Wookie and Moe came running out of the Red Door a second later. Harry was carrying a huge blaster rifle, but it was the object in Moe's hand that confused Obi the most. In his left hand Moe held a deactivated lightsaber.

"Are you okay son?" Moe asked Obi as he looked him over for wounds.

"No I'm fine, why do you have a lightsaber?" Obi asked. Moe just looked at him sheepishly. The two Harrys walked over to them. "Harry why does he have a lightsaber?" Obi asked his friend and teacher.

"We can discuss that in a minute for now though, Harry can you check and make sure I killed those two down that way? I'm sure I did but if I didn't bring the live ones over here will you? The same goes for you Moe, can you check the ones down that way? Take them to room two. I'll be in room one." Harry helped Obi up and walked him back into the bar.

This time they walked through a door marked kitchen. Harry walked over to a wall of refrigerators and walked right in to the first one.

Obi followed, but instead of finding cold food Obi found an interrogation room. Complete with a metal table and chairs, recording equipment, and a big two way mirror.

"Harry what the hell is going on here? Why is there an interrogation room in a freezer? Why was Moe carrying a lightsaber? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Obi screamed. Harry just shrugged and took a seat at the table.

"About two years ago I went to the council with an idea. Why track down the criminals when they can come to you? I built this place as a front for my spy network. It was simple really. I bought this bar and through liberal use of charms I expanded the space. I installed Moe, an old Sentinel Investigator to run the place. Every staff member and a few of the people walking around are either, Jedi, trusted ex-cons, or freed slaves. That's one of the reasons I didn't let you wander the casino floor. Anakin's mother works here. She's a bar tender and a Sabacc dealer. Getting the criminals here was the easy part all I did was plant the memory of this place in a few people's heads and slip them the black chips like this one." Harry said holding up the black chip he flashed at the bar to get into the back room.

"I don't get it, why don't you just arrest them all when they come in?" Obi said, not understanding why they let criminals come and go.

"Your thinking as a Guardian again. Tell me Obi, what would happen if we arrested every criminal in this place? Would there be no crime? Would there be no one selling spice? Would street violence stop altogether? The answer is no. there will always be crime, always be someone slinging spice, always people killing each other. If we arrest this batch of thugs, and scumbags, a new crop of them will just pop up again. Instead we have surveillance all over this place. We capture every word said. We listen for the big three: murder, rape, and slavery trafficking. We pick those people off and bring them back to rooms like this. We ride them for information and then sneak them off this world to a prison planet. Then that information gets sent to me, and I run with it. Finding assassins, taking down rapists, and stopping slave trading rings. There are two other places like this. One on Alderaan, and one on Christophsis. If you can use your connection to the Duchess Satine, I would like to open one of these on Mandalore, but she, like you, doesn't understand the point of a place like this. Another upside is the credits. On an average night we take in about a million credits at each one of these places. We use that money for a lot of good. We opened shelters for the local homeless, we support hospitals, and orphanages, we opened schools, we funnel money into the Jedi Order. Then we came up with the high roller game. We take the ships put tracking and surveillance devices on them. Then we sell them to disreputable people. That's what we're going to do tomorrow, well today. Again that information comes to me, and I run down the leads." Harry said taking a drink from a flask from his coat.

At Obi's raised eyebrow Harry held it out to him. "It's a blend of herbal tea, vitamins, and protean. It keeps me going." Harry said.

"So why didn't you just tell me this from the beginning?" Obi asked.

"Because this was the last test to see if you were ready to go out on missions with me. I had to see if you could blend in with a tuff crowd, and adapt to a big change in the plan. I also had to see if you can break yourself from your Guardian instincts. You passed most of the tests but you almost got shot trying to block a blaster bolt with a nonexistent lightsaber. That's okay for now, but I want your first instinct to be to find cover, not to reach for your lightsaber. Aside from that you did very good. I think you're ready." Harry said with an easy smile.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Beta'ed by, Mad about the Boro

Chapter 4

(33BBY)

One year later, a heavily modified Draymak EST landed in a space port on the outskirts of Mos Espa. A bounty hunter walked down the ramp and looked around before stepping up to the man dressed in dark expensive robes.

"Time is money." The bounty hunter said .

"And the dead wait for no one." The man in the robes said.

"What's the details of the contract?" The bounty hunter asked.

"The target is Bail Organa of Alderaan."

"Price?" the hunter asked.

"200,000 credits."

"Anything special?"

"No, we just want him dead." The man said.

"Well that's funny because I just need you to sleep." The bounty hunter said waving his hand in front of the man's face.

The man looked confused for a second before his eyes rolled up in his head and he fell unconscious.

The bounty hunter walked up to the man's ship. It was a small transport.

The bounty hunter pulled a blaster from his waist and checked the ship over to make sure it was clean before he walked out of it and waved his hand and the ship shrunk down to the size of a small toy.

The hunter pocketed the ship and floated the man on to his Draymak EST. He secured the man with shackles and then locked him up in a cage in the cargo hold.

He then sat in the pilot seat and was off the planet less than ten minutes after he landed. It was only after he put the ship into hyper space that he turned to Harry in the co-pilot chair to see how he did on his first solo take down.

"Good timing. Quick, and to the point, take down. Perfect situational awareness. And a fast and through canvas of the ship. I clocked you at just under eight and a half minutes. How much of the plan did you get from his head?" Harry asked.

"All of it. That guy works for the banking clan. They want Organa dead so they can install a new senator to the Alderaan senate seat that is more open to taking bribes to support their bills. They have two back up plans in place, in case this meeting was a setup, which it was. They plan to plant a bomb on his transport ship. If that doesn't get him they found a shape shifter to do a brush by in the senate building." Obi said taking a drink from a flask he took out of his brown duster.

"And if you were going to do a brush by in the senate building, what would you use and where would you do it at?" Harry asked.

"The senate building is a high security building and after two failed attempts the security will be even tighter. I would use a small ceramic blade. Easy to conceal, and it won't set off any alarms. And the only place you could do it would be in the front hall of the building during the opening meet and greet. Hundreds of people milling about in one place. No one would even see it coming, and in the panic after the deed is done, you could slip out in the crowd." Obi said.

"When we get to Alderaan, I want you to finish the mission without letting your presence being know to the senator." Harry said. And Obi nodded.

Three days later, Obi stood cloaked in the shadow of a big crate sitting across from Bail's ship.

He had been there for an hour now and he still didn't see anything. Then he spotted a maintenance worker that looked out of place. He slipped into a hatch under the ship and Obi ghosted across the platform and came up behind the worker.

Obi saw him pull a pipe bomb from his tool bag and stick it to the hyper drive unit. Obi reached out and touched the guy on the back of his head stunning him without giving off a light show or making a sound. He then took the bomb and slipped it into his coat.

With the guy slung over his shoulder Obi stuck to the shadows as he made his way to his disillusioned ship. He secured the prisoner in a cage next to the first guy and took the ship off the planet before turning to Harry and handing him the bomb.

"Two down, one to go." Obi said with a look of determination written across his face.

Two days later, Obi was crouched on a ledge above the Senate building entry hall wearing a black suit.

He had snuck up there after following Bail from his apartment to the Senate building an hour ago. Obi had his eyes closed but had his connection to the Force opened fully.

All of a sudden he opened his eyes and focused on a tall thin woman in a blue dress walking into the hall. Obi dropped from his ledge and blended in with the crowd.

After shaking hands for a minute, Obi walked right into the woman in the blue dress knocking her over. As he helped her up he palmed the small ceramic blade he took from her garter belt in his left hand.

"I am ever so sorry. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi said holding out his right hand.

"Samantha" she said shaking his hand.

"Well Samantha, it's nice to meet you." obi said before moving off into the crowd.

Samantha walked up behind Bail Organa and reached down to her leg but found nothing there.

"Are you looking for this?" Obi asked, flashing the blade he took from her.

"Heavens no! Why would I have that?" She replied, with an innocent smile.

"Because, you're the last chance assassin." Obi said with a big smile "You will come with me." he said as he wave his hand in front of her face.

"I will come with you." she said before following Obi out of the building and into his ship. He locked her in the third cage and took his seat next to Harry in the cockpit.

"Where to Harry?" Obi asked.

"The Jedi temple." Harry said.

Twenty minutes later, Harry and Obi were standing before the council.

"News you have for us?" Yoda asked and Harry waved obi forward.

"Yes Master. We have stopped all three attempts on Senator Organa's life. We have the suspects in custody, and we know it was the banking clan that arranged the whole thing." Obi said.

"Something to add, do you Knight Potter?" Yoda asked with a small knowing smile.

"Only to say that I did absolutely nothing during the mission. I would also like to say that there is nothing that I have left to teach to Padawan Kenobi. In my opinion, Obi-Wan is more than ready for the trials. He is way past Guardian Knighthood status. He is up to Sentinel standards. With a little more work, I would say he is up to Shadow standards." Harry said.

"More work you say?" Yoda said with a smirk.

"Yes, though he completed his task perfectly. He did not detect me standing three feet away from him the whole time." Harry said sheepishly.

"You saw the whole thing? You were there?" Obi asked.

"Yeah. I liked the lift you did with the blade. That was very smooth, but you used three fingers instead of two." Harry said.

"I like three fingers. Two is unstable." Obi replied.

"Three, is clumsy." Harry said back

"Hmph. If we can get back on topic?" Mace asked with a raised eyebrow.

Both Harry and Obi looked down.

"Good, now you recommended Padawan Kenobi for the trials, and we as a whole agree with you. You have showed great character and drive and in the last year your arrest record could only be beaten by your Master. You as a team have a perfect three out of three for protection details with two out of the three not even knowing you were there. We the council suggest you take the trials in two days time. Now comes the hard part. Are you taking the trials as a Guardian, or a Sentinel?" Mace asked.

"I have given this a lot of thought over the last year, and I've decided that I'm going to be a Sentinel. I say this with no disrespect to my former Master, but I feel I can do more good in the galaxy as a Sentinel, than as a Guardian." Obi said. He was surprised however when Mace cursed and Yoda started to nod with a big smile. He looked to Harry.

"Don't worry about it. Ever since I came to the temple those two have been making bets on me. They probably bet on what you will be knighted as: Guardian, or Sentinel. I'm guessing that Mace has lost yet again to Master Yoda?" Harry asked only to get grumbling from Mace as he pulled out a small bag of credits and tossed them to Yoda.

"Mace, I'm so disappointed in you. You know you always lose, why do you even try?" Harry asked.

"Because there is always hope that one day you will lose at something. If not so I can win a bet, then to at least prove you are not a god." Mace said.

"What can I say? Sometimes you're just born with greatness?" Harry said buffing his nails on his duster.

"Yes, Yes. Now be gone both of you." Mace said waving them away.

Two days later, Harry sat outside of the council chambers waiting for his best friend to finish the trials. The doors opened and an exhausted Obi walked out with a big smile on his face.

"They said I would have had the best record if not for you." Obi said still smiling.

"Well that will just serve as a reminder that I'm always better than you." Harry said giving Obi a hug. "Oh in preparation for you passing the trials I called Taila, and she's waiting for you down at the Red Door. She said something about back rubs and red wine? I don't know what she meant but it sounded x-rated. Why don't you get changed and go see what she was talking about?" Harry said.

"I think I might do just that." Obi said.

"Oh, before I forget. I also got you something." Harry said pulling a big wooden case out of a small pocket. He held it out and Obi lifted the lid.

Inside were two custom chrome Draymak Bmp1 blasters with peril handles, and a small saber hilt.

Obi pulled the saber hilt and saw it was a copy of Harry's design. Obi ignited it and saw a blue blade.

"I know you're a Sentinel now, and you traded in your blue crystal for a yellow one. So I got your old blue one back and put it in this little guy. Now you have something to remind you of the fact that you were once a Guardian. Never forget that you started off as a man of honor. No matter what you do, always keep that honor. You know, just keep it way away from the mission." Harry ended with a laugh.

"You're a good man Harry, don't ever let anyone tell you differently." Obi said hugging his best friend/master. "Now I have to hit the fresher, I got a big date tonight you know." Obi said walking away.

"I never treated him like a Padawan, and yet I feel a great pride." Harry said to Yoda who was eavesdropping on his conversation.

"Titles matter not, only the bond of student and teacher." Yoda said limping up to Harry.

"You got that right Master." Harry said before walking off to his apartment.

Harry just got out of the shower when his com started to beep. Harry answered.

"They _took her_! I need your help Harry. I, they, I saw her being _taken_!" Obi yelled.

"Okay, I need you to take three really big breaths, because your starting to hyperventilate. Good. Now start from the beginning. What happened?"

"Well I got to the Red Door, I went back into the casino part and took a seat at the bar. I waited for a half hour before I started getting worried. I left the bar and went to her place. As I was walking to her building I heard a noise, I turned around and saw a blue guy toss Taila into his small ship and take off. It happened so fast. I didn't even get a good look at the guy. Harry what are we going to do?" Obi asked.

"You say you saw it right? Come back to the apartment, I have something that can help us." Harry said. Harry looked through his old stuff until he found it. His pensive. By the time he put it on the table Obi was coming through the door.

"What do you have?" Obi asked.

"This bowl allows you to view memories. Come here and sit down. Now I want you to think about the memory as hard as you can. I need you to bring it to the front of your mind. Got it?" Obi nodded. "Good hold still." Harry pulled the silver memory strand out and put it in the bowl. He mixed it around with his finger and then stuck his face in the bowl. He came out a few seconds later.

"I know the guy and I have surveillance on his ship. I sold it to him about a year ago. Obi get changed. Full gear for this. That guy was Cad Bane." Harry said before rushing to his room to put on a full set of his bounty hunter clothes.

He put his shoulder holsters on with his concealed small blasters. He also had on his hip rig with his two custom Westar-34 blasters. In his duster he put all three lightsabers and concealed 6 different knifes on his body. For good measure he also grabbed his long range blaster rifle.

He knew Cad Bane, the guy was a lose canon. He liked his job a little too much in Harry's opinion. It was going to be hard to bargain with him.

When he walked out of his room he found Obi in full gear pacing the floor with one of his new blasters in his hand.

"Obi, I don't think you're going to need that for a while yet." Harry said. Obi looked at the blaster in his hand and blushed.

"Sorry Harry. I'm a knight for God's sake, why am I acting like a youngling again?" Obi said putting the blaster away.

"Hey, you keep your god damn head up! You hear me? This is hard for me too. Now let's get on the Black Hawk and find that ship." Harry said leading them out to the platform.

Harry sat in the pilot seat and punched in the codes for Bane's ship.

"It looks like he's headed for Tatooine. Let's get the ship into the air and headed that way, then we can make sure that's his final destination. You know we can get there first. Then we can set a trap and get her back." Harry said setting a course for the desert planet.

Harry dropped the ship out of hyperspace and activated all of the cloaking features. He landed in the desert and checked his tracker. They had made the trip in two days but Bane's ship was much slower and it looked like they had a day's wait before Cad arrived.

"Obi, take your bike and go to Mos Eisley. See if you can find someone Bane might be bringing Taila to. I will do the same for Mos Espa. Call when you find something." Harry said. Before hopping on his bike and taking off into the night.

Three hours later, Harry parked his bike in a blind alley and with a wave of his hand his duster sprouted a hood. He ghosted out of the alley to the back of a tall apartment building. Sticking to the shadows he climbed to the top and pulled out a spotting scope. After looking over all of the ships and finding nothing out of place he was about to call it quits when a strong wind blew sand up a relived a cloaked ship.

Harry dropped down to the street and ghosted to the ship. Using a mental probe he found one person on board.

Jango Fett.

Harry was tempted to just stick a bomb to the hull of the ship and blow it sky high, but he needed to question the bounty hunter so that meant capturing him alive. Harry walked away from the cloaked ship and put in a call to Obi.

"I've located Jango Fett. I think he's the one behind this whole thing." Harry said.

"Well I think I have something too, I'm sitting behind a sand dune on the way back from Mos Eisley. There was nothing there, but I came across a black ship in the desert. I stuck to the shadows and spied on it for a few minutes before a guy in blue robes walked off the ship. He has a few thugs here too. Big guys caring big blasters. From the marking on the ship, and the things the guy was saying, I think we have a guy that's hopping mad about something. The guy just keeps ranting about some woman. Harry, I think this is our guy." Obi said.

"I agree, but we can't discount Jango Fett's presence on this planet, and even if you're right and that's our guy you can't make a move until Cad makes contact. That's how he works. Sit tight, and monitor the situation."

The next day, when the sun was starting to set again Obi called Harry. "Harry I see Cad ship coming this way. He's about ten minutes out."

"Copy that I will scoop up Jango Fett and pop to your location as fast as I can." Harry said before running up to the cloaked ship and vanishing a hole in the hull.

He stepped in and saw Jango sitting at a council talking to someone over the holonet.

Harry was just about to make a grab for him when a small astromech droid spotted Harry and beeped.

Jango spun around in his seat and stabbed Harry with a blade that popped out of his gauntlet.

Harry doubled over from the force of the blow. Harry tried to roll to his left to pull his blaster but the bounty hunter already had his blaster out and he shot Harry three times in the chest.

Harry's armor took most of the damage but it was still enough to throw him back against the metal table behind him. Jango looked at the hole in his ship and shot Harry three more times before grabbing a metal suitcase and a big duffle bag and running out of his ship.

Harry rolled over slowly, he had a concussion, he was seeing double, and he definitely had cracked ribs.

Then Harry heard the beeping.

He stood quickly and pain shot through him, he upgraded his injury list to include internal bleeding.

Harry looked at the cockpit controls to see what the beeping was when suddenly the ship took off. But the beeping started to get faster.

Harry concentrated really hard on his bike and apparated.

He popped in next to his bike and took a seat, looking up he could just make out the ship in the night sky when it just blew up.

"Well I think I definitely pissed him off." Harry said pulling out his communicator. "Obi-Wan?"

"Yes Harry. Where are you? I'm about to make my move. Bane just landed." Obi asked.

"I'm not going to make it Obi. Fett kicked my ass. I've got a concussion and broken ribs, and something in my chest is definitely ruptured. I will meet you back at the ship." Harry said

"Oh God, Harry are you sure you're going to be able to make it back to the ship? Just stay there I will come get you after I do this." Obi said.

"No, I can pop back to the ship, just handle your end. Oh, and watch out for Fett, he's still out there, and I think I really pissed him off." Harry said before popping back to the ship and collapsing into a bacta tank after activating his red rune tattoos and putting himself into a magical healing trance.

When Harry woke up three hours later, Obi helped him out of the tank and handed him his black Jedi robes. "How long was I out for?" Harry asked as he put on his tunic.

"Three hours, what did that guy do to you?" Obi asked. Harry usually healed very fast. For him to be in the tank and in a magic healing trance for so long meant Harry got his ass kicked royally.

"Well let's see, he shot me six times at point blank range with a very high powered blaster after stabbing me in the gut. He then left me in his ship which he set to take off and blow up. So yeah, not my best moment. How did the rescue go?" Harry asked pulling on his black robe very slowly as he was still sore.

"Oh, very easy. I talked to Bane, he said the guy paid him to take the girl. He said the guy wanted her because she played him and took his credits and turned in his whole crew for slaving. I let Bane hand her over before I ambushed the guy. I ended up having to put down his three guys. But I managed to get him. He's down in the cargo hold in a cage. Taila is sleeping it off in one of the guest cabins. Bane ran but we could catch him at any time and I must admit he was in the right because she does have like six outstanding warrants. If we bring him in he can just say he was taking her in." Obi said leading Harry into the common room.

"Yes he could. You didn't happen to see my armor, did you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I put it on your work bench down in the cargo hold. I don't think you're going to be able to save any of it. That blaster he used must have been huge because it decimated the ceramic plates. If it wasn't made of dragon hide I think you would have had huge burns and, or a big hole in your chest." Obi said.

"Well, looks like I'm going to need to make a new vest at some point." Harry said as they flew back to the temple.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Beta'ed by, Mad about the Boro

Chapter 5

(32BBY)

One year later.

Harry sat at the high stakes table in his back room casino on Alderaan. He was wearing his bounty hunter gear with his new vest made with the last bit of black Dragon hide he had left and new ceramic armour plates that he enchanted to be indestructible.

The game was down to just two other people and Harry. Harry was looking at his two opponents when a waitress came by.

"Harry, there's an urgent call for you in the back office." she said.

"Is it really important?" Harry asked not taking his eyes off the two other players.

"Your father he said." The waitress said looking Harry in the eye.

"Okay, boys I am all in, anyone want to join me?" Harry asked.

"Call" Said the big space pirate.

"I call as well." Said the short little smuggler.

They all flipped there cards and Harry won.

"Well guys that was a good game but I need to take this call." Harry said shaking their hands and walked up the stairs into an office.

The three guys watching the people and conversations going on between the criminals on the casino floor stood. Harry waved them back to their seats.

"Stay seated, I don't want you to miss anything. Like that guy I was sitting with, the big pirate, he's planning on hitting a cruise liner making the run between Alderaan and Coruscant two days from now. You might want to put that down in your report." Harry said.

"Yes sir. I'll send word to the Temple to add Jedi to the guard staff." One of them said.

Harry nodded before sitting at the secure terminal and hitting the comm button. Yoda's face popped up on the screen.

"So you're my father now? Funny, because I look almost nothing like you." Harry said with a big smile.

"Almost, you say? Look like me a little bit, do you?" Yoda asked.

"Well my ears are kind of big…" Harry said.

"Joker are we now, hmmm?" Yoda asked with a smirk.

"No Master. I would never joke around with you. Now it's way past your bed time and I know you called for a reason, so what's going on?" Harry asked getting down to business.

"Need you to come back to the temple, I do. Sensed something off, I did. Need you around I do, to help me find out what is wrong. Called Knight Kenobi I did. Get back to the temple you can?" Yoda asked deep in thought.

"Of course I can Master. Is it the Sith?" Harry asked.

"Know, I do not." Yoda said dropping his eyes.

"We can't have all of the answers all of the time Master. I can be back by morning. I will meet you in your rooms. I'll even bring the tea." Harry said.

"Stop you should, to change out of the criminal garb. Know that I don't like them you do." Yoda said with a disapproving voice.

"I know Master, but you know as well as I do that in my line of work not dressing the part could get me killed." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Work, it is? Thought it was a calling to be a Jedi?" Yoda said.

"You know what I mean Master." Harry said.

"I do, now I have you feeling guilty I do, talk about you taking on another Padawan we should." Yoda said laughing.

"See you soon Master." Harry said.

The next morning Harry walked the halls of the temple in his black robes carrying a green clay tea service.

As he walked by he could hear the younglings whisper and point at him. Harry walked past a training room and Anakin, also wearing black Jedi robes, walked up to Harry.

"Harry…" Anakin started to say but stopped himself when Harry gave him a small shake of the head. "I mean Knight Potter. It's good to see you back at the temple." The excitable 9 year old said.

"Good morning Padawan Skywalker." Harry said "Was there something I could help you with?" Harry asked reading the boy's burning want to asked him something.

"Well I was wondering, well me and my friends wanted to know if you would spar with us?" Anakin asked.

"Do you have a lightsaber yet Padawan?" Harry asked.

"Yes Knight Potter!" Anakin said reaching down to his belt for his newly made lightsaber, but it wasn't there. "My Lightsaber! It's gone!" The boy said looking all over.

"That's strange, did you check behind your ear?" Harry asked 'pulling' the boy's small lightsaber from behind his ear.

"Knight Potter! You need to stop doing that!" Anakin said indignantly as his five friends laughed.

"Well stop making it so easy and I will." Harry said ruffling the boys hair, and making him blush bright red. "Of course I will trounce you and your friends, and I'm sure that Knight Kenobi would love to beat up on you guys as well."

"I will have you know that Master Jinn has taught me two new forms since the last time you beat me! I won't go down so easily! Did you say Knight Kenobi is here too!?" Anakin asked.

"Took you a second to catch up, did it?" Harry asked with a laugh. "Yes he's here. Master Yoda called us both back to the temple. That's where I'm headed now." Harry said.

"Do you think he's sending you both on a mission?" Anakin asked excitedly.

"I don't know. But do you really think there's a job hard enough that it requires the both of us? The two best Jedi in the Order? You name me one person I would need help bringing down?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"The bounty hunter Jango Fett!" Anakin said with a big smile.

"Who told you that name!?" Harry asked, looking behind him in fear for the kids enjoyment.

He knew damn well the way his fellow Jedi made fun of the great and powerful Knight Potter's only problem case.

"Knight Kenobi and Master Yoda confirmed it." Anakin said with a nod.

"Well I don't know what they told you but Jango Fett is not mortal, he is some kind of demon spawn pain in the butt!" Harry said in a grand speech.

"My Force sensitive ass, Potter!" Obi said walking up behind him.

"How dare you show me, the greatest Jedi in all of the Order, so little respect!" Harry said puffing out his chest.

"Please Potter, the only thing your great at is making a fool of yourself." Obi said also puffing out his chest.

Harry conjured up a black leather glove and smacked Obi across the face, softer then the two made it look,

"How dare you! I challenge you to an honour du-al!" Harry said.

"I accept your challenge, you swine!" Obi said hitting Harry across the face with an identical glove.

At this point the six boys were practically jumping up and down with excitement. At some point Yoda walked up to the back of the group.

"This is why, the tea I was promised, I did not get, hmmm?." Yoda asked as Harry and Obi eyeballed each other as they walked into the training room.

Yoda limped in behind the Padawans. Harry floated the tea tray over to Yoda and poured his old Master a cup of tea, all the while circling Obi-Wan, with his yellow bladed lightsaber out.

When he was done with the tea set Harry attacked at full speed. Obi blocked every swing with his own yellow blade.

At this point, all of the other Padawans and Masters swarmed into the training room and crammed into the raised seating around the room. Harry and Obi-Wan, spent the next half hour fighting at full speed using all of their skills and knowledge to put on a show of what Sentinel Shadows could do.

Since Obi's Knighting, these shows were becoming common place. Obi came back to the Temple every two weeks and he always put on a good show. He would take any request for a dual. He was undefeated. These duals did have a purpose though.

Padawans were taking the initiative in their learning by studying more fighting techniques, including unarmed combat, magic, and blaster training.

Padawans were hitting the library trying to find long dead tactics and ideas. Lightsaber experts were asked to give lessons. Master Yoda taught classes on the basic magic principles he learned from Harry, including how to cast simple battle spells.

This new found drive infecting the Padawans did, however, come with some consequences.

Padawans were showing interest in not just the Shadow lifestyle, but in the other fields of the Sentinel Order.

The danger and excitement was a huge change of pace compared to the peace keeping monk like lifestyle of their Consular and Guardian Masters.

An increasing number of Padawans were turning in their green or blue lightsaber crystals and tan robes for yellow lightsabers, black robes, and the teachings of the Sentinel Order.

Slicer, Investigator, and of course Shadow training was the way to go for these new Padawans.

A lot of the old Masters did not like this new shift toward the Sentinel way at all. They petitioned the Jedi Council to stop the new rise of the Sentinel but they were denied. The problem was they couldn't argue against the results. Major crimes like murder, rape, slave trading, and piracy were down across the galaxy.

Order, if not full on peace was spreading throughout the galaxy. The Sentinels were better, stronger, faster, and more powerful.

So the rise of the Black robes and yellow blades continued to pick up the best and the brightest the Order had to offer, including Anakin, much to Qui-Gon's chagrin.

Sentinels were being Knighted at such a high rate that a new mine had to be opened on Ilum to harvest Yellow crystals.

They were learning so fast that they were skipping the Master/Padawan stage and going from the youngling group learning classes to advanced classes taught by Masters and Knights, to advanced individual learning.

By the age of eighteen a lot of Padawan were ready for the trials in Sentinel fields like Investigator, and Slicer. So they were given the trials, and most of them passed with ease. They all wanted placement in the Shadow network of underground casinos, and bars run by Harry around the galaxy.

This set the old timers off again.

Knightings without apprenticeships? Blaspheme!

But Harry put a stop to all the naysayer's. He made the trials harder, and the Knights passed again.

When the old timers saw how difficult the new trials were, they shut their traps.

Most of them couldn't pass right now if they tried.

With the end of the out cries from old Knights and Masters, Harry still had a problem. What are you going to do with all of these fresh faced Knights?

The answer was to put them to work.

Harry set up a system of putting new investigators together in teams of two and have them report to a Master in the spy network. The same thing with the Slicers. They were put in teams of three and put to work running the spy network infrastructure. Every casino, bar, or club in the spy network had a crew full of five Slicer teams.

Recruitment was also up due to the rise of the Sentinels.

This was an unforeseen benefit. People across the galaxy were reforming their opinions of the Jedi Order. The real differences made by the Jedi with the yellow lightsabers in everyday situations saw whole communities open their once closed doors to the Jedi recruiters and the Sentinels.

Plus, with the option of swearing on the old code, whole families were joining the ranks of the Jedi Order. Force sensitive kids were learning to be Jedi Knights and living with their parents in the new apartment complex next to the Temple; built with credits from the Shadow network.

Mothers found jobs working in the new Jedi funded hospitals and shelters. While fathers found jobs working security posts in spy network bars and casinos.

Almost all of the credit for this New Jedi Order could be laid at the feet of Harry and Obi-Wan.

They were changing the very nature of the Jedi way, and because of the undercover jobs they did, no one outside of the Jedi Order knew about them.

That's why a dual like this one was so special.

In the Jedi Order these two Knights were living legends. Real live heroes, and there they were putting on a show of saber mastery for all to see.

Padawans and Knights in viewing stands could be seen recording the dual for later review and study. While Masters commented on the sheer skill being shown by the two young men.

At about the half way point of the dual they locked up their yellow blades and in unison pulled out their small off hand sabers and continued the fight with two blades.

Shock and awe was the order of the morning as Harry and Obi didn't let up one bit.

At the end of a half hour, they locked up all of their blades and used the Force to push off of each other flying the full length of the large hall and landing with flips and twists.

They turned to each other and bowed to roaring applause. Harry and Obi Force jumped back to the centre of the floor before bowing to the crowd.

"Thank you, thank you." Harry said.

"Says much about the Order it does, that two of it's best Jedi are clowns." Yoda said setting most of the younger people off again.

"I learned it from you, Master." Harry said bowing to Yoda.

"And I learned it from him, Master" Obi said pointing at Harry as he bowed.

"Go we should, much to talk about we have." Yoda said leading the two out of the room and down the hall to his apartment.

When they were all seated on the floor around Harry's tea set Yoda dropped the curtains and dimmed the lights.

"Here, we are, to talk about the visions I had. Bad things I feel. The dark side is growing stronger. Meditate we must. Find them, we will." Yoda said rubbing his chin.

"Then let us cloak ourselves in the shadows and see if we can find the source of this dark power." Harry said falling into the Force and using his connection to the other two Jedi to form a supper conductor of power.

For the next ten hours, the three of them searched for the dark source. All they found was shadows and glimpses of the Sith lord and his red faced apprentice.

"It's no good. I'm getting nothing at all. At this point I think I can do more good out on the streets then up here in this tower. I say Obi and I split up and see if we can track down any information we can get from our contacts. We have a spy network, let us use it Master. We may not find the Sith lord but we can find his apprentice. Once we have him I will work the information out of him." Harry said coldly.

Yoda gave him a disappointed look.

"I know how you feel about this sort of thing, Master, but it is what I do. When dealing with the dark, one has to cloak one's self in the Shadows. It's the creed that we live by as Shadows." Harry said bowing his head to his Master.

"Know this I do, but the path to the Dark Side is short and steep. Fall down it you must not." Yoda said placing his hand on Harry's bowed head.

"I know Master, and I use my connection to the Force as a warning sign. If I ever go down the road, if I ever felt myself slipping I would turn myself over to Obi-Wan for judgment." Harry said.

"And I have made the same pledge, Master. If I ever start to lose my grip on the Light then I am to surrender myself to Harry for judgment." Obi said.

"Trust in you, I do. Strong will and good hearts, you both have. Now go you must. May the Force be with you both." Yoda said walking them to the door.

"Thank you, Master. Your belief in us hardens our resolve. We will bring these two Sith to justice." Harry said bowing to Yoda before he and Obi walked away.

"I'll start in the outer rim planets and work my way back here. You start here and work your way out. We will meet up somewhere in the middle and compare notes. At the first sign of a credible lead, make a conference call back to the temple and the Council can tell us how to proceed." Harry said.

"Agreed. Hopefully we can root out this Sith menace." Obi said.

A week later, Harry was about to head into a dive bar to shake down a spice dealer when he got a call from Obi.

"Harry I think I got something. Qui and Anakin were sent to resolve a trade dispute on Naboo, as they were making their approach to the Trade federation ship they picked up a transmission from the Federation to what looked like our mystery man. They called it in and after that we lost contact with them. I think they walked into a much bigger plot then just a trade dispute. I'm headed there now can you meet me there?" Obi asked.

"Yeah I can be there in about six hours at full burn, what's your E.T.A.?" Harry asked as he took the Black Hawk into hyperspace.

"About eight hours. Find a good rendezvous point and call it in to me when you do. Kenobi out."

Eight hours later found Harry and Obi sitting in a tall tree, watching the Capital city of Theed.

"I don't see anything, and the city is way too quite." Harry said.

"Yes, the last time we were here there were people everywhere. Now the city looks abandoned." Obi said looking through a pair of binoculars.

"I say if we don't see any movement in the next hour, then we move in and check it out." Harry said still trying to contact Qui over the comm link.

Almost at the one hour mark Harry's comm beeped.

"Knight Potter, is that you?" Anakin asked.

"Yes it is. Where are you guys?" Harry asked looking around.

"We are in something called a bongo-bongo headed to the surface of a stream. We have a Gungan with us named Jar Jar Binks." Anakin said.

Harry tapped Obi's shoulder and pointed towards the stream as the small ship surfaced.

The two Sentinels dropped from the tree and ran over to the craft and floated the two Jedi and the Gungan to the shore.

"Where is your ship?" Harry asked.

"Blown up on the droid ship. We hopped a ride down here on a couple of droid troop transport ships. They are landing an army to take over the planet." Qui said as they made their way through the city.

"Well then I would advise that you get the Queen off this planet as fast as you can. Hopefully they haven't got to her yet. Then, me and Obi can take back this planet." Harry said.

"That's too dangerous! And it's damn suicidal." Qui said.

"It's not! We are Sentinels! We are trained in the art of war. We could take this planet back in a matter of days with almost no casualties! We know how." Harry said with Obi and Anakin nodding along.

"Didn't you hear the part about a droid army? We're talking thousands of them! You are just two men!" Qui said standing his ground.

"Of course I heard you. Hell, I could do this by myself! It's like you said, Droids! Droids, not people! The key to defeating a droid army, is taking out the droid command ship. You drop that and your good to go! Let us do this!" Harry said and Obi nodded along with his former teacher as they stood side by side.

"No, and that's an order! As your superior I am ordering you to stand down and help me get the Queen to safety." Qui said.

Harry's eyes narrowed causing Qui to take a step back, but Harry nodded his acceptances and continued walking.

As they rounded a corner, they saw the Queen and her cabinet being lead through the city by a dozen battle droids. Harry and Obi pulled out there lightsabers and attacked all of the droids with rage and furry killing them all in a few violent seconds.

As the last droid fell Harry walked up to Captain Panaka with a big fake smile on his face.

"Hello my friend. It looks like your planet is being invaded. May I suggest we get the Queen out of here?" Harry said shaking hands with the Queens head of security.

The Queen however had other ideas.

"I will not leave my people to suffer and die!" She said or at least her hand maiden did. Harry ignored her and turned to the real Queen in handmaidens robes.

"Your people are going to suffer and die, with or without you here to share in their fate. What we need to do is get you off this planet and in front of the senate to plead your case for aid. In fact, why isn't your Senator doing that right now. These two Jedi were sent by the Chancellor." Harry said shocking Padme with his brashness.

"As of an hour ago, Palpatine said he was doing all in his power to get aid for our world, but he said the Trade Federation was blocking him at every turn." Padme said fully excepting the fact that her disguise was not working on this Jedi.

"All the more reason to go yourself your majesty." Qui said catching up to the conversation.

"Come on. All this jaw jacking is wasting time. I have my ship in my pocket. Let's go." Harry said pulling out a small toy sized ship.

"The Queen of Naboo will use her royal transport." Said one of the real handmaidens.

"This the same ship I recovered?" Harry asked Panaka

"It is Harry." The head of the queens security said.

"Then take us to it." Harry said.

When they got to the hanger Harry and Obi again made quick work of the droids with some help from Anakin.

Harry then expanded the Black Hawk and everyone watched in shock as he lifted the Queen's yacht off the hanger deck and inserted the large ship into the smaller ships' cargo hold.

Harry walked over to the yachts ramp and waved his hand.

"Your Majesty, your Royal Transport awaits." Harry said sarcastically before climbing the stairs to the Black Hawk's hugely expanded crew cabin and into the cockpit.

Padme turned to Qui with a shocked look on her face. "Is he always so…?" She asked stunned.

"Impulsive, short tempered, and angry?" Qui asked as he moved all of the people on to the Black Hawk.

"I was going to say mean, and disrespectful, but yes." Padme said as the cargo door closed.

"That too. It's his age I think." Qui said. Dismissing the fact that he was talking to a fourteen year old Queen.

"Oh." Padme said taking offence to the age comment.

"Harry's just mad because Qui-Gon won't let him take on the whole droid army by himself." Obi said walking by the group after securing the ramp. Padme followed Obi to the cockpit and sat in one of the six jump seats off to the side of the wall next to Obi.

"He could do that? Take on the whole army by himself?" She asked looking at the young man in question with a new found respect.

"Probably? But Qui-Gon told him no, and since he has a higher rank than Harry he has to follow his orders." Obi said as he activated the ships cloaking shield as Harry took off, and broke the atmosphere a top speed.

"Obi, ready the hyper drive, please." Harry said as he started to flip a bunch of switches.

"Why can't you do it?" Obi asked as he brought up the hyper drive settings.

"Because I'm arming all twelve torpedo tubes and aiming them at the droid command ship." Harry said without looking up.

"Oh okay… wait I thought Qui said not to engage the enemy." Obi asked.

"I'm not. I'm just leaving them with something to keep themselves occupied with until I can come back and finish the job." Harry said as he slammed a big red button above his head.

Padme watched in shock as twelve white torpedoes shot towards the big round droid ship.

They stayed just long enough to see most of the torpedoes slam into a shield but two of them got through and caused a lot of damage. Not enough to bring the ship down, but enough to keep them busy for a while.

Harry threw the lever and the ship shot into hyperspace.

Harry stood up and addressed the group as a whole.

"At full speed we can get you to Coruscant in about two days. If I was you, I would take those two days to think about calling this useless Senator of yours, and have him prepare for your arrival. We will be able to send and receive messages once we drop out of super cruse in about forty hours. Qui-Gon and Anakin know their way around the ship, if you have any questions ask them. Stay out of any rooms with red doors as they house vital ship components or live ammo. And the room at the end of the hall is off limits to everyone not a Jedi. Obi you have the Conn." Harry said before walking away with his coat billowing after him.

The rest of the group followed Anakin to the galley. But Padme stayed behind. She looked to Obi.

"What's in the room at the end of the hall?" she asked.

"Harry's meditation room. I have a feeling he is going to spend a majority of the trip in that room. Or down in the cargo bay at his forge." Obi said looking over the read outs on the control panel.

"Blowing off some steam?" She asked with a smirk.

"In a way. Harry is a very level headed guy, but when he's given an order by a superior, especially when he thinks the order is counterproductive, he tends to lose control of his temper." Obi said.

"I thought Jedi had to keep their emotions bottled up?" She asked.

"Harry and I are not regular Jedi. We're Sentinel Shadows. Sith, or dark Jedi, hunters. We also follow the Old Code. We use our emotions to connect with the Force. Again, Harry is usually in complete control, but…"

"He doesn't like being told what to do. I can understand that. A lot of people tell me what to do all the time, and most of the time I just do what I want, but every once in a while I have to do what they tell me and I hate it." Padme said.

"Yeah. Harry's one of the youngest Knights in the whole order and the youngest human Jedi to be Knighted ever. He might be the best, but he is still young. I'll go talk to him and he'll be fine. In fact can you find Anakin and send him up here to watch the ship for me?" Obi asked.

"Sure, he's the little guy right?" She asked with a smile.

"Don't let his age fool you. He is fast becoming a very strong Jedi. He idolizes Harry and I, and he trains very hard to be like us. Notice the black robes and yellow lightsaber?" Obi said with a laugh.

Padme walked off laughing with him and Obi sighed before looking over the hyper drive readings again. Fifteen minutes later Anakin came in and took a seat in the co-pilot's chair.

"Obi, do you think Harry is really mad at Master Jinn?" He asked looking to the taller man.

"No Ani, he's just mad at the fact that he can't take back the whole planet. You know how he is, if there is a fight to be fought and glory to be earned then he wants in on it. He'll cool off soon." Obi said giving Anakin a reassuring smile.

"Good because if he fought my Master he would kill him. I don't want to lose my Master." Anakin said playing with his braid.

"Harry is not going to fight Qui. He would never do that." Obi said

"I know, it's just. I've never seen him this angry before. It scared me a little bit; I thought he was going to disobey orders and stay on Naboo." Anakin said.

"To tell you the truth, so did I for a second there. We had a mission to complete, and Master Jinn should not have overruled Harry. But Harry always does what is right. And Following the orders of a Master and getting the Queen to safety were the right things to do. Now watch the ship for me while I go talk to Harry." Obi said patting Anakin on the head as he walked by.

"I can do that." Anakin said looking at all the buttons and switches.

"Watch doesn't mean play with all the settings. Most of this ship is held together with magic, and if you play with the wrong thing you could kill us all." Obi said

"Right. I won't touch a thing." Anakin said sitting on his hands.

Obi laughed as he walked down the hall to the training room.

Waving his hand over the green crystal by the door he unlocked the Force lock.

The door slid open to show Harry standing in the middle of the training room surrounded by katana wielding ninjas all attacking a shirtless Harry wielding a blood soaked katana of his own.

Around the floor dead ninjas with missing body parts lay in piles.

The sound of steel blade on blade contact assaulted his ears as he passed through the sound deadening spell.

Harry spotting him in the doorway nodded his head in greeting before having to duck a blow by one of the five ninjas still living.

"Can you tell me why you always go back to a steel blade when you are blowing off steam instead of your lightsaber?" Obi asked looking at the swords on racks along the wall.

"The feel of a real blade cutting through flesh and bone is comforting to me. It reminds me of home, of my first masters, of my father. Besides the resistance on the blade as it cuts through my opponents is more satisfying then the light feel of the lightsaber. And this is not steel, it's made from melted down asteroids." Harry said as he blocked a strike from one of the ninjas he spun around another before driving his deep green coloured blade through a third enemy producing a sickening squish sound.

"Yes because saying things like that don't make you sound crazy at all." Obi said sarcastically.

He pulled a huge shiny two handed bastard sword off the wall and gave it a few swings.

"This a new sword, Harry?" He asked holding it up.

Harry looked over and nodded.

"I was board and I couldn't sleep about a month ago so I fired up the forge and went to work." Harry said blocking strikes left and right.

"I like it. It's very scary looking." Obi said admiring the craftsmanship.

"Did you come in here for a reason, or are you here to distract me from my meditation time?" Harry asked as he drove his blade across a ninja's midsection bisecting him at the hips and covering Harry in fresh arterial spray.

Obi shook his head, while on the one hand Harry was the one that taught him a majority of the skills that made him the Jedi that he was today.

He was also sure his former master was totally bat crap crazy.

"I came in here to see how you were doing after Qui pulled rank on you like you were a Padawan, but I can see it didn't affect you in the slightest way." Obi said.

"I'm fine. I understand that the Queen's safety was the top priority at the time." Harry said as he violently decapitated a ninja that was unfortunate enough to swing at Harry and miss.

"Yes well, you're still scaring the rest of the people on the ship. The Queen is unsure if you are going to kill them all in their sleep. Anakin thinks you're going to kill Qui, and I'm positive that you're going to sneak off the ship and go back to Naboo to take on the droid army by yourself. So which one of us is right?" Obi asked as Harry diced up the last two Ninjas in seven fluid movements.

"None of you." Harry said floating over a data pad as he cleaned up the room of the dead bodies and blood by cancelling the charms that created them.

Harry wiped off the green katana he was using and with a flourish he inserted it into it's black scabbard with the green star inlay and placed it back on a rack with all the nineteen others, all of them made from melted down asteroids and space junk by his hand.

Obi found two formal letters on the pad.

"I, Jedi Knight Harry James Potter, do here by petition the Jedi Council for the rank of Jedi Master on the grounds of my record as a Knight, my mastery of the Old Code, my completion of the number of missions required, and the successful training of a Padawan." He read out loud as Harry dropped down into a meditation pose and fell into the Force. Obi looked at him. "You know this is not how it works Harry. You cannot just ask for the rank of Master. It has to be assigned." Obi said.

"For most people it does. The title of Master is usually withheld until a level of maturity is reached. For humans that age is about thirty. However Master Yoda said that if I petition the Council he would help me argue my case." Harry said calmly wiping the sweat from his brow.

"You spoke to Master Yoda about this? How? We're in super cruse, no communication can be sent out or received." Obi said.

"My former Master felt my dark feelings through the Force and re-opened the old training bond to calm me down." Harry said.

"He reopened the training bond from the other side of the galaxy?" Obi asked in shock.

"Yes and no. He sent me a feeling of needing to speak to me and I supplied the power to open the bond and hold it open for a few minutes. He asked me why I had enough anger and rage under the surface to set off alarms in his head back home. I told him what happened and he was pissed off." Harry said with a smile.

"Did he give you the speech about how hate leads to the dark side?" Obi asked rolling his eyes.

"No. He asked me why you and I followed Qui-Gon's orders when he sent us to Naboo to track down a Sith, not play Queen's guard. He's royally pissed at Qui-Gon. In fact he might be looking at some sort of disciplinary charges for messing up our mission to complete his. You know how the Council of The First Knowledge is. Master Yoda said he was going to convene the Jedi Council to talk about our mission and chain of command. Read the next letter." Harry said as he floated three feet off the floor and started to glow.

For anyone else this was a sight to see. For Obi it was just the way Harry connected to the Force.

Obi flipped to the next page.

"I, Jedi Master Harry James Potter, request a declaration of war against the Trade federation on the grounds that they have committed an act of war against the Jedi by siding with a Sith Lord." Obi looked at Harry like he grew a second head. "Have you lost your mind? Appearing in public, in front of the whole Senate. To declare war on the Whole Trade Federation? Telling the Senate about the Sith? Harry this is all a suicide mission for your career. How are you going to work back room games and black markets if everyone knows what you look like? Does Master Yoda know about this?"

"The Master of The First Knowledge, knows all, and sees all." Harry said in a voice that came from everywhere. When he opened his eyes they were glowing green.

"Enough with the parlour tricks, a simple yes or no would do you know." Obi said shaking his head.

Harry dropped to the ground and laughed.

"I know but where's the fun in that? And to answer your question I'm going to wear a disguise. I'm not dumb, you know?" Harry said.

"What kind of disguise? You're not going to use my face again right. Because I still can't going into some places on Tatooine because of your last outing as me." Obi said eyeing Harry with suspicion.

"No, I'm thinking something like this." Harry said waving his hand.

An image of Harry appeared before Obi. He was dressed in his black Jedi robes but he had the hood up and an expressionless black skull face mask.

"I was also thinking about dusting off a name of a long dead member of the Council of The First Knowledge and using that. I think it will scare the crap out of the Trade Federation and the Sith. Plus either one of us could always dust off this persona whenever we need it in the future. I mean it's a mask and a voice charm. As for telling the Senate about the Sith, I think it's a great idea. It's not like they don't know we are after them they have spent a lot of time and energy trying to hide from us. I think this might make them slip up and let us find them." Harry said.

"So when do we announce all this?" Obi asked looking over the costume Harry made.

"When we get back, you and I are to take Qui and Anakin to the Temple. To which we will deal with any disciplinary issues from this little expedition. Then the Jedi Council will vote on my title change. I will then ask for permission to go to the Senate and ask for the declaration of war. When they give us the green light We will then head to the senate floor from there. I figure we can declare war on the trade federation right there and be back on Naboo in two days. We can take the planet back the day after that." Harry said with a shrug.

"That simple?" Obi asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, that simple. What's the problem?" Harry asked pulling on a black Jedi robe over his bare chest.

"Let's go in order shall we? First are you really going to bring formal charges against Qui?"

"No, but like I said Yoda might. I've never seen the Master so angry. He sent us on a mission, not just for the Jedi, but also for the Council of The First Knowledge. You know how those guys are about traditions. Those five guys are old school. All dark robes and dark shadowy meetings. They take that shit serious. Especially The Master." Harry said looking uncomfortable.

"That's true. I hope nothing bad happens. Any demotion is going to impact Anakin's training." Obi said looking deep in thought.

"If it will take some of your heavy thoughts away I will speak up for him. It might not do much, but it might help." Harry said.

"No, you can't risk pissing off the Jedi Council before they vote on your Mastership. Are you sure we can pull off the whole reborn master thing?" Obi asked.

"Sure. We are similar in height and size. The Master is building a set of new sabers for us and when we speak we will use a voice modulation spell. I see no reason why we can't do this."

"Fine so you have this all worked out I see." Obi said shrug.

"What, no questions about waging a war with just the two of us, or taking back the planet?" Harry asked.

"No. In fact that's the one thing I know we can do. That's easy. Like you said, you drop the command ship and most of the droids go with it." Obi said.

"So are you ready to be the Judge, Jury, and Executioner of the Dark?" Harry asked.

"I'd be honoured to." Obi said with a deadly smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Beta'ed by, Mad about the Boro

Chapter 6

Harry and Obi stood by the door watching the inquiry into Qui-Gon and Anakin's last mission.

So far, Qui-Gon had laid out a very detailed account of what happened on Naboo, and from the looks the Jedi Council were giving the Master and Padawan team things were not looking good. Mace looked to Harry.

"As the next senior Jedi on the mission, is there anything you would like to add to the facts as they stand, Knight Potter?"

Harry looked at Obi. The question was clear.

Obi looked between his two former masters and shook his head no. Harry looked shocked for a split second before turning his full attention to Mace.

"Not at this time, Master. I would like to say that though our mission to find the red faced Sith apprentice was… cut short; I can say that we do know for sure that he was on Naboo. Both Obi and I felt him the second we got close to the planet. I also think that had we not been sworn to secrecy by The Master of The First Knowledge, Qui-Gon would have known why we were there and would have left us to our task. Respectfully, I ask that this fact be added to the record in favour of Master Jinn." Harry said bowing low to Mace, but more importantly Yoda.

Master Yoda looked at his former apprentice with pride and nodded.

"Agree I do with Knight Potter, on this matter. Formal charges apply, they do not. On to other things we should move." Yoda said.

"I put it to a vote. All in favour of letting this matter drop?" Mace asked and all of the members of the council raised their hands.

"The vote passes. On to the next order of business. We have for the first time in a long time a formal request for title advancement from Knight to Master. Knight Potter has requested this title advancement. He has cited his mission record, the creation of the spy network, the number of missions accepted, the mastery of the old code, and the successful training of a Padawan. I would like to open the floor to any objections or comments. Anyone want to go first?" Mace asked. Yoda raised his hand. "The Council recognizes Master Yoda."

"Know him best I do, and in favour of this advancement, I am. Proven himself he has. Great things he has accomplished in so short a time. Proud of him, I am. An example to the rest of the Order he is. Wish we had more like him, I do." Yoda said with a nod of finality.

Master Mundi raised his hand next.

"The Council recognizes Master Ki-Adi-Mundi ." Mace intoned.

"I was hesitant at first when Knight Potter joined the Order. As many of you know, I was in favour of the Order of Shadows dying off. It's been a long time since they were needed, and the ones that were left were nothing more than paranoid warriors past their prime. But Knight Potter and Knight Kenobi have convinced me that the rebirth of the Order of Shadows and the surge in Sentinel Knightings is a good thing. He has proven himself time and again against the very worst the galaxy has and time and again he has defeated them. His record of protection details is the best in the Jedi Order's history. We are getting more requests for help than ever before. He has put the Order in a better standing with the galaxy as a whole. I too, am in favour of his advancement to Master, with the added request that we look at Knight Kenobi's advancement in a few years time as well. They are both a source of inspiration for younglings and Padawans. We are seeing the most talented Jedi Knightings in a very long time." Master Mundi said passionately, retaking his seat.

And so it went.

One after the other, the Council members spoke in favour of Harry's advancement. And a few expressed their wish to add Obi-Wan to the short list for advancement as well. In the end none of the Council objected and the motion passed soon after.

"Let the record show that Knight Harry Potter, having met all criteria and with the full backing of the Council, has obtained the rank of Master with all the rights and responsibilities. Congratulations Master Potter. And with that taken care of we will adjourn for the day." Mace stated.

Harry stepped forward.

"Actually Master, I would like to ask the Council for permission to declare war on the Trade Federation. Using a disguise and a different name. I would like to go before the Senate and bring formal charges against the Trade Federation. They have sided with the Sith and against the Jedi." Harry said he then took a step back and watched as the Jedi Council exploded.

Two thirds of the members were shouting about Jedi being peace keepers not solders.

The other third was of mixed opinion. Mace was all for it. Yoda wanted to hear more detail. Masters Plo Koon and Mundi wanted to join in.

After ten minutes Mace called for silence.

"If I may add some details to the plan?" Harry offered.

"First of all I do not think the Senate will grant me a declaration of war. It would be great if they did. As you know the Trade Federation is one of three major sources of corruption and crime in the galaxy right now, and the only one with an army. The Banking Clan has money, but no real might and the Hutts can be controlled through the spy network. But The Trade Federation is going to one day try to take over the galaxy, and I'm not the only one who thinks so. The Sith has come to the same conclusion. Why else would he back them in this little war they are waging on Naboo?" Harry asked, making most of the members of the Council sit up and think.

"If they gave me the declaration I could lead a team of maybe fifty Sentinels and totally decimate the Trade federation in a matter of a few months, with very little casualties for us. They live on three planets, and they have a fleet of, maybe, thirty command ships? Once they've fallen, we could take over their trade routes and get much needed food and medical supplies to the outer rim planets, that badly need them, for practically nothing. Also, ship building and city reconstruction prices would drop, due to the lack of the Trade Federation buying up metal to build droids. They own half of the mines in the galaxy." Harry said, waving his hands around as he lectured the Council about the Trade Federation's fighting tactics.

Judging by the looks on the faces of the Masters he was making his case well. There were a lot of nodding heads and shocked faces.

"As it stands right now, the Senate will not give me the power to declare war on the Trade Federation," Harry said slumping down a little bit.

With a wave of his hand Harry conjured a chair and sat.

"The Trade Federation is too well connected to the Banking Clan, and the Banking Clan has corruption money in a lot of the Senate's pockets. No matter how much fun it would be to wipe the taint of the Trade Federation off the map, the Senate will not give me the power to declare war on the Trade Federation. But it will make the Trade Federation leadership abandon Nute Gunray, and his troops on Naboo, to save face in the Senate. After that, Knight Kenobi and I will take back the planet, kill, or capture the red faced Sith, and reinstall the Queen of Naboo." Harry said.

"While I cannot question your skills Master Potter, nor those of Knight Kenobi, do you really think you can take on a whole army of droids and a Sith Master?" Mace asked with a smirk.

"Apprentice." Harry said, taking a drink from his silver flask.

"What?" Mace asked.

"It's not a Sith Master, it's an Apprentice. And it's not a whole droid army. We're talking about a crippled droid troop detachment, if that." Harry said.

"I don't want to fight a grand battle, in an open field, against thousands of droids. I'm talking about a covert mission to take back the planet of Naboo, without the Trade Federation even knowing I'm back on the planet. I don't even plan on drawing my lightsaber, let alone my blasters, on this mission until I run into the Sith Apprentice. Is there any chance he could be good enough the beat both Obi-Wan and I? No three masters, combined, could take either one of us down without a good long fight. I would agree to take along more Jedi, if you would like, but frankly speaking Masters, I just don't see the need for the reinforcements." Harry said.

After some more deliberation, the Council voted to green light Harry's mission, with the addendum that they hold another meeting, after the Senate announcement, to hash out the final details.

"To my rooms we will go. Much to talk about, we have." Yoda said, ambling down the hall.

Harry and Obi shared a smirk and followed the aged Master. When they were seated around the mediation circle, with tea in hand, Yoda pushed forward a tray with two Lightsabers under a velvet cloth.

"Do the honours, if you will, Obi." Harry said, pulling off his coat.

Obi pulled back the cloth to reveal two gold ten inch lightsabers.

The design was simple like Harry's Sabers, but it had an ornate cross guard like a broadsword and a pummel spike.

Obi picked one up and thumbed it on. The blade was a rich gold colour to match the gold of the hilt. Harry picked up his and bowed deep to his Master.

"Thank you, Master. You honour me with this beautiful creation. I hope to use it well, as we carry out your orders." Harry said.

"Never more proud of an apprentice, have I been." Yoda said touching Harry's bowed head. "Or of the master he has become." He continued patting Obi's arm.

"Now eat you will. Too thin, you both are." Yoda stated firmly, pushing a plate of sandwiches towards them.

"Yes Master." Obi and Harry said taking a sandwich.

An hour later, Obi and Harry stood in the centre of a circle of five robed figures in the cavern that Harry first arrived in.

Three of the robed figures were there as holo-projections. Yoda took a step into the light of the fire pit in the middle of the circle.

"Growing stronger, the darkness is. Willing to work with corrupt factions to bring down a planet they are. Bold in their steps they act. Stand strong we must. Upon us the time for action approaches. Over is the time for secrets. Come forth, we must. Need someone working in the open, we do." Yoda said.

"But who?" asked a wizened, pale, old man with an eye patch.

"Potter and Kenobi." Yoda said. Harry and Obi stepped forward and took a knee.

"Both of them?" asked an old man shadowed by his hooded robe.

"If you will, my apprentice." Yoda said.

Harry and Obi nodded and with a wave of the hand they were both dressed in black robes with the hoods up. They drew their new sabers and lit them giving the black skull masks they were wearing an eerie glow.

"Anyone have any objections?" Harry asked in a deep rumbling voice.

After a round of head shaking Harry spoke again. "I would like the opportunity to make an announcement of the appointment of The Blade, to the Senate."

"The Blade?" Asked the fifth member of the circle in a hissing warble.

"It's the title we should call our new persona. It will scare the members of the Senate. I would also like to, with your permission, declare war on the Trade Federation."

"Wrong, the word war is. Conflict, we must declare. Ask of the Senate we must, to stop this alliance with the Sith." Yoda said, to much head nodding.

"We bow to your wisdom, Master. I think we need to scare the crap out of the Senate as a whole though." Obi said, the smirk very apparent to all of them. "I think Harry should use as many magic tricks as he can to scare them into moving. Everyone that knows anything about Jedi and Sith know the Sith are all powerful and scary. I think The Blade needs to terrify anyone thinking about turning to the Sith. If they fear The Blade. It may make them more anti-Sith in the future. I think that the Jedi Council should disavow The Blade, and his actions. Say he is a tool of the living force to prevent the rise of the Sith. I think word will get back to our red faced Sith and his master, and shake them up a bit. It might even tip their hand. Rile them up a bit, to make it easier for us to find them, and bring them down." Obi stated.

"Fear is a powerful tool for the Sith." Said the man in the shadows. He stepped forwards into the light showing off his wizened features, and shocking white hair and eyes. "I think if we could use it against them, we should. For a long time people have underestimated the Jedi Order. They think we are nothing but Monks preaching peace. I blame the Jedi Order as a whole for this. For too long Masters have preached the glories of being a Consular, or Guardian. There were but five true Shadows left, and we are so old we could not take on a real Sith. Long has our order become weak. Now we have fresh blood in our Order again and I for one want to show the galaxy what we can really do." He said passionately, with a scary smirk.

"I agree." Harry affirmed. "I don't think we should come out into the open, because it will do more harm to our work than do good for us, but I do think we should highlight every win as a victory for the Order of Sentinels and really take on as many new Knights as we can. The Knighting of Sentinels is up, but I want it to dwarf the numbers of Consulars and Guardians. I also think when this conflict is over, Obi-Wan and I should look into taking on a new apprentice. We need more true Shadows if we are going to try to make real changes in the galaxy. Plus, it will give us a chance to teach some classes at the Temple, something I know Master Yoda has wanted us to do for a while now." Harry said to much head nodding, and the huge smirking face of his Master.

"Then it is settled. We announce The Blade in the afternoon session of the Senate." Obi said.

"When is the afternoon session of the Senate set to begin?" Harry asked inquisitively, looking at his watch.

"In about a half hour." Obi replied.

"Master Yoda, how would you like to make the introduction of the Blade to the Senate?" Harry asked.

"Better for you to do it, I think. For confirmation, stand with you I will." Yoda said.

"Then I know just how to swing this. Obi, go to the Queen of Naboo's chambers and tell of my arrival. I shall bring the Master with me." Harry said

"Right. I'll tap my comm unit three times, to tell you when to come in." Obi said waving his hand in front of his mask making it disappear before adding an obscuring charm that blacked out the hood, before apparating into the Queens living room, in the middle of a meeting between the Queen and her Senator.

The Queen's guard surrounded Obi at blaster point, with Panaka front and centre.

"Who are you? And how did you get in here?" He asked with as much power he could muster while looking death in the face, well… hood.

"I am The Apprentice. I stand here to announce the coming of my Master: The Blade." Obi stated in a deep gravelly voice that was both soft as a whisper, but loud enough to carry over the whole room.

"And what, exactly, does this Blade want with Her Majesty?" Asked Senator Palpatine.

"To help her save the people of Naboo." Obi intoned.

"And this Blade has no desire to harm the Queen?" Panaka asked.

"No. Our fight is with the Sith. The Sith are behind this plot to take over your planet, and my Master intends to help you take it back." Obi said.

Padme looked back and forth between Obi, Palpatine, and her head of security before making up her mind.

"Send for your Master. I wish to hear what he has to say." Padme said.

Obi nodded and a second later The Blade was there with Master Yoda.

Palpatine looked shocked.

"The Jedi are behind this? I thought they had to get permission from the Senate to go to war?" He asked.

"Right you would be, if war with anyone but the Sith. But in matters of the Force, hold the final say, we do." Yoda said.

"This whole plot to take over the planet of Naboo was orchestrated by the Sith, to what end we do not know. From the very beginning of the Republic, matters of the Sith have always fallen to the Jedi Order. We intend to find and kill this Sith threat." Harry said, in his modulated voice, making the people around him shiver in fear.

"Well that's all well and good, but the people of Naboo are depending on Her Majesty going before the Senate." Palpatine said trying to move this meeting along, so he could get the Queen to the Senate building.

It was also an act of bravado, hoping to show these two men in black that they didn't scare the crap out of him, like they did.

Harry looked to the Queen.

"And what do you plan on telling the Senate?" Harry asked.

"I was going to call for a Vote of No Confidence in Chancellor Valorum, if he does not help the people of Naboo." She said with as much confidence a fourteen year old could under the circumstances.

"And whom would you have replace the Chancellor, that has done everything he could so far to help you?" Harry asked looking at Palpatine. 

"It was decided that I should be nominated." Palpatine replied nervously.

"For the good of the people, right?" Harry asked sarcastically causing Palpatine to flinch and Padme to look shocked.

"Yes." was his weak reply.

"There are very few things in life that sicken me. One of them is greedy Politicians." Harry spat with disgust.

He turned back to the Queen and bowed.

"If you feel that forwarding this politician's goals are in your best interest then by all means, do so. But if you want the safe return of your planet then all I ask is that you let me speak in your place, Your Highness." Harry said.

Padme looked from The Blade to The Apprentice and finally back to The Blade. She looked deep into his eyes, before shaking her head slightly.

"I will speak to The Blade before I make any decisions. Leave us." She said pointing to the door.

Everyone left with a little reassurance and Harry handing over his gold saber. When they were alone Padme sat down on one of the high backed chairs.

"Sit down, Harry, we need to talk." She said pointing to the chair across from hers.

Harry's shoulders sagged as he waved his hand and dropped the mask.

"What gave me away?" He asked, taking a seat.

"Your speech patterns, and the fact that I can feel the power coming off you in waves. I have only felt that once in my life. It was when you lifted my ship and put it in yours. Now, what's going on Harry. Why are you dressed like that? And why do you need to go before the Senate?" She asked.

"In order for me to legally take back your planet, I have to declare war on the Trade Federation. In order to do that, I have to go before the Senate and show proof of the Sith's involvement in the plot to take over your planet. In order for me to do that, and be able to keep doing my job, I can't let the underworld know I'm a Jedi. I need to keep my face out of it. Plus we want to scare the Sith into doing something stupid. The best way to do that is with The Blade. Now let's go, we have to get to the Senate floor in ten minutes." Harry said waving his disguise back into place.

"That's it? I'm just supposed to go with this plan with just your explanation?" She asked walking with him to the door.

"No, I'm giving you my word that you will have your planet back and your people safe in just a few days. In fact, you can leave the day after we do. By the time you make it back to Naboo you can retake the throne. Now let's go. I hate politics, and I have a feeling this is going to take a long time." Harry said opening the door to her apartment.

His words would turn out to be very prophetic.

The Senate meeting took a little over two hours, which for Harry felt like ten years.

In the end he got what he wanted. The Senate formally declared a conflict between the Trade Federation and the Jedi Order.

Harry stood before the Jedi Council for the second time that day. The hour was late and night had fallen on Coruscant.

Harry bowed his head.

"I have secured the declarations needed to do what must be done. Obi-Wan and I leave tonight for Naboo. At full burn, we should get there in two days in the middle of the night. Obi-Wan will be in charge of the space battle in his ship, whilst I proceed down to the surface and handle things there. With no complications, we should have the whole planet in our control by dawn. We will stay a few days to assist with the clean up, and the changing over of power back to the Queen and her court. I hope to report back to you this time next week, for a full briefing." Harry said.

"The Council has deliberated, and we would like you to take more Jedi with you." Mace said.

"I bow to the wisdom of the Council." Harry said formally.

"Was there anyone you had in mind?" Harry enquired. "I'm guessing you would like to send Master Jinn and Padawan Skywalker?"

"Yes." Master Yoda said.

"We would also like you to take a few Padawans that are close to completing their training as Sentinels and, whom we feel, would be good candidates for full Shadow training. It is our hope that you will find your next Padawan in this group." Mace said.

"Who's on the list?" Harry said with some trepidation. "Anyone I take will be responsible for their own safety. I will be waging war under the cover of night, from the shadows. I won't have time to babysit, nor will I have time to play teacher."

"Would it help if I came along to supervise them, Master Potter?" Master Plo Koon asked.

"Master, I say this with all the respect in the world. I do not need anyone to help me do this. With Obi-wan in charge of bringing down the droid control ship, we are looking at two, maybe three, fast covert sabotage acts on mobile droid command centres. And maybe a fight with a Sith Apprentice. As long as you understand that this is my mission, and you are there to watch the kiddies, I'm fine with you coming along. Bring all the Padawans you like, but they have to stay out of the way." Harry said firmly, trying to convey as nicely as he could that he had a job to do, and anyone else would get in his way.

"I understand. This is one area where you have more experience than I do. That's the point of coming along. I would like to bring some potential Shadow candidates to observe your methods and tactics. Later, we can go over the mission in detail in a classroom setting." Master Plo said.

"Then we have a deal. Meet me at my ship in two hours with your group." Harry said bowing to Master Plo and then to the rest of the council.

Harry swept out of the room and met Qui and Anakin in the hall.

"The Council is going to send you with us on the mission to Naboo. I would like to give you another mission, though. Would you be okay with that, Master Jinn?" Harry asked.

"That depends on where you're sending us." Qui asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I would like the two of you to stick close to the Queen. I don't like her political advisors, nor her Senator. I don't trust anyone but her head of security and handmaidens. I have this feeling that someone might try to take her out on the flight to Naboo, and I would like you two to be there if someone does try something." Harry said.

"Did you feel something in the Force?" Qui asked.

"No, but I can feel it in my gut, and that trumps anything else. It would be a damn shame if we took the planet back and they killed the Queen on her Royal yacht." Harry said.

"I understand. We will stick close to Her Majesty." Qui said.

"Yeah, we'll keep her safe Master Potter!" Anakin said crossing his arms confidently.

"Good." Harry said taking a knee to put him on the same level as Anakin. "I expect you to keep her company Ani. If she's with you, then she's not with a potential threat. Keep her safe short stuff. I'm counting on you. Remember the training I taught you two months ago, about blending into the background. The art of being in a room?" Harry asked.

"The art of being in a room and not taking up space. Being un-intrusive." Anakin recited from memory.

"That's right. Qui is going to be obvious. He's a Consular. They stick out like a sore thumb, but you're a Sentinel. They use every resource and opportunity at their disposal to get the job done. I'm counting on you, little man." Harry said ruffling Anakin's hair.

"You can count on me, Harry." Anakin said standing tall and straight.

Two hours later, Harry walked up to his ship with Obi and saw Master Plo leading a group of older Female Padawans.

At the head of the line was Plo's tall, Trandoshan Padawan, Lissarkh.

Next to her was the friendly Mon Cala Bant Eerin.

Next in line was Obi's friend Siri Tachi.

Last in line was the oldest Padawan of the group, Luminara Undili.

Harry opened the ramp and invited them all in. He lead them to the large galley and had them take a seat.

"I just wanted to say a few things before we take off. First, you can see this ship is massively upgraded and magically enchanted. Do not open any doors with red markings on them. These rooms house the important parts that make the ship go or they are weapons storage. After this meeting, I will show you to your rooms. We will be travelling at super cruse so once we activate the hyperdrive you won't be able to contact your masters. In fact, we are going full radio silence for the duration of the mission. Lastly, when we get to Naboo we will be using stealth to find, and destroy the mobile droid command centres. The idea being that they won't know what hit them, until it's too late. We don't want to fight a glorious battle, we want to stay hidden and not have to fight at all. I don't plan on any of you having to pull your lightsabers at all during the mission. All of you will be given a blaster. If you have to do any killing, use that. DO NOT give away our position by pulling out a three foot long glow stick. If any of you can't be stealthy, then I would suggest you stay home. During the flight Obi and I are going to run you through some tactical training exercises, and weapons training. I understand there are some taboos about using blasters and the like. If you don't feel like you can us a blaster, or you feel like you are betraying some kind of code by using one, stay home. Any questions?"

"Not at this time, Master Potter." Master Plo said.

"Oh, that reminds me. For the duration of this mission, you can all drop the formalities. If someone is behind me with a blaster in their hand, I don't want to die just because it took you so long to say my title. I'm Harry. He's Obi. And that's Plo. We all respect each other the same, we just don't need titles." Harry said. "Now I'm going to show you to your rooms. There are six guest rooms. Two singles and four doubles. You can each have your own room, or you can group up, it don't matter to me."

Harry showed them around the ship and then, when they were all settled in, he set a course for Naboo and punched it up to super cruse.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Beta'ed by, Mad about the Boro

Chapter 7:

"Obi I'm making my first landing." Harry said.

"Copy that. It looks like we are still in the clear." Obi said from the cockpit of his ship, the Silver Hawk.

Harry glided the invisible Black Hawk down into a crop of trees. After landing and shutting down he turned to look at the team. He was mildly amazed at how much he and Obi were able to teach them in such a short time.

Then again being a Jedi had it's advantages. The fact that they only needed a few hours rest helped free up time.

The first thing he did two nights ago was hand them all a pile of clothing.

"Ditch the robes and tunics. Get changed and meet me in the cargo bay." Harry said before turning around and walking away.

"He's very polite." Siri said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Yes, but he is in charge of the mission. I suggest we do as he says." Master Plo said looking over the clothes he was given.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the huge cargo bay to find it mostly empty except for Harry and Obi standing in the center in their bounty hunter clothes.

The Jedi were now dressed in all black cargo pants, combat boots and a turtle neck sweater.

"We are going to split you four Padawans up into two teams. Before we do that we are going to put you through a few tests to check your skills. The first test is at the other end of the cargo bay." Harry said leading them over to two rail gun rifles on the floor.

"These are Draymak RGC-1s, they use magnets to fire metal slugs. I've charmed them to fire faster and harder. They have adjustable scopes, and are absolutely silent. Siri and Luminara, you're up." Harry and Obi worked with them for a few minutes getting them comfortable with the weapons and showing them how to sight in on targets.

He then conjured two droids fifty feet away and had them practice.

"When you can hit the droid center mass three times in a row, Obi will move the targets back. We will continue this until you can hit the target on the back wall. That's about three hundred feet away. Bant and Lissarkh come over here please."

Harry walked the two Padawan over to a rack on the back wall covered in different weapons. Harry pulled a flat black katana off the wall and handed it to Bant

"Bant try holding this. How does that feel in your hand?" Harry asked.

"Not bad. It fits." She said looking the weapon over.

"Good." Harry said handing a similar sword to Lissarkh. "I want you to get used to these. Lightsabers will give off light and give away our position. These will not. Master Plo." Harry called out before tossing him a third katana.

"I would like your help running them through some sparing to get them used to a blade." Harry said pulling the katana from his belt.

That was two days ago. Now the five of them stood before him dressed in black, and ready for the night ahead.

"Equipment check! Shooters, front and center." Harry said and Siri and Luminara stepped forwards. "Are you all set to go?" He asked.

"Yes Harry!" They said in unison holding out their rifles.

"Good. You two are my over watch. I want a running account of every droid's movement. If I call one of your names and a target I want it gone." Harry said looking them in the eye. When they nodded back Harry smiled and waved them back.

"Spotters! Front and center." Bant and Lissarkh took their place. "My shooters are going to be very busy watching my back. Too busy to watch their own. That's your job. Bant your with Siri, and Lissarkh your with Luminara. You have your blades and your Draymak LK-6 blaster rifles?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry!"

"Good. If you run into trouble use your blades first. They are enchanted enough to cut a droid in two." Harry said drawing the two closer. "I'm looking to you two to make sure those two make it home alive. If they do I will put in a good word for you to your Masters and I will see you two knighted for this." Harry said.

"Thank you Harry." Bant said with a small bow.

"Yes, thank you for trusting us with this task." Lissarkh said in a warm smile.

Harry nodded and walked over to Master Plo. "Ready to watch all of our backs tonight?" Harry asked quietly as he walked them to the cargo bay.

"Yes. I would like to thank you for working with them like you did. You might not think it was much but you have given them skills that will help them to be better Knights. I was wondering if you had decided on taking one of them on as an apprentice?" Master Plo asked.

"No we will work with them some more after tonight. By the time we get back to the temple we should have our answers." Harry said grabbing a backpack by the door and handing it to Master Plo. "I need you to look after this for me." Harry said with a smirk.

"What's in it?" Master Plo asked looking inside.

"Three bags of explosives, the Padawan's lightsabers, and a few extra blasters. If things go down and we find the Sith I want you to give their sabers back to them and continue with the mission. I will deal with the Sith. I need you to get the job done." Harry said.

"Understood." Master Plo said with a bow.

Harry turned and looked at the troops. "We are three kilometers from the first droid command post. I want to get there, set up an observation post, plant the explosives, and be back on the ship in half an hour. Remember fast is smooth, and smooth is fast. Quick and quiet, quiet and quick. Let's move people." Harry said lowering the ramp.

"Stay three feet behind Plo, and he will be three feet behind me." Harry said pulling one of his old enchanted 1911's and slipping into the shadows.

The three kilometer trip took ten minutes at Jedi speeds.

The command post, two towers with communication antennas and a huge power generator, was set up in a valley defended by fifteen droids and two turrets. The snipers and spotters set up and Harry took one of the bags of explosives and tucked it into his coat.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute." Harry said folding into the shadows and disappearing.

He reappeared down in the valley next to the generator. He pulled a few small bombs out and stuck them to the generator in hard to see places. He then ghosted over to one of the towers and repeated the process. He did the same with the last tower before reappearing next to Plo.

"Okay, let's move out we have one more of these and then we have the capital. Let's move." Harry said leading them back to the ship.

It took two hours but they had made it to the capital.

Harry landed close to the palace. Unlike the last two command post, this one was stuck to the top of the south tower of the palace. To get there they would need to assault the palace and take the tower, by force if necessary.

Harry hoped to be in and out before anyone noticed. Once they were out he would give the go order to blow up the command ship then he would detonate the bombs he planted.

After that it was mostly clean up operations. Arresting the Trade Federation commanders. Freeing the government officials, and preparing for the return of the Queen.

Harry led the group up the side passage leading to the courtyard when he felt it. The overwhelming feeling of cold. He turned to Master Plo and looked him dead in the eye.

"He's here?" Master Plo asked.

"Yes." Harry said handing Master Plo the detonators and his gun belts to put in the backpack. "Call Obi and give him the green light, then hit the detonators, and finish the mission in the chaos of the loss of the other two command posts and the attack on the command ship. Get back to the ship, and if you don't hear from me by sun rise in about one hour then call Obi and tell him." Harry said.

He waved his hand over his face and the black skull mask materialized over his face shocking the Padawans. He sighed before turning back to the courtyard. standing in the middle of the courtyard, cloaked in black, stood the Sith Apprentice. Harry walked in and came to a stop twenty feet away from him.

"The Blade? My Master said you would come." The Zabrak asked.

"Funny, you know me but I do not know you." Harry said in his scary voice. He didn't know about the Dark Side or being a Sith but he did know dark magic, and it was rolling off of this guy in waves.

He knew the kind of hate it took to make that much dark power. He also knew that where there was hate there was rage. Hate fueled dark power, but rage, rage made you do stupid things.

Harry knew that he needed this guy to go from hate to rage.

"Darth Maul." the Sith said dropping his robe.

"I'm sorry did you say Maul? Like an animal attack? Did you come up with that or did your master?" Harry asked laughing as he dropped his coat and pulled out his new gold saber.

"You dare mock me you Jedi dog?!" Maul yelled before he attacked Harry with his red lightsaber.

Harry activated his saber and met every strike with one of his own. Harry had to admit the guy had some training. He was mixing styles and he used his hate to add power to his swings.

But he was still a little green.

Harry smirked as he spun into one of Maul's strikes and smashed the spiked pummel cap of his saber into the bridge of Maul's nose.

The Sith retreated clutching his face. When he dropped his hand Harry saw his nose was totally destroyed.

"I think you look better that way." Harry said, the smile clear in his voice.

Maul growled out pure hatred. He raised his lightsaber and ignited the second blade of his light staff and attacked.

"Now that's not fair at all." Harry said before summoning his standard yellow lightsaber.

He ignited it and crossed them over his head catching, Maul's red blade before switching his position to catch the other side of the light staff.

Maul spun his staff and Harry caught one of the blades with his left saber and used the momentum to stop Maul in mid spin as he brought his right hand saber down on Maul's leg punching a hole through his thigh sending him rolling across the ground.

Maul let out a scream of pure rage and jumped at Harry raining down blows at lighting fast speeds, but he lacked coordination.

Harry let him wear himself out before he attacked again.

Slashing up with his left saber as he blocked with his right Harry cut Maul's saber in half making his light staff a single bladed lightsaber.

The loss of a blade made Maul misstep and fall to the ground. Harry swung wide at his head slicing off two of his horns causing the Sith to cry out in pain.

"This can end at any time. If you surrender and tell me who your master is I will let you live out your days in the Temple cells." Harry said lowering his two sabers in a relaxed position.

"NEVER! JEDI DOG!" Maul yelled flying at Harry again and unleashing more blows designed to kill him. But every time he swung his saber down Harry was there waiting for him. Until he went for a low swing and caught a knee to his broken nose and a pummel spike to the back of his head. Maul hit the ground so hard he dropped his saber.

"You don't have to die. I will let you live if you quit now. I take no pleasure in killing you, but I will if I have to. Surrender now, you can see you're out classed in this fight." Harry said reaching a hand down to help the fallen warrior up.

Maul turned his head and looked Harry in the eye. For the first time since the start of the fight Harry saw something other than hate in his yellow eyes.

He saw fear.

"I must keep fighting. If I am taken then my master will find me, and he will bring down on me a fate worse than death." Maul said before Force pulling his saber to him and lashing out at Harry again.

Harry let him get ten good swings at him before blocking him with his left and jabbing his right saber through Mauls right shoulder punching a hole through it and causing an extreme amount of pain, and sending Maul to the ground again.

Harry summoned Maul's saber and tossed it down the steps. "Darth Maul, you are bound by the law and will be taken before the Jedi Council to be sentenced." Harry said.

Clipping his two sabers to his belt he walked over to his coat and when he turned his back Maul lunged at him with a small knife. Before Harry could think about what he was doing he pulled his gold saber and ran it through Maul's chest.

Realizing what he did only too late Harry grabbed Maul and turned him over as the last breath escaped from his chest.

"Give me a name! Who is your master!?" Harry yelled but the light faded from the Sith's face before he could get an answer. Harry dropped him and let out a primal yell of his own.

"Mother FUCKER!" He didn't know who he was cursing.

Was it Maul for not giving up? Or himself for killing the man? Or his first blade master who drilled the moves in his head to the point that he reacted first and thought about the consequences later? All of the above? None of the above?

He didn't know.

All he knew was that the apprentice was dead and he had no leads on the Master.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of blaster fire coming from the Palace.

Harry summoned his coat and Maul's lightsaber as he ran to the front entrance.

He ghosted through the halls at running speed finding smoldering droid parts as he headed towards the sound.

There must have been more guards in the Palace then he had first thought.

Harry ran up the stairs two at a time getting closer to the sounds as he went. He came flying around the corner and straight into the middle of a heated battle between thirty droids and two Destroyer droids on one side of the hall and the Jedi team on the other. Harry felt the urge to face palm when he saw them. Standing out in the open, lightsabers out, feverishly trying to keep up with the blaster bolts flying at them. Harry waved his hand and conjured a granite wall in front of them.

"Are you guys crazy or just stupid!?" Harry yelled at them.

"Standing there like that and letting them shoot at you. You have blasters for god's sake! Find cover and shoot back!" Harry said grabbing his two 1911s from the backpack where Plo put them and returning fire.

In seconds half of the droids were down. The other Padawans got in the game and soon all but the Destroyers were dead.

"I see a flaw in your plan Harry. How do we kill those?" Plo asked.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the Master. Between his frustration over killing the Sith apprentice and their stupid heroic Jedi battle tactics in the hallway Harry used his anger to Force lift the Destroyer droids off the ground with his left hand and crushed them like pop cans with his right.

When they stopped moving Harry banished them through the doors leading to the tower stairwell.

"Like that." He replied with a sarcastic shrug. Before running up the stairs.

Plo looked at the stunned faces of the team and shrugged.

"Let's move it people." Plo said, following Harry up the stairs.

Harry tore up the spiral staircase lining the walls of the tower, shooting with his right and slicing with his saber in his left hand as he went.

The team following along watching the Master take apart the droids with a fury they thought was against the Code, Old and New.

At the top Harry banished the six droids and the two doors they were guarding into the room before diving in and shooting the droids still standing when the team came through the doors seconds later they found Harry Force crushing another Destroyer droid.

"I think you killed it Harry." Plo said breaking Harry out of his trance. Harry grabbed the last bag of explosives and started planting them.

"Harry, there are more droids coming. I can hear them coming up the stairs." Siri said from the door way.

Harry put the last bomb on the big generator and looked out of the tower window.

"Can all of you Force jump and land?" He asked doing some math in his head. When he got a chorus of yeses he banished the window.

"Good, because it's about a fifty foot jump from here to the roof of the palace. I find it helps to flip at the end of a jump as it slows you down a bit. Who's up first?" Harry asked.

"I think I will lead by example." Plo said looking out the window. He took a few steps back and after a short run up he jumped to the roof ending his leap in a flip.

"Okay, keep going I will hold then off." Harry said flipping the selector switch on his enchanted 1911s to full auto. Harry leaned out of the door and started pouring tungsten cored lead down on the droids marching up the staircase in lines of two.

Glancing back at the team as they made the jump, he saw Bant was the last to go and once she cleared the window Harry holstered his guns and made the jump as well.

In mid air Harry flipped and used the force to slow himself down.

He landed in a crouch and when he saw the rest of the team was safe, Harry hit the button on detonator and blew the tower away.

Harry cringed surveying the damage to the Palace tower, but if the tower was the only casualty, then he could live with that.

Harry looked at the team. All of them had minor battle wounds. Scratches and small sprains really but aside from that they looked okay.

"Let's head back to the ship and rest for a few hours. Then we can start with the clean up. We have two days till the Queen arrives, I would like this planet to be put back to normal, or as close as we can get it." Harry amended as the tower exploded a second time.

Harry shrugged before dropping on to a balcony. The team followed his lead.

"What about the Trade Federation Harry?" Luminara asked as they walked out of the Palace.

"What about them? They're three guys with no army and no way of getting off the planet and if they do I'll just track them down later. It won't be hard, trust me. Let's get some rest first. You've earned it." Harry said leading them back to the ship.

Harry waved them all off to their bunks tossing them two small first aid kits as they went before sitting in his seat in the cockpit. He thumbed on his comm and contacted Obi.

"How's it going out there?" Harry asked.

"Just fine. I'm just doing a few orbits of the planet to make sure there are no droids left." Obi said.

"Good. Any damage to your ship?" Harry asked.

"No. A few scratches but nothing much. How did the Padawans do?" Obi asked with a smirk. "Did you have to hurt any of them?"

"No, for the most part they did very good for un-Knighted Jedi Sentinels. There's a lot of potential, but they are raw in terms of Shadow skills. Two years of training at least for the best of them if we do this. Figure at least most of that time spent at the temple breaking down some of that Jedi structure and rebuilding from there." Harry said.

"How about the Sith, Harry?" Obi asked.

"Dead." Harry said with much regret.

"Why do you mourn the death of a Sith?" Obi asked confused.

"Because in the end he was no Sith. Nor was he a formidable opponent. He was a young man filled with hate and afraid of his Master. I tried to let him live, but his fear led him to his death. I do not mourn the passing of a Sith. I regret the death of a scared young man. And the loss of information we could have gathered." Harry said tossing off his coat and his gun belts.

"Well you tried to bring him in alive and that's what counts. I'm finishing my last sweep and I'll meet you for an after action drink." Obi said.

"Right. But just one. Then we have to start the clean up. I want everything put back. The Sith decided to mess with this innocent world, and I want the taint of evil gone before the Queen gets back." Harry said.

"Harry, are you sweet on the young Queen?" Obi asked laughing.

"No! God no! She's way too young! I do think little Ani has a thing for her though. So I put him in charge of her protection." Harry said laughing.

"Harry that's mean! Putting them together like that. And when we aren't around to see it! Think of the entertainment you just passed up." Obi said.

"Every young Knight needs a fair maiden to tilt at wind mills for." Harry said. "It will ground the boy. Give him something to work for. Besides, Padme is a very strong girl, and the first true noble I've met in this place. Maybe she can slow the boy down before he gets Qui killed. That's another thing you're going to have to think about, you're going to have to take him in soon. The boy is slowly fighting against the Jedi way. He's going to be a Sentinel Shadow, he doesn't need structure and meditation. He needs action." Harry said putting his feet up.

"He's too young still. He's what, nine?" Obi asked landing next to Harry's ship.

"Yeah. Something like that. But I don't think he's going to make it to his early twenties if he keeps trying to fit in with the ridged structure Qui is trying to force on him. He's advancing way too fast for Qui's comfort, so he's trying to slow the boy down. It's not working because Anakin is just learning on his own like the rest of the new Sentinels. He's starting to pull away from Qui. He needs a master that can keep up with him. The boy has the potential to be a very bad man if we don't figure something out. One day, something's going to happen to Qui, or maybe his mother and he will kill for the first time out of rage. If someone is not there that can help him with those feelings… Obi, I see a great deal of me in that boy, and not the good parts. I'm talking about the anger that is boiling right under the surface, and the same drive to prove himself. Qui is teaching him all of the wrong things. He might be learning the Old Code but he's trying to mould himself into his master's image and he's not fitting at all." Harry said to Obi as his friend took a seat in the co pilot's chair and poured them each a glass of Harry's homemade scotch.

"An interesting look into a future Master Shadow." Obi said. "But it still doesn't change the fact that he's too young to start learning to kill people in dark alleys." Obi said.

"We do more than that Obi. We run down leads, and track shipments. Hell, we own and operate our own spy network/underworld. There's no reason we can't start taking the boy on short outings like that. Bust up a smuggling ring here. Track a spice dealer there. You know, the less bloody stuff. Besides the boy is going to be a Shadow someday he might as well start seeing what death looks like now. He might be less inclined to kill people later in life. You know like you. I think you capture like ninety-five percent of the people you go after. You take him on a few arrests and start shaping his training. When you think he's mature enough, I'll take him on a mission I know will end in bloody violence and maybe we can shock the boy into walking your path and not mine." Harry said staring at the brown liquid in his glass.

"I still think it's too early for that." Obi said refilling Harry's glass and his own. "And no matter how you try to keep the badass bounty hunter image up you're not that much of a villain. You bring in plenty of bad guys alive. Besides, being a killer doesn't make you a bad guy."

"If you say so. You know I was thirteen the first time I killed a man out of anger." Harry said looking at his hands. "I did it in broad daylight. In the middle of a bustling street. His name was Fletcher. He worked for my Mentor. He was a spy and a thief. He also was the reason my real parents were killed. He sold them out. I walked right up to him and stabbed him in the chest with a knife I later planted on another bad guy. It's funny, my blade master told me I would remember that day for the rest of my life, but I can't." Harry said taking a drink.

"What do you mean? Like you blacked out?" Obi asked looking at his mentor with curiosity.

Harry never told him things like this, and when he did they always turned out to be teachable moments for Obi.

"No, like I can't tell you anything special about that day. I can't tell you if it was a Tuesday or a Saturday. If it was winter or summer. The time of day. If the blade went in easy. What I was wearing. All I could remember was the looking his eyes as he died. The look of shock as I walked up to him, grabbed him and pulled him in tight as I slipped the blade in. I remember feeling righteous anger the whole time. That feeling of justice being served, you know?." Harry said shrugging. "Then again I was raised to be a killer. Taught to cut out the rot of a society."

"Thirteen might have been okay for you, but not for him. Besides, Qui won't let you anywhere near him because he thinks you're going to corrupt the boy." Obi said laughing.

"True. You know the Guardians and the Councilors still call me Sith when I walk through the temple?" Harry asked laughing as well.

"I know! Half of the Padawans think you're the bad guy and the other half think you're the Chosen One, and have taken up your style. Why do you think there's an up take in the Knighting of Sentinels? It's the black robes." Obi said laughing so hard he fell out of his seat.

When they stopped laughing Obi refilled their glasses and retook his seat.

"That still leaves us with the problem of what to do with young Anakin." Obi said.

"It all comes back to the girl really." Harry said. "Why do you think I put him with her? He needs something to work on so he stays busy and distracted. If he's chasing after Padme then he's not as driven and we can slow him down a little bit, without him resenting us. Plus, Padme will make him less wild and dangerous. She will round off some of his rough edges. Make him more noble, you know with manners and respect. He needs to be more like you. You know, before I got to you, and corrupted you." Harry said smirking.

"Okay then, it's a plan." Obi clinked his glass with Harry's "To match making." He said. "He's a lucky little bastard, though. She's going to grow up to be a real looker." Obi said.

"There's always her older sister you know?" Harry said smirking.

The next two days were very busy for the Jedi on Naboo, filled with tracking down Trade Federation higher ups, releasing political prisoners, and cleaning up the scrap metal that used to be the droid army.

Harry found Maul's ship and shrunk it down to toy size so he could take it back to the Temple and have a few teams of Slicers, and Investigators strip it for information, it might just hold the clues Harry needed to track the Master Sith.

Harry, feeling bad about blowing up the south tower, spent a majority of his time casting overpowered reparo's around the Palace and the surrounding city.

On the morning of the third day the Queen's Royal yacht glided through the upper atmosphere and down to the spotless landing pad.

The ramp lowered and the Queen descended surrounded by her Handmaidens, guards, a young Jedi and an R2 droid.

Harry stood at the head of the line of Jedi, all dressed in freshly pressed robes and polished boots. When the Queen approached Harry bowed low.

"Your Majesty, welcome home." Harry said.

"I half expected to come home to a huge smoldering crater, but the city looks spotless Master Potter." she said looking around amazed.

"I promised you I would take back your planet for you, did I not? I always keep my promises Your Majesty." Harry said bowing again with a smirk.

"Yes, I see that. You have the thanks of a grateful Naboo Master Jedi." She said emotionally.

"I didn't do it alone, My lady. May I introduce the men and women that helped me, not only fight the battles, but also cleaned up the mechanical smug from your pristine lands." Harry asked holding out his arm.

"You most certainly may, Master Potter." She said placing her hand on his arm.

Harry led her over to the other Jedi.

"May I introduce my brothers and sisters in arms. This is Master Plo Koon, Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawans Luminara Unduli, Siri Tachi, Bant Eerin, and Lissarkh." Harry introduce them one by one and they bowed to her as they passed by.

"The people of Naboo owe you a huge debt of gratitude." She said bowing in return.

"It's all a part of the job, my Lady." Harry said. "The Jedi Council would like to apologise for dragging Naboo into the conflict between the Jedi and the Sith." Harry said.

"The Jedi have more than made up for any involvement in this conflict Master Jedi. In fact, I wanted to thank you for sending the two Jedi escorts with me. They foiled a plot to blow up my ship in transit. Padawan Skywalker reprogrammed this R2 unit to help him search out the bomb planted on the ship." Padme said placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder causing the boy to turn red.

"Where is Master Jinn?" Harry asked Anakin with a smirk.

"He's guarding the prisoner on the ship, Master Potter." Anakin said pointing to the ship.

"Padawans Unduli and Tachi." Harry called and the two Padawans came to attention in front of Harry. "Go escort Master Jinn's prisoner to the brig and meet us back at the Palace for the reception." He ordered and the two of them sounded off a pair of "Yes Master" before moving to complete their task.

"You run a tight ship Harry." Padme said with a smirk.

"I try my Lady." Harry said. "All joking aside, I'm glad you're alright, Your Majesty." Harry said.

"It was nothing really. The two Jedi were more than enough to stop the plot and find the traitor." Padme said looking at Anakin.

"I'm glad you get along with Master Jinn and Padawan Skywalker. I've had them seconded to you for the next few months to continue their assignment as your protection detail." Harry said.

"You are too kind Master Potter, but surely the Order could not spare two such great Jedi to watch over me. It would truly be a waste of their time and talent." Padme said causing Anakin to blush beet red.

"Actually, my Lady, you would be doing us a favor by taking them. Master Jinn is not as young as he used to be and this time on your protection detail will give him a much needed break." Harry said.

"It's true my Lady." Anakin said nodding along with Harry's description of his Master.

"It will also give Padawan Skywalker a chance to practice his protection skills." Harry said.

"I see. Well then I am honored by such a generous offer and I accept." Padme said winking at Anakin.

"Now I must hand you off to your circle of waiting politicians. They are in need of your attention. You can't let them go too long without your guidance, or they might do something for the betterment of the People of Naboo, and not just themselves." Harry said smirking.

"Too true. Thank you again Master Potter. For everything." She said.

"Your very welcome your Majesty. It's all in a day's work." Harry said.

The Queen walked over to the gaggle of Lords and Ladies and Harry turned to Anakin. "Follow at a discreet distance, and if anyone gets too close to her, lock eyes with them and do that thing I taught you." Harry said.

"The cold eyes?" Anakin asked with a smirk.

"That's right. Keep her safe little man. She's a rare breed, a leader that actually cares for her people. We need to watch out for people like that. They're too innocent to see the evil in people. Like that Senator of her's. He was willing to let the people of Naboo suffer to forward his career." Harry said.

"I'll keep her safe Harry. You can count on me." Anakin said pulling himself up to his full height, of a comical three and a half feet, and took his place close to the Queen. The whole time he was eyeing the Senator with a calculating glare.

"Working your magic Harry?" Obi asked coming up next to him.

"You know it. Come on, let's go see what Qui caught for us." Harry said.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Beta'ed by, Mad about the Boro

Chapter 8

Two days later, Harry and the Jedi were making their way home. Harry was floating in his meditation room when Obi walked in.

"Harry we have to make a decision before we make it back to the Temple." He said without preamble.

"No, you have to make a decision. I already have, and so have you deep down. You're just wondering if you can be a Master to your friend." Harry said, without opening his eyes or his mouth.

"I hate it when you do that!" Obi said flinching. "But you're right. How did you do it Harry? How did you take me on as an apprentice and not make it feel weird?" Obi asked.

"Easy! I didn't." Harry said, this time he spoke out loud and didn't project the words into Obi's head.

"Well that helps me loads! Thank you, Harry, for your wisdom and guidance!" Obi said sarcastically.

"You're welcome buddy. Glad I could help. Now, can we do this thing or do you still need time to play out your crisis of conscience?" Harry asked dropping to the floor and stretching.

"Harry, you're not helping at all! I come to you for advice, and you're giving me nothing!" Obi said pacing the floor.

"My point exactly." Harry said.

"What?" Obi said stopping dead in his tracks.

"You asked me how I took you on as an apprentice and made it not feel weird. The answer is, I didn't. I'm not your Master. I never was. Hell, you're what, five years older than me? How the hell can I be your Master? Do you remember calling me master? No, you don't. Not unless it was sarcastic, or in front of other Jedi. That's because I wasn't your Master. I was your friend. I just showed you things. Taught you some magic, and showed you how to get the job done. At no time did I try to control your life, or tell you what to do. Sure, I corrupted you a little bit, but then again you were way too goody goody for my taste. I taught you how to lie, cheat and steal. I taught you how to gamble and pick up women, and drink. I taught you how to kill and not be killed. Now, let's go. We've been stringing two of these girls along for a week and we both know it's not right." Harry said, handing Obi two of his hand crafted Katanas from off the walls.

"Gifts. One to your new Apprentice, and one to the girl you're not taking." Harry elaborated.

"Thanks, Harry." Obi said pulling Harry into a one arm hug.

"You might not think so, but you were one of the two men that help shape the man I am today." He said.

"See, that emotional shit right there, I didn't teach you that. I blame Qui for that. Come on Dorothy, before you start crying on me." Harry said pulling away, but not before patting Obi on the back.

They walked down the hall towards the cargo bay and saw Bant walking back to her room from the mess.

"Bant, tell the others to meet us in the bay. It's time." Harry said without missing a step.

Bant looked at the two Jedi and thought about what Harry just said. It was time to make their selection. She didn't know how she felt at that moment. She ran back into the mess and the other Jedi looked up from their conversations at her re-entry.

For a second she didn't know what to say, then she stood up a little straighter and repeated Harry's words: "It's time. They are down in the bay."

When they got there, they found all of the lights off except three in the middle casting the rest of the bay into pitch blackness, giving the space an ethereal feel.

Harry and Obi stood ten feet apart facing them. Harry looked up.

"Lissarkh and Luminara to me. Bant and Siri to Obi." Harry said.

The four of them stepped forward and took their places. Harry looked between the two with an unreadable face.

He bowed his head.

"Lissarkh, Luminara, you both have what it takes to be great Jedi Sentinels. Ones that will be hailed in the Jedi archives for centuries to come. Your Masters have done well with both your training and with you as people, but your drive to be the best has brought you here. I offer you these gifts." Harry said holding out the two swords.

"These blades were forged by my hands. I hope they bring you swift victory in battle." Harry said.

Harry turned to Lissarkh who was staring at the red Japanese writing on the black scabbard of her sword.

"Back on my home world before I came here, I could speak and write ten languages. That is Japanese. It says Justice. A very important trait needed to be a good Jedi Sentinel. A characteristic you have a lot of knowledge of. You will be a great Jedi Sentinel Lissarkh. Too great to waste your skills in the shadows. I'm sorry but I did not choose you." Harry said bowing his head.

"I understand, Master." she said honestly. "Thank you for the gift I shall carry it with me always." She said bowing her head and walking over to her master.

"He said I will be a great Jedi Sentinel, and it's all because of your teachings Master." She said bowing to Master Plo.

She was joined by Bant a few seconds later. The Mon Calamari was holding a sword with a black scabbard with two orange coy fish locked in a ying-yang design and a gold wrapped grip.

Harry tapped Luminara on the shoulder to get her attention.

She was looking at the purple lightning on her black scabbard. It looked like it was moving. Like it was alive. She looked up at Harry.

"Look at the blade." Harry said.

She pulled the sword out and it was made from a black metal with vanes of dark purple running through it. They reflected the light looking like lightning.

"I was combing through a junkshop on the lower levels, when I found an odd hunk of purple metal. I dug around and found three pieces of a wing off an old Mirialan fighter. It was thin sheets of metal with some writing on it really. I bought it and melted it down hoping to have enough to forge a Mirialan long saber, but it was barely enough for a small dagger. So I set it aside for a while. Later I was on Mirial and found an old antiques shop that was selling a long saber. I bought it but sitting in the corner of the shop was an old black armour chest plate. I bought it and melted it down when I mixed the two metals this is what happened. I think it fits well for you. A Mirialan blade for a Mirialan warrior." Harry said.

"It's beautiful, Master." She said.

"Luminara. Will you join me in the shadows?" Harry asked.

"Yes Master." she said bowing.

"Good, your training will start tomorrow. Tonight, you will move your things to my rooms in the Temple. Have you been studying the Old Code, like most of the Sentinels?" Harry asked.

"Yes Master."

"Good, and stop with the Master stuff. I'm not your Master. As far as I'm concerned, you are Knighted as of right now. You will have all of the same rights and responsibilities as a Knight. In the Temple, in front of other Knights and Masters we will use our titles, but aside from that, you are a grown woman, just as old as me, and I feel foolish trying to order you around. Think of this as extra training. If you follow my lead, and put as much drive and determination into the training as you did this past week, you will be a full Shadow in less than two years. I'm thinking joint missions in about a year, depending on how fast you can pick up Magic." Harry said.

"I look forward to learning from you… Harry." Luminara said with a faint blush.

"Don't worry. It gets easier over time, but it's something we will need to stop before we go out on missions." Harry said slinging an arm around his new apprentice. "Stick with me kid and you'll go places. Mostly to seedy bars and the slums of backwater planets but, you know, places. Plus, I'll be with you every step of the way." Harry said.

"I can see this is going to be one of those moments in life that you know things are going to change forever. I think I just made the wrong choice." Luminara said smirking.

"Hey! I'm your Master, you show me some respect!" Harry said puffing his chest out.

"I wonder if I could get Obi to train me?" She said walking off in his direction.

"Hey! I'm ten times better than Obi." Harry said with fake indignation.

"And can we turn on the lights?" Siri said. "You two are such drama queens, with the dark room and the softly spoken words of wisdom." She said walking over to Bant.

"I know. And he acts like we can't teach you two the stuff we learn from them." Luminara said to Bant and Lissarkh.

"He did give us some nice blades though." Lissarkh said showing off her new sword.

"Ooh, that's pretty. I like it. Mine has fish on it look." Bant said holding up hers.

"And mine is made from melted down Mirialan tools of war." Luminara said.

"Hey Harry, how comes you gave everyone cool swords and you gave me this black one? I want a pretty sword too." Siri said.

"That is a pretty sword." Harry said taking the Katana out and holding up to the light to show her the semi-translucent blade.

"It's made of Carillion Hyperdrive crystals. It took me a long time to forge this blade and it's one of the strongest blades I've ever made. Without this blade, I would never have been able to create half of the swords in my collection. That's why I have the Greek Alpha inlayed on the handle, because it's the first blade of it's kind. And the handle, by the way is hand carved from a fallen branch off the old tree in the meditation sanctuary at the Temple. It is one of my finest creations. But if you don't want it..."

"No! Give me back my sword. It's mine." Siri said taking the katana back and clutching it to her chest.

"But I thought you said you wanted a pretty sword?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"That's before I knew how important it was. Now it's mine, and you can't have it back!" she said brattily.

"In honour of our new apprentices, Obi and I would like to take you all out to dinner at the White Room, when we get back home." Harry said. Causing the girls to get excited.

The White Room was the best restaurant in all of Coruscant, and impossible to get a table at.

That was, unless you knew the owner.

Harry bought the restaurant as a way to spy on Senators. It's the reason Harry knew how deep the Banking Clan was imbedded in to the Senate's pockets. It always amazed Harry, the things people said in public when they thought no one was listening.

"After that, your training will begin." Harry said walking back up the stairs to the crew cabin.

Two months later, Harry stood in front of a class of younglings.

How he got talked into doing this, he didn't know.

When he agreed to teach classes on Magic, he thought he would be teaching a master class on spells and battle magic. He, at no point, thought he would be taking over Master Yoda's class on beginners Magic.

Nor did he think his former Master would be sitting in the back of the room, watching his every move so he could better teach the subject when Harry went back out in the field next year.

Now that he was here, looking at the sea of wide eyed faces of these children, he didn't know what to do.

Seeing all those little faces waiting for him to share the secret keys to Magic totally freaked him out.

He didn't know what to say to them. He didn't know how to teach little kids. Hell, he didn't even know how to be a little kid.

He was a trained killer. A weapon of mass destruction.

In his panic he was starting to lose his control on his Magic causing his aura to become visible. But instead of freaking the kids out and making them recoil in fear, they leaned forward and got more excited.

It was this fact that broke Harry out of his fear induced panic.

The look of awe on their little faces taught Harry something he never knew. Little kids have the ability to be wowed by simple things, and their undivided attention came with that awe.

Harry relaxed and smiled, which made the younglings smile back at him.

With a deep breath, Harry knew where he was going to begin.

With the wave of his hand Harry conjured a comfortable arm chair and took a seat causing the kids to chatter excitedly.

"Can anyone tell me what you know of Magic?" Harry asked.

The class as a whole raised their hands. Harry picked a small boy with white hair.

"Magic is another way of using the Force. With Magic, you manipulate the Force by casting spells, Master." The boy said before retaking his seat on the floor.

"Right. But in each one of you, there is a well of the Force. This core drains when we use the Force, and it refills when we are at rest. When we call on the Force to lift something, we use the power from this well, when we cast spells we use less of the well, because spells ask the Force to do something specific. So when we think of Magic, think of it as a command. Another way to look at it is like speaking the language of the Force. So what spells have you learned so far?" Harry asked.

Again the whole class had their hands up. Harry called on a small Mirialan girl.

"We've learned the light, and the levitation spells, Master." She said

"Very good. And can you all feel the pull on your well, when you cast them?" Harry asked, but got a lot of head shaking.

"Well then, it seems that Master Yoda didn't teach you something very important." Harry said and laughed at the looks of shock on the younglings faces.

"That's okay, I don't think I showed him this trick. I want all of you to try to relax. Close your eyes and just breath. Feel yourself falling into a state of mediation. Follow my voice, and let yourselves go. Now, extend your hand and cast the light spell. Lumos. Now, I want you to feel the power flowing from the ball of light in your hand, to your hand. Through your hand, and up your arm. Now, feel it flowing from your arm, to your chest. Does everyone feel the well of power?" Harry asked.

"Good, because now that you know where it is you have full access to it. And with full access to your core, you can do anything." Harry said softly, causing the younglings to hang on his every word.

The small Mirialan girl raised her hand again and Harry smiled. There was always one of them in every class. Harry nodded at her and she stood back up.

"Master Potter, what did you mean when you said we can do anything?" She asked.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Harry asked softly.

"Barriss Offee" She said, blushing softly.

"Well Barriss. Let's say you've been taken hostage by some bad guys. They took your lightsaber and they've locked you in a room." Harry said standing up and taking off his robe and tossing it to the side he then waved away his chair and with a wave he pushed the front wall back ten feet. He then waved one last time and he was standing in a prison cell.

"Wait, this is dumb, you guys can't see me." Harry said. Causing the kids to laugh at him.

He waved his hand again and the brick and mortar became transparent.

"Much better. Now, I've been taken and I don't have my 'sabers. With Magic, I have so many options for how to escape it's funny. I can vanish this wall." Harry said disappearing the side wall and walking out.

"I can unlock the door." Harry said waving his hand and the door popped open.

"Now I'm out of my cell, but I'm unarmed. Oh no, what am I going to do?" Harry said again making the kids laugh. "Well like with the cell I have options. Anyone have any suggestions?" Harry asked. "Barriss?"

"You could take the door off and hit people with it." She said.

"Good one. A bit awkward, but it would work." Harry said lifting the door off the wall and floating it in front of him.

"But, if you're going to take the door off, you have so many options. A branch of Magic I like a lot is called 'Transfiguration'. In which, I can turn this metal door into a sword." Harry said waving his hand and the door became a Katana.

"I could have also conjured up that same sword." Harry said creating a twin to the first one.

"Or I could have cast a Sword charm." Harry continued, making a sword of fire causing the kids to cheer.

"But, that's just making a weapon." Harry said vanishing all of the swords.

"I'm going to need some help with this next part, so I'm going to send off a message to Knight Kenobi." Harry said shooting off a small glowing dragon.

Obi appeared next to Harry seconds later with his lightsaber out.

"That something else I could do. I could call for help, and help can arrive anywhere they are needed. Say hello Obi to Master Yoda's Magic class." Harry said waving his hand at the little kids.

"Hello Obi." Obi said, setting the kids off again.

"I was just showing them how useful Magic is." Harry said, passing a vision of what he covered so far over to Obi.

"Did you show them the cool flaming sword trick." Obi asked.

"Yes, Knight Fire Starter." Harry said keeping the kids laughing. "I was hoping you would play the part of an inept prison guard, so I can show them some offensive Magic." Harry said.

"Sure, I'll be your training dummy." Obi said. "Just don't mess up these robes, they're new."

"Fine." Harry waved his hand, and Obi was dressed in his bounty hunter clothes .

"Harry! What did I just say." Obi said pouting.

"What, now you won't get your robes dirty." Harry said.

"Fine." Obi said, walking over to a chair he conjured by the glass cell.

"Now, I have so many options in what I could do to him, I'm literally going to just run through the list, and I will get Master Yoda a full text work up for each spell and what it does, I'm sure he will share it with you later. Okay, in order of least harmful to most harmful." Harry said.

"I can: silence him, stun him, bind him, and finally banish him into a wall." Harry said as he did just that to Obi. Harry woke Obi up.

"Now, Knight Kenobi will make a dummy to take his place so that I can show you what I can really do to a guard, but won't do to my friend." Harry said and Obi was replaced by a dummy that looked like Jango Fett.

"Funny." Harry said setting the students off again.

"Now, to him I can: cut him, banish him, blow a hole through him, blow him up all together, and Obi's favourite, light him on fire." Harry said, killing the dummy over and over as he went.

"That is what any of you can do with a lot of practice. It takes years to accomplish what I just showed you. Like mastering all of the lightsaber forms it takes time. There is no fast track to knowing these skills, there is only hard work, but like you saw today the rewards are worth the effort. If you master the spells on this list stolen from Knight Kenobi's Apprentice notes." Harry held up a data pad. "Then, you will be the most deadly Jedi in the galaxy. Looking at trends in Knightings more than half of you will be Sentinels. To secede as a Sentinel, be it Slicer, Investigator, or Shadow you should know all of these spells. I've given this list to Master Nu in the Archives, and she was nice enough to make copies for all of you. Now, our time is almost up. I will see you all next week, when we will talk about Transfiguration. Class dismissed." Harry said waving them all off to their next class.

"So you stole my notes on spells, and you're going to use them as a textbook to teach younglings?" Obi asked, snatching the datapad out of Harry's hand.

"Well, why not? Your notes read like a textbook already, and it's not like I was going to write all that stuff down. So why not. I added a pre-face about finding your Magical core, and a code of ethics in there, and gave it to the librarian. She reorganized it all into a book, and now the students will be able to learn most of the spells on their own. I put your name on it." Harry offered, pointing out the byline to him.

Yoda walked up to them when the last student left.

"Nice of you to write a book of Magic, it was, Knight Kenobi." Yoda said smirking.

"I'm happy that I could contribute to the teaching of younglings, Master." Obi said bowing.

"Good. Then a class you will teach, yes?" Yoda asked.

"I, well.. . I was going to help Harry teach this class, I thought." Obi said looking pained.

"Help, I think not. Master Potter needs no help. Much better for you to teach your own class. Advanced combat training, I think? For older Padawans on the Sentinel path. A much better use of your time." Yoda said.

"I guess I…" Obi stumbled out.

"You've been beat, my friend. Admit it, and use this opportunity to make him regret it. He thinks you're going to teach the curriculum as it is now. Instead, teach them what it takes to survive out there, as a Sentinel. Teach them what I taught you." Harry said, patting Obi on the back.

"Yes. I think I will. I think I'll start with blaster training!" Obi said defiantly smirking before walking away.

"Played him, you did." Yoda said.

"Yes, well it's Obi. That's just what you have to do. It's how I can get him to do things. Tell him he's doing it out of rebellion, and he will take pleasure in doing it. All the while totally dismissing the fact that he's doing something you wanted him to do. Because the truth is he was always going to do what is right, it's just the way he is." Harry said putting the room back to the way he found it.

"All Masters know what it takes to make their Padawans do what they want." Yoda said.

"Really Master, then what's my weakness?" Harry asked confidently.

"Guilt." Yoda said as he limped away.

Harry was going to deny it but he knew it was true.

A good guilt trip could get him to do almost anything, including teach a class of younglings.

Looking at his watch he saw it was lunch time, he wondered where his Padawan was? Probably meditating and practicing her Magic in their apartment. She had drive that was for sure, but she still had a long ways to go.

Four months later found Harry teaching the younglings the stunning charm.

The class was progressing very fast and Yoda was working with Harry and Obi to try and hammer out a teaching schedule that would best benefit the youngling's learning curve.

If they went too slow, they lost their attention; if they went too fast, some of the class was lagging behind.

The trick was finding the balance.

Things were going much better with his own student. She was advancing very fast. She was always working to improve herself. She practiced Magic constantly, now, it seemed like she was always doing it. Spelling her tea warm, banishing her trash to the bin, summoning her stuff from across the room. If she wasn't working on her Magic, then she was sharpening her lightsaber skills, or running through unarmed combat drills, or shooting targets with the custom blasters Harry loaned her.

On the one hand it was good, because it seemed like she was running through the Shadow training; but on the other hand, it seemed like she wasn't grasping the Shadow attitude.

Harry couldn't tell you what she was missing. or what that attitude looked like. but it wasn't there.

Could she take on any ten Jedi Knights with or without her sabers and win? Yes.

Would he feel comfortable with her out there doing the types of missions he did everyday, on her own, and light-years away from backup? No.

And Harry had no clue how he could get to that point.

He didn't think it was time that kept her from being ready in his eyes. He first thought her training should have taken two years, like it did with Obi. But that number was all off.

Obi had been on the path of a Guardian, living under the New Code until the day he was given to Harry for training.

Luminara on the other hand had training already. She was living under the Old Code, and had been on missions with her old Master, a Guardian in charge of keeping the peace on some of the tougher outer rim worlds.

She was a pretty good Sentinel as it was now, and she was just getting better and faster with time.

If he was going off of skills alone, and she kept up the level of training, she would be ready soon. As it was now she was, maybe, four months out from where Obi was when he was Knighted.

It was her street smarts, for lack of a better term, that needed help.

She looked, and sounded like a Jedi. Even in street clothes, and without her sabers she looked like a Jedi. She had no skills in blending in with a shady crowd.

She looked too clean, pure and untouched by corruption. Soft in a way that made you doubt whether or not she could kill if she needed to.

He just hoped she could develop that edge soon, because if she couldn't, then there was no way Harry would let her go on missions.

Harry was brought back from his musings by the sound of a boy being thrown through the air. He looked up and summoned the boy before he hit the ground. After checking him over he saw he was fine, and just knocked out. He enervated the boy.

"You okay son?" He asked.

"Yes Master Potter. I tried to block her this time and I even had my shield up but she just blasted right through it." The boy, Ren Wyndar, said pointing at Barriss. The girl in question was sitting on the floor blushing.

"Can't you help her Master Potter? She's my friend and I'm worried about her. I want her to be a good Jedi." He said

"I think we need to pair you up with another student, for the time being, until I can work with her to get her Magic under control some more. Why don't you go show Master Yoda your shield, and see if he has any ideas about making it better. And I'll go help your friend." Harry said patting the boy on the head and sending him on his way.

Harry took a seat next to Barriss on the floor. "Still having control issues?" Harry asked with a gentle smile.

"Yes Master Potter. I've tried everything you showed me and nothing works. I keep over powering my spells. Did I hurt Ren again?" She asked looking at the little boy working with Yoda.

"No, he's fine. He was more worried about you." Harry asked putting his arm around the small girl. She looked so sad. Harry sighed and looked around.

"Barriss, if I tell you something secret, can you promise not to tell anyone?" Harry asked.

"Yes Master." She said looking up at him with wide eyes.

"When I was a youngling, about your age I was having the same control problems you're having now." Harry said.

"Really, Master?" She asked in shock.

"Really. In fact I had them worse. While trying to change a small wooden spoon into a metal tea spoon, I ended up making a metal three foot long spoon so heavy, it broke the table it was sitting on." Harry said laughing.

"Wow, that was bad, but how did you get over it master?" She asked.

"Practice. I wish there was a better answer, but there is none. You see a rare few of us are born with a huge well of power, and when we try to do small things: make light, warm water in a teapot, even change a wood spoon to a metal spoon we end up using too much power. It takes time and practice to learn to only use a small amount of power. But when you do have control of your Magic, you will be very strong. Because your well is so much bigger than everyone else's, you will be able to cast more spells in one go without having to rest. For now, I want you to work on turning this wooden spoon in to a tea spoon." Harry said conjuring up a small wooden spoon.

She took the spoon with a big smile. "Thank you Master Potter." She said hugging Harry.

"You are very welcome honey. And if you're still having problems, come see me later, and I'll give you something else to do." Harry said patting her on the head as she walked away.

"Getting better at that you are. Be able to take on a younger Padawan soon, you will." Yoda said walking up to him.

"Maybe Master, but for now, I have an apprentice." Harry said.

After class Harry was deep in thought. He was thinking about his Padawan ever since Master Yoda brought the subject up.

She was at the top of her game now and he was running out of things to teach her. She was proving to be a very driven student. Harry was running out of excuses to keep her out of the field, and a part of him knew she was figuring that fact out too. But Harry had a good reason for keeping her at the temple.

She still looked like a god damn Jedi. All clean and pure like fresh fallen snow.

She stood out like a sore thumb walking down the street, even out of her robes.

Harry looked up and saw Obi and Siri walking down the hall towards the mess hall.

Looking at the two of them walking side by side talking like old friends, instead of Master and Apprentice, gave Harry a thought.

Would he feel more confident in Luminara being out in the field if they got to know one another better? Not just surface things, but real intimate details about each other?

Harry followed the two friends to the mess hall and took a seat a few tables away from them and just watched them interact.

Obi looked every bit the Shadow Knight, and soon to be Master, that he was. An apex predator in a sea of carnivores. From the way he sat up tall, but loose. To the way he checked his exits and kept his back to the wall. Even the fact that his eyes were always moving, scanning the crowd for any threats. To the cold look in his eyes, when he spotted two teenage boys eyeing up his Apprentice.

And Siri looked every bit his equal in training.

But how did he teach that? Was it a matter of taking her on missions? Putting her through more rigorous training? Could he make her training any more harder than she was making it herself?

Was it hunger? The hunger of the hunt, of the capture, of the kill that was missing? Was it the first kill? Was it pain? Was it need?

Sitting there watching Obi and Siri, he knew there was something missing in his Apprentice, and the fact that he couldn't pin down what it was made him mad.

Harry stood and left the hall deep in thought. He wanted her to be a Shadow, but he didn't want her to walk the path if it was going to get her killed.

"Troubled, you are. Need wisdom, you do." Yoda said standing outside the door to his room.

That's when Harry realized his feet had carried him to his Masters apartment.

Harry looked around before sighing and walking into Yoda's apartment.

"Yes Master. I need your counsel. I'm having doubts in my training of my Apprentice." Harry said dropping down onto a pillow on the floor.

"Doubts you say, what are they?" Yoda asked sitting across from him.

"I have doubts about Luminara making it as a Shadow." Harry said lowering his head in thought.

"Strong she is, worry you need not." Yoda said.

"That's not the problem. She's more skilled than any ten Knights in the Order combined. And she's pushing herself to be better everyday. She works harder than anyone I've ever seen. She has the drive. It's not her skills I'm worried about, it's her… I don't know!?" Harry said getting frustrated.

He stood up and started pacing.

"More or less skilled, than Knight Kenobi, is she?" Yoda asked.

"The same I think. She will be very good when she's Knighted. Top ten in the whole Order." Harry said. "But she's missing something Master. I fear for the day I let her out into the galaxy by herself."

"Knight Kenobi and Padawan Unduli, a big difference there is. One, you have yet to realize. Female she is. All Masters are hesitant with their first female Padawan." Yoda said making tea.

"Trust me Master, I know she's all girl, and if I forget that fact she reminds me every morning, when she makes the trip from her room to the fresher in nothing but a night shirt. Jedi might be comfortable with their bodies, but I don't think I'm comfortable with the thoughts that cross my mind some mornings." Harry said shaking his head.

Some things you just can't un-see.

"And the problem is that! Treat her like a girl you do, when a Jedi she is. Capable of taking care of herself. Feel like you do with every Padawan, a master does." Yoda said.

"I didn't with Obi. I knew he could do the job. And to tell the truth Master, did you really feel that way with me?" Harry asked looking at his Master.

"I did." Yoda said looking down at the cup in his hand.

"Really?" Harry asked shocked. He took a seat across from his Master. "Maybe if you tell me about your doubts I can figure out my own."

"Fear I did not for your safety, but for your need to prove yourself. Feared I did that you would get killed trying to do the impossible, to try to prove yourself. To who I did not know. Proved yourself to me, you did, a long time ago. Proved yourself to the Order, soon after that. But proved yourself to you, you did not. The first time you proved yourself to you was after that first month. Took three good missions and a protection detail to gain the confidence in yourself, it did. And fear you did for Obi. Feared you were not good enough to teach him, you did. Saw it in your training, I did. See it in your training of Luminara, now, I do. Relax you must. Too hard you can push. Cause her to pull away, it can." Yoda said nodding.

"But what do I do with my fears? Do I keep training her for a path I don't think she can handle? Or do I tell her she can't make it as a Shadow and let her take the trials now for Sentinel?" Harry asked.

"Sure you are that she can't walk the path, and yet you say she is skilled and strong? One cannot be both things at the same time. She is skilled, or she is not. You must make up your mind. My opinion, and that of the Order, counts not, you are her Master. Counts your opinion, for everything. Up to you her path is. Trust in the Force to guide you. Trust in you I do, to make the right choice." Yoda stated.

"Thank you Master. I will meditate on this matter and hope to find an answer." Harry said bowing out of his rooms.

Out in the hall Harry looked around and sighed. He started to head to his rooms when he heard the sounds of a vicious battle coming from the training room down the hall. Harry looked inside and saw a Master running a boy through combat drills.

Harry didn't know either of them so he turned to leave, as he did he heard something that made him stop. The boy threw down his saber and huffed.

"Why do I have to keep doing this? I want to be a Slicer, not a combat expert! I probably won't even need my lightsaber after I'm Knighted. This is pointless!" The boy complained.

"Okay lets test your claim." The Master said with a smirk. "Let's say you make it through the trials, and your working as a Slicer. You're assigned to a secure location on a nice planet. Then, one day a team of pirates sneak in, and take over the building. They are armed, and you left your lightsaber at home because you thought you didn't need it." The Master said summoning the boy 'saber off the ground.

"They want all of the information you have on their operations, and if they don't get it, then they're going to start executing you one at a time, until you give them what they want. What are you going to do now, Master Slicer?" The master asked.

"I, well what's the chances of something like that happening?" The boy said confidently.

"Why don't you ask Master Potter over there how many times Slicers run into trouble, and have to defend themselves?" The master said pointing to Harry.

The boy looked at Harry and his eyes got big.

"The answer is too often for my liking. Never think you don't need to learn every skill because you think you won't need them in the future. It's the skills you don't know that will get you killed out there. Not the skills you learned." Harry said.

"Now if you will excuse me I have something I have to do." Harry said before walking away. Harry pulled out his com and called Taila.

"Hey Taila, you in town? I need a favour." Harry asked smiling.

"For you? Of course. You know I'll do anything. What can I do for you?" she asked.

"I need you to take my Padawan out and get her drunk, she's too stiff and a good night out might help loosen her up." Harry said, with a conspiring smirk.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Luminara came to slowly.

Her head was pounding and she was laying on a cold metal floor. She opened her eyes and found it difficult to see.

The room she was in was dark and she could just make out a blurry shape laying a few feet away. She tried to sit up but a wave of dizziness sent her back to the ground. Staying on the ground she crawled over to the other person and saw it was Taila.

She rolled the older woman over and swallowed a scream. The tall blond was dead, and by the looks of the bruising around her neck and the ripped up remains of her dress, she did not die peacefully.

Luminara felt panic rush through her as bits and pieces started to come back to her.

She remembered Harry introducing her to Taila. Harry giving her a hand full of credits and told Taila to take her out to a bar, to show her how to blend in with the crowd and flirt.

Also to have some fun because she was way too stiff.

She remembered buying the little black dress she was wearing now at a shop Taila showed her. She remembered walking into the club with Taila and ordering her first drink at the bar and the hungry looks she was getting from the men.

She vaguely remembered dancing, at first with Taila but then with a few guys.

After that it was all a huge blank. She knew she was drugged, and from the state of poor Taila she was in a lot of trouble.

She heard footsteps approaching and she felt a sense of panic rush through her. Were they coming for her? Was she next on the menu? As the panic rushed through her system she felt a rush of adrenalin pump through her veins pushing the groggy, heavy feeling of the drugs out of her blood stream.

She crawled over to the far corner and used the two walls to stand up. Once she was up she felt the bile rise up as the room spun around her. Closing her eyes she calmed her stomach and then her mind. She concentrated on the footsteps and they kept getting closer.

The footsteps stopped outside the door and she heard two men talking.

"Are you sure it's a good idea? I mean, we already killed one of them trying to sample the cargo; what will Rotto say if we kill this one, too?" Said one of the men.

"So we pay for that one too. It's not like they're expensive. We'll just have him take it out of our cut for the rest of them. Now let's do this I've been wanting to get my hands on the green bitch ever since we drugged her." Said the other man.

Luminara was piecing the whole thing together in her foggy brain.

They were drugged in the club by slavers and now they were going to try to rape her.

With this new information her brain shook off the last of the drugs and she regained most of her balance.

The door slid open and she saw the two men both of them huge in size.

As soon as she saw them a plan popped into her head. It would be risky but she knew she had no choice.

She knew she only had one shot at this.

She closed her eyes loosely and lowered her head slightly. As soon as the lights popped on she attacked.

The two men, disoriented by the lights didn't see her until it was too late.

The one on the right caught a bone breaker curse to the face ending his life before he even hit the ground.

The one on the left caught a fury of blows to the face and head, before he could figure out what was going on, Luminara slipped under his arm and grabbed his head in her hands, and using all of her weight she bent his neck backwards over her shoulder snapping his neck like a twig.

It was over in a second and when she saw the end result of her handy work she lost the battle with her stomach and was viciously sick in the corner. After the dry heaves stopped she felt better.

She called on her training and centered herself.

She looked down at her little black dress and transfigured it into mission black cargo pants and a long sleeved shirt. She turned her high heels into boots, and after looting the two dead bodies she had a gun belt and two blasters.

She put Taila's body on the bed in the cell and bowed her head in sorrow for a few seconds.

When she lifted her head all of the emotions were wiped from her face.

She looked at the door and vanished it. She checked the hall and, when she saw it was empty, she ghosted to a terminal on the wall. After a few minutes of review she had some more information.

She was in the cargo hold of a Wayfarer class freighter.

There were currently ten captives in five other cells, like the one she was in.

She knew a ship like this needed a five man crew to fly, and from the short conversation she overheard, the two she killed were too stupid to have been on the flight crew.

That meant there was still at least five more of them.

She knew she could take five of them on normally, but she didn't think it was a good idea to start shooting blasters; it would just draw attention to her, and another part of her wanted to capture as many of these assholes as she could, and bring them to Harry for what they did to Taila.

She was sure he would make their punishment very... educational.

Looking over the ship diagram again, she found what she was looking for. She ghosted to the other side of the cargo hold and located the spare parts and tools.

She transfigured a cooling pipe into a katana, and a few screwdrivers into knives. She then climbed the stairs and, sticking to the shadows, she ghosted room to room looking for the slavers.

The ship had three crew levels and a cargo hold. The bottom level was crew bunks.

She found two guys asleep in bunks. She stunned them both and bound them with conjured rope and gaff tape.

On the second floor she found one guy in the crew lounge, two more in the mess hall, and one last guy in the large engine room.

The top floor was dedicated to a large bridge.

Hiding in the shadows she saw there were six guys walking around the bridge. From the view outside the big windows, she saw they were in hyperspace. Deciding to take the risk and end this now, she pulled the two blasters and rolled into the room.

Taking aim, she hit two guys centre mass, but the sound and lights tipped the other four off.

The guy closest to her pulled a blaster and returned fire, causing her to duck behind a computer terminal.

She popped up and shot two more guys, before having to duck back down.

She went to shoot again, but when she pulled the triggers nothing happened.

Diving for cover again, she checked the power cells and found them empty.

Thinking on her toes she called out to the two guys still standing.

"I'm out, please don't hurt me." She said tossing her two blasters out.

She pulled her sword and started counting.

She got to six before one of the guys stuck his head over the terminal she was using as cover. In a fluid movement, she swung up and took his head clean off as she stood.

Spotting the last guy across the room, she pulled a knife from her belt and pinned him to the wall, with the blade through his throat.

She walked over to the hyperdrive controls to see where they were headed and that's when she got her first clue.

The computer said they were on land.

Walking over to the guy she decapitated she kicked him off the terminal and checked the navigation.

It read Jedi Temple, landing dock.

Looking at the blood dripping off the screen she stuck her finger in it and touched it to her tongue.

It tasted like nothing.

Luminara went from being scared and angry, to royally pissed off in a split second. She Let out a rage filled yell.

"Harry, I know you're in here somewhere, you have till the count of three to come out and face me, or I _swear_ by all that is holy, I will find you and cut off your _fucking_ BALLS!" She roared.

Harry materialized six feet from her, looking sorry. She turned on him and raised her sword.

"WHY!?" She screamed.

"Because I had to know." Harry stated, looking ashamed.

"BECAUSE YOU HAD TO KNOW WHAT!?" she raged flexing her hands.

"I had to know if you could survive out here in the field. If you could keep going in the very worst situation I could think of. I had to know if you could handle this." Harry said.

"So this was some kind of sick, twisted, little _test_?" She hissed, in a deadly tone.

"Yes. A final exam, if you will. To check your readiness." Harry said softly.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, I needed to know if you had what it takes to be a Shadow. I did the same kind of thing with Obi, before I took him out into the field." Harry said trying to explain his actions.

Her shoulders dropped and she turned to walk away.

"Lumi," Harry said, but was met with the blade of her sword, millimeters from his throat.

"_No_, you don't get to call me that. Only my friends get to do that, and you're not in that group, not anymore." she said, with real hate in her eyes.

"Luminara, please. I'm sorry I took things this far, but I needed to…"

"Needed to know if I have what it takes to kill? To use the skills I've learned to cause harm and pain? Yes, I think we both learned something here. You learned I have it in me to kill, and now I know what betrayal feels like. I'm going to ask Master Yoda to finish my training. I never want to see you again." She said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

She turned around to leave.

"Please, Luminara, please don't go." Harry pleaded, letting his raw emotions show in his voice.

"I have to." She said looking over her shoulder at him.

Harry dropped to his knees.

"Please. Don't walk away from me like this. I will do anything, to show you how sorry I am. Please Luminara." Harry said.

"I need time, Harry. I just can't look at you right now." She said tossing the sword down, and walking away.

An hour later found Luminara sitting across from Yoda.

She had just finished telling him what happened. The emotions were raw in her voice and the tear tracks were fresh.

"I don't know if I can be near him, Master. I don't know if I can trust him after this." She said softly, as a few more tears fell from her eyes.

"Know why he did this, do you?" Yoda asked softly.

"A test, he said. To see if I have it in me to get the job done." She spat out.

"What he told you that was, but for another reason he did it. Fear. Fear of losing you, fear of you not being ready. Fear, and doubt. Not in you, but in himself. Fear like that leads to the Dark Side." Yoda said sadly.

"Oh no, Harry, you foolish, _foolish_ man you." She said, understanding what Yoda was saying.

"Expressed a wish to change Masters you have. Ask you to wait, and think about this request, I do. Too raw the hurt is, to make good decisions. Need time you do. To heal the pain in your heart. Talk to him, I will. Show him the error of his ways." Yoda said walking her to the door.

"Thank you, Master, I will think on your words." She said deep in thought.

Yoda limped over to the comm unit and called Harry. He got no response. He tried Obi-Wan.

"Master Yoda. What can I do for you?"

"Come quickly you must. Much to discus we have." Yoda said.

"I'm on my way."

An hour later, Obi walked into Harry's meditation room to find his friend covered in blood fighting twenty ninjas. The floor was just a pool of blood, with diced up body parts in it, making Obi question just how many there were to begin with.

"I had to know Obi. My doubts, and my fears, made me do things to that girl, I thought I would never do." Harry said slashing at his opponent, but also letting a few swing through, taking cut after cut.

"I think I've finally crossed a line, Obi. A line we both said we would _never_ cross, because once we've crossed it, there is no coming back."

Harry side stepped a maiming swing, but let a long cut across the back land. Harry waved his hand and the blood and ninjas vanished. With the blood gone, Obi could see the cuts all over Harry's body.

Harry handed a Katana to Obi.

"I made this sword for one use, and one use only. It's made from electrum. It's the sharpest blade I've ever crafted." Harry said dropping to his knees.

"Having finally fallen down a dark path, way too far, I surrender myself to you, brother, for Judgment." Harry said.

Obi looked confused for a second, before looking at the sword in his hands and freaking out.

"_No!_ Harry, have you lost your _god damned_ mind?! Get up right now, and follow me to see Master Yoda. And for _fuck_ _sake_, put this thing away!" Obi said handing the sword back to Harry.

"Now, get your shirt, and let's go!" He said, pulling Harry with him, the whole time muttering about them all being overdramatic idiots.

Obi took Harry to Master Yoda, and dropped him off, he then had his Padawan find Luminara and bring her back to Yoda's room.

When she showed up, he walked right up to her and hugged her. She looked confused.

"I just want you to know, that I love you like a little sister. It's important that you keep that in mind for this next part." He turned and walked into the sitting room dragging Luminara behind him.

Yoda looked up in shock at the new comers, having been in the middle of one of his rants about how fear leads to the Dark Side.

"Master, you need to hear this too. I think this has gone on too long, as it is. Now everyone sit down. First of all Master, you have to understand that what Harry did today was, well… not good; but it's not as bad as all of you are making it out to be. Now Harry, I'm guessing you watched the whole thing from the shadows?" Obi asked, pulling out Harry's pensieve.

Harry nodded and pull the memory out and dropped it in the bowl.

"Everyone, put your finger in." Obi ordered.

When the memory stopped playing the two girls looked green, Harry looked sad, and Yoda looked pensive.

"Not as bad as I thought. And you did this to test if she could handle herself in the field, and not to hurt her, right?" Obi asked Harry.

"Yes." Harry said.

"Okay, and Lumi, how did you feel?" Obi asked.

"Betrayed." She said.

"No, I meant during the test. How did you feel in the moment?" Obi asked.

"Scared. I was freaked out." She said.

"And when you killed the two guards, what did you feel?" He asked.

"Nothing at first, then I felt sick, but after that I felt calm. My training kicked in at that point." She said.

"And I noticed that you captured a few of them. What was your thinking behind that?"

"That I wanted to leave some of them alive to face trial, and Harry." She said with a small smile.

"Remember when I said I love you like a little sister? I want you to think about that when I say this: I see nothing wrong with what happened during the test. I kind of wish Siri could have run that test too." Obi said, shocking the two girls.

"What?" Obi asked, looking at the two of them.

"Why would you want her to be put through, what I went through?" Luminara asked.

"Because, then she would know she could handle the worst of the worst this life has to offer. What do you think we do out there? The life we live is hard. Will you find yourself in that same situation again? No. Will you be pushed to do some of the things you did in that test? Yes, and often. The life of a Shadow is a hard one, and Harry was having doubts about you being able to walk the path. This is how he made sure you were ready." Obi said.

"But how can he have doubts? Was I not training hard enough? Pushing myself to be the best I could be? Why did you have doubts in me Harry?" She asked hurt.

"Because. I… when I looked at you I didn't see… I don't know." Harry said struggling with his feelings.

"Let me help you out there, Harry. When he looked at you, he saw a Jedi, not a Shadow. And frankly, so did I. Look Luminara, the world we live in as Shadows, is not the same as the world you all live in. It's a horrible, dark place. Filled with scum and villainy, the things I've seen in the few years I've been doing this job, would make a normal person cringe. And before you start talking about it being a calling and not a job, you need to understand that I know that better than most Jedi. Doing the things we do requires a deep commitment, deeper then even that of a normal Jedi. Every hour of every day, out there, could be your last. We deal with killers, and worse, on a daily bases. We walk through a world full of people that would do very horrible things to us if we were found out to be anything but what we say we are. Let alone a Jedi? We would beg for death before they were done with us. That ship you found yourself on? That was based on a real mission we went on. We tracked those slavers down in real life. But unlike you, we actually looked into the other cells. You have no idea the amount of smell that comes from decomposing flesh, and human waste. It's a smell that lives with you for a very long time. Longer than even the look of the first person you kill." Obi said looking green.

"You two girls need to see what it looks like to be out there. Siri, you have a better understanding of what I'm talking about because we've talked about this, but Lumi, you had no clue what you were getting into. But you know what? The look in your eyes is different today, than it was yesterday. Yesterday you were a Jedi. Today you look like a Shadow. Now the two of you need to stop this nonsense, and make up. You have a long ways to go yet Luminara, and Harry is the only one that can show you the way. I think you two need to go somewhere and talk." Obi said pulling the two up and pushing them out of the room.

Before reaching the door, Harry turned around and pulled Obi into a hug.

"Thank you brother." Harry said.

"You know I'm always there for you. The next time you're having doubts come to me, and I'll set you on the right path." Obi said.

When they left Obi looked at Master Yoda.

"That spiraled way out of control. You know, he handed me a ceremonial blade, and asked me to judge him." Obi said, shaking his head.

"As for you, Siri, did you learn anything from the memory you just witnessed?" Obi asked.

"Yes, things happen faster out there than I first thought. From the time she woke up, to the time she confronted Harry, took less than ten minutes." She said.

"And I can tell you from experience, that she was slow. Harry or I would have done the same things in half the time. She took way too long with the prisoners. I would have stunned them, then transfigured them into something small and pocketed them. I'll show you how. Harry, on the other hand would have just shot them all. He really hates slavers." Obi said looking at the door.

He hoped the two of them could work this out. They were a good fit. She was just as driven as he was.

Harry walked back to their rooms and sat on his green pillow. She sat across from him. Harry waved his hand at the teapot refilling it. He pored himself a cup, with a raised eyebrow he asked if she wanted some. She nodded and he filled her cup.

He pulled out a gold flask and put some scotch in his cup. Again he offered her some. She nodded, shocking him. She never drank.

For a few minutes, they sat there drinking tea and just letting the silence wash over them, cleansing them of the hurt and pain of the last twenty-four hours.

Obi's words had put a new light on the test.

He was right, they were making this situation worse then what it was. They both knew this, but neither of them knew how to say it out loud. Then she looked up at him and saw him moving around stiffly, and his breathing was laboured.

"Why are you moving like that." She asked.

"It's nothing. A few cuts from meditation.

"It's more than nothing. I've seen you take a knife to the chest, and not flinch. Now, let me see what you did to yourself." She said moving to stand behind him.

"No. I'll heal them later. Right now, I need to know that we're okay." Harry said.

"We are far from okay, but we'll get back there soon. Now take off the robe before I vanish it." She said, tugging at the black robe.

"Fine." Harry said dropping the robe to reveal the long cuts and deep gashes.

"Harry! What the _hell_ were you thinking?" She said, running her glowing hands over his back.

"Punishing myself I guess?" Harry said softly.

"Oh, Harry. What am I going to do with you?" She said, healing his wounds.

She walked around him and saw the long gash across his chest. When she finished healing it she looked up into his eyes.

She saw raw pain and sorrow there. It was then that she knew he was really sorry.

"I never meant to betray your trust, I only wanted to make sure you would be okay out there. I needed to know you would be able to make it. I don't know what I would do if I lost you out there." Harry said softly cupping her cheek.

She leaned into his hand and sighed.

"I know that now, and I forgive you." She said, falling into his embrace.

"I never want to see you in a situation like that. It was so hard for me to see you scared. The fact that I was making you scared, made it worse." Harry said, burying his face in her hair.

She sighed and pulled herself in tighter to him.

"I love you Harry. I never want to fight with you like that. Let's just move past this." She said.

"I love you too, Luminara." Harry said.

She pulled back a little and looked him in the eyes, she didn't know what she was looking for, but when his face softened, she knew she found it.

She closed her eyes and kissed him. He was shocked at first, but then he returned it awkwardly. When they came up for air, Harry looked confused.

"Lumi we can't..." He started.

She kissed him again, and this time she added more passion to the kiss. Harry stopped resisting and wrapped his arms around her, and kissed back with just as much passion. She pushed him over and straddled his chest.

"It's not right, I'm your Master, we shouldn't cross that line." He said, pulling away.

"Harry." She said looking him in the eyes. "I don't care. Now shut up, and take me to bed." She said, before she kissed him again.

Harry stopped fighting all together and let himself go where his heart was telling him to.

He pulled them up and wrapped his hands around her waist and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him, and grinded her hips against his, making him moan into her mouth.

He made the short walk to his bed, and kicked the door closed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning Harry felt like someone was watching him. He opened his eyes and saw Luminara sitting up in bed with the sheet wrapped around her.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Watching you sleep. You're so peaceful when you sleep. You look innocent, and cute." She said, tracing her finger over an intricate runic tattoo on his chest.

"Cute? Not ruggedly handsome?" Harry asked in mock hurt.

"Yes, cute. The hard lines of your face soften, and the frown lines disappear. You look so much nicer when you're asleep." She said smiling softly.

"As opposed to the mean man that I am when I'm awake?" Harry asked, returning the smile.

"Yes." She said, before falling onto his chest laughing.

Harry kissed the side of her head and pulled her up to look at her face.

"Any regrets?" Harry asked softly.

"About last night? Or life in general?" She asked smiling.

"All of the above?" Harry said.

"No. I don't." She said kissing him.

That one kiss led to more kisses, which led to a second round of lovemaking. In the post-coital bliss, she cuddled into his chest and sighed contentedly.

"I could stay like this forever." She said reverently.

"Unfortunately, we can't. We were supposed to meet Obi and Siri for lunch to talk about some joint missions. If we're not there, then they might come looking for us, and I don't know how Obi will react to this situation." Harry said, tracing circles on her back making her shiver.

"I'm sure he won't say a _damned_ thing about it. I mean it would be very hypocritical of him." She said smirking.

"What? You mean?" Harry asked waving at their joined bodies.

"Him and Siri?" He asked.

"_Nooo_, no way he would break the rules like that." Harry said, waving the idea away.

"Siri told me three months ago." She said.

"You're kidding?" Harry asked shocked.

"Nope. I asked her how she was coping, living in such a small apartment with him, and she said she didn't mind if they got too close. I asked her what she meant and that's when she told me that they've been sharing a bed since they first moved in together." She said laughing.

"Wow. I'm both stunned, and proud of him. I never thought he would break the rules that much. I mean, he's going to be on the High Council someday. If this ever got out, it would make the old Jedi lose their shit." Harry said, shocked.

"What about you? You won't get in trouble over this, will you Harry?" She asked concerned.

"No. I'm pretty sure the old timers think we've been doing this from the beginning. Remember they have very low expectations about the way I act. I'm a rebel after all. A Maverick, with a cavalier understanding of right and wrong. I have nothing to worry about. They may look down on you if it got out, but again, they would just figure I talked you into it." Harry said waving her off.

"True, the Council has full faith in you, but some of the old Masters really don't like you at all." She said smirking.

"They think I'm killing the Order. I'm not. I'm just fixing an old system that just doesn't work anymore. I walk through the halls of the Temple now, and I feel a sense of pride when I see all the Jedi wearing black robes. Every time I see the Knighting of a Sentinel, I feel better about the future of the Order." Harry said.

"Speaking of Knightings, when am I going to be Knighted Harry?" She asked.

"This time next year." Harry said holding her to his chest.

"Why so long?" She asked.

"Well, whilst you're skilled enough to be out there on your own, it takes time to cultivate a Shadow persona. And you need a good persona, or your back story won't hold up to heavy scrutiny. That's what we were going to talk about with Obi and Siri today. We have to start building your back stories." Harry said.

"Can my back story include being your lover?" She asked, kissing his neck.

"It can. I was thinking more along the lines of disgraced royalty, using old contacts to be a smuggler. I can't see you wearing the bounty hunter clothes." Harry said, letting his hand travelled down her back.

"I like the sound of that. Now that we've established that I'm royalty I think I'll keep you as my pleasure slave. Yes, I like the sound of that. Do your job slave." She said, rolling them over so that Harry was on top.

After a third round of vigorous love making, even their Jedi strength failed them, and they fell back asleep. That's how Obi and Siri found them. Obi shared a smile with Siri.

"Sex with your Padawan, you had! Bad Jedi you are!" Obi said, impersonating Master Yoda.

Harry heard that, and flew out of bed.

"Alright Lumi! You did good, he's got a nice package!" Siri said, causing Harry to dive back under the covers.

When Harry got his heart rate back under control, he gave Obi a cold stare.

"My vengeance will be swift and agonizing. And your girlfriend will share in your pain." Harry growled out.

The effect was kind of lost when Luminara lost it and laughed until her side hurt.

"Come on you two, get dressed and we'll meet you out front." Obi said, pulling Siri out behind him.

"Come on, lets get dressed. You get first shower." Harry said.

"We could save water and share." She said, dropping her sheet and walking to the fresher in the nude.

Harry watched her back side sway back and fort as she put an extra swing in her hips.

"Tempting, and I mean very tempting, but we can't leave those two waiting for too long. I'll use The TAB." Harry said.

He walked over to the table and picked up a small black cube. He put it on the ground and waved at it. It expanded to a eight foot cube. Harry opened the door and walked into the entryway of a huge ten bedroom, eight bathroom townhouse.

The TAB, or Travelling Apartment Building, was something Harry made in his free time while staying at the Temple. He made it entirely out of Magic. The Tab was his home away from home.

Harry moved a lot of the stuff from his trunk into it, he also recreated his forge and meditation rooms in it. He was planning to have it with him at all times.

The decor was Victorian in style, and very simple. The walls were a soft green colour and lit by gas lamps. All of the furniture looked soft and comfortable, made from blond woods and light coloured fabrics.

Harry walked up the stairs to the fourth floor, through a set of doors and past the big master bedroom into a huge master bathroom.

Waving at the large walk-in shower started the water flowing out of the four shower heads. Harry smiled as the steam built up from the hot water.

"Man, I love magic." He said, with a fond smile.

After a fast shower, Harry looked through his huge walk-in closet and pulled out a pair of black jeans, a red button down shirt, and a black motorcycle jacket. He pulled on his black boots, grabbed a pair of sun glasses off the shelf and tucked them into his jacket pocket.

He walked out the front door and saw Luminara was still getting dressed.

He leaned against the door frame, just watching her pull on a pair of black riding boots over her tight black pants.

It was one of the sexiest things Harry had ever seen.

She pulled on a long sleeve black top and looked at Harry.

"Will I need a coat?" She asked. Most days on Coruscant were very mild.

"We are taking my bike, so I would say yes." Harry said. Luminara pulled on her long leather duster.

"And here," Harry said tossing her a snub nosed blaster. "Tuck that into your pocket."

"Are you carrying?" She asked.

Harry pulled his jacket back to show her the shoulder rig with his two Westar 34 blasters.

"Always." He said. "let's go."

They met Obi and Siri outside the Temple, standing by Obi's speeder bike. Harry pulled out his bike and expanded it.

"The diner, or the chop house?" Obi asked.

Harry looked up at the cloudless sky.

"It's a nice day for a ride, let's go to the chop house." He said jumping on his bike.

Lumi got on behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Harry pulled on his shades and smirked at Obi.

"Last one there picks up the check!" he called out, before gunning the engine and taking off.

Harry and Luminara were seated at a table in the back corner, and the waitress was just about to take their drink orders when Obi and Siri came flying through the door. Harry smirked and waved them over. He turned to the waitress.

"We will have two bottles of your finest red wine, and four glasses." Harry said causing Obi to frown.

"Really, Harry?" Obi asked.

"Is it my fault you can't drive?" Harry asked.

When the food was brought, Harry cast a privacy bubble around the table.

"The reason we brought you here, was to talk about taking you girls on some missions. But, before we can do that, we have to come up with a Shadow persona for you both." Harry said.

"I don't get what you mean?" Siri said.

"It's like an alter ego. Your Shadow persona is a set of stories and personality traits we will have the Shadow network spread around the galaxy, before you two make your first appearance. If your reputation is good enough no one will call your bluff. When you walk into a room, everyone should know you as your Shadow persona, and respect you." Obi said.

"How come you two don't have one?" Siri asked.

"Obi does, and I do too, kind of. Obi's is that of a bounty hunter, renowned for his being able to find anyone in the whole Galaxy. Which is true, thanks to the Shadow network. I also heard that he shot a man for trying to cheat him out of credits, so if you're dealing with him I'd keep it honest. He's also very charming. The ladies love him. He's quite the gentleman thief, but he will shoot a man down for trying to take what's his. Am I missing anything?" Harry asked.

"I shoot Sabacc cheaters. Not dead, I just wound them. Not all of them mind you, just the ones that are bad at it." Obi said, with a cold stare.

"See that, what he just did there, that's what you have to do. One second he was Obi, the next he was the _Bounty Hunter_. That's his Shadow persona, and when he's outside of the temple, he stops being Obi and is only the Bounty Hunter." Harry said.

"And what about you? What's your Shadow persona?" Luminara asked.

"Harry doesn't have one. He _is_ a Shadow persona. Harry has a Jedi persona instead. When Harry's out in the world, walking the Path of the Shadow, he's the most comfortable. When he's in the Temple, he's pretending to like the rules, structure, and the Monk like way of life. He's spent the last ten months grounded here, and I can see him start to slowly lose it. The constant bowing and _Master_ this and _Padawan_ that. I can see him start to crack. Yesterday was the result of that cracking. With me, it was his violent training style. He used to kick my ass all the time, when he was stuck at the Temple training me. A huge part of it was him wanting to prepare me for this life, but another part of it is his need to be in the action. The happiest I've ever seen him, was during a huge gun fight on Yulara, he was shooting two blasters and diving in and out of cover with this big crazy grin on his face. For Harry, it's all about living the Shadow way. He made it to fit his style. The Shadow persona is an imitation of Harry's reality." Obi said.

"Hey, it's not that bad. It's not like I get off on violence." Harry said defensively.

"Harry your favourite form of meditation is cutting up ninjas with a katana. Ask him why he uses a katana?" Obi said pointing at him.

"I like the feel of the blade cutting through flesh and bone." Harry said blushing.

"That's enough about me, we're here for you two. Now let's hammer out these back stories, so we can get to the next part. Missions." Harry said excitedly.

"Well, costume first, and then missions." Obi said.

"What do you want your Shadow persona to be?" Harry asked.

"Can't we just use Obi's and be done with it?" Siri asked.

"No, that's his. Come on, think about it. All good personas should have three things: A profession, a code of honour, and a list of things you hate. Start with the profession. What do you want to do? If you want to run down bad guys like Obi, then be a bounty hunter. If you want to do counter assassin jobs, then be an assassin, that way they contract with you and not a real assassin. If you want to bust up smuggling and slave trading, then be a slaver, or a smuggler, and track down your competition. It really doesn't matter, you will do all of those jobs at some point. We run down any lead that comes from the Shadow network, but your primary task will be your profession." Harry said.

"What's your job?" Luminara asked.

"I say that I'm a bounty hunter, but everyone knows I take assassin contracts, and I move cargo. So I'm kind of a jack of all trades. Remember, I was the only active Shadow for a few years there." Harry said.

"I want to be a bounty hunter. Obi has told me about some of the jobs he's done, and I like the sound of them." Siri said smiling.

"Harry, are slave ships really as bad as the one I was on yesterday?" Luminara asked.

"They're worse. I can show you a few memories that would make you lose your lunch." Harry said.

"I what to be a smuggler, and bust up slave trading rings." She said softly.

Harry took her hand under the table and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

"Okay, now we just have to come up with a back story." Obi said.

Over the course of lunch they hashed out all of the details of their back stories.

Luminara was the rebellious daughter of royalty, and was on the run for killing her betrothed. Now, she smuggles goods around the galaxy, and did some slave trading on the side.

Siri on the other hand, was a third generation bounty hunter from Tatooine. She liked to bring in her captives alive, if she could, but dead if they gave her lip. She also took contracts on people from the Senate, because she didn't trust core folks.

After lunch they drove to a high end mall, pulling up to a store, they saw Taila waiting for them. She walked over to the bikes and hugged Luminara.

"For the record, I was against the whole plan two days ago." She said.

"It's okay we worked it out." Luminara said.

"Good, because it seems we have a bit of shopping to do today." Taila said excitedly.

"Yes, you have to make that one look like a bounty hunter, and this one look like a high end smuggler." Harry said, pointing out which was which.

"Easy, what's my budget?" She asked.

Harry handed over a small bag full of gold credits. She weighed the bag in her hand and shook her head.

"I'm going to need more than this. We're talking about two full wardrobes, and they can't all consist of the same outfit in multiples of ten, like the two of you. A girl's got to have options. Now fork it over, you cheap ass." She said, holding out her hand.

"Fine, but I better be wowed by the transformation. If they look the same when you're all done, I know you three took the credits and went drinking." Harry said handing her a bigger bag with double the amount of the first bag.

He held out his hand, expecting the small bag back, but she shook his hand instead.

"You know I'm good for it, come on girls, let's do it. We will meet you back here in four hours." She said, pulling the two girls behind her as she walked into a shop.

"Come on, let's go see Moe, and tell him what's going on. Maybe we can get in a few games of Sabacc." Obi offered.

"I wish I could, but I'm all tapped out now." Harry said smirking.

"I'll stake you, but I expect my money back, with interest." Obi said.

"Cool. Let's go." Harry said.

Four hours later, Harry and Obi were sitting on their bikes waiting for the girls to return when Harry saw Siri walking towards them.

To say he was shocked by the transformation would be an understatement. Siri dyed her hair dark red. She was wearing brown boots, brown leather pants, and a brown leather corset over a white old west style blouse.

When she saw she had their attention, she slung the brown leather duster in her hand on. And struck a pose.

"What do you think?"

Obi couldn't form words, so Harry had to.

"You look the part, and very hot my friend. I'm guessing the rest of your things are in the bags you're carrying." Harry asked.

"Yeah. I got a lot of good stuff. A lot of it is similar to this but slight variations, and the corset is body armour. Cool right?" She said, showing him the same corset in black from her bag.

"That is cool. Did they have a men's section?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah. So, we're just going to ignore the fact that Obi's just standing there undressing me with his eyes, and having trouble breathing?" She asked. That was what brought Obi out of his stupor.

"Sexiest bounty hunter I've ever seen. You look amazing, my dear." Obi said, pulling her in to a quick kiss.

"You think I look good, wait till you see Lumi." She said, smirking.

"Where are they?" Harry inquired.

"They are just finishing up in the leather shop." Siri said grinning.

Harry turned and saw her walking out of the store.

She now had violet highlights in her black hair, and she was wearing purple lipstick and eye shadow to highlight her violet eyes. She was wearing black high heeled boots and tight black leather pants. She had a similar black leather corset to Siri, but where her's laced up with strings in the front, Luminara's was held together with six small gold buckles. That was over a white silk dress shirt that was left open to the top of the corset, to show just a hint of the black lace tops of her bra, and a generous helping of cleavage.

Over the whole outfit, she had a tight dark purple Asian style silk jacket, with a gold embroidered pattern. She smirked at the look in his eyes. That look said there would be a repeat of last night in her future.

"So, did I pull it off? Do I look like a high end smuggler?"

"You look like something, that's for damn sure!" Harry said, pulling her to him for a hot, but quick, kiss.

"So, am I hired then?" Taila asked, walking up with more bags.

Obi took the bags, and Harry tossed her another big bag of gold.

"The title is in there. You will be in that shop over there that's empty. Talk to Moe about anything you need. Make it look good, and please see if you can turn a profit, would you?" Harry said.

"I'll see what I can do." She said, looking over the documents.

"What's all this about?" Luminara asked.

"Taila is our new style consultant. Sentinels and Shadows can come to her, and she'll be able to outfit them with whatever they need to blend in. We have a few different places like this throughout the Galaxy, but this is the first place for clothing. The other places are for equipment and credit stashing." Harry said.

"Now that we look the part, can we go on missions?" Siri asked.

"Yes and no. We need to spend some time here in the Coruscant underground, setting things in play, before we can go anywhere else. Maybe a few weeks." Harry said.

Three weeks later, Harry was watching the girls on a monitor in the back room of the Red Door.

They were sitting in on a few high roller tables in the VIP room. This was a control to see how they would react to an everyday situation.

Obi was sitting at the table next to the two they were sitting at, and Shmi Skywalker was walking around the area playing the role of pit boss tonight.

If he thought the two girls were doing good, then he was very impressed with Shmi. She went from a slave, to second in command of the main hub in the spy network. One day soon she would run this place, and Anakin would be head of security as his Shadow cover.

Being stationed on Coruscant would be very beneficial for a lot of people, especially Harry.

He had been grooming the young Skywalker for a very special job. He was putting him in charge of watching the Senate.

This job would be very easy, if he could talk Padme into taking the job as Senator, after her term in office is over.

Having another friend in the Senate, and Anakin cleaning up the Capital while helping his mom keep the network going, would mean Harry could spend more time out in the field, and less time stuck here.

Moe walked into the control room and took a seat next to him.

"They're doing real good out there. You and Obi did good with them." Moe said, pointing out Luminara flirting with a space pirate.

"I could say the same for you and Shmi. Are you planning on telling Anakin that you're seeing his mom, anytime soon?" Harry asked, smirking.

"Soon. We're planning on making it official, and we plan on telling him in a week or two, when he gets time off. He's on Alderaan right now, helping Bail rout out Banking Clan corruption with Qui." Moe explained.

"Good. He's a good boy, but he needs a strong father figure, to help keep him honest; and I find Qui lacking. The boy will benefit from your calm, but strong, influence." Harry said, patting the older man on the back.

"I'm thinking of letting Shmi take over more of the day to day operations, so I can take on an apprentice. Maybe a knighted Sentinel, so I can show him how to run a shop like this. Hopefully we can start to expand the network to more planets like that. Got any suggestions?" Moe asked.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to expand to some more outer rim worlds, and Lissarkh would be perfect for running a place like this." Harry said.

"Is that Plo Koon's old Padawan?" Moe asked.

"Yes, she's very good. I was torn for a second between her and Luminara last year, but she's just not good enough to do the job, skills wise. But what she lacks in '_Super Jedi skills',_ she makes up in reliability. And she's fresh out of training, so no one knows her face yet. I'll get you the contact info, later." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry." Moe said.

"Oh, before I forget. Are the two ships ready?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and we're collecting more for later. You're right, they are very good ships. I've been in touch with a guy from Draymak, he's giving us a deal for buying so much product. Real nice guy. I put him in touch with your weapons guy too. I'll tell you though, the two ships we have set aside for your girls are real beauties. I just had some of my guys put the final coats of paint on them." Moe said.

"Full list of upgrades?" Harry asked.

"You know it. They are bare though. Just the standard interiors. They need a little love, and personality."

"Good, I think we'll leave in a few days." Harry said.

"Then, best of luck to you. It will be nice to have you back in the field again. The Sentinels are good, but they lack the finesse you and Obi have." Moe said.

"You know the drill, send me something easy to start her off first. Then, send me something good." Harry said.

"You getting antsy without the action again?" Moe asked smirking.

"No. Why does everyone think I'm some kind of action junky?" Harry asked.

"Well, it could be the fact that you're caressing your blaster while you were talking about missions just a few seconds ago." Moe said.

"Was I really?" Harry asked, in a confused tone, looking down at his hand resting on the butt of his Westar 34.

"It's okay Harry, you'll be back out on the hunt in a few days." Moe said, patting him on the back as he walked away.

Harry went back to watching the monitor. Yes, they were ready. Not to be by themselves yet, but definitely out in the field.

Two days later, the girls were waiting for Harry and Obi in one of the bigger hangers next to the Temple.

They looked up at the sound of two approaching ships. As they got closer they could see they were two Draymak EST's one was blood red with silver stripes and the other one was dark purple with black stripes.

When they landed Harry and Obi got out and waved at the two ships.

"What do you think?" Harry asked.

"I'm guessing the Purple one is mine?" Luminara asked excitedly.

"It is. Her name is the Night Hawk, and she's outfitted like mine." Harry explained.

"And yours is called the Blood Hawk." Obi said.

"I love it." Siri effused, walking over to the new ship and caressing the hull.

"They're pretty bare inside. That will give you both a chance to customize them. Over time, they will become a home. A place where you can be yourselves. For the first two years of being a Shadow, I never went back to the Temple. I just went from mission to mission. I used to have an old spice freighter I took from these guys I arrested, but it was impossibly slow and cramped inside. When I won the Black Hawk and I modded her up, I knew I had a ship I could live in for the rest of my life. I hope you two come to love these two beauties, as much as we love our ships." Harry said.

"We will." Luminara said. "I guess this is where we part ways?"

"Not really. Our first stop is Tatooine. After that, then we need to split up. Lets mount up." Harry said.

It was a three day trip to Tatooine, and most of it was spent christening the two new ships.

They landed and mounted up on their bikes, and headed for the junk shop district. They stopped outside of a place called Hoota's and Harry led them inside. If anything the shop looked even dirtier now.

The one huge difference to the shop was the new shop assistant. He looked like every other poor hungry soul on the dust ball of a planet. That is until he stood up to greet them.

He moved with a grace that was unnatural.

Also, besides the blaster on his hip he had a strange bulge at the small of his back, that looked oddly long and skinny.

Harry approached the young man and shook his head.

"Nope, you still move too well. Slow down your movements to take some of the Jedi-ness out of them, and for god's sake, hide the saber under the counter." Harry said, cuffing him on the back of the head and pulling his lightsaber from his back and handing it to him.

"Sorry Harry, I'm trying, but I still slip up sometimes." The young man said.

"That's okay Stanis. Just keep trying, you'll get it. How's business going?" Harry asked.

"Good, I guess. We don't get too many customers buying stuff, but we've become the place to go when you want to sell high end blasters and weapons." Stanis said, locking the door and putting the closed sign up.

He then led them through a cluttered back work room, and through a door into a hugely expanded living space. As soon as they walked in, Hoota stood up from a work bench and came to shake Harry's and Obi's hands.

"How is my favourite gunsmith?" Harry asked.

"The best. I can't remember ever living this good. Business is good, and I even took the widow working in the antiques shop out on a few dates." The old man said, leading them to a sitting room.

"That's great Hoota. We just stopped by to introduce Luminara and Siri. They are going to be working as Shadows, soon, and they're the ones I put the order in for." Harry said.

"Oh, good. Come on Stanis, let's bring them over." Hoota said running into a storage room, proving he was very spry for his age.

He came back with three long gun cases, and Stanis was following behind him with a stack of smaller cases.

"First up, this is for the bounty hunter." He said, setting the smaller case on the table. He opened it to reveal a shiny chrome and wood blaster rifle.

"This is a full custom EE-3 carbine design. I've made one of these for another bounty hunter, and out of respect for Harry, I won't say his name." Making everyone laugh but Harry.

"It's got an upgraded power cell for more rounds per charge, and a fully adjustable scope. Next we have your side arms. As requested, you have a pair of chrome DE-10s. Harry asked that I replace the standard black grips with these red wood grips, with the black rose inlays." He said, showing Siri the case.

She was in love.

"And lastly, a pair of Draymak K1 pocket blasters. These are a favourite with Harry, he has about ten of these. Again, they are tuned up for twice the shot capacity, and custom handles for better control." Hoota said, handing over the last case to Siri.

"That box over there has all of the leather holsters for them," He said, pointing to a box by the side of the table. Siri was up in a flash, strapping her new toys to herself.

"Now, on to the Lady smuggler. Harry ordered a few things for you, I'm guessing you're his apprentice?" Hoota asked, smirking.

"First, we have a set of K1s just like hers. Same set up. Next, we have a pair of Zentarian HBP's, full custom grips and new chrome plating. Also, I upgraded the output, so you can stop just about anything with one shot of these babies." Hoota said, handing Luminara the case.

"Oh, pretty." Luminara effused.

"Next, is the second set of side arms. These are copies of Harry's Modded Westar 34's, but unlike his, which are chrome, I used a special coating on them." Hoota said, showing her the shiny pink pearl coloured blasters.

"I think I'm in love." she said, caressing the blasters.

"And lastly, we have a custom Senate Guard long rifle. This thing can hit a target at a thousand yards." Hoota said, showing her the huge scope.

"This is truly a beautiful weapon." She complimented.

"And Harry, as per our agreement." Hoota said, pointing at another box off to the side. Harry looked inside, and found a pile of odd scrap metal, in odd shapes and colours.

"Hoota, you're a prince among men, my friend." Harry said, examining a strange glowing green brick of metal.

"And you single-handedly changed my business. I also have a crate of less fancy back up pieces, for all of you." He said, opening up the last rifle case to show them a line of black blasters: four DE-10s, four Westar 34s, eight K1s, and two ELG-3As.

"For when you want function, without the flash." He said.

Obi pulled one of the black DE-10s out, and twirled it around, before bringing it up lightning quick and shooting a big womprat on the back wall.

"You guys better get some traps, you got rats again." Obi said, putting the gun back in the case.

"Stanis I thought I told you to get more traps." Hoota reprimanded.

"I did. The damned things are too smart. I'll just put out some food, and take care of them the old fashioned way." He said.

"Well we would love to stay and help you shoot rats, but we have places to go and people to kill." Harry said, shrinking all of the cases and crates.

He put them in his coat and pulled out a black case and expanded it. He popped the latch and showed Hoota the lines of gold credits.

"Your payment, as requested." Harry explained.

"See you around Harry, and call if you need anything." Hoota said, walking them out.

When they mounted up, Harry nodded to Obi.

"I'll drop your stuff off at your ship on the way out. See you in a few weeks on Alderaan." Harry said.

"See you then." Obi said, driving off in the direction of Jabba's palace.

"Where are we headed Harry?" Luminara asked, as they headed for the two ships.

"We have a quick stop off at Kahsssk, and then we're off to Alderaan to relieve Anakin and Qui. We will be working with Senator Organa to track down and kill, or capture, the Banking Clan spies and assassins working to over throw the government. And after they're done running a few contracts for Jabba to cement her cover, they will be joining us on Alderaan, for the High roller's Game at the end of the month." Harry explained.

"My first real mission. I'm excited." She said smiling.

"Well, don't be too excited. This one won't be too much fun. There is almost no chance of a full on gun fight. Just a lot of tracking and watching." Harry said.

"That doesn't matter. It's my first mission!" she said.

"The first of many, my dear. Soon you will own a piece of the galaxy and everyone will know your name and face. You will be queen of a smuggling empire. Running much needed supplies to planets around the Galaxy, and the thing in the shadows that makes the slavers tremble with fear." Harry said, pulling up to the Night Hawk.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Fourteen months later, Harry stood at his forge in the TAB putting the last few shaping hits on Padme's birthday present.

They were all invited to the big celebration of her sixteenth birthday at the end of the week, and Harry decided to make her present, a French rapier out of silver.

He was also paying for a very good blade master on Naboo to teach her how to use it.

He was hoping that one day she would be good enough with a blade, that she could carry a lightsaber. He was doing the same thing with Bail Organa.

It seemed like everyone was making something for Padme's coming of age party.

Obi and Siri were giving the young Queen a pair of enchanted wolf sculptures. They were hand carved from marble, and had eyes made from lightsaber crystals, one from black marble with yellow eyes; and one from white marble with purple eyes.

The enchantments were linked to two bracelets that she would wear at all times.

Normally the wolves would be small, furry and playful. The perfect pets, all the fun and none of the upkeep. But if she was in trouble, or scared, they would morph into their real size and become marble attack dogs.

Harry couldn't get Anakin to tell him what he was making for Padme, but he did ask Harry to lone him a lot of credit's a few weeks ago, and blushed when Harry asked if he was using them to buy something for his girlfriend.

Harry supposed he would see soon enough, they were heading to Coruscant to pick him and Qui up, before heading to Naboo.

Luminara on the other hand, was giving her a one of a kind tiara she had made just for Padme.

It was made from platinum and precious stones she got just two weeks ago, in the form of payment for protecting the Queen of Senden from a band of pirates trying to use the small outer rim planet as a staging ground for raids.

It wasn't her first protection detail, but it was her first solo detail. Harry stayed to the shadows and never needed to help her once.

He was very proud of her.

She was an established name in the world of illegal goods trading, and a regular at back room casinos, throughout the Galaxy.

As for her record, so far she was doing even better.

With a little of his guidance they were five for five on protection details, and they brought down two slave trading rings, saving hundreds of lives.

Of the twenty something missions they were assigned so far, she was flawless.

Her success did, however, have a downside.

Soon she would be knighted and off on her own, and Harry didn't know what that would mean for them.

They had been sleeping together since that first night almost a year and a half ago. But when she was knighted they wouldn't see each other for long stretches of time.

Would they try to stay together? Would they try a long distance relationship? He didn't know and he was sure she didn't either.

Every time he tried to talk about it, she distracted him with sex.

They both knew what she was doing, and the truth of the matter is he let himself be distracted, because he didn't want to have the conversation either.

In the end, though, he knew that someday soon it was all going to end, and he would be alone again.

He never thought about it before, mostly because he never really knew what it was like to be with someone, but now that he knew, he didn't want to lose it.

But then again what where they going to do? Leave the Order? Stay together as a team? Was that even a good idea?

Over the last five months Harry had less and less to do on missions. She didn't need him around anymore, and he needed to be out there doing his job.

If they stayed together, he knew they would end up fighting over who was in charge. A team only worked if one person lead, and the other person was back up.

It was one of the reasons why he thought Obi and Siri would end up staying together.

They both were easy going, and shared the power between them. They also did a lot of busting up hide outs, and real bounty hunter work. They were so good together, that the most wanted list had to be updated every week, because of the captures they were making.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Lumi calling him.

Harry put his work off to the side, and cast charms on the forge to keep it safe. He walked out of the TAB, and saw Lumi at the top of the stairs leading to the crew compartment.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"We got a call from Moe, he's waiting." She said, running to the bridge with Harry hot on her heels. She hit the button and Moe's face came up.

"What's on fire?" Harry asked, taking a seat in the co-pilot chair.

"We have a credible threat on the Queen of Naboo." Moe said.

"Number of sources?" Harry asked, in a calm command voice. On the inside however, he felt the fear of his carefully laid plans falling apart.

"Six." Moe stated.

"Okay Moe, what are we looking at?" Harry asked. Six sources meant it was a real threat.

Harry was now panicked.

"We have at least five different teams of assassins trying to kill the Queen, and a few members of her court. We think they are going to attack during, or just before the celebration. The Council is debating whether or not to ask her to call the whole thing off, or to just assign more Jedi to work security. The Council would like your input." Moe explained.

"Well, I say let the party go on without stopping it. If we call it off now, they might change their plans and strike when all four active shadows, and two Jedi, are not on Naboo." Harry said.

"One Jedi, Qui can't make it, he's hurt and needs time to recover." Moe said.

"What did Anakin do this time? You know what, I don't want to hear about it. We will swing by the Temple in about fifteen hours for a full debriefing. I'll send Obi and Siri on ahead, to tell Padme the situation. Is Bant there?" Harry asked.

"Yes, she's on Coruscant."

"Good, tell her to hand pick ten Sentinel Investigators. I'm talking best of the best, with kills on their records, and have them waiting at the Temple on standby. I don't care if they're on assignment, they are to get their asses back to the Temple ASAP. We will send someone else to finish their jobs." Harry said.

"Copy that, Harry, I'll handle the reassignments, and tell the Council of your arrival." Moe said.

"Good, I have a few people to call. We will meet you at the Temple in fifteen hours, have Bant with you." Harry ended the call and called Obi

"Hey Harry, what's up?" Obi asked, with a big smile, it dropped off his face however when he saw Harry.

"We have a credible threat on Padme, with six sources, and actionable intel." Harry said, without preamble.

Obi sat up in his seat.

"We were just about to head to Naboo. We can be there in a day. When is this going down, and who are we looking for?" Obi asked.

"Five teams of unknown size, so it could be five guys, or fifty. We don't know. This is supposed to happen the day of the party; but I don't trust that, so I want you two there as fast as you can. Don't make it obvious that you're there protecting her, but if the shit hit's the fan, use whatever you have to." Harry said.

Obi nodded.

"We can be there in a day. It looks like our gift will come in handy. Have you told Padme yet?" Obi asked.

"Not yet. She's my next call." Harry said.

"We will keep watch over her until you can get there." Obi assured.

"Thank you, brother. I will get there in three days with help." Harry said, ending the call.

Harry then called Padme on the secure Shadow communicator.

Padme was in a meeting with her advisors, when she felt the pendent around her neck vibrate.

As fast as she could she ended the meeting, and hurried to her bed chambers, which was a panic room created by Harry, when he rebuilt the Palace.

She took the pendent off, placed it on her dressing table, and put her thumb on the Yellow crystal in the middle.

Harry's image floated out of the gem stone.

"Padme, we have a credible threat on your life set for during the party. Tell no one but Panaka, and your handmaidens. We want the party to go on as planned, so we can catch these guys. Obi and Siri will be there in a day, and I will be there in three. Do you still have the blaster I gave you?" Harry asked.

Padme stood up and pulled back the slit in her dress to show him the chrome K1 strapped to her thigh.

"I always have it with me, Harry." She said.

"Good girl. Hang tight and keep calm, I'm coming with a team of highly trained killers, Anakin, and the only Four active Shadows in the Galaxy. It will take Divine intervention to stop me from keeping you safe. You have my word." Harry assured her.

"And you always keep your word. I'll tell Panaka what's going on, and fake illness to stay in my bed chambers as much as I can, until Obi can get here." Padme said, smiling a weak smile. 

"Hang in there kid, I'm coming." Harry said.

"See you soon, Harry." She said, ending the call.

Harry then called Taila.

"Hey Harry, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Taila, I need you to gather your seamstresses, and anything you need to make fully armoured party clothes for Queen Amidala. And outfit a team of Sentinels to blend in with regular guards and party guests." Harry said.

"I can do that Harry, but It's going to be a lot of stuff to move around. And we are going to need a warehouse to set up in." She said, doing a mental run down of what she would need.

"Do whatever you have to, cost is of no concern; if we all get though this, I will give you whatever you want." Harry said.

"I understand Harry, you can count on me." Taila said, before hanging up.

Harry sighed, and turned to Lumi,

"When we land, I will deal with the team and the Council. I need you to get Taila and all the supplies we will need. We will use the Night Hawk's cargo bay as a workroom for them and use the Black Hawk to run the team through some training drills. By the time we get to Naboo, I want them to be the deadliest Jedi in the Order." Harry said, deep in thought.

"Fine. Whatever you want." She said, in a huff.

Harry turned to look at her and saw her trying to hide the fact that she was mad.

"Okay, we can do this now, or later." Harry said, running his hand through his hair.

"Do what?" She asked.

"You can yell at me now, or you can do it later, but we will have it out before we get to Coruscant, because after that we're going to be on the job. So start yelling." Harry said, sitting back in his chair.

"I'm not mad." She said, in a huff.

"Okay, but you only have fourteen and a half hours to get it out of your system." Harry said, starting to stand up, he got half way out of his chair, before she huffed again and started talking.

"Why are you acting like this?" She demanded.

"Acting like what? I can read your mind, but I find it rude. So spell it out to me, you know in small words." Harry said, sitting back down.

"Why are you acting so worried about Padme. You're practically moving the whole Galaxy to help her." She said.

"I still don't get it. Padme's a very good friend, to both of us. Why the hell shouldn't we be moving the whole Galaxy to protect her?" Harry queried.

"You're going to make me ask the question, aren't you?" She asked.

"You want to know something, then you have to ask the question." Harry said, with a smirk. He knew what she wanted to know.

"You love her, don't you?" She asked.

"Of course I do." Harry said, shocking her enough to make her sit back down. "She's like a little sister to me."

"Oh, you total asshole!" She said, smacking him in the arm.

"I can see where you're coming from, but no, I'm not in love with her. I have plans for her though. I want her to run the Galaxy one day, and I need her alive to do it. The Chancellor's term is almost up. I'm going to talk Bail into running for the seat. Padme's time as Queen will be up in five years, the senate seat for Naboo will be open in six. I want her to take that seat in the Senate. Then, after years of public service in the Senate, she will take over as Chancellor. With that secession of power and ideals, the Galaxy will be in a much better place thirty years from now. My hope is to one day not have slave trading, and spice running, in the Galaxy. To one day not be needed so _god damned_ much." Harry said, running his hand over his face tiredly.

"So you are manipulating Padme into doing what you want her to do?" She asked, in shock.

"Yes, and no. She's got a good heart, and a real need to do good. Selfless in a way I haven't seen in a long time. I'm just taking that need, and pointing it at a big problem." Harry explained.

"Well, I guess it's okay, as long as it's okay with her." Lumi said.

"Are we good now?" Harry asked.

"We're good. Am I coming with you on the Black Hawk to help you run drills, or do you want me on my ship helping Taila?" she asked.

"It's probably better if you come on the Black Hawk, but who's going to fly your ship?" Harry asked.

"I was going to get Anakin to do it." She said.

"No, I need him on my ship. I'm going to show him a bunch of stuff. He's going to be her personal bodyguard, for the duration of the time we spend on Naboo. They have a good friendship, and I want to foster that." Harry said.

"Right, so I'm flying my own ship." She said sadly.

"For the record, I would love to have you with me, but we need the two ships. Now, if we are done here, I'm going to go finish Padme's gift. I don't want to show up with a team of Jedi to stop a bunch of assassins, and not bring a gift." Harry said, smirking as he walked away.

Luminara landed the Night Hawk on the Jedi platform, just long enough for Harry to hop out, before flying to a ship yard close to the mall where Taila's shop was.

Using her pink custom speeder car, she made her way to the shop as fast as she could, she figured Harry would be ready to go in an hour, and she wanted to be back at the temple waiting for him.

When she got to the shop she found Taila standing out front ready to go. Luminara jumped out and hugged her friend.

"It's so good to see you, Taila!" She said, pulling back with a huge smile.

"It's been too long. I'm all ready to go, I have the girls out back loading the hover truck with everything we might need. I figured we would need to be off world as fast as we could." She said, getting into the passenger seat.

When they pulled around back, twenty girls were loading racks of clothing, and bolts of armour cloth, into a big truck.

"We ready to go yet, girls?" Taila asked, hopping out and helping with the last few racks.

"Almost boss. We just need to get those three crates in the truck." The short blond girl explained.

With Luminara's help, they were back to the ship and driving the truck into the cargo bay in no time at all.

"Well that went fast. I wonder how Harry's doing?" Luminara asked.

"Knowing Harry, I'd say he's getting exactly what he wants, no questions asked." Taila said laughing.

Harry met Moe and Bant at the doors to the Temple. Without stopping Harry motioned for them to follow him as he made his way to the Council chamber. "Any word from Naboo Moe?" He asked.

"None so far, which is good news." Moe said.

"The team standing by?" Harry asked Bant.

"They are Harry. All Investigators with perfect records. I had to pull a few of them off assignment but they are all waiting in the training room on the first floor for orders. They're locked, loaded, and ready to go." She said feeling proud of the job she did getting them here.

"The Council is waiting for me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, they want your assessment of the situation and insight in to why this is happening." Moe said.

"Anakin know what's going on?" Harry asked.

"No one told him yet." Moe said.

"Good, there's less of a chance he'll run off to Naboo. Bant have him meet me outside the Council room." Harry said getting off the lift and walking into the council chambers.

He stopped in the middle and bowed low to the Masters, before waving a chair into existence and taking a seat.

"Masters, we have a very credible threat on the Queen of Naboo. It is my intention to take a team of Sentinels to Naboo, and neutralize the threat. We are hoping to do this as surgically as possible. I don't want anyone, but us and the Queen, to know this is happening. Elections for Queen are happening in a few weeks, and I think this is a plot to eliminate Padme, so a dark horse candidate can take over. I plan on interrogating every assassin we take alive, personally." Harry said.

"Agree, we do, with your assessment of the situation. A friend to the Jedi, Queen Amidala is. Protect her, you must. To Naboo, you must go." Yoda stated.

"I would also like to go as well." Master Plo said, standing up. "I was invited to the celebration, and I think I will go after all."

"Perfect. If you are all in agreement, Masters, then I'll take my leave." Harry said, standing and bowing.

"Go, and may the Force be with you." Mace said.

Outside the chambers Harry turned to Master Plo.

"I actually have a job for you, Master, if you don't mind?" Harry asked.

"Not at all, Harry." Master Plo said.

"I need you to fly Luminara's ship to Naboo, and keep a bunch of seamstresses happy. You should be able to do it, you run a Draymak EST right?." Harry said, smirking.

"I'm sure I could do that." He said, with a laugh.

"It's a very scary task. Two days, in a ship, with twenty-one women. Normally, I wouldn't ask any man to take on such a task, but then again, you're a Jedi Master, and therefore no mere mortal." Harry said, nodding.

"I'm your man Harry. I can do it. I'll meet you out front in fifteen minutes." He said.

"Fifteen minutes?" Harry asked, looking shocked. "Are you getting faster in your old age?"

"I have a go bag, like you showed me. I'll be there, don't leave without me." He said, walking away.

Harry turned to Anakin who was sitting on one of the couches.

"Anakin, are you all ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes, I have Padme's gift waiting in my room, along with my things." He said walking next to Harry.

"Good, Anakin something has come up, and I wanted to tell you personally what's going on." Harry started.

When he saw he had his undivided attention, he smiled.

"We have intercepted communications regarding assassins coming to Naboo, to kill Padme." Harry said, watching Anakin's face.

The boy cycled through fear and anger, before settling into a mask of determination.

"They will have to get through me first." He said coldly.

"I was hoping you would say that. I'm taking a team of Sentinels to Naboo, to track and kill these assassins. Also Master Plo, Obi, Siri, and Luminara will be there to help. But I can't be everywhere all the time, so I need you to be my last line of defence. You are going to be with her every moment, of every day, we are there. This is going to be your toughest assignment yet. You need to look like you're relaxed and having fun on the outside, but on the inside I need you to be constantly looking for danger. If things get too bad, I want you to fall back to her bed chambers, and hold off anything trying to get to her. Can you do that for me, kid?" Harry asked.

"You can count on me, Master Potter." He said, standing tall.

"Good, after this is all over, we will talk about your training. I've been working on Obi, but he still thinks you're too young to take on as a Padawan. However, if you keep proving him wrong, he will cave one day. You have the potential to be a very good Shadow Anakin. Prove it to him with this mission." Harry said, patting him on the back.

"Now, go and get your things, and meet me at the front doors. I'm going to go put the fear of God into the troops." Harry said, taking a left and walking into the training room.

He saw ten Jedi, six men, four women, in black robes standing around. When they saw him they fell in line.

"Good, you have discipline. Then again, you are Sentinels, so I expect that of you. I also expect you all to get the job done, flawlessly. For you are Sentinels, and Sentinels can do anything. This mission is to find and stop, by any means necessary, five teams, of unknown sizes, from killing the Queen of Naboo." Harry said, pacing back and forth in front of the Sentinels.

"For those of you that don't know, the Queen of Naboo is a friend of the Jedi, speaking up for us at every turn and aiding in our efforts, whenever she can. She is also a close, personal friend, of many Jedi Masters in the Order." Harry said, stopping in front of the group and locking eyes with them all.

"If any harm befalls her, or her top advisors, I will personally make sure you spend the rest of your very short lives investigating the very bottom levels of Coruscant." Harry said, in a soft voice that carried with it the threat of something far worse than death.

"Is anyone unclear as to how bad I will make you suffer, should you fail?" Harry asked, looking at the group with cold deadly eyes.

"Good, now follow me." He said, marching out of the room at the head of a column of black robed Jedi.

Bant, who was second in line, called out two names and two men came scurrying to the front of the line.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet Roti, and Art. They are the two Sentinels that first brought this plot to our attention." Bant said.

Harry turned to the two young Knights, they didn't look old enough to shave yet. By the looks of it, they had less than a year on the job.

"How did you two come by this information?" Harry asked, shaking their hands.

"We work at a club frequented by assassins, we overheard two men talking about not getting the contract, so we sat down with them and after a few rounds of drinks, they told us someone hired five teams to kill the Queen of Naboo." Art said.

"You did good guys. If you keep this up, I might have to get you two reassigned to the casino on Alderaan." Harry said.

When they rounded the corner, they saw Master Plo, Anakin and a gold plated protocol droid waiting at the front doors. He walked them over to Luminara's ship and met her at the ramp.

"Master Plo has agreed to fly your ship. Tell him everything he needs to know, so we can be on our way soon." Harry said, expanding his ship.

Half an hour later, everyone on both ships were settled in and fly towards Naboo. Harry stood with Bant and Luminara, in front of the Sentinels in the cargo bay.

"For the duration of this trip, we are going to put you through a quick tutorial on basic Shadow tracking and assassination techniques. We know you're good at your jobs, that's why you're here, but we also know we're better at finding and eliminating threats, quickly and quietly. We hope to show you ten how to do it too." Harry said.

What followed over the next two days was a very educational, and painful lesson in stalking and catching, or killing, your pray.

Harry drilled in them the idea of failing by drawing your saber.

If you gave away the fact that there were Jedi in the crowd by drawing attention to yourself on the first kill, or capture, then the rest of the assassins would pack it up and go home. Which was good, for now, but next week they would be back, and no one would be there to stop them.

While Harry was making ten Sentinel's lives a living hell, Obi and Siri were on Naboo looking over the Queen's schedule with Padme, her two new dogs, and two of her handmaidens.

They were looking at when an attack could happen.

"Well tomorrow, and the day after don't look too bad. You have the opening for a children's hospital tomorrow, and a speech about pollution the day after. There may, or may not, be anything planned for those, but if there is you can expect snipers or bombs." Obi said, looking at images of the locations.

"My Lady, why don't you let one of us go in your place? That's what we are here for. We fear for your safety." Sabé said.

"No, I refuse to put you guys in my place again." Padme said, holding hands with the two handmaidens.

"And you won't have to. For the next two days, I am personally guaranteeing your safety, even if I have to stand in front of you every second you're outside of this room. Harry will be here the day after that, and I refuse to have to tell him something happened to you. Do you have any idea what he would do to me?" Obi asked, looking scared.

Siri smacked him in the arm.

"Oh, yeah and I don't want to see you hurt either. You know, because we're friends." Obi finished, lamely.

They all lasted a whole ten seconds, before they all started laughing, draining the tension out of the air.

"Really Padme, all of the reports say this is all going to happen the day of the party, or at the party itself. But we will watch your back. One of us will be very near you at all times, and the other one will be scanning through the Force to find dark intent." Obi assured.

"Master Jedi, you talk like you can stop anything. Excuse me if I ask you, how you can be so confident?" Sabé asked.

"First of all call me Obi, there's no need to be so formal. Secondly, do you remember the assassination attempt made on her life two years ago?" Obi asked, smiling.

"No, I do not." She said, looking confused

"That's because the three man sent to kill her during the piece summit with the Gungans, never set foot in the same room she was in. Harry caught them, and made them disappear, without being seen by a single person. That was one man, admittedly the very best Shadow ever, but just one man. There are two of us. With a protector and a spotter, you have a very good shield. What Harry is bringing is _absolute_ protection. With him, he is bringing another Shadow, a Master Jedi, and twelve Sentinels. With that much man power, Harry could take over this planet. You are talking about so much fire power, you won't even know half the time if something is happening." Obi expounded.

"Sabé, I trust Harry with my life. He has my full confidence. He gave me his word that nothing will happen, and he always keeps his word. Now, what's going on the day after Harry gets here?" Padme asked.

"You have meetings at your different guilds. Normally these are handled by your labour secretaries, but they all want to give you gifts this week, so you will be going instead." Sabé said, looking over her day planner.

"How many guilds are there?" Obi asked.

"Ten Obi, she will be travelling from guild to guild all day." She said, looking at the book.

"Harry's going to love that, what's going on the day after that?" Obi asked, pacing as he thought.

"The day before the big celebration, she is meeting with friendly heads of state here at the Palace." She said.

"We will consult with Harry when he gets here, but I think we will fake an ankle sprain or something on guild day, and see if we can move those meetings to the Palace. Until then, we have work to do. Assassins have patterns they work off of. They usually like to come to the target planet early. Sometimes days, or even weeks, in advance if there's time. They like to survey locations, find the exits, blind spots, and guard positions. Siri is going to stay with you, I need to check out some things. We may get lucky and catch someone now." Obi said, walking to the door.

"Sabé, if I can have a word?" He said, motioning her to come with him.

"What do you need, Obi?" She enquired, when they were outside.

Obi reached into his coat and pulled out two black K1s.

"I know you two have training, but you don't carry. That stops now. I know she has one from Harry. I also want you both to have one with you, at all times. If for any reason a Jedi isn't around, and you think someone looks suspicious, I want you to shoot them. Go for a arm or a leg if you can, but if not, you know what to do. You both have training in spotting a threat. I want you to be using it at all times." Obi instructed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next two days were very tense and un-restful for Obi and Siri.

They both took turns standing by the door to Padme's room, while the other sat in the meditation room on the Red Hawk feeling through the Force for any leads, or dark feelings.

The first night turned up nothing, which really put them on edge.

During the opening of the children's hospital, Siri was playing the part of a handmaiden, and Obi was lurking in the shadows, trying to sense something.

The new hospital was situated in the centre of Thebes, surrounded by a beautiful park with fruit trees scattered about.

The opening ceremony reception was being held in front of the front steps.

Dozens of small tables were scattered about, with the who's who of Naboo mingling and drinking champagne in the bright sun shine of a beautiful afternoon.

Padme was seated at the head table, surrounded by rich donors and politicians. She was wearing one of Siri's armour corsets under her dress, and she was hating every minute of it, as it didn't fit her very well.

The festivities had been going on for over an hour and Obi was starting to doubt whether or not someone was going to make a move.

That's when he felt it.

Closing his eyes, he reached out with the Force and located who he was looking for.

Turning to a group of waiters standing around the catering tent, he zeroed in on a man with dark hair and a burn scar on his neck.

Obi waited until everyone was looking the other way, and then he appeared behind the fake waiter. He grabbed the guy, stunned him, and then disappeared.

They popped into existence in the Red Hawk's cargo bay. Obi tied the guy to a chair, before enervating him.

"Who are you? And where am I?" The guy demanded, with a little too much confidence for Obi's liking.

Obi ignored his questions and tried to read his thoughts; but for some reason the guys mind was blank.

He sighed, Harry said he would run into a situation like this.

"Look, normally I'm not a violent person. In fact, up until very recently I was a Jedi. But, you see, I'm up against a deadline. And if something happens to the Queen, my friend will kill me, and then he will take a very long time on you. Now, you can either tell me what I want to know, or I can do things to you that we both won't like me doing." Obi said, looking sad.

"Go to hell!" The guy replied, oh so predictably.

"That's what I was afraid you would say." Obi said, waving a pair of pliers into existence.

He steeled his nerves, and thought about what Harry said to him all those years ago.

He grabbed the guy's left hand and ripped out his pinkie nail. As the guy screamed, Obi felt the urge to vomit, but he held it in.

"Tell me who you are, and how you planned on killing the Queen!" Obi shouted.

"My name is Nam Rebm'oba. I planted explosives in the podium." He said, gasping in pain.

"Are you alone?" Obi asked.

The guy looked like he was hesitating, so Obi grabbed his ring finger nail. Before he could even start to pull, the guy screamed: "Wait! I have a partner. He's sitting in a flower transport van, waiting for the Queen's speech."

"That's all I know, I swear! Please don't hurt me." The man pleaded.

"You stay there, if I come back and it looks like you tried to get out of those bindings, I will do things to you that will make this little interrogation feel pleasurable by comparison." Obi said, in a deadly voice.

He appeared next to Siri, but stayed invisible.

"I got a bomb maker, and I'm going to get his accomplice. Before the speech, go up to the podium and pretend the sound doesn't work. I will come in and roll the podium away. The bomb's in the podium." He said, before disappearing.

Padme watched Siri turn her head and then nod.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

"Fine, my lady. But I'm afraid the sound doesn't work in the podium." Siri said, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh? That's funny, because it worked just fine this morning during sound check." Padme said smiling.

"Electronics?" Siri said shrugging setting Padme off. With the attention on the laughing Queen, no one saw Obi stun the driver of the flower truck and drive it away.

With the two of them in cells, Obi was both more, and less, worried.

Less because there was one less team out there trying to kill Padme, but more because it drove home how real this whole situation was.

That night, he redoubled his efforts and tried to find any sign of the assassins through the Force. His efforts, however, were in vain.

He felt nothing.

The next day, he was posing as a member of the Queen's guard, and Siri was on the prowl.

Obi was feeling doubts about his powers again, but this time his inability to feel the other assassins. He knew they were out there. His years of training and working had taught him that assassins come early, and leave quickly after the job is done.

Where were they? Why couldn't he feel them? Or read the two guy's he had in cages on his ship?

Obi looked out over the crowd and saw nothing out of place.

They were standing on the steps of the Palace, waiting for the Queen to come out and give a speech on pollution and the environment.

Looking over the people gathered, he saw reporters, and nothing else. Thinking about his training he looked again.

And saw nothing.

He was getting frustrated. He rolled his neck and took a deep breath. As he rolled his neck back, though, he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

He covertly looked again and saw it. The reflection of a scope from the roof of the building across from the Palace. Looking around he saw Siri in the crowd.

Making eye contact with her, he passed along the information, and she vanished.

Obi looked around for more snipers, or even spotters, on the ground and he couldn't see any.

A few minutes later, Siri came up behind him.

"He was alone. I have him in a cage next to the other two." She informed him.

"Are you sure?" Obi asked, without moving his mouth very much.

"Very. Three broken fingers sure. Trust me he was alone. I'll send out Padme now. Stay alert. I can't wait till Harry gets here, I desperately need sleep!" She moaned.

"Tell me about it." Obi agreed.

That night, Obi sent Siri to take a nap on the Red Hawk. He then put R2 on scan and the Dogs, now affectionately called Snow, and Shadow, on alert and fell asleep on a couch in front of Padme's door.

The next day at noon, Harry arrived.

Harry walked into the Palace with Plo, Luminara, Anakin, and the Gold droid.

Call him paranoid, but he was sure one of the thing's primary functions was to piss him off.

He very much wanted to kill the opinionated protocol droid.

Harry led them into the Throne room, and bowed low to the seated Queen.

"My Lady, I bring reinforcements." Harry said, with a confident smirk.

Padme smiled, and stood up.

"I see that. I'm so glad to see you all again." She said, trying to keep up her smile as she worked her way down the line. By the time she got to Harry, though, he could see her start to slip.

He turned to the rest of them.

"If you will all excuse us, we have a few matters to talk about." Harry said, before offering Padme his arm and walking her out of the room to the back garden.

"How are you holding up, little sis?" He asked softly.

"Not well, Harry. Two attempts, in two days, and both of them have Obi totally stumped. He says he couldn't feel them until right before the attacks. My handmaidens want to lock me up in my bedroom and take my place at all of my events for the rest of the week, and Harry… I've thought about letting them." She said, letting a few tears slide down her cheeks.

Harry looked around and, when he saw no one was looking, he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm here now, you are safe. Anakin will be with you every minute, of every day, until this threat is over. I will be overseeing every aspect of your protection. I have two teams on twelve hour rotating shifts. I have three Shadows working on a two on, one off, shift for the duration. We will keep you safe Padme, you have my word." He said softly.

"Oh Harry, I've been trying to relax the last two days, but I can't. Every time I relax, I think about them out there, in the shadows, just waiting for me to blink. I've been keeping it together, but I don't know how long I can hold it all in." She said, sighing and leaning into him.

"Have you slept at all over the last three days?" Harry queried, sitting down on a bench and letting her lean into him.

"Yes, some, but I keep having nightmares." She admitted.

"Anything specific?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I keep seeing myself at the birthday party. I'm sitting at the head table, laughing and having a good time. You, Master Plo, Obi, Luminara, and Ani are all there too. Then I see you out of the corner of my eye… I see you move in front of me as a blaster bolt comes out of nowhere and it hits you. Anakin pushes me to the ground as Obi and Luminara shoot two waiters with blasters. And I see…" She started, before she lost it again and cried on his shoulder.

"What do you see, Padme?" Harry asked, closing his eyes.

"You die in front of me, Harry. I watch the light fade in your eyes, then I wake up screaming." She confessed.

"And you've had this dream more than once?" Harry asked, deep in thought.

"Yes, every night since you called." She said.

"In your dream, I'm the only one that gets hit? Not Master Plo?" Harry asked.

"No. just you." She said, looking at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Okay. Tonight I'm going to give you a very mild sleeping drought. You need to sleep, Padme. You're not a Jedi. Jedi can go three days without sleep before there are side effects. You cannot little sis." He said, smiling at her.

Anakin walked out of the Palace and saw them sitting there. He felt a spike of jealousy.

Harry looked up at him and saw the look in his eye.

"Anakin we are brother and sister, nothing more. She's having a hard time with this situation, and needed to cry on me. She still likes you." Harry projected into his head.

Harry then shook her a little, and pointed at Anakin.

"My Lady, your advisors need to speak to you about your next meeting." Anakin said.

"Thank you Ani, I'll be right there." She said, standing up.

"How do I look?" She asked, rubbing her wet eyes.

Harry waved his hand in front of her face and fixed it.

"Very Royal, Your Majesty." He said, walking her to the door and pushing her back into the Palace, making her laugh.

Harry turned to Anakin.

"I need you to look after her, Anakin. She's starting to fray around the edges. She's also having real Force dreams, and she's not sleeping." Harry said pacing.

"How is that even possible?" Anakin asked.

"She has limited access to the Force. We had people like that back on my home world; we called them squibs. Not magical enough to be wizards, but too magical to be normal." Harry said.

"In her dreams, what does she see?" Anakin asked.

"I will tell you Anakin, but you can't tell anyone else. Promise me this." Harry said, looking the boy in the eyes.

"You have my word, Harry." Anakin said, nodding.

"She sees my death at the hands of the assassins. This could mean something, or it could mean nothing. But we don't need to think about it. We have a job to do. Anakin, your place is by her side. When she sleeps, I want you on the couch outside her door." Harry said.

"You know you can count on me, Harry." Anakin assured.

"Good. I'm going to go debrief Obi, so he can get some rest. The poor man looks like he's about to fall over." Harry said, walking away.

Harry sat across from Obi in the galley of the Black Hawk, sipping tea; in Obi's case spiked with brandy.

"I'm telling you Harry, something's not right here. I can't feel them, not even a little bit. And I know they're out there somewhere. I am afraid Harry, for her and us. This is not like normal, someone is clouding the assassins from us, and you know what that means?" Obi asked, taking a big drink.

"The Sith." Harry stated, looking at his tea cup.

"How are we going to do this, Harry? We have no advanced warning, and they are very good. The three we have in cages are top tier killers." Obi said.

"We do it the old fashioned way." Harry said, rubbing his chest thinking about the dream.

He knew the fact that she saw Master Plo in the dream, was a fact Harry knew made the dreams real. Master Plo only decided to come, _after_ Harry made the call to her. That was a fact that she couldn't have known.

"Catch them at the last minute?" Obi asked grimacing, drawing Harry out of his thoughts.

"You know it. Also, from now on I'm no more than three feet from her, unless I have to be, until this is all over." Harry said.

"Why?" Obi asked.

"Because, the best armour Taila can put in Padme's clothes, won't stop an amped up assassin's blaster bolt." Harry said.

"You must be joking? You think it will come to that?" Obi asked in shock.

"The warnings are coming later and later, Obi, one of these times it's going to come seconds before it happens." Harry said, accepting his fate.

"Why not just block it with a lightsaber?" Obi asked.

"And give away our game? If it's the last team, maybe, but if there are still more of them out there, we need to stay in the shadows. Besides, this is only speculation, we could get lucky and catch them all before the day of the party." Harry offered.

"Right. I'm going to get some sleep." Obi said.

"Good night, brother." Harry said, patting him on the back as he left.

Harry sat there for a few minutes just thinking, he was interrupted by Luminara walking in and sitting next to him.

"What did Obi say?" She asked.

"He said he thinks the Sith is blocking us from seeing the assassins. If he's right, then that's the second time the Sith has taken an interest in this world, and when we are done here, I want to know why." Harry stated, standing up and stretching, before walking down to the cargo bay.

The eleven Sentinels and Master Plo were sitting around, waiting for orders.

"A team, I want you to get some rest for a few hours, your shift starts at one and goes till one in the morning. Your job will mostly be protection. B team, your shift starts at one and goes into the afternoon. Your job will be investigation, because she won't need protection at night. Her room is a vault, the only two entrances are the door, which would take an hour to break down, and a window that is thirty feet off the ground, covered by a steel cage, and warded against anything, down to the microscopic level, by me. So, I want you guys to use your time looking at each location, and plan for every contingency. After that, I want you to look at every person working the events. If you have any suspicion, pull them aside and we will question them. I also want you all in civilian clothes, and in full body armour. See Taila for that. She's on the Night Hawk. Now, I'm going to see if I can't find us a lead through the Force." He said, before walking up to his mediation room and falling deep into the Force.

First he tried to locate the assassins, but like Obi he was getting nothing.

Three attempts later, resulted in the same thing, nothing.

In his frustration he called on all of his Magical power, and directed it through the Force at the Sith.

At first, he tried to gleam the information about the assassins out of the Sith's head, but all he got in return was smug confidence.

This caused Harry to really lose his temper.

Between Padme's stress, Obi's worry, and his own fear that this was his last mission, Harry used every ounce of Magic he had and directed it into the Sith's head through the Force.

It caused the Sith a massive amount of pain. Pain on a level he didn't know was even possible, until that very moment.

The Sith fell to the ground, clawing at his own eyes, until Harry passed out from magical exhaustion. But he did it with a smile on his face.

That's how Luminara found him minutes later, when she ran into the room.

She floated him into his bed and hit him with an enervate, but nothing happened. She tried it again putting more power into it, and this time she got a fluttering of eyes.

Harry smiled at her.

"I did it. I fucked him all up. I don't think he will be clouding us anymore." Harry said, falling back to sleep.

Luminara checked him over and saw he was just asleep, not in a coma like last time.

And for the most part it did work. The black cloud hanging over Naboo lifted. By the time Harry got up three hours later, the Sentinels had found the staging ground for a six man hit team.

A quick assault by Harry, Luminara, and the A team took care of them before they even had the chance to know what was going on.

Harry then turned the search over to Luminara and went to see Padme with an update.

She was sitting with her handmaidens and dogs outside her bed chambers. Anakin was sitting in the corner, watching everyone and smiling at Padme.

Harry took a seat next to her, and Shadow the wolf hopped up into his lap and licked his face. Harry sighed and scratched the wolf behind the ears, all the while amazed by Obi's enchantments.

"You look tired Harry, way too tired from the last time I saw you, not even five hours ago. What did you do to yourself?" She asked, running her hand through his hair, which was out of it's normal tight ponytail.

"Obi figured out that it's a Sith casting clouds over our ability to see the threats. So I tried to locate him through the Force. He laughed at me. Taunting me with the fact that I couldn't find him. This in turn made me very mad. I used my anger to cast a spell through the Force. But in my need to cause him pain, I drained my magic to the point of passing out. I will be magically weak for a few days, but it did give us the break we needed. We caught another team, and I have the Sentinels out there right now, looking for the last two teams. Ouch! Why'd you do that for." Harry said, batting her hands away from his hair.

"It's not my fault you have tangles." Padme said, holding out her hand Sabé passed her a jewelled comb.

"Now sit back down, so I can get them out." she said, patting the seat.

"No." Harry said, holding his head.

"Come on, if you're going to have long hair, then you have to take care of it." She said.

"No."

"Please?" She asked, giving him puppy dog eyes which was mirrored on the two wolves' faces in her lap.

Harry eyed her suspiciously as he sat back down.

"Fine." he submitted.

Causing Anakin to laugh at him. Padme looked at him.

"I wouldn't laugh if I was you, you're next. Your hair is almost as long as his." She said, pointing the comb at him.

Harry laughed at Anakin's shocked look, before wincing again.

"Do you have to be so violent, little sister?" He asked.

"That's rich coming from a man that actually hurt himself, just to cause his enemy pain." She said.

"Well that's different." He said.

"Ouch! Padme, you did that on purpose." He complained.

"I did no such thing. What kind of conditioner do you use?" She asked, fighting with his long black locks.

"What's conditioner?" Harry asked, wincing.

"You will find out soon enough, you're going to start using it from now on." she said.

"Fine, but I won't like it." Harry said, pouting putting a huge smile on her face.

Luminara walked in and saw Padme pulling a comb through Harry's hair.

"You're letting her comb your hair? I'm surprised, you never let me do that." She said, smiling at every wince he made.

"Yeah, well she has a power over me, you don't have." Harry said.

"And what is this mythical power?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She gives him the puppy dog eyes, and he folds like a bad card player." Anakin said, laughing.

"Well good. At least someone can make him do something he doesn't want to do." Luminara said, laughing at Harry's position.

"Is there a reason you came here, besides to take pleasure in my pain?" Harry queried.

"Yes, I came to report that we have a lead on a possible assassin location. Obi and Siri are running it down now, and they will call if it's a good lead. If we get this one, then we are down to just one team." She said, wincing as Padme pulled a big clump of hair out causing Harry to howl.

A Sentinel came to the door and Luminara talked to him in hushed tones. She nodded and he left.

"It seems we found a second bomber. Obi saw it was just the one guy, and confronted him. The guy set off a small explosion. Obi's fine, a few burns and cuts, but the guy is no more." Luminara said.

"Good, that means there's just one team left. I want the Sentinels to kick over every rock, bribe every lowlife and run down every rumour. I want that last team found, before tomorrow night. I refuse to let this last team mess up our good time at Padme's birthday party." Harry said, rubbing his head.

"And I don't have to wear this bulky armour anymore." Padme said, pulling at the stiff leather corset under her dress.

"I'll tell the troops." Luminara said.

"Thanks Lumi, I'll be down in a little bit to talk to Obi about tonight." Harry said, before turning on Padme. "And you better keep wearing that armour from now on. It'll save your life one day."

"But Harry, it's very uncomfortable." She said, wiggling around.

"Then keep wearing it, till it breaks in. It'll become more pliable over time." Harry said.

"Harry, that's not the problem. It's too tight." She said blushing.

"It's a corset, make it looser." Harry said.

"That won't help. It's too tight in some spots, and too loose in others." She said, so softly it was hard to hear.

"Then what's the problem?" Harry asked, confused.

"It's smashing my boobs, Harry. The thing is making me black and blue. It's at least a cup size too small." She said, turning bright red.

"OH!" Harry said, looking down at her chest for the first time.

He then thought about who's chest he was studying, and quickly looked away.

"I'll see if Taila can get you something a bit… oh god, I can't believe I'm saying this.. Bigger in the chest." Harry said, blushing and stuttering.

"I'll just go now." He said, before making a hasty retreat.

"I think you broke him, Padme." Anakin said, laughing.

"I think so too." She said, giggling like the teenage girl she was.

"Now get over here." She ordered, patting the seat next to her.

"Okay, but be gentle with me, I need to be able to see straight." Anakin said.

"I make no such promise." She said, smiling softly.

Harry found Obi sitting topless at the table in the galley of his ship.

He was being healed by Siri.

"What's this I hear about you blowing someone up? And people call me the violent one." Harry said, smacking him on his black and blue shoulder.

"OUCH! You total asshole! You are the violent one." Obi said, rubbing his hurt shoulder.

"What happened out there?" Harry asked, wincing as Siri pulled a piece of metal out of Obi's side.

"We found the guy in a hotel on the other side of town. He was alone, just sitting watching the holonet. I walked in blasters out, identifying myself as a Jedi, figuring he would freak out and give up without a fight." Obi said, taking a smack to the head from Siri.

"He went in over my protests, like a Big _Damned_ Hero." She said, going back to patching him up.

"Right, she did call it." Obi said, wincing as she pulled another small piece of metal out.

"He dove over to the bed, and hit something on the nightstand. The next thing I know, I'm being thrown through the air. I ended up smashing into a dresser, breaking a few bones, and our friend the bomber is no more." Obi reported through gritted teeth, as Siri continued to work on him.

"I really am sorry, brother. Besides the damage I see, are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm more worried about what Siri is going to do to me when there are no more wounds to heal. She told me to wait for back up." Obi said, smiling up at Siri.

"Don't you smile that charming ass smile at me. It's not going to work. You're sleeping on the couch tonight. You can use this time to think about how stupid you are." She said, poking him in the chest.

"Yes dear." Obi said, putting his head down.

"This isn't funny! You could have been killed tonight." She said, pulling him into a needy kiss.

Obi wrapped his arms around her and put his all into showing her how much he loved her.

Harry cast a numbing charm on his side, before summoning all the metal and healing up the big hole.

He walked away, looking at the dozens of little metal pieces in the steel bowl.

He had an idea, and he thought it would make a nice gift. Plus, it's not like he was going to sleep any time soon, and working at the forge always helped calm him down.

The next day, before the one o'clock briefing and shift change, Harry pulled Obi aside and handed him a shiny metal straight razor.

"A gift from the bomber." Harry said.

"You made this last night?" Obi asked in shock, eyeing the extremely sharp blade with runes etched on it.

"Yeah, I needed something to calm me down, so I spent last night making that." Harry said.

"Can I put in a request for the next time you're feeling the need to forge something?" Obi asked.

"Sure what do you need? A new katana? Some knives?" Harry asked.

"An engagement ring." Obi said, smiling shyly.

"What!" Harry asked. "Really? So you're staying together after she's knighted?" Harry asked.

"Of course we are, you mean you and Lumi aren't?" Obi asked.

"No. We don't work like a well oiled machine, like you two. We are both too independent to stay together. One day soon, we're going to fight over who's in charge of the mission. I can see it coming, we both can really. It's the reason we've been stalling her Knighting, and that's not fair to her. I love her dearly, but we have two totally different ways of doing things. Which is good, I guess, if we were working different cases, but if we're working the same case, we're going to clash. I don't want to lose her, but I don't see us cruising the Galaxy hunting bad guys together, like you two." Harry said, for the first time out loud, and it hurt him very deeply to say it, but it was the truth.

"He's right, we've just been avoiding this conversation for a while because we both know it's true." Lumi said, making them both jump.

She smiled a sad smile, while taking a seat next to Harry. Harry returned the smile.

"We could always try to make it work long distance?" Harry offered, softly.

"I say we take a couple of weeks here on Naboo, and celebrate what we have, then we can go back to the Temple and I can be knighted." She said, just as softly.

The other Jedi came in for the shift change meeting at that point.

"Okay." Was all he said, as he took her hand under the table.

For the rest of the day, nothing happened, but the level of tension in the Jedi was way down.

The Sith was not interfering any more, and they only had one more threat out there.

Harry assigned B team the task of patrolling the Ballroom and the kitchens, to make sure no one tampered with either the food, or the site of the party. Obi was on Force watch for the night, and Harry was outside her bedroom, in the sitting room with Anakin, working on some Magic to see if he was back to full power.

Padme was getting ready for bed, when she saw something outside.

Staying to the shadows like she saw Harry do, she pulled her blaster and looked outside her window.

She saw nothing.

Thinking she was getting a little too paranoid because of the week she had been having, she turned back to her bed.

As soon as she did she felt an urge to look back, when she turned around, she saw three men dressed in black scaling the wall to her tower.

With a feeling of raw anger that they would dare try to come kill her in her bed, she brought her blaster back up to shoot the three.

Harry came out of nowhere and stayed her hand.

"If you miss, they might run away. Me and Anakin will take care of them." He said, before disappearing again.

She watched the three men slowly make their way up the tower, the rest of the way.

When they went to open the window to the sitting room, Harry and Anakin pulled the three assassins into the room and stunned two of them.

She ran out of her room to see Harry grabbed the one still awake and spin him around, before slamming him to the ground with his arms behind him, and Harry kneeling on his neck.

"Are there only three of you?" Harry asked.

"Fuck you." The guy spat in response.

Harry looked up and saw Padme watching him.

"Anakin, take Padme to her bedroom and stay in there till I call you." Harry instructed.

When Anakin pulled the protesting Queen into her room, Harry pulled the guys hood off and grabbed the guys hair and slammed his face into the marble floor.

"I asked you a question, dog!" Harry stated, forcefully.

"And I said, _fuck you_." The guy responded.

"Really?" Harry asked, putting the barrel of his Westar 34 to the guys head.

"I'm a Red Hand, we do not fear death." The guy said with a laugh.

"Well, _Red Hand_, do you fear pain?" Harry asked, shooting the guy in the thigh making him scream.

"DO your worst, I will never talk." He said, laughing hysterically.

"Right." Harry said ,stunning him.

He then picked up one of the other two guys. He tied the guy to a conjured chair. He smacked him awake and pulled the hood off.

"How many of you are there?" He interrogated.

"Fuck you." The guy said.

"Do you guys work off of a script?" Harry asked, before reaching up and ripping the guys ear off, making him scream so loud it made it out to the guards from down stairs and they came charging into the room.

Harry pointed to the other two, and had the guards pull them out of the room. When the guy stopped flailing, about Harry took a handful of the guys hair, and made the moaning man look at him.

"I have zero remorse when it comes to torturing guys like you. Now, are you going to talk, or am I going to have to hurt you until you do?" Harry asked.

"I"LL TALK! I'll talk." The guy screamed, crying.

"Good, now, how many more of you are there?" Harry asked.

"Just the three of us." The guy stated.

"You lying to me?" Harry asked, pulling harder on his hair.

"_No!_"

"Good, who sent you?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." The guy said.

Harry grabbed the guy's other ear.

"I _SWEAR!_ I don't know! I don't know! We never saw his face. I swear! Please don't hurt me!?" The guy begged, before passing out.

"I don't know how you do it, Harry." Obi said, coming out of the shadows. "I felt sick just pulling that first guy's finger nail out."

"Lack of a conscious." Harry said, healing the guy's head.

"Now, let's go tell them the threat's over." Harry said, walking towards the bedroom door.

"Or, we can leave them in there all night." Obi said.

Harry stopped mid step and turned to look at him.

"You would do that? Leave them in a state of panic and fear all night?" Harry asked.

"Why not? It could be fun." Obi said.

"I'm starting to think you don't have a conscious, either." Harry said, shaking his head.

"Hey, I'm not suggesting we do something to them _harmful!_ I'm just saying, it could be fun to see what happens, if they spend the whole night together, in the same room." Obi defended.

"You do realize he's going to find out one day that you did it on purpose, and he will take revenge on you, right?" Harry asked, before continuing with a smirk. "Not that I'm against the idea, mind you. I'm just saying, his wrath will be swift, and painful."

Obi pretended to think about it for a few seconds.

"A part of me says it's still worth it." Obi said, laughing.

Harry knocked on the door and called out the all clear. With a promise of being right outside the door, and a sleeping pill, Padme slept fine that night.

The next day was full of gifts and high spirits as the party grew closer.

At noon, the girls all went off to get ready, and Harry spent time forging the ring Obi asked for.

The design was very simple, but also very beautiful.

Harry made the thin band out of platinum, and set a big square flawless diamond from his stash in the middle of two smaller square cut diamonds.

Not knowing what size it had to be, Harry made it bigger and put enchantments on it for self sizing.

He also put a few charms on it that would make it come back to the magical ring box he created, if it was ever lost or stolen.

In the end, it took him three hours and a lot of magic to make, but it was perfect.

Harry took a fast shower, and put on his fancy robes, over a thin leather armour vest.

He was also only carrying one black K1 in his pocket, now that the last hit man was found.

He met Obi for a pre-party drink in the sitting room, outside Padme's bedroom, where the girls were. He looked to make sure Anakin was preoccupied with C3PO, before he handed him the ring box.

"As you requested." He said.

Obi opened the box with shaky fingers.

"This is perfect, Harry, thank you. I'm always amazed by your work. Will you stand with me?" Obi asked, pulling him into a hug.

"You know, you can always count on me, brother." Harry said, patting him on the back as he pulled away.

The girls came out a few minutes later, and they were all stunning, in long flowing ball gowns and perfectly sculpted hair.

Harry and Obi greeted Padme with a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"You ladies all look amazing. May I escort you to the ball?" Harry asked, offering Padme his other arm.

"No need, I have an escort for the evening." Padme said, waving Anakin over. The young Jedi looked the part of a young duke in his formal robes.

He blushed bright red when Padme took his arm and kissed him on the cheek.

"This is shaping up to be a fun night." Harry said, just loud enough for Obi and Siri to hear.

And he was right.

Dinner was great. The wine was flowing fast, and the jokes were flying even faster.

A good time was had by all, even Master Plo, who was the oldest man sitting at the table by twice over.

Padme looked around, smiling, this was so much better than her nightmare.

The dessert plates were being cleared off, and the band was tuning up, ready to get the first dance under way.

She was planning on asking Anakin to dance, when she saw Harry move out of the corner of her eye.

Her insides turned to ice as she saw he was diving in front of her, as a blaster bolt flew at her.

She was sure she screamed, she didn't know what she screamed, but she knew sound came out of her mouth.

In her head she just kept saying the word 'NO', over and over.

Anakin pushed her to the ground, as a second bolt flew over her head.

She watched as Luminara pulled a K1 from the slit on the leg of her dress, and shot a waiter holding a blaster.

When he fell Luminara dove to the ground, where Harry had fallen, she turned his body over to reveal a big smoking black hole in his chest, but Padme didn't see any of that.

All she saw was the light fade from his eyes.

A second later Anakin was up and checking her for holes.

"I'M FINE! HELP HARRY!" She screamed, crawling over to him as Luminara ripped his robe and leather vest open revealing just how big the hole was.

Padme thought she was going to be violently ill when she saw down into his open blacked chest cavity.

"NO! HARRY!" She screamed, not believing what she saw.

Harry Potter, greatest Jedi Shadow in the Galaxy, was dead.

Luminara felt for a pulse franticly, but Obi pulled her off of him, holding her close as she lost her battle with reality and sobbed into his chest.

They were all in a state of shock. They never thought this day would happen.

Harry Potter was dead.

Padme watched his body, she didn't know what she was looking for, but she knew she was looking for something. Because there was no way in hell Harry "I take on whole droid armies by myself" Potter, was dead.

There had to be a way to bring him back to life. There just had to be.

There! His red tattoos started glowing.

Softly at first, but they kept getting brighter, until they turned a blinding white. Then the hole in his chest started to heal and close.

When the last bit of the hole closed the light pulsed, slowly at first but then got quicker, until Harry took a deep breath and shot up off the ground, totally freaked out.

Padme jumped into his arms and hugged him with everything she had.

"Don't you do that to me again, Harry. I thought I lost you." She said.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm guessing by the way people are looking at me I died for a little bit?" Harry asked, feeling weak and unsteady on his feet.

"Yes." She said.

"Well, I'm not dead now." Harry said, with an air of uncertainty.

"No, you're not." She said, pulling back so Luminara could hold him.

"Who shot me?" Harry asked, in a very dangerous voice.

"It was our two Sentinels that brought in the first tip, Roti, and Art." Obi said, pointing to the two men on the ground.

Harry kissed Luminara and pulled back so he could see the two dead Jedi. Harry closed his eyes

"You mean to tell me, that two Jedi just tried to kill Padme?" Harry asked, holding his head feeling dizzy.

"Looks like it Harry." Obi said, sadly.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Harry yelled enraged, before passing out.


	13. Chapter 13

AN! I got two signed reviews and six "guest" reviews telling me I suck. That's not so bad as the three PM's telling me I'm a Fucking Hack. So instead of shooting off return PM's I'm going to do this. If I make Harry Godlike and unstoppable I take shit for it. If I make him fallible I take shit for it. So I try to strike a balance and I take shit for it. So I'll try to explain why Harry can fight a war one day an get his ass handed to him the next. If I get one more attack PM I'll close up shop and never post again. I get enough shit at work and I get paid to do that. Getting called a Hack by a "Guest" is about my limit when it comes to this Fan Fiction shit.

Now, Harry is not an all seeing, all knowing God. He's a trained killer. When he stakes out Jango Fett's ship for TWO days and get shot in the chest by the same EE-3 Carbine blaster Vader tells Boba Fett not to use to disintegrate Solo in Empire then you can see why it would hurt. Jango Fett and his exact Clone son are the two biggest badasses in the Galaxy. So yeah they should be able to match a tired Shadow Assassin on a bad day. As for the party, Harry has been up for days, Magically weak, drunk, and felt no threat left. As for the two Sentinel assassins, they are fully trained at being able to hide their intent. Sentinels make god assassins, what do you think they do all day? They track assassins in the lower levels and kill them. If you want to call me anything it's predictable. Harry only gets hurt when his guard is down, or he's impaired. With Fett he was tired and rushing to get to Obi-Wan. At the party he was tired and hammered.

So All the "guest" Reviewers that wrote nasty shit can go FUCK themselves, and Agnar, I give you credit for writing a signed review, but until you put your ass out there and write something save your Fucking opinions. We don't get paid to do this shit and we sure as hell do feel like working for assholes. I have the next four chapters of this story done and 18 chapters of the next story done as well. If I get any more "Guest" Reviews like I got over the last two days it will stay on my computer and never make it on the site. I don't get paid to take shit on this site. I post because I like writing. I like it less when people tell me I suck. So if you feel like telling me off in the reviews then save it and STOP READING! If I piss you off enough to post nasty shit then you should quit reading and move on to the next story.

AN: Beta'ed by, Mad about the Boro

Chapter 13

Harry was sitting in his meditation room, floating with his eyes closed.

For the first time in a long time, Harry was at total peace. He took a deep breath, and let it out, slowly.

He opened his eyes and looked around, something was off about the room, he just knew it.

He dropped to the floor, before walking over to the rack of swords and pulled a red Katana off the wall.

He drew the blade from the scabbard and swung it around ,getting a feel for the blade.

He nodded

"You did a good job with this room, but as they say, the devil's in the details. This katana is not blade heavy enough."

"I thought it would be less stressful if we talked somewhere you were familiar with." Said a soft female voice.

"Show yourself," Harry commanded, raising the sword in his hand "Now!"

A ball of light formed and then shifted into the shape of an old woman dressed in white robes, with white hair and a kind face. If not for the glowing white eyes, she would have looked like a kindly grandmother.

But Harry knew different, this was the Force.

He put the sword down and dropped to his knees, with his head bowed.

"Hello Harry, come sit with me, we have much to talk about." She said, waving to a low table with a tea service surrounded by pillows. Harry took a seat across from her.

"Here, have some of this tea, it will help you recover faster." She insisted, handing him the small cup.

Harry took the cup and drank, without hesitation. He shivered as the strange liquid flowed through his system. As he drank more, he felt better and better.

"What is it?" Harry inquired.

"Raw power. Pure and clean." She said, filling his cup again.

"You said we have much to talk about? What do you wish of me, Goddess?" He asked, bowing.

"Respectful, powerful, and honorable." She said, nodding as if coming to a decision. "I knew when I chose you, I chose right, but it's always nice to see proof." She said smiling.

"Harry, what do you think the arch is?" She posed.

"A doorway to this universe?" Harry said.

"Almost, there are many different universes, all coexisting. Each one at different times in there cycles of evolution. Some are in their infancy; some of them are in their developing stage, like the place you came from; others are very well developed, like this one. In all of them is a balance. Light and dark. Order and chaos. Life and death. It's up to me to keep the balance. For the most part, it's very easy to do. All living things have a natural dark side, a primal need for power and a taste for blood. What I do is curb some of the darker ones needs, with just a few suggestions and dreams. But every once in a while, an evil rises that requires a more hands on approach. Their needs are too strong to stop with just words. That is where a champion comes into play. A hero, chosen for his values, and given the power to stop that rise of evil. A long time ago, I had a choice to make. I needed a champion, but none fit the criteria, so I did something I never do. I chose one that was young. No more than a baby. An orphan of noble parents, raised by a clan of warriors. I gave him power and drive. A need to destroy that which is evil. I made him a weapon by pushing the people around him to train the boy. But in my need to stop the evil, I pushed too hard. I created something I never had before. An immortal being of light. By pushing Dumbledore to make you stronger he used the philosopher's stone to give you more power, it gave you everlasting life instead. You can never die. You will never grow old. You can never have children. For this, I am eternally sorry." She said softly.

"But I did grow older. I've aged since I got my tattoos." Harry said, rubbing his chest.

"Grow yes, but older, not so much. Your body grew to the size it needed to be to contain the power you gained, but you haven't aged in the last ten years. Under that beard is the fresh face of a teenager." She said, touching his face.

"So this is it? I'm going to be like this for the rest of my very long life?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." She said. "And because you are still alive, you are my champion from now on. Sadly, I cannot make a real champion if you still exist. Which means we have two options. One is, we can find a way to unmake you."

"Unmake me? I don't like the sound of that. What does this entail?" Harry asked, afraid of the answer.

"I would need to take back every power I gifted to you. Your magic, your strength, your speed, your stamina, and your enhanced skills. Everything that makes you the hero you are, will be stripped away. Because you won't be immortal any more you will age. Your body will rapidly age, until you reach the age you're supposed to be. There is no guarantee that you will survive this aging." She said.

"Wow, so all bad then? What's option two?" Harry asked, freaked out a little.

"You stay on as my champion, hopping from universe to universe, righting wrongs and stopping evil of all sizes. I will provide you with whatever help I can offer you, but in the end it will be you against every evil to come." She said sadly. "I know this is a hard decision to make, and I will give you as long as you need to make it."

"Okay, I'll take option two. Now, can I get more tea." Harry said, holding out his cup.

"Really, you would be my champion?" She asked in shock.

"Sure, I mean it's what I was made for. Can I ask you for a few things, though?" Harry asked, filling his cup.

"If it is in my power to give, you shall have it." She said smiling. She was right, he was her best champion yet. He would help her clean up her universes.

"I wish to return back here to this universe after each mission. I want knowledge of the worlds I will be going to, and I want the name of the Sith Master." Harry said.

"The first two are easy. The last one is not. There are rules. Just like I can't have more than one champion, I can't give him all the details." She said.

"Okay, I guess, but you're going to have to give me a heads up before I need to go. I'm guessing you are monitoring all of the universes, all the time; drop me a line if someone is starting to get out of line, so I can put my affairs in order here. This arrangement can't be a 'drop what you're doing, because someone is causing trouble' type deal." Harry said, finishing the last of his tea.

"That, I can do, and just because I can't tell you who your enemy is this time, doesn't mean I can't do it later. I will check the rules to see what I can do." She said, with a smile.

"Good to know that you are looking out for me. Was there anything else you needed me for, or was that it?" Harry inquired.

"That was it. You have been very helpful to me, Harry. Keep up the good work, and I'll see if I can bend the rules a little bit for you. If you ever need me, all you have to do is fall into the Force and think of me, and I will appear." She said, reaching out to touch his face again. In a flash of light she was gone, and Harry felt himself start to wake up.

Harry came to on a big soft bed.

He was stiff all over, and his chest hurt. He looked around him and saw Luminara in bed next to him, dressed in a silk night dress.

Smiling, he rolled over pulling her in close as he ran his hand over her silk encased body.

"Oh Harry, that feels really good." She said.

A few seconds later, her brain caught up with her. She spun around, grabbed his face, and kissed him.

"Oh Harry, you gave us such a huge scare two days ago." She said, running her hands over him, to make sure he was okay.

"Did you say two days?" Harry queried, sitting up.

"Yes. We put the Palace under lock down, and Obi and Siri interrogated all the Jedi, to make sure there wasn't another traitor. They were all clean, and a little freaked out that one of us would do something like this. I've been on calls all this time, making sure the spy network is up and looking at the rest of the Jedi Order, to see if there are any other bad Jedi in the lot. I've also been in contact with Master Yoda and the Council. They were appalled that two of our own were in on this plot, and were thinking of doing a mass recall of all of the Sentinels, but I talked them out of it. If too many of us disappear from the underworld, someone might find us out who we are. They want to talk to you, as soon as you can call them, they want to hear your thoughts on the situation. Master Yoda sends his love and his good thoughts. He was very freaked out about you being… hurt." She said.

"Dead. You can say it. I was dead for a few seconds, but I'm not now, and I need to speak to Yoda about something. It seems like we are going to need to make a trip back to the Temple." Harry said, running his fingers through his hair.

"It's the middle of the night. Too late to make a call to the Temple. Let's go back to sleep and we can leave tomorrow." She said, pulling him back down next to her.

"Okay." Harry said, kissing her. The rest of the night was spent in bed, but hardly any of it was spent sleeping.

The next morning, Harry was up and walking around the garden in his black Jedi robe, deep in thought.

That's how Padme found him. She hugged him close and buried her face in his chest.

"Harry, it's so good to see you up and about. We thought you were going to sleep forever." She said.

"I was sleeping like the dead, after all." Harry said, with a smile.

He caught a slap to the face for it.

"That's not funny at all, Harry, and it's not right to joke about it. I never want to hear you say something like that again." She said emotionally.

"I know Padme, I'm sorry, but if we don't laugh about it, we will never get over it." He said, rubbing her back.

"So little sister, what's been going on since I've been out? Anything earth shattering I should know about?" Harry asked.

"Well let's see, my opponent in the upcoming election dropped out, citing a wish to live to see the age of twenty. I think the assassination attempts freaked her out. But this does mean I'm running unopposed now. My mom and sisters are staying with me here, for a while, so that's going to be fun, and I told Anakin I liked him." She said.

"That's nice… wait! You did what?" Harry asked smiling. "You thought you could slip that last one by me, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." She said, blushing.

"So, you told the little guy you like him? What did he have to say?" Harry asked.

"Well, he kind of stood there shocked for a few seconds, then turned bright red, and stammered for a minute. So I kissed him on the cheek and walked away. I think I broke his little Jedi brain. It was very cute." She said.

"Well then, my mission is accomplished." Harry said.

"Your _what_?" She asked in shock.

"What? You know I have plans for you little sister. I expect you to run this Galaxy, someday, and I also wanted you to have an honorable man to stand by you when you do it. I've seen the way he's been enchanted by you, for a long time now, so I've been molding that young man into the perfect guy for you. I've trained him to stand up for what's right, and protect those that can't protect themselves. To be polite, caring and loving." He said, smiling at her shocked face. "Besides, your good for him too. Every young Knight needs a fair maiden to fight for. By your example, he is becoming a better man. In the end, you two will be the perfect couple, and the envy of every young girl in the Galaxy."

"I can't believe I didn't see you manipulating me and him to be together." She said.

"What can I say? I'm sneaky. Also, you didn't want to see me pulling strings so you two could spend time together. You just liked spending time with the little guy. Soon, he's going to go into Shadow training under Obi. We plan on him not having to do too much killing, or dangerous work. His job will be to watch over the Senate, and the Temple. In the end, he will be both an officer and a gentleman." Harry explained.

"I don't know if I should hit you again, or hug you." She said.

"I'm just looking out for you, little sister." Harry said, pulling her in for a hug.

"I know, and a part of me really likes the fact that you're looking out for me. Just tell me the next time you try to do something like this, will you?" She implored.

"Of course. Now, I have to say goodbye, kid. I've got a bunch of stuff to do back at the Temple, and around the Galaxy, so I have to go soon. I don't know if Anakin is coming with us, or staying longer, so you better say your goodbyes to him too. Take care of yourself, kid. I'll see you around, and if you ever need me, call me and I'll come running." He said, kissing her on the cheek.

"See you around, Harry." She said, hugging him.

The flight to the Temple was spent mostly with Luminara. It was agreed that she and Siri would be knighted, when they got back.

Then Obi would propose right after.

They would all spend a few weeks at an Alderaan resort, before Luminara and Harry would go their separate ways.

Harry asked the Mother Goddess, if he could tell Yoda about their arrangement.

He was given the green light to tell the people he thought needed to know.

Harry spent a few hours talking to his old Master, and friends about life and his role as the champion. They also talked about the Sith's growing interest in Padme, and Harry's fear of what that could mean.

After a very long talk with the Council, it was decided that all of the Sentinels would swear a Magical oath to turn themselves in to their handlers for judgment, if they did something wrong, or if they were planning to do something like the two traitors.

If they didn't turn themselves in, the magic urged them to do so. The longer they waited, the worse the urge got.

Within a week, every Sentinel took that oath in front of their handler.

Much to Harry's surprise, the first victim of the spell came forward a month later, admitting to taking a sack of credits from a crime scene.

He was given a warning by Harry, and taken off the streets for six months.

Over the next year, they would catch three more Sentinels for offences ranging from theft, to bribery, and beating a confession out of a murderer.

Harry took each one of these confessions by guilty Sentinels, personally, and was just glad none of them had taken assassination contracts, or something just as bad.

Three months after they all went their separate ways, they all met back on Naboo for Obi and Siri's wedding.

Harry stood by Obi, and Luminara stood by Siri.

Harry made them simple wedding bands out of platinum.

The ceremony was held at the Palace, and Padme presided over the wedding in her capacity as a head of state.

It was the first time Harry saw Luminara since they parted ways. At the reception, they were awkward around each other, until Obi and Siri pulled them aside and talked to them.

After that they were fine together, and in fact they even shared a few dances together.

At the end of the night Harry walked her to her room.

"Good night Lumi, I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow." He said, kissing her on the cheek.

When he turned to leave, she pulled him back and kissed him passionately.

Harry fell into the kiss, like a man on fire jumping into a pool of water.

When he broke the kiss, he inhaled her scent, something flowery and sweet and totally Luminara, and sighed.

"I've missed this. God, have I missed this the most." Harry said, sorrowfully.

"Missed what?" she asked breathily.

"The very scent of you. I've missed it more than the sex. More than the feeling of waking up next to you every morning. More than holding you." Harry said.

"And what do I smell like to you?" She asked, smirking and kissing his neck.

"It's peace, and love, and home." Harry said, before kissing her again.

"Why are we not together anymore?" She asked, as they tumbled into her room and over to the big bed.

"Because we have jobs to do." Harry said, unbuttoning her dress.

"Right. I don't like my job right now." She complained, fumbling with his shirt buttons.

"You know what, this is taking too long." She said, ripping his shirt open.

"We have to talk about this at some point, but I don't like the way things are now. We have to fix them." Harry pushing her dress down to reveal her black silk lingerie.

"My God, have you gotten hotter in the last three months?" He asked, with a hint of awe in his voice.

"Less talking, more sexing, Harry. We'll talk later." She said, dropping his pants.

Three hours later, Luminara lay on top of Harry running her fingers over his tattoos.

"Harry, why can't we have what Siri and Obi have?" She asked

"Because, we have jobs to do. We're Shadows." Harry replied.

"So are they. Why can't we do, what they do?" She implored.

"Because, they do different things than us. What have you done in the last three months?" Harry inquired.

"You know what I did. I took down three pirate rings, a slave trader, and a spice dealer that was selling bad spice that killed people." She said, with some pride in her voice.

"And I've been on twenty assignments, ranging from killing an assassin, to stopping a serial killer slashing up hookers on Alderaan." Harry stated.

"I still don't get it. Obi and Siri bring in wanted criminals every week." She said, sitting up to look him in the eyes.

"The point is, we covered all that work in the last three months, between us, we closed what? Thirty cases? Now, if we were together, we could have only covered half that much? Could you live with the fact that more people would have died if you hadn't have gotten to the spice dealer? Or how about the girls that slaver was selling, could you live with the fact that more of them would have been sold off? Or the victims of those pirates? The point is, we can't be in two places, working two cases, if we're together. We don't have the same job as Obi and Siri. They hunt down the very worst criminals the Galaxy can throw at them, as a team. One goes in the front door, while the other goes in the back door. They drop a net over an area, and bring them down. We don't do that. We get a tip from the Shadow network about something, and then we investigate it. We find the problem, and then we take care of it. If you don't believe me, think about it this way, have we run into each other in the last three months?" Harry asked.

"No, the first time I saw you was today." She said sadly.

"The truth of the matter, is that we are needed out there. And more than half the time, we are needed on opposite sides of the Galaxy. If there were more Shadows, the workload would be less, and we could stay together; but there are only four of us, and really, it's only three of us if you think about it. I think I need to take on another apprentice, and you should think about taking one on too. The more of us out there, the less work we have, and the more time we have together. If the work we did was spread out over us, plus one more, we could have been together.

"So, two years before we can be together?" She concluded, sadly.

"I'm not saying we can't be together now, we just have to make time for nights like this, and spend as much time as we can together in between missions. And I don't think it will be two years. You were a full shadow in a year and a half. We spent more than a half a year working together, because we didn't want it to end." Harry appeased.

"True. So, a year and a half with monthly visits, like this one?" She asked.

"Yes. Unless I can get Obi to take in Anakin, then I can talk Master Plo into joining the ranks of the Shadow. He's close. I can see it in his, well… not eyes, because he's always got those eye filters in, but I see it in his posture. Every time I report on missions, he's always asking questions, and is really into what I'm saying. He has magic mastered now, and his skills with a saber are damned good. I heard that he ordered a set of Westar 34's, and he's been doing target practice. He has a go bag ready now, at all times, waiting for me to invite him on missions. He jumped at the chance to come with us three months ago. If Anakin is with Obi, then Qui is free to take Plo's place on the Council, and we can have another full Shadow in a matter of months." Harry said, smirking.

"I think I've missed this the most." She said, returning his smirk.

"What, my awesome wisdom?" Harry asked.

"No, your evil scheming. I love listening to you plot and plan. It's very… evil genius." She said, laughing at him.

"Make fun of me, will you?" Harry asked, rolling them over and pinning her under him.

He then started tickling her, until she begged for mercy. Their exuberance and laughter led to more love making, which lead to them arriving late the next morning for breakfast.

The two of them came running into the room to much laughter, and knowing smiles.

Harry rolled his eyes and Lumi smiled back, blushing slightly. They took their seats at the table, and Harry looked at the two couples sitting with them.

Between the whispers and giggling from Anakin and Padme on one side of them, and the nonverbal conversation being had between Obi and Siri on the other, Harry knew what was coming.

"So, you two seem to be running late this morning." Obi said.

"Why yes, we are, brother. Was there something you wanted to say about it?" Harry asked, poking a few sausages onto his plate.

"No, it was just an observation." Obi said, smiling at him.

"If you would have come down when I knocked on your door, you wouldn't have been late, Harry." Anakin said, causing Padme to laugh into her napkin.

"You knocked on my door?" Harry asked, quizzically.

"I did, but you didn't answer, so I figured you were already down here." He said, shrugging.

Harry shook his head. "Look, we are all… well, most of us are, adults,"

"Hey!" Anakin said, pouting.

"I was talking about Obi." Harry said "We all know what happened last night, and because most of us are adults, we are going to have breakfast in peace; and then me and Lumi are going to head back to bed for a nap."

"But if we leave you two alone, how are the rest of us going to have fun at your expense?" Padme queried with a pout, which set everyone off.

The rest of breakfast was a lot of fun for four of the six people at the table.

Harry and Lumi spent the next two days making up for the last three months. In the middle of the night on the second day, Harry got a call from Moe.

An assassin contract was put out on the Neimoidian Senator.

Harry gathered his things together and got dressed, as Lumi looked on from the bed.

"So, it starts again. You're off on the next job, and my call will come soon enough. We're back to being Luminara, Queen of the smugglers, and Harry the Ghost." She said sadly.

Harry finished pulling on his leather duster, and walked over to the bed. He cupped her cheek, and kissed her with everything he had.

"Yes, we have to go back to work. Yes, we have to go back to our Personas. Yes, we won't see each other for a while, but I'm going to have Moe try to give us as much time off together as he can. He owes me, big time, and this is a way he can pay me back. I'm also going to have him pull some names for possible apprentices. I will make this work. You have my word." Harry said.

"And you always keep your word." She said smiling.

"You're damned right, I do. And besides, we could catch a break and I could be training Plo soon." Harry said, causing them both to laugh.

Harry kissed her again and left.

They did however catch that break. Three weeks later, Qui broke his leg while trying to keep up with Anakin. Harry was called in to finish their mission.

Harry found their three fugitives and captured them in an hour.

He parked his ship next to their ship, and looked in on the Master and Padawan. Qui was drugged up, with his leg in a mender, and Anakin was pacing the hallway outside the room.

Harry took Anakin aside.

"What happened out there, kid?" He asked, the very mature fourteen year old.

"Well, everything started off good. The intel was good, we found the three suspects in the hotel, just like Moe said we would. We followed them to the bank without being seen, and watched them go in. They came out ten minutes later, with the bag of stolen jewels; so again the intel was right, they were stashing it in a bank box. I set up an ambush for them on a side street, just like Obi showed me. I confronted them with my blaster out and told them to drop the bag and put their hands up. One of them pulled a blaster and got the drop on Qui. He blocked it with his saber, but in the confusion, they tossed the bag and ran through Qui. I didn't have a clear shot, and I didn't want to risk a missed shot, so I grabbed the bag and secured it in my robes and got Qui up. We chased them to the hover train station. They boarded a train as it was about to leave the station, so I jumped on top of it and Qui missed the jump and landed wrong, breaking his leg. At that point, the local cops showed up. I made a choice to abort the mission. My Master was down with his bone sticking out of the skin, twenty cops had us at blaster point, and I had a bag full of stolen jewels in my robes. The mission was a total disaster." Anakin reported standing tall and waiting for his punishment.

"Take a seat kid, and drop the formal tone. I'm not a Council Member, and no one is around to see it. You're progressing through your training very fast, Anakin. I must say that I am very proud of you. The last few missions you've been going on are a taste of what it's like to be a Shadow. This was a very easy assignment, but real Shadow missions are a lot harder. Today showed you're not ready for real missions yet. But that's not your fault. You need more real life training, and you're not going to get it from Qui. He's too old, and not qualified. This latest incident has proven that you need a Shadow Master. The situation has gotten to the point of making the Council order Obi to take you on, if he still thinks you're not ready. Because you are ready, kid." Harry said.

"Do you really think you can talk Obi into taking me on? He always tells me I'm too young to be out in the field, doing Shadow work." Anakin asked excitedly.

"You might be young, but you've always been a student of many Masters; and because of that, you've made huge leaps in your skills. All of the Shadows have always treated you like a little brother, and you have thrived under that treatment. Hell kid, you're more ready for hands on Shadow training than anyone before you. Half the time you act like you're fourteen going on twenty-three, and the other half you act like you're thirty. I see you Knighted before you're sixteen if you follow everything Obi and Siri tells you; but in order for us to prove you're ready, despite your age, you have to keep acting like an adult. If you whine. If you goof off. If you disobey orders. If you do anything that's not becoming of a Shadow Knight, then Obi will drop you back off at the Temple with a 'see you in a few years.' They're a well oiled team. If either of them thinks you're jeopardizing the mission, or them, they will send you back." Harry said with a smile.

"I understand. But if it's going to be so hard for him to take me in, why don't you just take me on instead?" Anakin asked.

"Because, we don't want you doing the things I do, or seeing the things I see. I take on the very worst cases. You won't be doing that kind of work. You will be doing captures, like the ones I've been sending you on but, you know, tougher ones. And you'll be doing it as a Jedi, in Jedi robes. You're going to be the face of Jedi power. Of honor, and upstanding Jedi policing. If I taught you to do the kinds of things I do, I would be in so much trouble. Between your mom and Padme, I'd be a dead man walking if I showed you how to assassinate people. Your mom was already on my case for showing you how to stalk your target from the shadows, a few months ago." Harry said laughing.

"Remember Anakin, we have surrounded ourselves with smart women, with a real sense of morale value. They all talk to each other, and they all think they can run our lives. The problem is, they really do have control over us. They tell us what to do, and they make sure we are on the right track. Half the time we don't even know that they're doing it, but in the back of our heads, we are constantly thinking about what they'll think of us if we do something wrong. That's why I refuse to let you do the things I do, kid, Padme would have my head." Harry said, with real fear.

"But you say that like you do stuff that Obi, Siri and Lumi don't do. Don't you guys do the same job? You're all Shadows." Anakin queried in confusion.

"Yes, in a sense we do the same job. We capture criminals. The difference is, Lumi takes on smugglers, and slavers. Obi and Siri take on bad guys that have records for doing bad things. I, on the other hand, take on the cases the boys down in investigation know are going to end up bad. The killers that have larger crews. Crime lords. Serial killers. The guys that are not coming in alive. Sometimes, I don't even try to take them in alive. Why do you think the Black Hawk has a second cold storage unit? I kill people Anakin. A lot of people. Since I've started this job, I've killed so many people that I've lost count. I don't like doing it. In fact, I hate killing people; but sometimes people need killing, and when their number comes up, I'm the only person they call. And I will always be the only person they call. Do you know why?" Harry asked.

"Why?" Anakin asked, riveted to his chair. He looked up to all of the Shadow Knights, but he held Harry to a different level of idolism.

"Because, killing people changes you. Ask Obi, he'll tell you. It changed him. It changed all of them. But you see, I'm different. Taking the lives of those that do harm doesn't do anything to me. I was created to be a weapon, and weapons don't feel anything when they are used to kill. So I take the missions that need to be done. The assassins that play in my shadows, and those that take pleasure in doing others harm." Harry said.

"So I'll never have to kill anyone?" Anakin asked.

"We all have to kill one day. It's the nature of the job. One day, like today, you'll be standing in a dark alley with a killer, both of you with blasters out; in that situation you have to kill, or be killed. Under Obi's training, hopefully, it will be a very rare thing." Harry said.

"I understand." Anakin said, deep in thought.

"You're a good kid, Anakin. I will work everything out with your Master and Obi." Harry said, patting Anakin on the back as he walked over to the room Qui was in.

Harry took a seat next to the old Jedi.

"I never thought I'd see this day, Harry." Qui sighed.

"What day is that?" Harry asked.

"The day I got old. I've seen it coming for a while now, but today really drove it home for me. I'm too old to be out there, trying to keep up with Anakin. This is the second injury in a year. It's time for me to take my place at the Temple. Anakin needs you to finish his training." Qui said.

"Actually, Obi is going to take over his training. I'm going to convince Master Plo Koon to come back out into the field, as a Shadow. My job would be easier, if you were willing to take his seat on the Council." Harry said, smirking.

"I was hoping to enjoy my retirement, you know? I was going to spend my days reading, and meditating in the serenity garden. Maybe teach a few classes." Qui complained.

"Oh, come on Master, where's your sense of duty?" Harry laughed out.

"You're one to talk. You hate sitting around, and talking, just as much as I do." Qui retorted.

"Yes, but then again, _I'm_ not old. You should have thought about this before you reached such an advanced age." Harry said laughing.

"Just you wait. One day you too will be old, and on that day, I will find a way through the Force to find you and make fun of you." Qui said pouting.

"Not going to happen, I'm going to live forever, young and at the top of my game." Harry said as a joke, but on the inside he winced.

"Now, would you like to fly back yourself, or would you like to hop a ride with me?" Harry asked.

"A day if I fly, or six hours if you fly. Whatever will I choose. Just don't jostle the ship around too much when you're putting it in your ship, will you?" Qui said, going back to sleep.

Harry got them back to the Temple and had a long discussion with the Council.

It was agreed that Anakin had the skills for Shadow training, and that Obi would train him.

Harry then brought up his wish for Master Plo Koon to take up some training as a Shadow.

Master Plo was hesitant, at first, but after Qui agreed to sit in his seat on the Council until he could take it back, he agreed to join Harry.

So it was with some trepidation, that Harry met Plo outside the Masters ship that night.

His fears, however, were misguided.

Master Plo had ditched his Jedi robes, for a set of full body black and gray armor, and his fancy face mask, for a full black helmet.

Hanging from his armour, he had his two black Westar 34s in quick draw holsters. Harry walked up to him and smiled.

"For a man that needed to be talked into coming back out into the field, you sure were prepared for it."

"The funny thing is, I was planning on talking to you about joining you in the field more often, but I was unsure as to if you would take me on as an apprentice." Plo explained.

"First off, I'm not taking you on as an apprentice. I'm taking you on as a partner. We are going straight into missions, and you'll pick it up as you go. You're a Council Master with years of service, I would never think to call you apprentice. Secondly, you should have come to me the second you wanted to join us. You've been learning from me for years now, you have the basic skills down, it's just the speed that Shadow missions happen that you need to pick up. We will be starting out slow, and I think in a month you'll be up to speed, then it's just falling into character and staying there." Harry said.

"I hope you're right." Plo said.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Your saber skills are up to par. I've heard from Master Yoda that your magic skills are well above average, and you have years of experience out in the field. My only question is, are those for show?" Harry asked, pointing to the blasters.

"No, they are not." Plo informed, drawing them lightning fast.

"I've been practicing." He said, laughing.

"Good. Well, since you have a Shadow Persona, I'm guessing, and the wardrobe; the best thing we can do is get out there and start working. Like I said, we'll start out with something easy, and work our way up to Shadow assassination. At any point you feel like your lagging behind, or you need to take a break, or you're not comfortable doing something; we will pull out and I will finish the mission. The whole point of this time is to find the limits of yourself. Both physically and morally. Never be afraid to admit something to me. Always keep an open dialogue. This time is for you, not me. I know my limits, we need to find yours so we know what types of missions you're going to be good at. Over the next few months, I'm going to push you to the breaking point. When we reach it, I'll know." Harry said.


	14. Chapter 14

AN!: First off THANK YOU! To all of the people that reviewed and PM'ed me. I got so many I couldn't keep up with the replies. I am not quitting, in fact all the good reviews I got were invigorating, I started writing and covered two more chapters for my Chuck story as well as some more on the sequel to this story which I think I'm going to call The Shadow of war and peace. I got a few bad reviews mixed in with all the good ones and they made me laugh. I really liked deleting them.

Now lets cover some of the questions asked: Harry is going to be jumping universes, not time, and he's going to be doing it to fight big bad guys as well as to make a few strategic kills. So expect him to encounter a Ring, some Romulans, a Blue Sun, Some modern Marvels. If you know all of those then I hope you guys are excited and that's just thinking about the future, if you have some other ideas drop them in a review and if I know enough about the verse then I might ad it to the ever growing plot line. If not I was also thinking about franchising this bitch out to other writers like they do in comic books. Same story, same characters, different writers. I know Naruto, and Narnia are very popular but I must admit I've never seen or read either of them. The same can be said for Twilight, and anything girl related. Sorry, I know it's a lot of people's favorite, but I can't sit through it.

So on with the show!

AN: Beta'ed by, Mad about the Boro

Chapter 14

Six months later, Harry watched from the shadows of a roof top as Plo followed a man in the shadows of a dark alley, in the slums of Aldera, the capital city of Alderaan.

The man was heading back to his rundown house three streets over, and the young girl he had tied up in his basement.

The man was a serial killer.

The young girl would have been victim number four. Or rather, she would have been, if not for the fact that she was being treated at a hospital for the things he'd done to her, so far.

He liked to keep them for a long time before he finished the job.

The three Sentinels that worked in Aldera had a list of ten suspects.

Harry had picked the killer out of the stack of files in a matter seconds, but he let Plo take the lead on this case.

It was his first serial killer, and it took him a total of five minutes to figure out the chain of evidence that lead them to the house of their killer. The Council Master was furious when he found the girl in the house.

The girl, a twelve year old taken from a school playground, was bound to a bed with chains, naked.

She was a mass of small painful cuts. The killer liked to draw out the torture for as long as he could.

Harry had healed most of the cuts with a wave of his hand, and wrapped the little girl in a soft blanket, before popping her off to a local hospital.

Plo tracked the killer to the bar, through the Force, and was all set to storm in there with his blasters out.

Harry stopped him.

"You cannot go in there and shoot the guy. You will cause mass panic, that might result in bystanders getting hurt. We will wait him out, and do it in a dark alley somewhere." Harry instructed.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Plo apologised.

"Trust me, I know. How do you think I learned not to do it in public?" Harry replied, walking away.

Harry watched the guy stumble out of the bar and down the street, from his perch on the roof across the street.

Harry wanted to see what he was going to do next.

This was kind of a final tests, to see what his limit was. If he took this guy alive, then Harry knew he could handle worse jobs.

If he killed the guy out of rage, then Harry knew this was his limit.

If he killed the guy quickly, and quietly, and walked away from the situation, then Harry knew he had no limit.

The key was his intent.

Seeing that little girl would have pissed off anyone. Jedi or not. But, if he could take that anger, and push it aside to get the job done, then he had what it took to do the jobs Harry did.

If he let it get to him, and used that rage to kill this scumbag, then he would be restricted to regular Shadow duties, like the rest of them.

Either way, it would lighten Harry's work load, and allow him to spend more time with Luminara.

It would also let him take on a new apprentice.

Plo waited until the killer was in the darkest part of the alley, before he made his move.

Before the guy even knew what was going on, Plo grabbed him, stunned him, and popped in next to Harry. He threw the guy to the ground at Harry's feet.

"Take him, before I lose my temper." Plo growled out.

"You okay?" Harry asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"No!" Plo spit out, before kicking the unconscious man in the balls a few times.

"Feel better?" Harry asked, laughing.

Plo got his breathing under control and nodded.

"I really do. Thanks for asking." He said, in his regular calm voice.

Harry bound the guy with a wave of his hand.

"It happens, with guys like this. I myself would have just shot him and left him in the alley. But, you did good. You kept your head in the game, and executed the mission. Let's take this guy to the Sentinel spy hub, and drop him off. Then, we'll take a few days off to rest for a bit. You've earned it. Shadow." Harry transfigured the guy into a large gold coin, and tossed it to Plo; he was about to pop them both off the roof when he felt the pendent on his chest buzz. He pulled it out and activated it, to find Luminara's panicked face on the screen.

"Talk to me, what's going on?" Harry said, his own fear growing.

"Harry, I need you to come quick! A sentinel slicer has been taken by the Tsipar. They have her in one of their complexes. I'm on.."

"Dantooine. I know. I also know that they would keep her at their main compound on that same world. Go to a bar called the Victory, it will be in your nav. computer. There you will find a guy called Reb Borgod, he's the local informant on the Tsipar. He'll give you specs and layouts for the complex, for a big sack of credits. I'll be there in six hours. Do as much recon as you can without going in. See if you can contact her through the Force. Try to keep her calm." Harry said, popping them both to the ship.

"This is where we part ways, I think." Harry said, expanding his ship.

"I can come with you, and help you take the complex." Plo said, shrinking his ship with a wave of his hand.

"This isn't going to be a capture mission. I've been wanting to wipe these guys out for a while, and this is my chance. I'm not taking prisoners, and I'm not taking a green Shadow in there with me." Harry said.

"Then luckily for you..." Plo said, pulling the coin out and tossing it on the ground.

In one fluid hand movement, he dropped the transfiguration and drew and fired his blaster.

"I'm not a green Shadow." Plo continued calmly, as the killer died.

Harry tilted his head to the side and looked at the new Shadow.

He felt no remorse, no pull of the dark side, and no pleasure in killing the guy.

Harry nodded and waved him on to his ship.

"Let's go. After this mission, I think you're ready to be out there on your own." Harry said, lifting off and taking his ship out of the world.

"Who are these Tsipar people?" Plo asked, as the ship blasted into super cruse.

"A cartel of slave traders and drug lords. I have always wanted to go after them. The problem is, if they are gone, then ten other low life organizations take their place. Technically, what they are doing is sanctioned by the government of Dantooine. They disavow that slave trading goes on in their part of the Galaxy, and we have never been given permission to conduct a mission into their stronghold, to stop them; but now we don't need permission. They have crossed a line that cannot be uncrossed. They captured a Jedi. They broke laws under the Galactic Republic, that puts then in conflict with the Jedi. In their urge to hurt that Jedi, they gave me the permission to do what I'm about to do." Harry said, looking out of the window at the stars streaking by.

"And, what is it you are about to do?" Plo asked.

"Wipe them off the face of the Galaxy." Harry replied, deep in thought.

They landed just over six hours later, in a field a few kilometers away from the huge compound, and huge it was.

The compound was made up of ten buildings. Four long barracks type buildings; four huge hangers; a huge prison type building, were the slaves were locked up; and a huge manor house, holding the upper ranks of the Tsipar crime family; including Ta-bor, head of the family.

Harry and Plo met Luminara in a crop of trees, not too far from the walled off complex.

When they arrived, Harry found Luminara sitting with her back to a tree, with her eyes closed and tear tracks lining her pretty face.

"For the last three hours, they have been torturing her for fun. _For fun!_" She sobbed.

Harry kissed her softly.

"We are going in to get her, and before this night is over, I am going to burn this place to the ground. You have my word, revenge will be ours, before this night is over. Now, how many of them are there?" Harry asked, getting down to business.

"It's hard to tell. There are a lot of slaves in that building. I can hardly feel the Tsipar. I can tell you there are a lot of them, but most of them are asleep in the barracks. That still leaves about a dozen guards that I can see, plus who knows how many more in the house and prison?" She briefed.

"Okay, we are going to do this from the shadows. Stay low, and to the shadows. I'll go in first, and take out the two guard towers, and the ten patrollers. At that point, I'll call you two in to take out the guards in the barracks. Stun and transfigure. Quick and quiet. While you two do that, I'll hit the main house. Once we have the girl, we can go full assault. Take as many prisoners as you can, but don't get hurt doing it. Stick with blades for now, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves." Harry said, pulling his hood up and fading into the background.

Harry reappeared in the shadows of the north guard tower. There were two guards standing back to back, looking in different directions.

Harry pulled a black knife from his boot, and ghosted up behind one of the guards. His attack was lightning fast, and absolutely silent. With his left hand, he reached around the guards head and grabbed his mouth. With his right, he pushed his knife through the back of his neck, severing his spine and killing him instantly.

A second later, he repeated this action with the other guard.

He took out the two guards in the south tower the same way. From the tower, he tracked the ten patrolling guards.

After getting their patterns down, Harry dropped down off the tower and started stalking the guards. Employing the same kill tactics as the four guards in the towers, he took out the ten guards, quickly and quietly.

He pulled his comm out, and called in the all clear, before moving to the main house.

Two guards stood by the front door in full armor, and carrying high powered blaster rifles. Harry pulled his black katana, and transfigured a few rocks at the bottom of the steps into gold credits.

He waited at the edge of the shadows, ten feet away from the steps, for the perfect moment.

It came seconds later, when one of the guards looked down and saw the credits.

He came down the five steps and bent over to look at them, and Harry took his head clean off.

The second guard tried to shoulder his rifle, but by the time he swung it up into place, he too was missing a head.

Harry came into the entrance hall, and tossed a knife into the guard's head on the staircase, without missing a beat.

He stopped and felt out with the Force, to locate the missing Sentinel. He felt her to his left, and down, so he took the west hall and looked in each room, until he found a stairway.

Ghosting down it, he found himself in a cave like dungeon, full of cells.

His target was at the end of the row of cells, chained to the wall with force binders. Her body hung limp, and she was covered in blood.

Harry vanished the cell door and opened the binders. He woke her up, and calmed her down, before healing a few of the worse wounds, and giving her an energy tonic.

"Can you walk?" Harry asked, softly.

"Not very far." She croaked out, in pain, as she tried to put pressure on her broken legs.

"Okay. Then take this, and sit tight. I have a few people to take care of." He said, smiling reassuringly.

He covered her with a blanket and handed her a K1 blaster. When he stood up and turned around, his smile fell and was replaced with rage.

Harry stalked from room to room, killing as he went.

Ten guards, three higher ups, and Ta-bor's younger, more sadistic, brother later; Harry arrived at Ta-bor's bedroom.

Harry vanished the door, and Force lifted Ta-bor by his long hair, from the bottom of a pile of young slave girls.

The girls freaked out. Harry pointed to the door.

"Go, now, before you share in his fate." He said, in a voice that made them shiver.

One of the girls pulled a knife from the bedside table and threw it at Harry. Harry caught the knife by the handle, inches from his face, scaring the girls worse.

"I said go!" the girls ran from the room. Harry turned back to Ta-bor. "As for you, you've made a very big mistake, Ta-bor. I left you alone because, politically, the Jedi couldn't touch you, and you knew this. But you just had to step over the line, didn't you?" Harry said, binding Ta-bor.

"Now, I'm going to make sure you spend the rest of your, very short, life in the worst prison I can find. I'm going to make sure you end up in a cell with a relative of a trafficked girl. I'm going to make sure you suffer, for a very long time, before you are given the sweet release of death." Harry promised.

"Please, I have money. I can make you rich if you let me go." Ta-bor pleaded.

Harry backhanded the slaver.

"You think you can bribe me? I should kill you where you stand! As it is, you owe that young Jedi something. Something you took from her." Harry said.

"What?" Ta-bor asked, fearfully.

"The ignorance of true pain." Harry said, before he took Ta-bor's arm off at the elbow with his lightsaber. Harry then stunned and transfigured Ta-bor into a coin.

He was about to leave the room, when a wave of death poured over him.

Harry reached out through the Force to see who it was.

Luminara was fine. She was fighting alongside Plo, as they took out the last few stragglers. He next looked to the Slicer, but she was fine too.

Harry dropped deeper into the Force, and felt outwards. Not on this planet. Not in this system.

Rattatak, yes Rattatak.

Feeling out, over the planet, Harry felt a young Jedi. A Dathomiri girl.

She was standing over her dead Master. Ky Narec.

She was in mourning, but her sorrow was shifting into something else. Something darker. Anger was filling her. She felt the pull of the Dark Side, and she was accepting it.

Harry tried to contact her. He tried to calm her mind, but all he got was anger. She wanted blood, and blood she was going to get.

Harry tried one more time, and finally got through to her. "Calm your mind, my child."

"I am _not_ a _child!_" She screamed.

"No, you are not a child. You are a young woman, and far along into your training, Padawan Ventress. Tell me, what has you feeling such anger and rage?" Harry queried, projecting his respect.

"They killed my Master! I want revenge."

"And revenge you shall have, but you will do so with a clear head, and without rage in your heart. Now, stay where you are, and I will be there in a few hours to help you get your revenge." Harry instructed.

"You would help me get revenge? I thought it was against the Jedi way to take revenge on your enemy?" She asked.

"The Jedi way, yes, but not the Shadow way. Revenge without rage, is Justice, and Justice is the Shadow way." Harry said softly.

"The Shadow way?" She asked.

"Yes, young one. The Shadow way. If you wait for me to help you get your Justice, then I can show you the way of the Shadow. If you wait to get your revenge, then I can finish your training." Harry said.

"I _don't want_ a new Master! I _have_ a Master!" She said, angrily.

"I never said I would be your Master. I would never dare to take his place. You would be my student. Not my Padawan. Would you agree to be my student?" Harry asked.

"If you help me avenge my Master, I will do anything you ask, but I have already killed the two assassins they sent." She said, bowing her head even though Harry was not there to see it.

"I know. I will make you a deal, right here and right now. I will help you get your vengeance, and I will finish your training, young one." Harry said, projecting calming peace.

"I accept, Master…"

"Potter, and you never need call me that. Call me Harry. I'll be there soon." Harry said, dropping the connection.

Harry helped with the clean up, and sent Plo back to the temple with the prisoners, and Luminara back to Alderaan with the Slicer, to get treatment and rest at a luxury medical facility.

Harry then made his way to Rattatak, and landed near where he could feel Asajj. He found her standing watch, over a pyre with her Master's body.

She looked up when he approached, and Harry bowed his head in greeting.

"Did you know my Master?" She asked, in a soft raspy voice.

"No, I did not. Then again, he's been missing for eight years." Harry said.

"He has been here, teaching me." She said, running her hand through Ky's hair.

"Do you know the proper ritual for transcendence?" Harry asked.

"I do. I was just about to light the fire, but I don't know if I can." She said, looking every bit the young girl of fourteen she was.

"I can do it, if you want?" Harry offered.

"Yes, please." She said, touching her Padawan braid as tears fell down her pale white cheeks.

Harry lit the fire with his hand, and stood by the pyre the rest of the night, as the fire consumed the body of the Jedi Master.

The next morning, Harry woke Asajj up from where she cried herself to sleep, and brought her back to his ship. He made a calming tea, and watched as she downed the cup quickly.

"When was the last time you ate?" He asked her, softly.

"Yesterday morning." She said, holding the teacup between her two hands.

"That's what I thought." Harry brought out a plate with fruit, and made a simple oatmeal.

After they ate, they sat down in his meditation room and Harry had them relax and talk to each other.

Over the next three hours, they shared their life stories with each other. When they were done, Harry felt very connected to the girl, and Asajj took the time they spent to bond with Harry.

Harry stood up and stretched his legs, before walking over to the wall and pulling down a black katana, with pink cherry blossoms painted on the scabbard.

Harry handed the sword to Asajj.

"Every one of my students gets a katana forged by my hand. Each one different, and each one special to the person receiving it." He explained.

She only half heard what he was saying. She was too busy looking at the pink cherry blossom flowers, painted on her shiny black katana scabbard.

When she looked up Harry was standing next to her.

"This sword is very important to me." Harry said. "May I?"

She nodded, and Harry pulled the sword out and held it up to the light showing her the pink hue of the metal.

"I forged this blade one night, after my last run in with the bane of my existence many years ago: Jango Fett. I had just come out of a healing coma, and I was too buzzed to sleep, so I fired up the forge and heated a block of metal I won in a card game. It comes from a gem mine on Hoth. I heated it till it was glowing white, and when I struck it for the first time, nothing happened. I brought the hammer down again, and again. Nothing. My failure to forge the metal brought my failure to catch Jango Fett out. In my rage, I brought the hammer down and flattened the ingot. For the rest of the night, I took my rage out on this blade until my hammer, which up until that moment I had thought to be indestructible, broke. Enraged, I lashed out at the sword with my magic, before going to bed drained. The next morning, I found this thing on the floor, next to my mended hammer. The color reminded me of cherry blossoms. The grip is wrapped in a piece of my old dragon hide vest. It truly is one of a kind. A thing of beauty, forged in fire and crafted, and shaped, with hatred and violence." Harry said, softly.

"Thank you Harry. I will cherish it for all time." She said, bowing.

"Now, in his absence from the temple, your Master missed out on a few things. The Order is a lot more proactive now. We are stronger, and we use Magic too. I plan on spending the next few weeks here on Rattatak, with you, teaching you the basics of Magic and the Old Code. During this time period, we will carry out the kill orders on every person connected to the death of your Master. People in the Outer Rim need to know that if you kill a Jedi, there are consequences. After that, I will take you to the Temple for confirmation of you being my student. After that, I think we will spend some time traveling around, living and training on my girlfriend's ship. It will give us all a chance to bond, and also a chance for you to learn." Harry said.

It ended up taking them three weeks on Rattatak, to take care of the twelve war lords responsible for the death of Master Ky. After each kill, Asajj went to the local tattoo parlour, and got a tattoo on her head, as per the custom on Rattatak.

By the end, she was bald and covered in purple tattoos.

Harry thought she looked better with hair, but he didn't judge. After all, he too was covered in tattoos, as well.

The confirmation hearing did not go as smoothly.

Some of the Masters had doubts about Ventress being trained to be a Shadow, because she lacked the Temple upbringing. In the end, they all agreed that if she was going to be trained, they wanted someone like Harry training her.

So far, he was three for three with Padawans, and all of them were showing great results in the field, even Plo.

They met up with Luminara after a mission on Christophsis. Harry pulled her into a deep kiss and smiled.

"I've missed you." He told her.

"I've missed you too. Is it true that you're going to spend some time with me?" She asked, hopefully.

"It's true. Instead of hanging around the temple, we decided to hang around your ship, if you don't mind?" Harry asked, with a smirk.

"No, I don't mind at all. Is this your new Padawan?" She asked, smiling at the girl hiding under the Jedi robes.

"Yes, this is Asajj Ventress, my new student. Asajj, this is Luminara Unduli, my girlfriend." Harry said, waving the girl over to them.

"It's nice to meet you Asajj." Luminara said.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Asajj said, shyly.

"Why do you hide, young one." Luminara said, reaching out and dropping the hood covering Asajj's face.

"There, that's much better. I see Harry still has a thing for tattooed girls." She said, touching her own chin.

"You know it's my weakness." Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Come on, I got Padme to lend me her summer home for a week. We are all too pale for my liking. Let's get a move on. I want to be on the beach in a few hours. Obi and Siri said they might be able to make it out there, too. It'll be one big family holiday." Harry said, walking into Luminara's ship.

"Come on, before he takes off without us." Luminara said, slinging an arm over Asajj's shoulders.

"My new Master is a bit of a strange one, isn't he?" Asajj said, smiling.

"You have no idea, my dear. When it comes to Harry, he's one of a kind. I'm still not sure if that's a good, or bad thing." Luminara said, laughing.

When they made their final approach into Naboo, they got their first sight of the Royal summer home.

The mansion was a few hundred feet of white sand private beach away from the crystal blue waters of the lake.

It was the only residence for miles, and Harry could see the huge fence surrounding the property.

Harry landed next to the Nubian Royal yacht, and made sure to leave enough room for Obi to land next to them.

When they walked off the Night Hawk, they were meet by bright sun shine and Padme, dressed in normal clothes.

"Little sister, you are getting more mature every time I see you. How are you doing, kid?" Harry asked, hugging her.

"I'm doing very well, Harry. Naboo is thriving, the people are happy, which makes me happy, and no one has tried to kill me in a while." She said with a laugh.

"Well, I don't think you have to worry about that happening this week. I think all of the real Jedi power in the Galaxy, is coming here."

Luminara shoved Harry out of the way and hugged Padme.

"You can't hog all the hugging time." She berated Harry. To which he made a funny face and set the two women off.

"It's so good to see you, Padme; and out of those bulky formal robes, too." She said, pulling back to look the young queen over. She then pulled Asajj into the group hug. "Padme, this is Asajj Ventress. Harry's new Padawan."

"It's nice to meet you, Asajj. So, you're taking orders from this fool, now?" Padme asked, pointing at Harry.

"Unfortunately, Your Majesty." Asajj said, with a small smile.

"Oh no you don't! That's the one rule here at the lake house. No titles, or formalities. I'm Padme, and if he gives you a hard time, you come tell me and I'll make him pay for it." Padme said, walking with Asajj back to the house.

"Hey! I'll have you know, there's a wait list to be my Padawan! I'm the most requested Master in the Order!" Harry said, pouting.

"Note how he didn't mention the part about making him pay for his misdeeds?" Padme asked Asajj, laughing.

"And he won't, she has _Mister Tough Guy Shadow_, under her thumb." Luminara teased, coming up alongside the two, leaving Harry to follow behind them carrying the bags and mocking them.

"That's right, and I can see every face you're making back there Potter! You will pay for that." Padme stated, causing Harry to stop short. Which in turn set the girls off again.

Everyone changed out of their heavy clothes, into beach gear and found spots in the sand.

Harry created a tiki bar in the sand, with a wave of his hand, and set his cooler down.

He started pulling out bottles, and in minutes, he had a fully stocked bar with glassware and all.

For the rest of the day, the girls laid out in the sand with the dogs; and Harry kept their drinks full, and frosty.

When the sun started going down, Harry made a big fire pit and set up a grill. He grilled steaks, and fresh fish that he summoned from the lake.

Everyone had a good night, with Harry and Luminara making up for lost time.

The next morning, everyone was feeling the after effects of Harry's drinks, and decided to sleep in a bit.

Harry was the first one up. He threw on some shorts and started making breakfast.

Padme ambled down the steps next, still in her night shirt and dressing gown. She saw C3PO standing in the corner, turned off, and shook her head.

Harry really hated that droid.

She took a seat on the counter next to Harry, and he handed her a mimosa.

"The best cure for a hangover, is more booze, trust me." Harry said, before going back to flipping pancakes.

"This is really good, Harry. What's in it?" She asked, sipping the drink slowly. She learned from yesterday that Harry tended to mix his drinks a little too strong.

"Fresh squeezed orange juice, and a thousand credit a bottle of Alderaanian champagne." Harry said, causing Padme to choke a little bit.

"Harry!" She said, hitting him in the arm.

"What? I don't drink cheap crap." Harry said, laughing.

"Well, it is really good." She said, going back to sipping her drink. She looked over his shoulder. "What are you making?"

"Buttermilk pancakes, eggs, bacon, ham, fresh cut fruit, and my custom blend of tea." Harry said, waving the teapot under her nose.

"I love it when you come to visit. You always bring the good stuff." She effused.

"What happened to the big box I gave you, last time I was here?" Harry asked.

"I drank it all." She said, blushing.

"Padme! That was enough tea for a whole year. You better slow down on that stuff, it'll stunt your growth." Harry said, poking her in the side and making her giggle.

"I love it when you guys are around. Why can't you just live here, on Naboo?" She asked, hugging Harry from behind as he worked.

"Well, we might be able to spend some more time here now. I trained Master Plo to be a Shadow, and after Asajj and Anakin are knighted, we will have enough Shadows out in the field to take more time off. Settle down." Harry said.

"Settle down? Does that mean you're going to make an honest woman out of Luminara?" She asked, excitedly.

Harry wiped off his hands, and pulled out a small redwood ring box and handed it to Padme.

Inside was a thin platinum band, with a huge flawless diamond flanked by two large emeralds.

"Oh Harry, it's perfect. Did you make it?" She asked.

"Yeah. I made it a week after Obi and Siri's wedding. After we reconnected. I knew I wanted to be with her. Will you marry us, Padme, like you did for Obi and Siri?" Harry asked.

"Of course I will, you big dummy. When are you going to ask her?" Padme asked, handing the box back to him.

"The end of the week. With Obi, Siri and Anakin here. Our last night on Naboo." Harry said, going back to flipping pancakes.

"When do you want to do the wedding? You know I only have two more years as Queen, right? You can't drag your feet on this." She said, laughing.

"No, I'm covered. Senators can preside over weddings as well. So I can drag my feet for a very long time." Harry said, smiling in triumph.

"Always an out with you, right Harry?" She said, rolling her eyes.

"You know it. Now, go set the table. The others are starting to come around, and I just felt Obi break atmo. They'll be here in a few minutes." Harry said.

"They're coming now!?" Padme squawked. "I need to get dressed. I need to fix my face. I need…"

Harry grabbed her around the waist.

"Relax. You don't need makeup. You look cute. Just smile when he walks in, and he won't notice anything else. He hasn't seen you in almost a year. And it's been a hard year for him. His first time out in the field for real. Now, take this tray out to them when they land. Have the chatterbox carry it." he said, waving C3PO back on.

C3PO sprang back to life totally freaked out.

"HELP! HELP! Mistress Padme! OH, thank the maker you are okay! I was ambushed! Someone ambushed me and turned me off. I was so worried it was an intruder."

R2D2 just beeped, and spun his head around in a very easy interpretation of rolling his eyes.

Harry laughed at the little droid, and floated the tray of drinks to C3PO.

"Take these drinks and follow Padme. And if you break my calm again, I'll scrap you Goldie. You hear me?" Harry threatened, gesturing with a large chef's knife.

"Oh, I say, I did no such thing. I…" C3PO started to say, but stopped short when the knife embedded itself in the wall next to his head.

"Drinks. Outside. Now!" Harry ordered, pointing to the door.

"You seriously hate that droid, don't you Harry?" Padme asked, pulling the knife out of the wall.

"Your _Noble Knight_ Skywalker programmed that droid to piss me off, I know it!" Harry said, narrowing his eyes.

"Sure Harry, it's a conspiracy." She said rolling her eyes.

The sound of a ship flew over head.

"That's them! Don't kill the astromech while I'm gone, okay?" She said, tossing the knife at Harry.

He caught it out of the air and finished chopping, without missing a beat.

"Whatever you say." Harry mocked out a bow as she ran out of the house chasing C3PO. R2 beeped and whizzed.

"Don't worry, Shorty. I like you. It's just the gold one I don't like." Harry said, shaking his head.

Anakin was the first person off the ship, and as soon as he saw Padme waiting for him, he ran down the ramp and pulled her in to a tight hug.

He pulled back and kissed her. It was their first real kiss, and it threw her for a curve ball for a second.

She recovered quickly, though, and kissed him back.

It was a sweet little kiss. One shared between blooming lovesick kids, but it was special, for a lot of different reasons.

It was the first kiss that Anakin initiated. It was the first kiss after a long absence. This was also the first kiss they shared out of uniform, so to speak. It was the first kiss shared between just Anakin and Padme. Not Padawan Skywalker and Queen Amidala.

Obi and Siri stood on the ramp, and watched the two of them, smiling.

With the two of them out of formal robes, it was clear to see the changes in the two of them.

Without his Jedi robes, and with his latest growth spurt, Anakin stood almost a full head taller than her now. With broad shoulders and a loss of baby fat around his face, he looked way older than he was.

Padme, on the other hand, looked way younger than her formal robes and makeup made her look.

Obi saw the moment was over, and made his approach with his wife.

"Padme, it's good to see you." Obi said, hugging the young girl. Siri joined in the hug, and when they broke up the older couple smiled.

"Come on, you guys." Padme said, handing out drinks.

"Harry's making breakfast!" Padme said, taking Anakin's hand and walking back to the house.

Obi and Siri laughed as they followed behind them. When they got to the house, they found everyone up and around the table already.

"I see the other two ladies are up as well." Padme said, smiling.

"It's hard to sleep when someone buzzes the house." Luminara said, giving Obi the stink eye.

"Did I wake you up, at almost noon, Lumi?" Obi asked, innocently, as he took a seat across from her.

She literally growled at him.

"I wish death upon you, Kenobi. Slow and painful death." She said, ominously, holding her head.

Siri stood over Asajj, who had her head down on the table.

"Harry, is this the new girl?" She asked, pointing at her.

Harry lifted Asajj's head and put a fully loaded plate under it, before dropping it again.

When her face landed in her pancakes, her head shot up and her lightsaber came out.

"Good reaction time!" Harry said, loudly.

Asajj looked around, confused for a second, until the tab of butter stuck to her forehead slid off her face and plopped down on her plate. Harry took the lightsaber out of her hand, and replaced it with a napkin.

"You have some syrup, right there on your face." Harry said, holding in the laugh.

The rest of the group did not hold it in however.

"Asajj Ventress, meet Obi and Siri Kenobi, and their Padawan Anakin Skywalker. With him, you have met every active Shadow in the Galaxy. This motley crew is all that stands between peace, and total darkness. This group of people, laughing at you like a bunch of idiots, is the real power behind the Jedi Order." Harry introduced.

"Nice to meet you all. Can I go back to sleep now, or are you going to stick bacon in my ears next?" She asked.

Harry smiled. "I wasn't going to do that, but now that you mention it…"

"Harry sit down. Asajj drink this. It will help you. The rest of you, stop laughing. This is the first impression she's going to have of some of you, and it's not looking good. Everyone sit down and eat." Padme commanded, with her hand on Asajj's shoulder.

"Thank you, Padme." Asajj said, before giving Harry a dirty look.

"Harry, why do half the people at this table look hung over?" Obi asked, between bites.

"Harry got us drunk!" Padme tattled.

"Is it my fault they can't handle their booze?" Harry asked.

"Harry, did you make your special Tropical Punch?" Obi asked.

"Maybe." Harry said, furtively, looking away.

"And did you tell them how strong it is?" Obi asked.

"Maybe…. Not" Harry confessed, smirking.

"Right. I remember the first time I had some of Harry's special Tropical Punch. I woke up on a pool floaty, in the middle of a pool, In an upscale resort on Alderaan." Obi said, smiling.

"Oh, come on! It wasn't that bad!" Harry complained.

"Did I mention I was naked? Because, I was. _Totally_ naked." Obi retorted, giving Harry a dirty look.

"Oh, I see. It's hate on Harry day, is it? Well, if that's how you all feel, then I won't be sharing any of my punch today." Harry said, sulkily

"That's fine by me. I would like to keep my clothes on anyway." Obi said.

"Whatever. Come on, let's quit all this jaw jacking. We're wasting sun light." Harry said.

The rest of the week was spent on the beach, and in the surf.

Everyone had fun, and by dinner their last night on Naboo, everyone was sporting a deep tan.

Harry spent a few hours making a special dinner for the group.

When they all came down for dinner, the table was set with plates covered in silver domes. The lights were low, and candles were lit. Harry held Luminara's chair out for her.

When they were all seated, Harry waved his hand from his place behind Luminara, and the domes vanished, revealing loaded down plates with handmade pasta and clams, in a white sauce.

Except for Luminara.

On her plate was the open ring box. She picked up the little box with a shaky hand and Harry leaned over her shoulder.

"Marry me?" he asked.

"Yes! Oh Harry, its beautiful. Did you make it?" She asked, as Harry slipped the ring on her finger.

"Yes. I made it the week after Obi and Siri's wedding. I've been waiting until we could be together." Harry said, kissing her.

All the girls gathered around her, to look at the ring and talk about wedding plans.

Harry, Obi, and Anakin stood back, so they wouldn't get trampled. Harry picked up a plate

"I have no idea why I bothered to cook. I doubt they'll eat much." Harry said, scooping up some on the fresh made pasta and clams.

Obi grabbed a noodle off Harry's plate.

"This is good. Anakin, grab two plates, I'll get us some forks. We'll take it outside." Obi said.

The guys sat on the back deck eating, and sharing a bottle of wine.

"So, you're finally marrying her? It only took you what, almost a year?" Obi asked.

"Is it my fault we had work to do, because _someone_ decided they worked better as a team? No, that was you, bounty hunter. If you two did real missions every once in a while, maybe I might have time to have a wife." Harry accused, launching a clamshell at Obi.

"Hey, we do real work!" Anakin defended. This set both Harry and Obi off.

"I know, kid. This is a long running joke between us." Harry said, laughing at Anakin's indignant look.

"Well, how am I supposed to know you two are crazy?" Anakin defended.

"Speaking of good work, how are you doing, out in the field?" Harry asked.

"I leave final judgment to my Master, but I can say I'm learning, and getting stronger, everyday. Obi and Siri are great teachers." Anakin said, shyly.

"Don't be so modest, Anakin. You're going to be knighted, this time next year. You keep up with us at every turn, and you show great maturity. You should tell Harry about the tradition you adopted." Obi said, smiling.

"What's this?" Harry asked, looking at the young man.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Anakin said, blushing.

"He takes on any challenger at the Temple. Padawans, knight, and Masters. He has yet to lose. He's keeping the tradition going. You should see how the younglings look up to him. Everytime we go back, more and more of them are in black robes. And you should see what he wears out in the field." Oni said, laughing.

"What's he wear?" Harry asked smirking at Anakin's discomfort.

"I'll give you a hint, he could be Ghost's twin." Obi said.

"Really? The full get up?" Harry asked.

"Black leather duster and all. He's even got the double gun belts with Westar 34's. I think we have a bit of a fan in our little Anakin." Obi said.

"I'm honestly touched, kid. But, if you're going to mold yourself after someone, pick Obi. The more honorable of the two of us." Harry said, flicking clamshells at Obi.

The girls came out laughing. Siri plopped down in Obi's lap. Luminara sat on the deck chair, between Harry's legs and leaned back into his chest. Padme sat next to Anakin, and took his hand.

Asajj looked around at all the couples, and turned around to go back in the house.

"Where do you think you're going?" Luminara asked, pulling her down in front of her.

"Harry, I think we need to find someone for Asajj." she said, hugging the girl from behind.

"I don't think so. She's too young." Harry said, protectively.

"Really, Harry? You're going to play the part of the over protective dad?" Padme asked.

"Why the hell not? I have everything else. I have a father in Master Yoda. I have a brother in Obi. An annoying little sister in you, Padme. I have a sister in-law in Siri. At some point in the future, I'll have a brother in-law in Anakin." He said, causing Padme to blush. He kissed Luminara. "I have a wife."

"Not yet, but soon." Luminara corrected.

"The only thing I'm missing, is a daughter." Harry said, touching Asajj's head. "What do you say, kid, do you want into this family?"

Asajj smiled shyly.

"I don't know, you all seem a little crazy to me." She said, smirking.

"That's just the way you get, hanging around Harry. You'll get there, soon enough." Obi said, smiling.

"And we might be crazy, but we look out for each other, and that's what counts." Padme said, smiling at Harry.

"Then, I guess I'm in." She said, nonchalantly, but everyone could see she was a little misty eyed.

"Then, it's settled. No man in the Galaxy is good enough for my little girl!" Harry said, holding both of his girls.

"Oh, come on Harry, there has to be someone out there that's good enough. We will start looking, don't worry Asajj." Padme assured.

"Thank you, aunt Padme." Asajj said, causing the whole group to fall all over themselves laughing.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Beta'ed by, Mad about the Boro

Chapter 15

Harry sat on a couch watching Obi and Anakin pace back and forth in their formal robes. Obi reached his hand in his pocket, checked the rings again and nodded, this set Harry off.

Obi stopped and looked at Harry, laughing at him, with a scowl.

"What are you laughing at?" He demanded.

"You! One would almost think you were the one getting married, not me!" Harry chuckled.

"I'm nervous. I have to give the blessing, in Malarian." Obi stated.

"And?" Harry asked, shrugging.

"And, what if I mess this all up?" Obi asked.

"Obi, if you don't calm down, I'll knock you out, and Anakin can take your place. You're my best man; you're supposed to be calming me down! I know this, because I did this for you, not too long ago. And the only Malarian at the wedding is my wife. Now, sit your ass down." Harry ordered, crossing his legs and relaxing back into his chair.

Obi took a seat next to Harry.

"How the _hell_ are you so calm?" He asked, staring at Harry.

"What's there to be nervous about? I'm getting married. It's not like I have to fight a gundark before I get to kiss the bride. Keep it together man. You have the rings, right?" Harry asked, with a smirk.

"Yeah, they're right here." He said, reaching into his pocket.

He panicked when he pulled out nothing. He shot out of his seat and started looking around the floor, totally freaked out.

Harry caught Anakin's eye, and held up the two platinum bands, causing Anakin to have to almost eat his hand to stop himself from laughing.

"What's wrong, Obi? You do have the rings, right?" Harry inquired, looking down at the Jedi Master crawling around on the floor.

"I seem to have misplaced them, brother." Obi said, panicked.

Harry covertly slipped the rings back into Obi's pocket.

"Did you look in your pocket?"

"Yes, I looked there. I'm not stupid, you know." Obi said, jamming his hand in his pocket and pulling out the rings.

"See they're not… right…" Obi started, looking at the rings. He then saw Anakin's face.

"You asshole!" He shouted, laughing as he lunged at Harry.

Asajj came in wearing a pink bridesmaid dress; her short blue hair was styled in a jeweled tiara.

She rolled her eyes when she saw the two men roughhousing.

After almost nine months with Harry, she was still amazed by both his playful side and his _very_ scary side.

In the short time she spent with Harry and the rest of the "family", she learned a lot about being a Shadow, as well as what it was like to have someone to look after you.

She loved Harry and Luminara, and she was absolutely sure they loved her back. She even started calling them Mom and Dad.

More to mock Harry, and get under Lumi's skin. They both loved it though.

Under that blanket of love, she grew stronger. Both physically, and mentally. And now she was going to stand witness to their joining.

Anakin walked up to her and smiled.

"You look very nice, Asajj. Your beauty and grace, will make my job easier. No one is going to be looking at the guy walking with you." He said, kissing the back of her hand.

"Skywalker, you are becoming more charming by the day. You're lucky Padme isn't the jealous type." She said, smirking.

"She knows she has nothing to worry about. My heart belongs to my Queen." He said, in a smooth charming voice.

"You are dangerously charming; Obi taught you well." She commended.

"And yet, sometimes he acts like the kid and I, the Master." He said, gesturing at the two men.

"Yes, they really are special, aren't they?" she agreed.

She cleared her throat loudly, causing the two men to look up. They both sprang up and acted like they weren't rolling around on the floor.

"It's time, Dad." She said, smiling.

Harry stood tall and fixed Obi's tie, as Obi straightened Harry's collar.

"Let's go." Harry said, patting Anakin on the back, and slinging his arm around Asajj's shoulder.

"You look very pretty in your dress, sweetie." Harry praised, making her blush.

In the time she had been with them, she had changed a lot; turning from a skinny fifteen year old girl, into a slender sixteen year old young woman. He was very proud of her, but also very protective of her.

Looking at her in that dress, she was showing _entirely_ too much skin for his liking, but she did look very pretty. "Is your mother ready?"

"Yes, she looks great." She stated.

"Good." Harry said, walking down the hall with the group.

As they were about to walk out of the Palace and into the gardens, where the small group of guest were seated, Harry stopped and held up his hand.

"Obi, do you have any gear on you?" he asked, tilting his head to the side as if he was hearing something.

"I have a K1 and a lightsaber. Why?" Obi asked, pulling out a small black blaster and his simple black saber hilt.

"Because, Jango Fett is sitting on the north tower, waiting for me. He's got a rifle, but something is wrong." Harry said, closing his eyes and concentrating.

"He's projecting his thoughts out to me. He feels reluctant about doing this. I also feel… fear. He's afraid of taking the shot. He wants to talk to me." Harry said, holding out his hands for the blaster and saber.

Obi handed them over to him reluctantly.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Harry?" he asked.

"What choice do I have? If I don't talk to him, he will take the shot, and then I'll die on my wedding day. Well, not die, but do you know what Lumi would do to me if I messed up her wedding?" Harry demanded, tucking the saber and blaster into his robe.

"I could go up there." Obi offered.

"No. If you show up, he'll just shoot you. He wants to talk to me. I'll be back in a minute. Asajj, tell Lumi that I'm dealing with a gate crasher, and I'll be ready to go in a few minutes." He said, before he popped out.

He reappeared across from Jango. He was tempted to just kill him, but he also wanted to question him. Jango had a small blaster out, but it was pointed at the ground.

"You going to shoot me with that?" Harry asked, calmly.

"Not if I don't have to. You armed?" Jango asked.

"You know I am." Harry said, without blinking.

"I never thought I'd be here, you know?" Jango said, pulling his helmet off and setting it on the ledge next to him.

"I always thought we would have it out. Just you and me. On an abandoned street, at high noon." Harry said, rolling his neck and pulling his robe back to reveal his blaster.

"So did I; but things change, and sometimes your worst enemy is your only hope of seeing tomorrow." Jango said, smiling and shaking his head.

"You've changed, since the last time we tried to kill each other." Harry noted.

"Having a son will do that to you. I have not taken a job in five years." Jango explained.

"I've noticed. I was starting to think someone killed you, before I could. It made me very sad." Harry said, smiling a very scary smile.

"Look Potter, I want to get out of the game. But I can't. You're the last person I can turn to; and if you don't like what I have to say, then we can have it out on this roof, and be done with it." Jango said.

"Talk fast, you're holding up my wedding."

"About five years ago, right after you almost got me on Tatooine; I knew we would one day have it out, like you said, and I was not looking forward to it. I met a Count looking to build an army of clones, to protect his planet. He offered me a lot of credits, and one of the un-aged clones as payment. He set me up with a nice place, on a planet you didn't know about; where I could hide out. Things were going good for a bit, until I got curious about the guy paying for my DNA. I bugged him and his ship. For a while I got nothing of use, until one day I listened in on a conversation between the Count and a guy in a hooded robe. He called him Master; they were talking about Geonosis, and a droid army. The long and short of it is, I've been working for a Sith; building him an army with my face, so he can wage war across the Galaxy." Jango confessed.

"So the first thing you did, was come here and try to kill me?" Harry asked.

"No, I think they know, that I know, what they're planning. They said I had to kill you, or the Count would hurt my boy. He said he would know if I failed. I think they are hoping that I'll fail, and you'll kill me. Then, they only have to deal with my boy, and that's if they even bother to find him. They really just want me dead, I think." Jango explained.

"So you've been working for the Sith, and now that they want you dead, you come crawling to me?" Harry queried.

"No, I did not know I was working for the Sith until just recently. I told you, I'm trying to go straight. I thought I was helping a guy protect his home world, from the warring worlds next door." Jango corrected, getting more desperate. Harry raised an eyebrow. "What can I give you to prove my intentions?"

"Where is the army, and how big is it? What is the name of the Sith Count? Give me something, Fett. Give me something, or I will get my show down." Harry said, flexing his hand next to his blaster.

"The army is on Kamino, but I doubt you can find it without me. It's been erased from all of the navigation records. There are about one hundred thousand clones ready, but they are speeding up the process everyday. Soon there will be millions of them. The man who hired me said his name was Count Dooku. I will sit down with you and tell you everything, after we figure out a way to fake my death. If the Sith think I'm dead, then they won't come after me, or my son." Jango said.

"Jango, look me in the eye and tell me you will come in quietly, and you won't fight us. Look me in the eye, and tell me you're not a bad guy anymore." Harry said.

"I will submit to any punishment up to, but not including, death. I will gladly serve out a jail sentence; but if you're going to kill me after all this, then I would much rather take my chances out there on my own. I'm not a bad guy anymore. I'm not a bounty hunter either. I just want to raise my boy." He said, dropping the blaster in his hand.

Harry looked at him for a few seconds. Fett was telling the truth. He really did just want peace.

Harry was mildly angry.

Here was the _one guy_ he wanted to kill, more than anyone, and now he's repentant and bringing them actionable intelligence.

Harry was tempted to just shoot him, very tempted.

Instead he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was a test. Yes. That's what this was, a test of his character. He needed to push aside his hatred and accept it.

"Fine. No killing you. Well, at least not for real. How good is that armor? Can it take a hit from a blaster?" Harry asked, smiling a very sinister smile.

"It should be able to… why?" Jango asked, warily.

"Well, you said we have to fake your death, right? Here's what we will do. You take the shot like you were told to. I will block it back at you. I'll try to hit the ledge, but I can't promise you that kind of accuracy. There are just too many variables, but I will try. I'll then pop up here and "shoot" you a couple more times. By which point, two more Jedi will come and float your body away. One of them will stay with you until the ceremony is over. You will surrender all of your gear to the two Jedi, and you will sit in a cell under the palace for the rest of the day. I will come to talk to you tonight. If you so much as give the guard watching you lip, I will have you shot. Do you understand me, Fett?" Harry dictated.

"I understand. Can you have someone get my son? He's sitting in my ship. He's five years old, and I can't leave him there for too long." Jango asked.

"I will have someone go get him and bring him to you." Harry complied, feeling a migraine coming on.

"Remember, take the shot at the beginning of the ceremony. Though I make no guarantees for your safety if my wife comes to kill you for fucking up the wedding." Harry warned, walking away.

Harry reappeared next to the group waiting for him. It now included Luminara, Siri, Padme, Bant, and Yoda.

"What's going on, Harry?" Luminara asked, in a deceptively sweet voice.

"An old friend of mine has come to find forgiveness." Harry said, before filling them in on the situation.

"So, we go on as planned, and at some point he's going to take a shot at me. I'll block it back and fake his death. Bant, I need you to pick two Sentinels you know, and fill them in. I want you to take Fett to a holding cell, and have the guards watch him. Then, go get his boy. If at any point the kid gives you lip, stun him. If Fett gives you lip, kill him. Information or not, I still don't trust him; and I won't until I can do a full reading of him later tonight." Harry said.

"Okay." Luminara agreed.

"Okay?" Harry asked, skeptically. "Really? I thought you would have had more to say than just _okay_?"

"What's there to say? We're Shadows, Harry. If someone didn't try to kill you on our wedding day, then it would have felt wrong. This gives us the proper amount of danger and death needed for a Shadow family event, don't you think?" She asked, smiling.

"Now, everyone to your places. Let's get this show on the road." Luminara said, sweeping out of the hallway and out to the side room, waiting for her entrance.

"You heard the lady, everyone to your stations!" Harry barked, with a smirk as he walked out of the doorway to the garden, with Padme on his arm.

Obi looked at the rest of the group, before shrugging and lining up with his wife. Yoda shrugged and limped out to his seat, and Anakin shared a worried look with Asajj as they took their place in line.

The ceremony started up and everything was going good. To the average guest, nothing was out of place.

The bride looked radiant, the groom looked hansom, and the Queen was in high spirits as she took them through the first few steps of the wedding ritual.

It was during a pause in the process that the shot came.

Harry rolled into the path of the shot and deflected it back to the roof it came from. He vanished a second later, and three blaster shots rang out. Bant was on the roof seconds later, with two black robed female Jedi.

From the instant Jango pulled the trigger, till Harry popped back into place next to his bride, took less than ten seconds. It happened so fast, half the guests missed the action all together.

Padme looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"What was all that about?" She asked, loud enough to carry out over the crowd.

"Bounty Hunters?" Harry said, with a shrug. Making the crowd titter out an uneasy laugh.

"Right. May I continue now?" She asked.

"Please do, sister." Luminara said.

The crowd laughed a little louder after that, and the rest of the ceremony went off without a hitch.

After Harry kissed his bride, the crowd moved into the ballroom for the reception. The party carried on for a long time, and it was dark by the time Harry and Luminara saw their last few guests out the door.

Harry slumped into a chair at the head table, next to the rest of his family, and Luminara plopped down in his lap.

"Well, we're married now. Do you feel any different?" Harry asked Luminara.

"I really do." She said, kissing him.

"I hate to be the one to spoil your fun, but we have work to do." Obi said.

"Fett can wait." Luminara said, petulantly

"Actually, my dear, he can't." Harry said, with a sigh as he stood up. "I don't like having him here on Naboo without vetting him first. Come on Obi. If Fett gets to mess with my night, you get to share in my pain."

"Right behind you. I want to see what he knows." Obi said.

"I'm glad you're interested in what he has to say, because you get to run down any leads we get. I'm taking a vacation. No missions, no fighting, no nothing. I'm going to take my three favorite girls up to the royal lake house, and I'm not going to do anything, but sit on the beach for the next two weeks." Harry said, kissing Luminara and tossing a wink at Asajj.

"Sweetie, keep your mom company." Harry said, before sweeping out of the room with his brother hot on his heels.

"This prick better give me something good, or I _swear_ I'll kill him in front of his clone son. I've had about as much as I can take at this point." Harry said, holding his hand up.

A few seconds later, his duster came flying down the hall. Harry jumped and twisted as he slipped into his coat mid air, without breaking stride.

Obi caught his coat, and smirked at the ease with which Harry could pull off the impossible.

Harry stalked into the holding cell area under the place.

Harry force lifted Jango from his seat, and forced his way into the bounty hunters mind.

For the next three minutes, Harry looked through Jango's whole life. From the murder of his parents and his sister, to his years serving in the Mandalorian Civil War.

Harry saw every kill, every capture, every _misdeed_ Jango ever did. Harry dropped the former bounty hunter on the floor.

"You've done some bad shit, Jango, really bad. I'll tell you this now. If you didn't know what you know, I'd skin you alive, but as it is you can be of some use to me alive." Harry said, walking up to the fallen man.

"Give me your right arm." Harry said.

Jango looked hesitant.

"If you want to truly repent, then you will give me your arm." Harry said, holding his out to Jango.

Jango raised his right arm.

"I want out of the life. Not for me, but for my boy. He's all I have left." Jango said.

"I know." Harry said, grasping the mandalorian's forearm with both of his hands.

A light flashed, and Jango cried out in pain. On his forearm was a tattooed black shield, with a red stylized dragon.

"From here on out, you are mine. You work for me. You try to go back to your old ways, and I will know. You try to cross me, and I will know. And if you ever even think of running from your service to me, I will make you wish you were never born. Are we clear on this?" Harry asked.

Jango looked at the mark on his arm; the dragon growled and he felt a searing pain shoot through his whole body. He nodded his head, before rolling over onto his knees and bowing his head.

"How may I serve you, Master?" Jango asked, in a serious tone.

"Get up off your knees, first of all. Second, I want you to take Obi and a team of Sentinels back with you, to Kamino. You are to help him in any way he needs. After that I want you to start training the clone troops for war. Soon we are going to have to hit the Trade Federation, and I'd like to pad our troops with the clones. Obi, you might run into Count Dooku, but I doubt it. It seems like he only shows up every year or so."

"Dooku?" Obi queried, in shock.

"Yes. He's the new apprentice. He's calling himself Darth Tyranus. You might be able to catch him, and bring him back, but I doubt it. If you run into any trouble with him, let him escape and we'll take him together. If not, kill him quick and be done with him. It's about time you killed a Sith. Keep your presence on Kamino as quiet as possible. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a wife I need to get back to." Harry said, stalking out of the room.

Jango got up and looked to Obi.

"When would you like to leave for Kamino, Master Kenobi?" He asked.

But Obi didn't respond at first. He just stared blankly at the bounty hunter.

"Master Jedi?" Jango tried again.

Obi shook his head and chased Harry down the hall.

"I don't get it. What's with his change in attitude? Why do you trust him? What the hell is with the tattoo?" Obi asked.

"The Tattoo is a slave bond mark. The attitude goes with his new status as my slave. I trust him, because he knows what will happen to him if he tries to fuck me over." Harry said, without any emotion.

"What happens if he tries to defy you?" Obi asked.

"Pain, at first. And then, after awhile, death. He knows he will die screaming if he defies me." Harry said, coldly.

"Harry! That's dark magic!" Obi said, shocked.

"No, it's _magic_. plain and simple. If he didn't have so much to offer to the Order, then I would have shot him in the head and be done with it, but as it stands I need him alive, and this is the only way I can trust him." Harry explained.

"Okay." Obi said nodding.

"Okay?" Harry asked, incredulously.

"Yes, okay. What else can I say? I agree with you on this. I just wanted to see your motives for going this way. Now that I know your head's on right, I can go about my mission." Obi said, shrugging.

"Right. Thanks for looking out." Harry said, smiling for the first time that night.

"What are brothers for?" Obi asked.

"Well, it's about time you showed any sort of use to me, Obi. I was starting to think you were a bad investment of my time." Harry said, smirking.

"Prat!" Obi said, before he pulled Harry into a one armed hug.

"Good luck out there, and keep me posted on your progress. I'll talk to Yoda and clear your mission with the Council; you'll leave tomorrow afternoon." Harry said.

Harry walked into the room he was sharing with his new bride.

He found the lights off, and the bed surrounded by a ring of candles.

Sitting in the middle of the bed was Luminara, clothed only in a thin white silk gown that hugged every curve of her toned body.

"Come here, husband." She said seductively, as she sat up and beckoned him with the curling of her deceptively dainty fingers. Harry walked to the bed in a dream like state. He climbed onto the bed, and she held his face as she kissed his lips softly.

"You have _way_ too much on." She protested, pushing his long black duster off of his shoulders.

"And you are perfect, as always, my lady." He praised, as he ran his hands over her silk incased body. Luminara pulled his shirt off and pushed him on to the bed.

"Harry." She said, in an almost shy voice. "Make me your wife. Show me how much you love me."

"Yes, my love. Always." He said, claiming her mouth in a searing kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Beta'ed by, Mad about the Boro

Chapter 16

Harry found himself sitting across from the Mother Goddess again. This time, however, they were not in his meditation room. They were seated at a table in a pub.

The pub looked old, with candles and oil lamps for light, and men in various types of armour, or old fashioned clothes, almost all of them armed with a sword.

As Harry was looking around at the people in the pub, the Mother Goddess was looking at Harry.

"Nice place. A bit old, but it reminds me of the Leaky Cauldron." Harry said, with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it here, Harry, it's the world of your next mission. This world is called Middle Earth, and it's timeline runs much slower than the universe you live in now. There is no technology here, but Magic permeates the very air. This is a very powerful place. I sometimes come here, just to bask in the power of this place."

"So, I'm guessing there are a lot of wizards here, then?" Harry asked, taking in the people around him.

"Actually, no. There are only a handful of what you would call wizards, but there are a lot of other magical creatures here. Also, there are a few races of magical people here. Like elves, and dwarves and Hobbits! I love hobbits. So small and happy. Truly a people content with their lot in life." She said, smiling.

"You said I have a mission here? What's the details?" Harry asked, as he took a few coins from a passerby's pocket, and tossed them onto a barmaids tray in exchange for two pints.

"You see that table over there?" She said, pointing to a table in the corner with four little people around it, and ignoring his theft.

"Yes." Harry said eyeing the four covertly.

"The one on the right holds the Horcrux of the dark lord Sauron. He must take it to Mount Doom, and cast it into the fire from which it was created." She said, sadly.

"Dark Lord?" Harry asked, rubbing his beard. "More or less powerful than Riddle?" Harry asked, taking a drink.

"That depends on how you quantify power, Harry. Magically, he is weak. He is right now but a spirit, trapped in a tower. But in terms of number of troops, he has hundreds of thousands. He has armies from around middle earth marching to his stronghold, as we speak. Sauron is power beyond power, and if he gets his body back, he will bring about a darkness so terrible, it will shatter your views on what evil is." She supplied, ominously.

"So, I take the ring, send the boys back home, and drop it into the volcano. Bob's your uncle, I'm home by lunch." Harry said, with a shrug.

"The hobbit is not your mission. Frodo will complete his mission with, or without, my help. He needs no push from me. It's the thing I love about hobbit's the most. They hold within them a big heart, filled with courage, and a will of iron. He's not the champion. He's the champion." She said, pointing to a man dressed in black sitting in the corner.

"His name is Aragorn, and he is the rightful heir to the throne of Gondor. He was going to help Frodo on his journey, and along the way he was supposed to become the King Middle Earth needs. I was going to gift him with strength and courage. Without those gifts, he will fall on his journey and this land still will not know peace, even after the dark Lord is defeated." She continued.

"So, I baby sit him, fight his battles for him and when the mission is over I'll set him up as King. Two weeks tops, and I'm back home." Harry said, drinking his pint.

"That won't work, Harry. He needs to take the journey. He's not ready for the throne, but if he makes it out the other side of this adventure, then he will be ready to take his rightful place. With my help, he was going to have the power to fight many hard fought battles along his path; but as it stands now, he won't make it to the end of his journey. What I need you to do, is help him survive the battles. He will take care of the rest of his evolution, from ranger, to king." she explained.

"Right. So you want me to hold his hand through the fighting, and keep him company along the way?" He asked, eyeing the man covertly.

"I prefer the term _watch over_, but yes, that's what I need you to do." She concurred, smiling. She liked the way he simplified things, sometimes.

"I can do that. How long is the trip? A few weeks?" Harry asked, thinking about his life back home.

"Well, no. It's longer than that, I'm afraid. It's closer to two years." She admitted.

"Did you just say two years? Years? Like twelve months? Fifty-two weeks?" Harry asked, stunned.

Then he shrugged.

"Okay, I guess, I can pull some strings and work some stuff out with the Council." Harry said, shaking his head.

This job was going to suck, and his wife was _definitely_ going to kill him for this.

"Well…" She smiled a painful smile.

"Well what?" He asked closing his eyes. He knew he was not going to like this.

"Well it's two years _here_; but when you factor in the time difference it's a _lot_ longer than that." She said, playing with her mug.

"What's the time difference?" Harry asked, warily.

"Thirty to one." she admitted, cringing.

"Thirty to one? Thirty… YOU MEAN SIXTY YEARS!? Are you kidding me? No. I can't be gone for sixty years. I have a wife, and responsibilities, back home. I can't leave them for that long." Harry asserted, holding his head.

"I understand, Harry. I really do, but if you don't help them, then you are dooming this timeline to death and darkness. Can you do that? Can you sit back and let it happen?" She asked, sadly.

Harry sat deep in thought for a long time. So long, in fact, that when he broke the silence, it was jarring.

"I have the makings of a plan, but I need more information. The portals, they can be used at any time, right?" Harry asked.

"They can." She said, confused.

"Will the trip be as violent as the one that took me to the place I live now?" he asked, grimacing.

"No. That pain, and drain on your magic, was caused by you pushing through without my permission. If I open the gateway, the trip should be as easy as walking in one gateway, and out the other." She explained, starting to catch up with his thought process.

"And the gateways can be moved?" He said more than asked.

"They can, but I would hate to be the one to carry it around. It's solid obsidian." She said.

"Let me deal with that. But I think this could work. Not just now, but in the future as well. How long do I have, before I'm going to be needed?" He asked, smirking as he thought about his plan.

"_This_ time, four days from now, they are going to run into trouble for the first time on their journey. The site of the trouble will be in the same place as the gateway." She said.

Harry glanced at his watch and nodded.

"Is there anything else you need to tell me about this place?" Harry enquired.

"Only that your electronics won't work here. The Magic in the air will fry them." She explained.

"Right, like back at Hogwarts. Can you take me back home, I have a lot to do, and not a lot of time to do it." Harry said, finishing the rest of his pint.

When the pint glass hit the table, Harry popped up out of his sleep.

"What's wrong?" Luminara asked, sitting up behind him.

"She called me. Showed me a universe in need. She told me I'm needed there. The mission could have taken years, but I made her a deal. I'll be on call for the next sixty years, but I'll never be gone for too long." Harry said, scratching his head.

"Sixty years? Why so long?" She asked.

"The time stream runs differently in each universe. The one she took me to runs thirty times slower than this one." Harry said, getting out of bed and donned his black robe.

"Where are you going? It's the middle of the night." She asked, rolling over to watch him get dressed.

"I can't sleep after I talk to her. I always feel too charged up. Go back to bed. I'll bring you breakfast in a few hours." He said, kissing her.

"Okay, but I want pancakes." She mumbled, as she pulled the blanket up around her.

"Buttermilk and wild berries." Harry said, smiling.

"I knew I married you for a reason." She sighed.

Harry smiled as he walked out of the room, and headed off to the Black Hawk. Asajj found him, dressed in his Jedi robes, sitting at his work bench casting spells at a shiny black cube hours later.

"Have you been up long, father?" She asked, hugging him.

"Not long. What time is it?" Harry asked, stretching his neck.

"Nearly six." She said, looking at the cube.

"SIX!? Your mother is going to kill me, if I don't have breakfast on the table, by the time she gets up. Come on, you can help." Harry said, picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder as he ran from his ship, back to the palace.

He passed Padme by the front doors, and scooped her up too, without missing a step.

Both girls laughed hysterically as Harry carried them both down to the kitchen, he stopped short when he saw the ten person kitchen crew.

"Well, that's something I'm not used to. I guess I don't need to cook." Harry said.

"Yes, you do! I want breakfast! Everyone has the morning off. Queens orders!" Padme said, and the staff looked to the head chef, who shrugged and lead them out of the kitchen.

"Hey! Come back, guys. I could use the help." Harry pleaded.

"Sorry, Sir. But the Queen has spoken. Good luck" The chef said, as he walked out with a smirk on his face.

"Fine! Just leave!" Harry dropped the two girls. "Due to a mouthy royal, you two have been drafted into service, to cook for the whole family." Harry waved aprons and chefs hats onto the two girls heads.

"Little sister, go start cracking eggs." He ordered, pointing to a large pallet of eggs.

"Sweetie, can you start chopping those peppers and onions? Were making frittata, pancakes, hash browns, croissants, fresh berries and melon, and enough bacon to kill a Jedi. Now, let's go." Harry said.

What followed, was an hour long mad dash of pots and pans, but they made it to the table in time for the family to come down. Anakin and Obi were the first ones down, and Anakin almost swooned at the huge platter of bacon.

"Bacon, I love you." He said, as he reached out his hand for the precious pork goodness… only to be smacked up side his head by a very angry Queen.

"You love bacon, do you?" she accused, crossing her arms.

"AND YOU! I love you too… more! I mean more! Please don't hurt me." He pleaded, cowering.

"Padme, don't kill my apprentice. I might still need him." Obi said, smirking.

"Clowns, the lot of you. Hhheeemmm" Yoda accused, hopping up on to a seat.

"Where are our better halves?" Harry asked, ignoring his Master's jab.

"You know those two. They're chattering up a storm. My wife has been in there talking to her for the last hour." Obi said.

"Someone should get them. The food's getting cold." Harry said, looking at Obi.

"Well, I'm not going in there to get them. Anakin, go get them, please." Obi said.

"I don't think so, Master. I'm afraid of overhearing something I can't un-hear." Anakin said, Force pulling small bits of food off the table and catching them out of the air, in his gaping mouth.

"Right. I don't blame you, kid." Harry said, nodding.

He turned to Asajj.

"My special little girl. Can you go get your Mum?" Harry said, with a big sappy smile.

"Yes, Daddy." She said, sarcastically, but there was a shy smile on her face as she said it.

"Spoil that girl, you do Harry." Yoda insisted, smirking

"I do not!" Harry defended.

"I think it's cute." Padme offered.

"Thank you, sis." Harry said.

Asajj knocked on the door to her parents room.

It had been a little while since they had first accepted her into their family, and the words still made her feel strange.

Words like parent, mum, dad, and family made her smile involuntarily, and feel warm all over.

She was never what you would call a _happy_ person, and that all came from her childhood. But now, she didn't know what she was. She knew she was happy for the first time in her life, and that led her to embrace her new family. It also made her very protective of them, as well.

She, more than the other Shadows so far, was the most like Harry.

She learned many things from him in the short time they had been together, but the thing she learned without explicitly being told, was that Family came first and no matter what, you kept them safe.

Like Harry, she knew she was capable of doing things, violent, and scary things, without feeling bad about it, if it meant protecting her family.

So when she saw the two women crying and holding each other, her inner guard dog came out.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" She asked, trying to hold the two.

"No, Asajj. These are tears of joy. Siri is going to have a baby." Luminara explained, smiling wide with joy.

"What?" Asajj asked, dumbly.

"I'm pregnant, Asajj." Siri said, laughing.

"That's great! I'm going to be an aunt. When did you find out? Does Obi know? Are you still going to go on missions?" Asajj asked, in rapid fire.

"I just found out. You are the second person to know about it." Siri said, laughing.

"Right. It's just, I never thought I'd be an aunt." Asajj said, blushing.

Luminara pulled the girl into a hug and smiled.

"It's okay sweetie. I was the same way when she first told me." she assured.

"I think we need to tell the boys the good news." Siri said.

When the women came to the table, Siri walked up to Obi and whispered in his ear that she was pregnant.

His reaction was to fall over backwards in his chair.

This had everyone laughing at him, and congratulating Siri. Harry was all smiles and hugs on the outside and happy for them, but in the back of his head, he knew this was going to cause problems. There was no way he was going to send Siri to Kamino, now. Not if there was a chance to hurt his future niece or nephew.

When breakfast was over, Harry brought this point up.

"I know I'm going to catch heat for this, but I have to say it. I don't think Siri should go to Kamino." He started, expecting a lot of yelling, but all he got was a lot of nodding.

"I think Obi and Anakin should go by themselves, and we can drop Siri off back at the Temple, with Master Yoda." Harry continued.

"You're right, Harry. It's a good idea. I don't want to risk anything happening to the baby." Siri said, to much head nodding from Obi.

"Besides, you could use a week off. Come spend it with us out at the lake house." Harry said.

"Yeah Siri, it'll be fun. You can lay out on the beach with me and aunt Padme. And Master Yoda can ride the wolves around the beach." Asajj said.

"Time off? Remember the last time I took time off, I cannot." Yoda pondered, scratching his chin.

"You need it. I think we all do. It's too bad Obi and Anakin have to go off on a mission." Lumi lamented.

"Yeah, this really sucks." Anakin affirmed, taking Padme's hand.

"I wish we didn't have to send you two off, either, but I want you two to look over these clones, and look into this new Sith apprentice. I don't like the fact that he used to be Count Dooku." Harry said, perturbed.

"Dooku, you say?" Yoda queried, shocked.

"Yes, you know him?" Harry asked.

"Trained him, I did. An apprentice of mine, he was. Very strong, he is. Go with you, I must. If fallen, he has, then take care of him, I must." Yoda said, with a sorrowful frown.

"If you go with Obi, then Anakin could spend some time with Padme, and take Siri back to the Temple." Harry said, deep in thought.

"Yes, I think we can handle this Count Dooku, if he shows his face." Obi said, nodding to Yoda.

"Yes, I think this could work. Because, I can't go anywhere for the next few months. I have a mission in another universe to prep for, and then I have at least a few weeks worth of time there, where I will be out of reach. I want you all to be set if anything goes wrong." Harry said.

"Another mission? When did you hear about this?" Obi asked.

"Last night. The Mother Goddess called on me. She showed me a place under the threat of a dark lord. My mission is to baby sit a guy leading a team on a mission to stop this dark lord. The time stream runs differently there, though. One day _there_, is the equivalent of thirty days _here_. So even if I'm called away to handle something small, for a few hours, it's going to be like a few days here. And this is just my _first_ mission. I think I'm going to be called away on more of these 'save the world' type mission, now. If I'm right, then that can mean only one thing. I have changed the course of this universe so much, that my presence is no longer needed to keep the peace. I think things are going to start getting easier from here on out." Harry explained.

"I hope so." Lumi said. She really didn't want to say what she thought about the situation.

She had a gut feeling that things were coming to a turning point. She knew the second Harry was off on his mission, all hell was going to break loose.

Four month later, Harry lead a group of people down into the lower levels of the Temple.

He was dressed in his standard bounty hunter gear; but instead of blasters, he broke out his old guns. He had two enchanted 1911s on his hip, and his short barreled riot shotgun on a shoulder sling.

When the group made it to the gateway, it looked like it always did.

"Is it on?" Lumi asked, trying to add levity to the dour situation.

But no one laughed.

In the four months since they sat down for breakfast, a lot had happened.

Obi and Yoda had found the clone army, and looked at all of the orders encoded into the clones DNA.

It didn't look good.

While they were programmed for reliability and order, they also had a set of orders to kill the Jedi, the senate and sack Coruscant.

It was obviously a plot to take over the galaxy, and Harry didn't like what it meant.

He had Obi re-program the clones and start training them. It was slow going, but it was going good.

They had a few thousand troops ready for combat, now, and they were just waiting for the day when the Sith apprentice showed his face.

They also had reports, from a spy on Geonosis, that battle droid production was up. Through some simple sabotage, they were able to lower the quality of metal being shipped to the bug world, but the droids were still being made.

The Senate was fighting over laws and regulations. Where this new level of political bickering came from, Harry didn't know, but he had Bail trying to put a stop to it.

The new Chancellor was not having an easy go of it though. There was talks of a split from the Republic.

The crime world was in quite a bad way. Harry didn't want to leave. He knew something bad was going to happen.

"I don't want to go." Harry said, softly as he pulled Lumi in to a kiss.

"I know. I feel it too. But you have to go. You have a responsibility to The Mother Goddess. Just get back, as soon as you can." She said, holding him close.

"Daughter." Harry started, pulling Asajj over.

"Look at you, so grown up already. I'm proud of you, sweetie. I want you to help your mother. Look after her and Siri. I know you're protective of them already, but I want you to stay vigilant." Harry finished, kissing her on the forehead.

"I will, father." She said, misty eyed.

Harry pulled Lumi into the group hug. They stayed like that, until the portal started to glow.

"I guess this is my stop." Harry said, with a smirk.

"I love you both, very much. I'll be back in a month." Harry said, before he walked into the portal.

Luminara & Asajj watched him go, before looking at each other.

Both of them felt it. A dark feeling descended over them, as soon as Harry was gone.

"Mother…"Asajj started, shivering.

"I feel it too, sweetie. This is going to be a long month without your father around. I hope it's worth it. I pray this Mother Goddess is not sacrificing this universe, for another." Luminara said, softly as a lone tear rolled down her cheek.


	17. announcement

THE END... For now.

The Sequel is up. It's called The Sentinel: Episode 2 The Shadows of War and Peace.


End file.
